Breathe Again
by Renea
Summary: Perhaps I should take a moment to explain how I got here...My name is Ume Kotone. And I have a lot to answer for. [ZabuzaOC xD n.n]
1. Reflections

I know what you're all thinking XDD "ANOTHER story from this moron!? FINISH something first!" XD and I intend to... just, well... Yeah XDD I've had this one in my head for ages, so... anyways! XDD another OC fic... Sorry n.n;; Anyways! The first chapter doesn;t make much sense, I'm afraid... but by the end it will have n.n I hope...xD

Oh! XD and the title! This is for another of the 100 themes on Deviantart.

Anyways Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"There really isn't anything else I can do."

I slump against the cold metal post to my left, eyes closing, as the all-to-familiar ocean wind tosses my hair about my face.

I hear the old man sigh, and his footsteps, as he turns, and walks away. He realises, is seems, that this is truly my decision, and mine alone.

I still can't understand why he had wanted to talk me out of this, anyways. It doesn't matter to him at all. I can't see why he, or anybody, for that matter, would care if there was one less person like myself walking this earth. An improvement if nothing else...hm. It's nice out today.

It's warm, the wind has stopped, leaving the water almost like a sheet of glass, and the sky is unbelievably clear. I used to revel in weather like this, as it was such a rarity back home. But somehow, it's lost it's magic. It seems... out of place, given my intentions. But I suppose, in the end, what the weather was like today won't mean a thing. Very little matters right now.

Looking down, past the feeble support I balance on, to the still waters below, I sigh, and weigh my options a final time. I doesn't take me long, and I come to the same conclusion I have time and time again. My only course of action is clear. There _are _no options to weigh.

I close my eyes again, reflecting on everything that's happened up to today. All the sadness, fear, pain and loneliness that come to mind. The blood, the tears... The smiles, the laughter, the happiness...Triumphs, and failures... The people I've hurt...

I try to go through their names, their faces.. But I can't. There have just been too many. Too many to possibly remember. Too much to possibly redeem.

And that's why I know. I know I won't see him again. Either of them.

Perhaps I should take a moment to explain how I got here, alone and hopeless, teetering precariously over the calm, cold water... staring death in the face of my own volition.

My name is Ume Kotone. And I have a lot to answer for.

* * *

Sorry XD that was weird... anyways! Please review, thank you for reading... and have a nice day:3 


	2. Rules

Hi guys! XDD me again. Sorry XD anyways here we have chapter two of this (set pre-series, for now). Crap tastic, I know DX Anyways XDD since we don;t know much about Kirigakure, ...ok, so a fair bit, but I keep hearing different versions of everything XDD Zabuza's rank as a ninja for example. when Kakashi said "A boy that wasn't even a ninja," I had assumed Academy student, based on the way he talked about the exam XD Zabuza, I mean, not Kakashi. Anyways ( I do a huge amount of Speculations in all of my fics, so XD I guess this is pretty AU) I had thought this was how it worked, but I'm probaly wrong XD

Kirigakure has always seemed like a pretty crazy place XD so you never know XD

anyways! XD I apologize for the AUness, and hope you can enjoy it anyways, despite my tremendous lack of writing ability XD

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

They huddled together, under the high stone ceiling, chilled and afraid. The Kirigakure academy had been dug out of a cliff side, far from the village, it's twisting tunnels blocking the wind and rain that came off the ocean, but the cold still crept in.

A hushed murmur passed between the frightened children. Most of their stories were the same, orphaned or abandoned, picked up on the road somewhere, bare feet and tattered clothes only adding to their sickly, neglected appearance.

The few from shinobi families were calmer, and strayed from the group, having a clearer idea of what was happening. Adults in chunin and jackets paced the corridor distractedly, paying little attention to the new academy students, who numbered exactly one hundred and fifty, and their ages ranged from six to eight, or so.

Soon, the ninja milling about became more constant, and they passed by quickly, muttering to themselves, and more and more stayed. Soon, the talking amongst them stopped, as more footsteps echoed through the tunnel, and a man stepped into view. He stared at the children from behind the wide brimmed had he wore. The children now became silent. Even **_they_** recognized Mizukage Sama.

"Hm." He stopped, looking over the group silently for a moment before a visible smirk pulled at his mouth."You're a pathetic looking bunch, aren't you?" The was no answer, and he chuckled again. "Not to worry. We'll soon remedy that..." The Mizukage cleared his throat, before standing up a bit straighter, and began pacing a small circuit in front of the assembled children. His voice, and eyes were singularly amused. "Welcome to the mist's Academy, I suppose. Shinobi, as you all now aspire to become, are invaluable to the village. Do you know why?" When there was no reply, he folded his hands behind his back, and continued.

"Ninja are many things to our village. But above all else, shinobi are the villages main assets. Out strongest weapons. The village's strength is determined by the ninja's strength. Do you understand? Having no alliances with other great shinobi nations, Mizugakure has to use this strength for protection."

He stopped, intrigue in his eyes as a small boy with messy red hair raised his hand. "Sir?" He asked quietly. "Why doesn't our village have any, umm... alliances?"

His smile twitched momentarily, and his voice became harder, when he spoke next. The children in the front could notice his hand clenched. "Because," Came his reply, through gritted teeth. "The other nations do not... **_approve _**of our way of doing things. This, dear boy, is because they are feeble minded fools. They coddle, and shield their trainees, sheltering them from the reality in which their kind, ninja of **_any _**nation, live. They breed weaklings, to put it simply."

"They call our methods barbaric, and primitive, but they **work. **And in the end, that, students, is what matters. We have the courage to do what it takes to train **_real_** ninjas. Take pride in that."

He stopped, and looked at them gravely. "Please remember what I say next, if nothing else. Take it to heart. It's not about you anymore. As shinobi, you're responsible for this village's future. You are out strength. Do not let us down. Train your hardest. Not for yourselves. Out of duty. **_That _**is your only purpose as ninja. Understand?"

Slowly, the bewildered academy students realised that they were expected to nod, and did so hesitantly.

"Excellent!"their Mizukage said, smile returning. "Now, before we go any further, allow me to explain the rules you will have to follow. There are only two." They exchanged a small, hushed murmur of confusion amongst each other, surprised that would be all. Their Kage chuckled, holding up one finger. "Rule number one. You do what we tell you, when we tell you, **_because _**we told you too. If someone higher ranking than yourself, which is anybody from genin to myself gives you an order, or request? You do it. Insubordination will not be tolerated in the slightest, and will be punished **_severely_**." Silence returned to the class.

"Rule number two. You are not expected to understand this one. Simply to obey it. You will be partnered up, now. These names have been picked at random, and **_yes, _**this means that you might get partnered up with a girl, boys, or visa versa. Deal with it. I'll tell you this now. Contrary to popular belief, there are no such thing as cooties."

"They will be your training partner, as well as other responsibilities. If you are sick- sick enough to miss training, a cold is no excuse- or if you're injured, it is your partner's job to tell us, and ensure that you get treated by our medic nin. If you get lost, guess who's obligation it is to find you? Your teachers will have other things to worry about."

"Basically? You're eachother's problem. Not ours. If they're falling behind? You'd better get them up to speed. You'll see what happens if you don't."

"Now. Here's the part that it is imperative for you all to understand. Your partner, and yourself are your only worries. The other pairs are none of your concern. You are completely forbidden from interacting with them in any way. No talking, no asking for advice, or training ideas, and no interfering with**_ their_** training. If they need assistance, that's their partner's problem. If they **_both_** need help? Well... they'd better work it out themselves. Understood?"

The silence lasted, until a jonin pulled out a long slip of paper, and pointed in front of himself. "Pair number one," The children held their breath, as two boy's names were read. The red head who had spoken earlier, and another blond little boy, scurried to the spot to which he pointed, then to the back of the room, as he said something to them in a low voice. Name after name was read, and the next eleven pairs were made in a similar fashion.

"Team thirteen." He said mechanically. "Ume Kotone..." A little girl near the back squeaked, and scrambled to where he pointed, unkempt inky blue pigtails bobbing as she ran. Kotone's eyes were closed in anticipation, as she prayed that the next name would belong to a girl, like herself, despite the confirmation that cooties did not, in fact, exist. "...and Momochi Zabuza."

She made a face. A boy's name.

_Drat.

* * *

_

Again, I apologize for the stupidity that is my writing. n.n;;; A big hug to anyone who's actually reading this XD Please review! and Have a nice day :3 


	3. It's The thought that counts

XD hellooooooo! n.n Me again! XD this chapter's really short, i'm afraid. Anyways, alot of this will probaly sound OOC... but remember, they're supposed to be six XDD

A huuuuge hug to you guys reading this. Seriously, it's these nice little reviews that make me want to keep my stories going n.n It means alot to me that someone'd take the time to tell me if they liked it. ( or better still, why XDD) but XD enough of my rambling.

Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto :3

* * *

Kotone's heart skipped a beat in anticipation, before there was some movement from the cluster of children. As she had guessed, it was a boy who got to his feet, from somewhere off on the edge of the group. He wandered over, quickly enough to avoid a scolding from the jonin dotting the room, but not appearing to be in any particular hurry.

The girl examined him in the short time it took him to reach her. He was small, perhaps a hair or so taller than herself, but dangerously scrawny, his dark eyes, half hidden by dark, dishevelled hair, showed more disinterest than fear. They had all suffered, to be sure. But somehow, Kotone got the feeling that fate had been unusually cruel to this one.

She beamed, waving unnecessarily, as he was right next to her. "Hi!" She chirped, as brightly as she could manage. They moved to the side of the room as the instructor with the list told them, her partner giving her only a small glance of acknowledgement. Upon reaching the back of the room, he sat against the wall, legs and arms crossed, head turned directly away from her. It had taken a moment for his behaviour to sink in, but now, Kotone realised, the action she could most closely relate this to was _**pouting. **_

"Hey, are you alright?"

The boy shifted, still refusing to look at his new partner. "Why did I have to get stuck with a girl?" Came a small grumpy reply after a moment.

"What's wrong with that?" The six year old asked angrily, frowning.

"Girls are _**wimpy.**_" He replied, sounding vexed, getting to his feet as the jonin began to move, saying something about showing the Academy students around. Zabuza was jarred out of his sulking, as something connected with the side of his face. It was feeble, clumsy, and unfocused, but a punch all the same. This time it was Kotone looking sulky, glaring at him, as he stumbled from the hit. In a moment, he had returned the punch, refusing to be outdone. So what if it was weak? After all, it was the thought that counted.

Kotone kicked him in the stomach awkwardly, and in a moment, the two were wrestling. Very unskilfully, the jonin noted uncaring. By the time one actually decided to pull them apart, Zabuza was tenderly poking at a bloody lip, and the first signs of a black eye were showing on his partner's face.

He was scowling at her, and Kotone had begun to sob, in the irritating childish way one would expect of a six year old. "No fair! He pulled my hair!"

"Hey! She scratched me!"

"He **_bit _**me!"

The jonin rolled his eyes, dismissing the comment and trying to shepherd them back to the group of academy students. "But he has **_really _**sharp teeth!" She managed, almost incoherently between sobs, before giving up, and following the group with the other ninja trainee.

The mist nin who had shut them up smacked himself in the forehead, gritting his teeth. "Why I _**hate **_little kids."

"It's hopeless for weaklings like that." Another nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully."Those two won't last the year. I'd bet you anything."

* * *

Ok! so, thank you very much for reading:D Please review, and have a wonderful day :3 


	4. A rocky start

XDDD I apologize. I chose to upload this, because A, it was getting a little long XD ( though I tend to make my chapters waay to short XDD) so this may be a welcome change. And B, it's 12:14 AM and somehow, to my sleep deproved brain, it seems like a good idea XDD It probbaly stinks, and I'd be too tired to tell XDDD

Anyways! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed this! youmake me so happy! -hugs you all-

er, chapter four XD anyways:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The jonin nonchalantly led the small, still-dazed children down a long stone corridor, off from where they had been assembled previously. They followed him to another room, which, though far from one end to the other, was narrow, and had a much lower ceiling. There were thin sleeping mats laid out along the wall, a sheet thrown over each. They were set in groups of two, about three feet away from each other, and a much larger distance from the next group.

The jonin went through the list again, assigning each team a set of mats. Zabuza immediately plunked down on the one on the left, when theirs were assigned, crossing his arm, and again, turning his back to his partner, trying to ignore the stinging in his lip.

"So," He turned, hearing a cheery voice from directly behind him. "How did you get here?" Zabuza blinked at the other, who was sitting cross legged, holding on to her feet, rocking back and forth happily, despite the obvious patch of skin around her eye, in the midst of turning to several deep shades of blue, black and purple.

"I just punched you in the face, remember? I _**don't**_ like you. _**Why**_ are you still talking to me?"

"You're my partner!" She giggled. "Who else would I talk to?"

"You could always just stop talking."

She frowned, sulkily."You're awfully grumpy, Zabu kun."

"_**Zabu kun?**_" The boy blinked at her incredulously.

"But yeah!" She replied distractedly, partially cutting him off. "Tell me about yourself, what were you doing before this?"

"I...No." He shook his head. "You first."

"Okay!" She tossed her head a little, pigtails swinging, "umm... well, as for how I got here... I took some food... from this store, two days ago." Zabuza nodded, undisturbed by the admission. It only took a quick look to see that, like himself, she had definitely spent the last while on her own: Her hair was messy, her clothes dirty and ragged, and her bare feet cut and bruised from walking on rough road an stone. Homeless children, wandering the streets of Mizugakure was such a painfully common sight that they were all but ignored completely. A little girl stealing a meal would have seemed commonplace.

"The shopkeeper caught me. Gave me to one of them." She said, motioning towards the jonin still assigning sleeping places.

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh..." Kotone smiled weakly. "Mom died having me. I think... I think Dad may have been mad at me for that. Dad was a ninja. He was away a lot... I never really saw him much. He died on a mission a month and a bit ago." She paused, the silence between them filled by the low murmur of the other pairs. "What about you?"

Zabuza shook his head again, hugging his legs to his chest. "Please... Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"I don't...I don't want to say..." His voice had gotten small, shaky. He buried his face in his knees, waiting tensely for her to ask again, but the question never came. Instead, he felt a warm hand set lightly on his shoulder, and in a second, small, gentle arms wrap around him. He looked up, startled, and pulling away from his partner's small embrace, pushing her over in the process. "Wh-What are you doing?!" He stammered warily, wide eyed.

"You don't have to take a fit!" She frowned. "I was just trying to make you feel better!"

He opened his mouth uncertainly, before seemingly finding his confidence and speaking, annoyed. "Well...Don't!" He sat up a little taller. "I-I don't need _**you**_ looking after me. Yuck. You're such a _**girl!**_"

"Fine! Be that way, see if I care!" Kotone got to her feet, and returned over to her own mat, and would have continued shouting had the jonin not started talking again.

"Alright." His voice echoed, and carried to the very back of the room. "Get some rest. Tomorrow your training starts for real. Also... ew. We'll see about getting you some clean clothing." With the last bit, he grimaced, looking at the dishevelled children with no small amount of disgust. With that, he turned and left, flicking off the lights, and locking the door behind him, leaving the children in a cold sleepy darkness.

Kotone settled herself under her blanket, hearing her partner do the same. "Hey," She said quietly, after several long moments of silence. "Are you scared?"

There was another long pause, before she heard an answer. "No." The fact that she was still asking him things astounded him. Either she was mentally incapable of staying angry, or had the shortest attention span known to mankind.

"Why not?"

"Because whatever it turns out to be, I can be pretty sure that being in here is better than dying out _**there**_."

Kotone nodded, holding the thin pillow that she'd found under her blanket close to her. "Goodnight, Zabuza kun." There was no reply, and Kotone frowned, grumbling to herself until she drifted off to sleep.

------

The next morning, they were awakened at the ungodly hour of five am, by another jonin who neglected to introduce himself. They were given clean clothes, shoes, were fed, and then asked to run what at the time, seemed like a ridiculously large distance.

Most of the pairs had gotten set into a certain pace, and were conversing lightly. It had been the same at breakfast, as the new Academy students tried to become better acquainted with their new partners. Save of course, Zabuza. Who had ignored her completely.

Even now, he kept his pace a tiny bit ahead of her own, which she found she couldn't match, and neither turned to look behind himself or slowed down. At lunch, again, he refused to acknowledge anything she'd said. The situation continued through their first lesson in shurikenjutsu, and their class time, in which they were taught the basic idea of chakra, and all the time in between.

They were given a chance to bath before lights out- Kotone had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be _**clean**_. Compared to the males, there were very few girls training along side her. Only one looked remotely friendly, a girl a few years older than herself, with shoulder length black hair. Kotone had begun to say something to her, but the Kunoichi on duty supervising the girls's showers gave her a sharp look which silenced her instantly.

Again, at bedtime, she gave her partner the same cheery goodnight, which he again ignored. This repeated itself for the next few weeks,( with the exception of the time before breakfast, which became basic taijutsu training) her partner never growing any more fond of her. She had realised fairly quickly that he had been angry since she had tried to comfort him that first night, but couldn't begin to imagine why.

It was almost two months into their training that the activities began to vary. Another unidentified jonin led them down to the water's edge, and giving a lengthy speech, about how seriously their swimming classes should be taken. "Now then..." He nodded gravely, "as mist nin, there are certain skills that are especially important for us to lean, and, you'll find that I have to bend the normal rules for this activity, but I can see no better way to stress the skills I want you all to improve." He pulled a simple piece of cloth from his pocket, smiling in a way that made them all uneasy. "Who wants to be it?"

- - - -

Kotone gritted her teeth, as the hand she had swung connected with nothing but the cold water that reached her chest. She opened her eyes instinctively, but could only see the yellow tinged light filtered through the cloth being used as a blindfold. "You rely to heavily on your eyes." She heard the jonin call disapprovingly from the shore. "Forget them, they're useless right now. Feel the waves where they're moving, _**listen**_ for them! They couldn't make more noise if they tried..." The last bit he had simply muttered to himself, agitated.

It had seemed simple, at first. Put on the blindfold, and catch someone else that was swimming around. Easier said than done. She stopped, trying to pay more attention to her ears, instead of focussing on trying to squint through the fabric.

She heard the telltale splash of a wave against something, and dove for it, giving a happy little cry when her hand closed around someone's forearm, their skin cool from the water. She yanked off the blindfold to find, that out of all the other children, it was Zabuza she had caught. He pulled his forearm free, scowling at her. "I let you catch me." He grumbled, taking the blindfold from her, and securing it over his own eyes. "I couldn't stand to watch you flailing around like an idiot any longer."

Kotone's face fell momentarily, before she made a tiny irritated noise, turning away from him. "Auuugh! You are such a creep!"

The game continued in the same way for another long while, and then switched to basic swimming stroke drills, before the jonin decided that it was enough. As the children started back to the academy to change into some dry clothes for the rest of their day, he stopped them, informing them that there would be a change of plans the next day. "Tomorrow, we'll be going over outdoor survival. So, we'll spend most of the day hiking. It may be a little more... difficult than you're all used to."

'A little more difficult' was not the term Kotone would have used.

* * *

XD thank you all so much for reading this! Please review, and have a nice day:3


	5. Lost

Chapter five! another short chapter, XD sorry n.n;; anyways! A huuuuge hug to everyone reading, and reviewing this n.n ee! your encouragment really ...em... encourages me to keep writing :3 n.n you guys are great!

Anyways... Probably really OOC again XDD but like... they're six and seven XDDDDDDD

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :3

* * *

Kotone squeaked, as the muddy ground slipped out from under her foot, sending her sprawling forward. Slightly higher up the hill, her partner shot one of his usual annoyed, disapproving looks over his shoulder before continuing onward, leaving her behind as she tried to scramble to her feet slipping in the mud again, and almost crashing into the boy behind her.

The woods were quiet, the late autumn air chilled, and still, a thick layer of fog creeping through the trees. It was nearing dusk, as the academy students had been hiking along rigorously for the past long while. Though the daily training had done much to improve Kotone's endurance, she found the uphill climb exhausting, her legs numb, wobbling slightly as she tried to catch up to the boy ahead of her.

Tired and aching, she finally managed to rejoin the others, who, she realised, had stopped. "Alright." Their instructor said to no one in particular, staring over their heads at something in the woods behind them. "Remembering what I've taught you so far, I want you," He pointed to a few of the pairs. "To find something edible. Next," He pointed to the second team he led. "Find drinking water, and finally, you two, find some firewood."

Giving a determined nod, Kotone skipped off after her partner, who had simply started off on his own. "Hey, wait up!" He didn't, and disappeared somewhere between the trees.

Kotone wandered off, in what she believed to be the right direction, stopping every now and then, when she saw a branch that might be dry enough for firewood, never finding any. She completely lost track of time, as she searched, eventually stopping in the middle of a tight circle of tall trees, completely, and totally lost.

Darkness had begun to creep between the trees, through the mist, and Kotone found her eyes darting from branch to branch, innocent forest sounds becoming ominous, and menacing. "Z-Zabuza kun!" She called nervously, hugging herself close. "Come on... where are you?! This ...this isn't funny! Please..._**Please!**_ It's getting_** really**_ scary out here..."

Suddenly, a mere panicked heartbeat after, she let out a scream, as something closed around her wrist from behind her. Her cries became muffled, as a hand clamped over her mouth. "Sssh! Cut it out, stupid, it's just me."

Kotone let out a sigh of relief as his hand slipped away. "There you are!"

"Yeah, here I am, but where the heck were you? I get back to the group, and they tell me to come find you." He scowled, folding his arms grumpily. "So... where are we, anyway?"

"I ... I don't know."

"Great. Just great! Way to get lost, idiot."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name, you know!" She had grown used to his crankiness, but what annoyed her the most about him was that not once since they had begun training together had he called her by name. It was always 'Stupid,' or 'loser' or something to that effect.

Kotone found herself fighting back angry tears, as the boy she had spent well over an hour looking for, and scaring the living daylights out of herself in the process, "What's your problem, anyways! What have I ever done to you? You were alright, then all of a sudden, first day, you go all psycho on me! All I did was hug you! Sheesh! Why are you so mad at me?!"

"Because!" He turned suddenly, small hands clenched in angry fists. "I don't need your pity! Ok? I'm fine! And I don't need _**you**_ to feel sorry for me! I... I'm not weak like that!" He stalked off, stopping at a low hanging tree branch, before beginning to clamber on, and pull himself to another, higher branch.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can figure out where I am." He grunted, pulling himself up to yet another branch, and slowly vanishing from sight into the fog and leaves.

"You're awfully high up..." Kotone called, as he was completely out of sight.

He looked down, his partner looking very small on the ground from where he was. " Wait... I see the water. The academy should be that way." He crouched down, shuffling a bit farther down the limb to get a better look.

He placed his weight unknowingly on a slick patch of moss, his foot slipping out from beneath him. He let out a startled cry, his back hitting the branch, as he found himself falling. Instinctively, he grasped wildly, hands securing themselves around the branch beneath the one he had fallen from, hanging off, staring down at the drop beneath him. He was looking up from a dizzying height, his heart pounding. He was too high up. A fall like that would be more than enough kill a seven year old boy.

"Zabuza kun!"

He closed his eyes, trying to forget about the fall, and swayed in an effort to right himself back on the branch. But all his efforts simply caused his hands to start slipping. Below him, Kotone had started to climb after him hurriedly. "Just a sec! Hold on, I'll be right there!"

One of his sandals slipped off, plunging to the ground, and as he watched it hit the ground, another wave of panic passed through him. He clenched his eyes shut, fighting back frightened sobs. "I'm going to fall!" He called shakily.

"It's ok! I'm right here!" Kotone had reached the branch attached to the one he was clinging to, and had begun to move closer.

His hands slipped again, and he found his hold now completely gone. "Kotone, help me, please!" Kotone's eyes widened at the obviously sincere plea, but froze, as another sound filled the clearing. The dry crackling of breaking wood.

* * *

I hope that made sense XDDD eep! thank you guys so much for reading this! Please review, and have a nice day:3 


	6. Promise

Oh god! XD the cheese! the CHEESE XDDD I apologize for this chapter XDD it was meant to be cute-ish XDDD

Anyways! Another huge hug to the lovely people who've reviewed this n.n It's you guys who really make me want to keep this going!

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto

* * *

The branch dangled precariously, half of the base split and splintering, as it continued to slowly pull off from the tree. Naturally, this had thoroughly terrified the boy clinging to it, and repressing the painful, choking sobs that had threatened to spill out now proved impossible.

The little kunoichi in training was now quickly and carefully edging along a branch running parallel to the half fallen one, holding on to another tree limb that had grown directly above the on she balanced on.

"Hold on, Zabuza Kun..." She reassured shakily, now directly opposite him, and leaning over, hand extended.

"I can't reach." came the strained reply.

"Maybe if I..." Kotone made a hesitant little sound, before disappearing from sight completely, much to Zabuza's uneasiness. He could hear some odd sort of rustling, but nothing that told him anything useful about his teammate's supposed plan.

"Zabuza kun!" She called after what seemed like an eternity. "I need you to let go!"

"Are you _**insane?**_"

"I'll catch you! I promise!"

He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as the branch slipped a little farther, and it's connection to the solid tree weakened. "You'll drop me, I know you will."

"I won't!"

"N-No! I'm not sure about this..." He gave another little peek down, shuddering. "I... I can't..."Wether he wanted too or not, gravity then made the choice for him, as the branch snapped off entirely, plummeting to the hazy ground below.

The weightless feel of panicked falling overtook the boy's senses, as air rushed by his face. He had his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the impact. Which he felt... Much too soon. Something had caught the back of his shirt, almost choking him with it, but much to his relief and alarm, he was still suspended above the ground.

He glanced up, eyes widening slightly in surprise. Kotone had him by the shirt, and was essentially hanging upside down, held in place by pressing her legs underneath the branches she had used for support, much as one would do on a set of monkey bars.

"I can't hold on like this much longer," She warned, almost smiling sheepishly. This of course, brought him completely back to his senses, and he managed to scramble back to a secure branch, and began to cautiously climb back down. Kotone righted herself and followed after.

It was only once he reached the ground again that the shock caught up with him, and he found himself shaking almost uncontrollably, his heart and breath racing. Again, he felt his partner wrap her arms around her, but this time, he let her, and actually welcomed the comforting. Kotone who had just had more than a small scare herself was soon crying into the front of his shirt.

They stayed that way for what felt like a long while, until Kotone's frayed nerves calmed them selves, and Zabuza had sufficiently recovered from what would be the first of many brushes with death.

"Kotone," Zabuza started sincerely once completely level."Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. That's what teammates are for, ne?" Her words were hurried, as she had resumed her nervous scanning of the area. Night had fallen, and the darkness was definitely intimidating. "You said home was that way, right?"

He nodded, before beginning to trudge that way, his jumpy partner close beside him, looking over her shoulder whenever she thought she had heard something. A loud, echoing sound startled her, and she grabbed hold of his hand, tightly. "What was that?!"

"It sounded like a owl."

"Oh..."

He had been about to ask her to let go of him, but somehow, it didn't seem important, and he let her hand stay in his. A smile flickered across his face. _Just this once._ He told himself, straining his ears for anything that might indicate the direction of the ocean_. Just until we get home. _

By the time they actually reached the academy, it was long past lights out, and the two hesitantly snuck in, as they feared a scolding from the jonin and chunin teachers.

Surprisingly, two frightened academy students, creeping back into the kirigakure academy, tired, and muddy, long past their bedtimes attracted almost no attention. Passing ninja gave the two indifferent glances, at the most, and they quickly scurried to their beds.

Kotone heard her partner settle himself under his blanket. "Goodnight, Zabu kun." She yawned, finishing the greeting that she repeated every night, and that every night went unanswered. She sat up again in surprise, as she heard what sounded like a soft chuckle from his side of their space.

"Goodnight, Kotone."

- - -

Autumn came and went, fading into winter. The close proximity to the ocean kept the temperature almost level, but a deeper chill crept into the academy hallways. Training continued as usual, despite the frost that covered the ground.

As the months went by, Zabuza found himself less and less awkward around his odd little partner, even though occasionally, she displayed an innate gift in annoying the hell out of him. Her other talent, ninjutsu wise, was acrobatics, Kotone proved highly flexible, and agile, (Zabuza often found her irritatingly showy) an odd contrast to his primarily direct taijutsu style, more focussed on strength.

Still, as irksome as she could be, he couldn't help but find himself growing slightly attached to the little weirdo.

Which is why it had confused him to no end when she had begun acting completely out of character sometime in the middle of December. She was oddly quiet, and detached, simply going through the motions of the drills lamely. Zabuza had begrudgingly accepted that Kotone, in his opinion, talked too much, and that no amount of 'shut up,' or 'be quiets' would ever be enough to change that. Which is why it confused him completely when her sudden muteness vexed him more than her typical chatter. She had quietly announced at bedtime that night, that she had just turned seven. It had taken him a moment to remember why her birthday, of all things, would be upsetting.

As winter progressed, and the mercury dropped, night time became colder, and colder. At night, the children would often huddle close to their partner to keep warm, out of necessity. Kotone and Zabuza, however, being the stubborn beings they were, stayed on their own, shivering, long after the others had paired up. When the cold did finally become to much for them, it became an odd sort of game.

Kotone would ask, ( Generally, it would be a simplke statement of 'I'm cold' rather than a request) and he would wait for a moment, before agreeing. An odd sort of compromise. In Kotone's mind, she had won, as he had given in. And in Zabuza's view, he had _allowed_ her to curl up beside him, so _he_ had won. That kept them both happy.

The same routine repeated itself almost exactly during the particularly cold weather, such as one especially frigid night in February.

"Zabuza Kun? Are you awake"

He slid one eye open, rolling over slightly. "I am now."

"I'm cold."

He paused for a much shorter time than usual, as tonight, he had simply been waiting for her to ask, desperate for the extra bit of warmth. He could actually hear Kotone's teeth chattering. "Fine."

He heard her get up, dragging her mat over to his-he didn't she why she bothered, she somehow always ended up on his side anyways- moving quickly, as the ground felt icy under her bare feet.

She tossed her blanket over his, before nestling next to him, with a tiny sigh. Zabuza shuddered. She felt like ice, but he knew that was only temporary.

After a while, they began to feel warmer, and Kotone snuggled a little closer. "Zabuza kun?" She said sleepily. "Are we friends?"

"Whaa...? Oh. Yeah, sure." He replied, yawning, not fully awake.

"Will we be friends when we're genin?"

"Yeah."

"When we're chunin?"

"I'd think so."

"Jonin?"

"I don't know... I don't see why we wouldn't."

"Old people, with hair growing out our noses?"

"Aw, yuck, Kotone. That's nasty. Come on, I'm trying to sleep."

There was a long pause, before she spoke again, sounding hopeful. "'Till hell freezes over?"

He rolled over again, a small smile pulling at his mouth, as he nudged a bit closer. "Till hell freezes over...? Yeah. that sounds about right."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Er... XD thanks so much for reading n.n please review, ( reviews make me a very happy RenRen XD) and have a nice day:D 


	7. Bad Luck

Hi guys! n.n Thank you so much to anyone reading this I logged on this afternoon, and saw that this story had 400 hits! I know that's not a huge deal, really n.n but It made me happy Thank you! And thank you for the lovely reviews! they make me happy too!

er... I apologize for this chapter. n.n;; It ends weirdly O.o;;

Oh! XDD and I should explain something. Tetraphobia is a fear of the number four XDD because, in some languages, such as japanese, the words for "four" and "death" are the same ("shi", I believe. n.n; I alologize if I'm wrong) anyways XD like how some people are afraid of the number 13 in other parts of the world. ( Obviously, the example in this chapter is pretty exaggerated XDD)

So... yeah! n.n hope you enjoy the chapter!

Naruto belongs to masashi Kishimoto.

Also! XDD the term "Ninja-esque" isn't mine XDD credit for that one goes to "Ask a ninja"

* * *

Months went by, and winter faded slowly and gradually into a still-chilled spring, their training continuing as always. It had been steady, and it was only when they truly stopped to watch each other that they realised how their skills had improved. Naturally, over the months he had made some observations about his partner. Most of them oddly irritating.

Her taijutsu had developed, using mostly her natural speed and flexibility (she dodged and blocked often, waiting for an opening instead of trying to make one, something he found useless), she was a strong swimmer, the way she pronounced the word 'probably' made him cringe (it usually came out as 'Probly' and for some reason, this annoyed him to no end ) Kotone was physically incapable of rolling her tongue, she was a "cat person," right handed, her favourite colour actually seemed to be red, though she couldn't wear it as it would 'clash with her hair,' whatever that meant. Comparatively, though, these idiosyncrasies were nothing.

The most annoying discovery of all happened on April fourth of their first year of training. It had never really come up before, but as he found that morning, Kotone was unbearably superstitious.

"I don't feel well." She said, as he shook her shoulder, burying her face in her pillow.

"Aw, come on, Kotone! They said today was important! Damn it! You're so lazy!"

"Not today."

"Why the heck not?!"

"It's April fourth, today. Four-four. There's no way I'm getting out of bed."

He just gaped at her. "You've got to be joking." He said, crossly, trying to physically pick her up. He wasn't yet strong enough to do that, exactly, but managed to drag her to her feet.

She pulled away, trying to return to the safely of her sheets, but he grabbed her around the waist, actually having a fair bit of difficulty restraining her. "Look, just cut it out!" He shouted, letting go when her flailing stopped, and releasing her. He sighed, and pushed his messy brown hair out of his face."Nothing's going to happen, ok? It's just any other day. You'll be fine."

She bit her lip, sulkily, before crossing her arms, and looking back at him. "Alright, Zabu kun," came her small, hesitant voice. "But if I die today, it's your fault."

Over the months, the water-training had become much more serious, games replaced by rigorous stroke drills, carefully supervised by more anonymous chunin. Which is why they were surprised when there were little boats set up in their usual practice area, which they were told to get into, two pairs per one teacher manned vessel. The wind sweeping over the ocean was icy, waves chilled and violent, the boats rocking menacingly.

But, as always, the trainees did as they were told, and eased themselves in, Kotone relieved to see the nice, older, black-haired girl from earlier, and her partner, a sea-green haired boy. "Oi! Shinju neesan, stop rocking the boat."

"Sorry, Hiraku kun." Kotone made a face. Alright, so now she knew their names, but her partner was her brother. That was no fair, 'random partners' didn't seem to be quite so random, anymore. She leaned over, trailing one hand against the water's dismal surface, watching the ripples made as the boat moved. She shivered, as the cold breeze carrying the fog to shore passed over her soaked hand.

She sat back up, catching sight of Hiraku, who had turned around in his seat, eyes fixed on hers strangely. Kotone blinked at him, before smiling uncertainly, giving a small wave. He spun around immediately, returning his focus to the misty waters ahead, as Zabuza was doing. "What the..." Kotone's partner had suddenly begun looking more interested, and tapped her on the shoulder, pointing to a dark shape appearing in front of them. "Look, land. I think it's a little island."

True enough, they were approaching a small, tree covered island, one of the many dotting Mizu no kuni's coastline. The boats soon ran aground, embedding themselves in the rocky sand muck that squished underfoot once they left the little watercrafts. The teachers, however, did not, one standing up in his beached boat, folding his arms impatiently, as he addressed the academy students.

"Today's assignment is simple." A large tanned hand pointed over the waves, towards the distant lights of their home, dotting the horizon through the fog. "Swim back."

An eerie silence followed, as the children stared at the frigid, rolling waters, contemplating their unattainable assignment, as their teachers pushed off from shore, beginning to boat home. "Remember your first day," The same man called. "Your only responsibility is yourself, and your partner. Leave the other pairs to help themselves. And a word of advice: lose anything that will weigh you down." His voice had faded beyond hearing and the children were left looking at one another in disbelief, as this was a huge jump from their usual swimming lessons, and the chill the wind brought from the ocean was foreboding.

A shrill screaming of some sea bird woke them from their dismayed stupor, echoing from nowhere and everywhere through the spaciously suffocating mist. "We'd better get going." Her partner's voice was unusually small, as he bent down to remove his sandals, before pulling off his jacket as well. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get back."

"Y-yeah..." She nodded quietly, eyes never leaving the water passing back and forth over the beach, as she took off her own sandals and sweater, discarding them in a haphazard pile. She doubted that she'd be able to come back for them.

She knew that it was half of their number on the beach now, meaning that half of the seventy two pairs, of the original seventy five. Four children had passed away over the year, and two had to be sent away. The first, one of the other girls, had died of a heart condition the medic nin hadn't been aware of, another two had died during training exercise accidents, one falling from a cliff, the other getting lost and starving to death. Kotone shuddered, remembering how that one hike had almost led to both of those ends for her partner and herself. The fourth had dropped from exhaustion. As for the other two one had broken his back, the other had some sort of medical problem, meaning that neither could ever attempt anything remotely ninja-esque, again.

She realised that it should have bothered her more. But somehow, it didn't. She took a moment to be grateful that she didn't know any of the others at all. It made it less real.

What _**did **_feel real was the icy feeling travelling up her spine from her submerged ankle, as she hesitantly waded into the waves, jumping back slightly as they lapped at her chilled shins, before venturing deeper. Her partner was already in past his waits, plowing along, teeth gritted against the cold. Kotone had long since noticed that about him. He was amazingly strong willed, and could often simply force himself to do something that would nevertheless be painful, or frightening. She wasn't sure how, exactly, and could only try and keep up, such as this particular incident, where her course of action was to try running after. Which, in hindsight, was a bad idea, as all she accomplished was moving an incredibly short distance for the energy she used, thanks to the water's resistance, and thoroughly soaking the blond ninja in training next to her ( Who shot her a very nasty glare as he moved away) Looking around now, she could see the others wading by the shore, or bobbing between the waves. Shinju and her brother were the farthest out, and had definitely started swimming.

Zabuza simply stopped where he was, allowing her to catch up with him, before beginning again, soon finding his toes straining for contact with the sandy ground below. Kotone sputtered, as a wave passed over her face, accidentally timed along with a breath, pulling her under. A gasp, a moment of flailing panic, before her body's memory kicked in, and her legs pushed her to the surface again, kicking furiously to keep herself there.

The boy next to her when she resurfaced had settled into some odd form of doggy paddle, treading desperately. Kotone began something remotely frog-like, and like that, the two began inching their way towards the distance, proper technique long forgotten with fear and urgency. This wasn't about swimming. It was survival now. To do whatever he hell worked, whatever would get them home.

They continued endlessly, the shoreline never appearing to come any closer. Spitting out mouthful after mouthful of salty, freezing water, clothes clinging to them, restricting movement, as they kicked and pulled at the ocean with numb and shaking limbs.

The panic was slowly dwindling, and had become a dull ache in Kotone's stomach, overpowered by the words she repeated ceaselessly in her mind. _Keep going. Almost there. Getting closer. You can do it. Keep going... _

She glanced in her partner's direction coughing up a bit more water she had inadvertently inhaled. His face was serious, eyes set ahead determinedly, despite the obvious fatigue and cold affecting his movement. As frightened as she was, it was comforting, somehow, having him beside her.

She had no idea how long they'd been swimming, but guessed happily that there was only about a third of the swim left. She'd lost sight of many of the others, though, oddly, she saw a single child pass her frantically. She recognized him as the read headed boy from their first day, who, if she was correct, was partnered with the blond boy who had given her the dirty look earlier. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see him, close behind, floundering helplessly between the waves. "Zabuza Kun..." She choked, hoping that her voice would carry despite the water in her throat, and cold wind in her face.

"We can't."

"Hey!" Zabuza raised an eyebrow incredulously at the unreasonable amount of energy she was wasting, trying to get the redhead's attention. "He needs help!" The other boy, however, seemed driven by instinct, as he fought to get himself to shore before fatigue caught up with him. Zabuza sighed at his partner's inefficient nature, returning his attention to the goal, only half listening to her cries. "Wait! Please, he's going to-"

A scream.

* * *

Hiraku and Shinju become important later :3 so... yeah! n.n thank you for reading! Please review: D and have a nice day! n.n XDD 


	8. Rescue

Hi guys! me again XDDD it's currently 1:55 AM, so I apologize if this sucks XDD and for any cheeseyness DX

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! n.n It makes me a very happy RenRen.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

He was a fairly good swimmer. As a mist nin in training, knowing this basic skill, and comfort around water was essential, and therefore, had been made to learn it. He was a strong swimmer, his partner being the faster one- in races she always won, a fact that irked him to no end- but when it came to endurance, he simply had her beat. He'd learned a lot about swimming since becoming an academy student: which strokes were good when, how to do them, and a fair bit about drowning.

Drowning, typically, results in panic. He knew this, not as much as generally knowledge as common sense. Naturally, a drowning person will try to grab on to anything- _**anything**_- that isn't sinking. For the little blond boy, that thing was Kotone.

The startled scream made Zabuza turn, in time to see the drowning boy catch his partner around the shoulders, trying to use her to keep himself afloat. Kotone, who was unable to support his weight and her own, immediately struggled to force him off of herself, and to keep her own head above water. Zabuza watched, mildly concerned, waiting anxiously for his partner to get herself out of the panicked boy's grasp, so that they could continue.

"Hey! Get off me, I can't keep swimming like this!" She shouted between mouthfuls of water. The blond boy continued to cling, and Kotone continued to try to wrestle him off, Seeing her partner's face pale visibly, as the sickening sound of bone against bone was heard over the waves and screaming of sea birds.

The boy's forehead collided squarely against the back of Kotone's skull, Zabuza watching as her eyes rolled back in her head, as consciousness left her, the other boy's weight dragging her now limp body beneath the waves.

An icy feeling, that he couldn't blame on the ocean settled somewhere in his stomach, as realisation struck him. Kotone was unconscious. In a minute, she'd have sunk too deep to save a few minutes more, and she'd be dead. If he saved her, though, he'd have to tow her back to shore, and his battle with the waves was one he was winning only by an ounce. If he succumb to the cold and weariness, they'd both drown.

His mind raced, flashes of ideas and memories playing out in the short time he had to choose his course of action.

"_Alright, Zabu kun, but if I die today, it's your fault."_

He shook his head and groaned, before dating towards where she had disappeared a second earlier. She may have been a pain in the ass. But she was _his _pain in the ass.

Taking in a lungful of chilled air, diving beneath the cold, and forcing his eyes open, to scan the green tinted world of fluid shadows. He exhaled a mass of bubbles, as he kicked his way deeper, after the fuzzy shape he saw sinking to the depths, that focussed a bit as he neared, dark hair floating as she sank, her half open eyes meeting his.

They had practised the proper method for saving a submerged victim, but now, as his chest was constricted, craving air, technique and proper method was quickly discarded in haste. He took hold of the inert kunoichi-in-training's waist, planting his foot on the fully unconscious boy's shoulder, pushing him off. There was a pang of regret, but no time for anything more, as he fought his way back to the surface, and air he now needed so badly. He couldn't possibly save them both.

Sputtering, eyes stinging from salt water, he reached the rolling water's end, taking a painful breath of air, as well as allowing his partner, who he managed to float beside him, to do the same.

He was considerably relieved to see her coughing, and struggling to take in the glacial air, proving that she was alive, and relatively well. A hand took hold of the back of her shirt, towing her along, as he resumed his now one armed doggy paddle towards the shore.

His battle with the curling rhythm of the water seemed endless. One stroke forward, two strokes back. His vision began to swim occasionally, his limbs not thoroughly numb, and stinging, his eyes watering, salt blinding, coughing and choking on the icy liquid that seemed intent on filling his mouth and nose.

Worse still, his partner, who seemed to be slowly coming too, had the nerve to start shivering. "You are_** so **_not worth this." He spat back at the unmoving girl he pulled behind himself, who he blamed for his newfound difficulty with the assignment.

Naturally, she generated no heat, since she was completely immobile, and her mouth had taken a slightly blue tinge. He couldn't remember what it was called, just that it was bad. There was a tiny noise from behind him. Soon another, that sounded almost like a word.

"Z...Zabu...za?"

"Kotone," He managed to reply.

"W...Where am I..." Her voice trailed off, and she was silent again, as she slipped back into the cold sleep that called her.

"Kotone?" If there was one thing about cold he knew, the one thing that had been repeated, again and again, embedding itself in his mind somewhere, it was that keeping an injured person awake could be the difference between surviving and death. They may not wake up again. "Come on, Kotone, wake up! Help me! Kick or something damn it, We're almost there." Now that he looked, he could see that this was true.

"Wake up, Kotone. I won't let you die, and get out of this that easily."

She gave no reply, but a tiny kicking motion was made by her feet. She'd heard him. "Good! Just like that. We're almost there, Kotone. Almost there." He reassured, for his own sake as much as her's, teeth chattering.

Finally,_ surreally, _his feet grazed the sandy ground beneath him, panting and gasping, dragged his partner with him to shore before collapsing, shaking from cold.

That same jonin stood at the beach, surveying them with the infuriating indifference he had come to hate. There were sever other pairs dotting the beach, recovering as he was, or huddling together. Others still were walking for home, as the jonin was instructing them to do, calmly. Too calmly.

He finally found the strength to sit up, before nudging his partner, who had fallen back into the deep sleep like state she had been in before, awake, waiting with her as she regained her senses.

"Zabuza kun?" She said quietly, once she had fully returned to herself, "T-thank you..."

"It's nothing." He frowned. "I mean... now we're even."

"What?"

"The tree thing. I owed you. Now we're even." He looked away sharply, eyes following a piece of seaweed being tossed about as the waves washed over the shore. "Besides. If you died, they'd assign me a new partner. They may be more annoying than you, if that's possible. I didn't want to risk it."

"That's why you helped me?" Her voice was unusually soft.

"Yeah. "

"I...I see. Right." The two stood, staying close to one another for protection against the wind that pierced their soaking clothes and skin, the cold finding it's way back into their bones. Barefoot and exhausted, they finally reached home, numbed feet cut and raw from the gravely path.

It was hard even to find the motivation to bathe and change, but the promise of a warm bath won out over their weariness, and they parted ways temporarily. They'd missed supper, and would have to go hungry today, it seemed.

Kotone, unusually, was finished first, and sat, wrapped in her blanket on her mat when he returned, looking pensive.

"What?"

"I heard two teachers talking." She answered dully. He lay down, and she immediately curled up beside him, their game forgotten tonight. "Fifteen of us didn't make it back."

"What?"

"You heard me. Fifteen drowned. They didn't even seem to care..."

He bit his lip, small hand curling in a fist. "Damnit. So that's their game now,"

"Zabu kun?"

"Weeding out the weak ones. They meant for some to die. It was a test."

"So you mean..." She closed her eyes, nestling closer to her friend. "I... I think I'm scared."

"Don't be. Ninja aren't supposed to get scared, remember? We're not supposed to feel."

Kotone nodded. "Yeah... yeah, that's right. How stupid of me. Goodnight, Zabu kun."

* * *

It's only after finishing this that I realise how much yelling Kotone does XDDD anyways. Sorry for the cheeseyness. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and have a nice day :3


	9. Training

Holy crap is this chapter ever long XDDD I apologize if this is rushed and pointless... It's really jsut a bunch of little anecdotes, isn't it? XD n.n;; sorry... anyways! I hope you enjoy!

One part of this chapter proves that I've been watching waaay too much CSI XDD Oh XDDD and Art attack XDDD Apparently, you CAN paint sand XDDD

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Like always, teaching continued, chunin and jonin seemingly oblivious to the fifteen absent children. Who became sixteen... then seventeen... The difficultly, and risk to their drills had increased dramatically, and the children shortly realised how quickly their numbers were diminishing. An intentional reduction.

Mizukage sama, they soon learned, had no time for weaklings.

Spring became summer, though the still-chilled temperature did little to reflect a change. A new tactic was introduced to their training, to further strengthen their precious hearing skills. Complicated, hazardous obstacle courses, that grew progressively more dangerous, one partner leading the blindfolded other through it.

The very idea of it had panicked Kotone, her partner simply rolling his eyes and volunteering to go first, muttering to himself how she would undoubtedly get him killed. He had done exceedingly well, however, his partner's description of the obstacles being more than enough to get him over them, as he pictured it in his mind's eye with exceptional accuracy.

Kotone proved to be much more tactile than he was, and proceeded with more difficulty, clinging to him nervously- he really wished she wouldn't- and poking at the hurdle, or tunnel they were to pass for a while before trying. All in all, they did well. Those who didn't found themselves on the steadily-growing casualty list.

Their teachers remained anonymous, never appearing consistently. It seemed that the students were taught by whoever was available. This had provoked Kotone's irritating habit of nicknaming the ones she saw regularity, a habit that slowly began annoying the hell out of her partner. It became exponentially worse, however, as he found the names embedding themselves in he back of his mind, as he would often almost, _almost_ refer to one teacher as "Eyebrow ring lady" or "Purple haired guy". He had accepted long ago that his partner simply had a strange, strange mind, and that he should ignore her stupidity whenever possible. He just hated the thought that it was rubbing off on _him. _

July proved to be an especially strange time. There was an odd hushed excitement between the chunin and jonin that passed by, as they exchanged secretive whispers the children weren't permitted to hear, or understand. The oddest bit of all, was when, just as the teachers were at their most distracted, that night at lights out, there was an announcement the students thought they'd never hear. "Do as you like tomorrow," The jonin said, as he extinguished the lights and locked the door. "You have the day off."

An excited chatter immediately broke out, that the jonin quelled harshly, but instead of dying, the noise simply shifted to a exhilarated murmur. A free day? Some teams planned to sleep all day, catching up on dear, wasted sleep. Others still decided to spend the day at home, but otherwise doing nothing, or training. Then there were the brave few willing to take the two hour walk to the village, alone. Kotone and Zabuza opted for the second, taking the day to relax, and practice more leisurely, without teachers yelling.

"Ahh..." Kotone stretched contentedly, as the sound of her partner getting up woke her. "Good morning," she said happily, taking a moment to bask in the joy that was sleeping in. Once she finally discovered the motivation to get out of bed ( which was surprisingly easier than usual, as she knew that there was no backbreaking training awaiting her) and followed Zabuza to area they had dubbed the "cafeteria." It was, in actuality, a set of tables set out in the hallway, an exact amount of food laid out. It was usually putrid tasting, and cold, the village caring for the strength of the trainees, and nothing else. It was imperative to get there on time, or there would simply be nothing left. Kotone grabbed two of the anpan breads from the table, handing the other to her partner, smiling as she realised that he looked much less cranky then he usually did.

After eating, they made their way to the practice area outside, designated to their year, noting that it was relatively nice out that day. They spent a while throwing Shuriken, both now having excellent aim, then going over the basic jutsu they'd been taught, before moving to taijutsu. Sparring was always where they were the most competitive, Zabuza realising that Kotone was becoming harder, and harder to hit, and Kotone determining that it was becoming harder and harder to take one of his strikes.

Finally, panting and sweating, they decided to call it quits, stating that it was just 'A time out' neither wanting to admit defeat.

"Yeah. Because next time, I'm kicking your butt, Zabu kun." Kotone had challenged playfully.

He actually smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

Since they found themselves with free time for the first time in almost a year, decided to make the best of it, and visit the beach, for fun instead of work, for once. Kotone had promised to teach him what making sandcastles was all about, something he claimed no one had ever showed him.

There was very little sand on kirigakure's beaches. They were rocky, stone hollows catching pools of water, and life, as the tide went out, which amused the young kunoichi in training endlessly. She crouched down next to one, moving a slick piece of seaweed out from under her foot to avoid slipping, and watched nothing in particular for what to her partner, seemed like an eternity. He eventually poked his head over her shoulder to see what had caught her attention, kneeling down to look as well. "Isn't it neat?" she asked, enthralled. He quirked a thin eyebrow.

"It's a starfish."

"It's pretty."

"It's a starfish." Zabuza repeated flatly.

Kotone eventually pried her gaze away from it, skipping off farther down the beach. "There are more tide pools down here!" She exclaimed.

"Where are you going?"

He could hear her laugh faintly. "To find some sand, for sandcastles! The salt water's great for it! That's what I've heard, anyways. I've never actually made one, myself."

"It's not that great." He shouted without really looking up.

"Aw, please? I just want to try!"

He sighed, studying the sea star, if only to see what she found so fascinating. He stared at it, pinkish red and bumpy, missing a limb, and a stub of another was halfway through growing back. He exhaled noisily, finding his thought slipping away as the sun and sounds of calm water was actually putting him to sleep. He lost his battle to keep his eyes open, and was only half aware of nodding off, head slumping to his chest.

He jumped, as a sound so bizarre and piercing split the warm silence, he thought he'd dreamed it. He clambered to his feet quickly, immediately assuming that it was some animal screaming, but he soon determined, that as strange as it was, the sound had indeed been made by a human. More specifically, his partner.

He scrambled over the rocks hurriedly, soon spotting his partner so close to the shore, that the waves were lapping at her sandals. He frowned when he saw that she was in no immediate nature, and opened his mouth to berate her for overreacting.

She was trembling visibly, the blood drained completely from her face, clear blue eyes wide, and staring at something in front of her. "Oi, Kotone, what the hell?" She said nothing, eyes still fixed and unblinking, taking a panicked step back, before turning and running, collapsing in a corner between two large rocks. He turned slowly, to see what she had been staring at.

A body. A dead, drowned body. A child's body, washed up on shore, bloated and discoloured, in the midst of decomposing. He lowered his head, sighing. One of the boys from the forced swimming assignment almost four months ago, he guessed.

He coughed, covering his mouth and nose, before moving over towards his shaking partner, who was trying her best to hide herself as she was violently ill. He could hardly blame her, though. The smell of decay alone was enough to cause vomiting, let alone the gruesome appearance of a drowned corpse.

"Kotone?" He said, as she got to her feet shakily, face in her hands, as she sobbed. "Hey, Relax... calm down, alright...? It's dead, it can't hurt you, you know," If anything, that made her cry harder. He sighed, his voice softening slightly, and placing his hands on her shoulders, not resisting when she leaned against his chest. "You've never seen a corpse before, have you?"

Eyes wide, still brimming with tears, her head snapped up to look at him, shock stopping her sobbing. "You _**have?**_ " Her eyes, now fixed with an embarrassed sort of sympathy.

"I..." He shook his head sharply, beginning to walk away, pulling her along by the wrist. "We should go find someone. We can't just leave him here, right?" She nodded, and was silent again for an unusually long time.

"I'm not even sure who that was."

"We don't know any of the others."

"I know... I just feel bad. If no one remembers him...He's not just dead, he's _**gone.**_"

"It's the same thing, Kotone."

"No it isn't."

He just picked up his pace a little, knowing how badly an argument with Kotone could get. After a while, she simply stopped making sense, and the less sense she made, the more convinced she was that she was right. Her senseless logic often made his head hurt.

It took them a long time to find a teacher, an especially grumpy chunin who simply sighed, and dismissively told them he's deal with it.

Kotone seemed alright for the rest of the day, though the same sick sensation began to creep back into her stomach as night fell, the darkness and shadows making her uneasy, and reminding her all too vividly of the day's horrifying discovery. Kotone clutched at her sheets tightly, that night, trying to get the images from her head, as the lights were shut off, and the door locked for the night.

"Zabuza Kun?"

"Wha?"

"I'm cold."

"You're kidding," came the incredulous reply. It'd been months since she'd last asked, and what's more, it was _**warm.**_

"Please," She asked again, painfully aware of how obvious the feeble crack in her voice had been, waiting tensely for him to make some crack about her current weakness. It never came.

"Fine," She could tell by his tone of voice that he understood the reason, and was profoundly grateful, as somehow, cuddling up to her friend was comforting. It would be more than two week before the gruesome memories left her enough peace to sleep soundly.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

It was a long while later, during breakfast, that Zabuza blurted something out he'd regret for a long while. "Yesterday was my birthday,"

"Really? Wow! Eeee!" She threw her arms around him impulsively. There was a short awkward pause, before she pulled away, her gleeful surprise now becoming a frown. "Hey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to do _**that.**_"

"Humph. What day is it today? It's the sixteenth, right? So, it's on the fifteenth, then? I'll remember next year, just you wait."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because your memory sucks."

She glared playfully. "Now I know I'll remember, just to spite you."

Another month passed, and September came again. There was a certain pride felt among the students, as another younger group was moved into the academy. For some reason, it felt nice knowing that they were no longer the new ones, and had seniority over _**somebody. **_They were second years.

All the while, the training had become more dangerous, and harder still, and the children (who now numbered only 120) now rarely had time to recover from one set of aching muscles, before another day of exhausting training. Their work with chakra had increased, and they were now being asked to perform very primitive jutsu- To Kotone's chagrin, his skills in chakra manipulation consistently exceeded her own, if only by a small margin- and they spent more time in the classroom, learning theory, and basic strategy. Their hours were now growing longer, and they sound themselves with almost no time to delay between classes.

December came again, and Zabuza could clearly observe as she became progressively more sullen as her birthday drew near, and chipper again once it had passed.

There were, of course, more gruelling swims, though nothing so over their head as the first, as they had improved considerably. Though there was something different one March morning, as the jonin instructing them- the one Kotone routinely referred to as 'eyebrow ring lady'- asked them to sit, as he paced before them, outlining the day's event. A race. There was a small bit of sand and rock sticking out from the water a fair ways away, that would be their goal. She smiled wickedly, as they expressed their fatigue and disinterest amongst themselves quietly.

"Oh, I think you'll want to try your best today." She opened her hand, showing them it's contents. The children blinked, taking a moment to observe the small, curiously familiar shining objects in her hands. It slowly dawned on all of them, and their eyes widened. It had been such a long time since any of them had seen candy, or anything sweet for that matter. It proved to be more than enough incentive.

They were brutal, shoving and dunking each other as they swam full tilt, fighting desperately for something that would normally seem trivial. Frustrated, sputtering, and receiving a whack in the face with an older boy's elbow accidentally-on-purpose, Zabuza could pretty well give up. He was a distance person, after all. Nearing the finish line, and still at the back of the crowd, he sighed grumpily. Defeat didn't sit well with the boy, it never had, but he decided that given the situation, it was acceptable, as long as the winner wasn't- Oh no. He used some language he'd heard from the off duty chunin that lounged around between missions, as he saw someone clamber up onto the rocky surface, grinning happily.

He gave Kotone the cold shoulder for a long time after that.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

He was dreading April fourth, knowing his partner's irrational behaviour would only have been fuelled by last year's ordeal, and was not surprised to have to coax her out from under the safety of her covers and out to the training fiend as he had the year before. Nothing terrible had happened, to his relief, but she did go on some odd superstitious tangent during supper, and had warned him that he would turn into a cow, or something to that effect. He sighed at the thought of it. She was truly a bizarre being at times.

Again, they were given a day off near the end of July, which they again spent training, this time, luckily, without incident.

Another month went by, and with it, a day that he was only vaguely aware of. Truth be told, it was her who reminded him, in the brief time they were given before lights out. "Happy birthday, Zabuza kun!"

"What?"

"I said I'd remember, and I did! Ha!" She beamed, happily.

He exhaled noisily, running his fingers through his hair in thought, eyes closed. "Kotone... Thanks, and everything, but what does it matter? We can't go anywhere, we can't do anything-"

"But I have something for you!" She said, pouting slightly.

"What?"

Her smile returned as quickly as it had left. "Mhmm! Close your eyes, and hold out your hand!"

He did as she asked, nervously, mind racing, as he tried to predict what it was. She had no money, no time or materiels to make anything, so logically, it was something she'd found. It was probaly a stick. Or, ew, some girly flower. No, knowing her it was one of those stupid four leaf clover things. Who was he kidding, those were hard to find! It was probably a normal clover. Or a rock. Or a rock with a clover painted- no, scratched into it with a kunai. That was it. A rock with a clover scratched into it.

"Ok! You can open your eyes now!" He heard her exclaim excitedly, as she closed his hand around something small, round, and hard. Yep. It was a rock, he knew it.

He blinked at the shiny object in his hand that was definitely not a rock. "Is this...?"

"Yep!"

"You kept it?"

She nodded joyfully. "I've been keeping it under my pillow since March!" Her expression became worried, as she added, as an afterthought," Things like that don't go bad, do they?"

"I don't think hard candy does, no." He replied steadily, before a small smile twitched at his mouth, and stayed there. "Hey... thanks."

"No problem." She watched almost pained as he unwrapped it, fidgeting anxiously. He rolled his eyes, determined not to laugh at the stupid display. "You want some, don't you?"

"Ok!" She replied, with way to much enthusiasm, as he chipped half of the little candy- which he now learned tasted something like lemon- off, and handed it to his partner, who popped it into her mouth happily.

"You are so weird, Kotone."

_vvvvvvv_

From the first day of their third year, they felt a difference. It had changed, drastically. The jutsu had become infinitely more complicated, and their strategy as well, as they now found themselves learning things they'd never considered, most importantly, how to be anyone. Not to impersonate an existing being, oh no, but to create a cover, and make them so real, that they could pass unnoticed amongst their peers. Kotone, Shinju, and the only other remaining girl were sometimes excused from regular class to be taught on their own, as Zabuza understood it, the role of a kunoichi could sometimes be different than another ninja's, however that was, he didn't really know what they meant by that.

Physically, the training had become unbearably exhausting, and unlike their previous years, they were given much more free time to do with what they wished. They soon realised, however, that this was a test in disguise. Those who used the time to recover from the draining day's lessons soon fell behind. It was no longer the simple case of falling behind meaning falling behind. Now, if a student fell behind, the training would soon kill them. They now numbered a mere 62. Only those who pushed themselves to breaking succeeded, and survived, Kotone and Zabuza often stumbled home, panting, only to collapse and immediately fall asleep.

"Just think," Kotone said weakly, one night in late July, eyes half lidded as she and her partner limped painfully to their sleeping mats, bruised and battered and bloody from training, chests heaving, impossibly tired. "One more year, and we'll be Genin."

"Yeah..." His eyes were closed, words mumbled.

"I guess... to protect the village...the people...It's worth it, isn't it? All this?"

He turned his head weakly, one eye slid open ever so slightly, an odd sort of chuckle amidst his gasping for breath, a small, heartfelt smile appearing, one she saw so rarely then. "It is, isn't it? To protect the village..." His voice trailed off, as sleep overtook his senses, Kotone following a moment later.

* * *

Anyways... I think this is pretty much the end of most of the Cute-sey stuff XD ( goodbye 'that random Zabuza kid, ' hello 'Kirigakure no kijin' XDD) Points to anyone who's guessed what that day in July IS XDD It'sprobably really obvious XDDD anyways! a HUUUUGE hug to anyone who's reading this (a huger hug to those reviewing! Reviews make me very happy) so yeah! n.n Please review, Hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day!


	10. Missing

Hi again! n.n I'm really sorry XD but this is like, half a chapter. I was at 4000 words, with no sign of coming close to where I had wanted to end it, so I decided to cut it off at about 3000 something XD n.n;; So I apologize if it's freakishly long, if the next one's really short.

I apologize in advance for all the craptastic cheesiness that is this chapter.

But please enjoy! and please review n.n it really makes my day.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kotone's eyes fluttered open reluctantly, as her partner shook her shoulder. She propped herself up on her elbows, blinking stupidly at the boy kneeling next to her. He rolled his eyes as she flopped back down, pulling her pillow over her head stubbornly, groaning her disapproval.

"Kotone, don't be an idiot. Come on."

"No,"

"We should be practising-"

"They gave us the day off. Why don't we relax for once? Or go to the village! Zabu kun, it's been three years. Actually having some fun for once won't kill us, will it?"

"You know it might." He sighed, the muffled reply coming from under the pillow had been frustrated, and weary. As always with this time of year, their teachers were inexplicably distracted, and the training had been easier, but the months of backbreaking lessons and training were clearly taking a toll on the little nine year old. Himself as well, though he hated to admit it. "This is a good chance to improve. If we get stronger, this'll all be easier." When that yielded no response, he changed his tactics, smirking, and inclining his head slightly. "Besides. Your chakra control sucks. I think I've seen the first years do better." A pillow smacked him squarely in the face, his partner lazily getting to her feet, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She glared at him for a moment, before sighing and giving him a feeble smile.

"You're a real jackass, you know that?"

"I know. Isn't it great?" He dodged another toss of the pillow, turning, and taking off as his partner chased after him, laughing, as neither of them had done in a long while. He felt a weight collide with his back after a few paces, as she tackled him, his shoulder connecting painfully with the cold, hard ground, and he found himself pinned by a still-laughing Kotone, who was looking down at him with her best Cheshire-cat grin. "Gotcha."

"Ok, ok, you've got me," he frowned when she began to laugh harder. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," She got to her feet, allowing him to sit up, as she stifled a giggle with her hand. "You smile so rarely, Zabu Kun. I forget how pointy your teeth are. It's cute."

He grimaced indignantly, clearly taking offence at being referred to as 'cute' in any way. "Let's grab some food, then go. We should get to work, the others are all out at the training grounds already."

"Ok, ok," She answered defeatedly, as she strode over to the now almost empty table on which they found food, and tossed him a slightly stale piece of bread. "Aw man! This's all that's left."

"That's what you get for sleeping in, lazy."

She sighed, finishing the bread quickly, before skipping off down the hallways. "I'm going to go take a shower! I'll meet you there."

He nodded curtly. "I think I may do the same." With no set schedule, It'd be nice. Not to mention that the other boys were probably out already, and that would make things infinitely less awkward.

"You should, Zabu kun. You kinda smell bad." She shot over her shoulder,_** much**_ too happily.

'You smell worse!' He shook his head, as the childish words died on his tongue. He wouldn't dignify that with an answer. Tearing a chunk off his breakfast, he started down the hall, other hand jammed in his pocket casually.

His footsteps echoed down the cold stone corridor, as her's faded, his pace slowing as he mentally appraised the condition he was in. Better than usual. Not too exhausted, a few bruises, and healing cuts, but otherwise, okay. His partner was still suffering a sprained wrist from a few days earlier, that had never been given the chance to heal, but otherwise she was alright.

He chuckled to himself weakly, wondering when 'Not in total **_agony_**' had become his standard for 'alright.'

But Zabuza was a profoundly stubborn being. It wasn't a case of "failure isn't an option" with the soon to be ten year old. It wasn't even a consideration. He told himself he'd do something, and he did it. End of story.

At least, that's how it had always gone before.

Now, he felt himself begin to falter. The perpetual aching, and pain, that on some days became almost unbearable, but he trained through it anyways. The constant cold, that might actually have been worse than the pain. And the panic. To keep up, to succeed to make sure that he didn't wake up dead the next morning. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he'd began to wonder if that would be best. To simply succumb to the fatigue, and the anguish. It would certainly be the easy thing to do. Occasionally, there'd be a hazy look in his partner's eye, one that he knew meant she was contemplating the same thing.

But no. He wasn't the type to give up. And didn't think she'd be, either.

The boy did what he always did when things got difficult. Pushed on. Continued. Kept going. It was simple, but it had never failed him before. Put one foot in front of the other, keep kicking, keep going, breath in, breath out. Hang on until it's all over. Refuse to fail.

If there was one thing Momochi Zabuza hated, it was losing. And death, as far as he was concerned, was simply losing in it's highest form.

'It's worth it. When this is all over, when we're genin, this'll have been worth it.' He couldn't imagine how many times he'd repeated that to himself, as he lay awake at night, too sore and stiff from the day's training to possibly have any hope of a peaceful night's sleep. It helped considerably. It was enough to keep him going.

Even the boy, who had never set so much as a foot outside of Mizu no kuni, could see the plain fact of it. Their village was, quite simply, in shambles. They were the smallest of the great shinobi nations, and by far the poorest. As they'd been told on their first day of training, three years earlier, The ninja were the village's main asset. The shinobi's strength was the village's strength.

Perhaps, he had hoped, if the village's shinobi became strong enough, their situation would improve. They'd get more missions, their country would get more money, and their people could finally stop starving, and freezing to death, as he almost had before being picked up by the academy. If they- if**_ he_** - became strong enough, maybe things would get better. He liked to think that. That he could be of some good to the village, help fix things.

Of course, he'd been angry at the harsh treatment they'd received, but it seemed less shocking now. Wether he'd rationalized it, or simply dulled himself to it, it was no longer infuriating. He'd been horrified when the others had first started dying, but looking back at it, what did it matter? They'd died on their own, it was their stupid faults for allowing themselves to be killed, after all. A ninja's life isn't for the weak. And besides, all of the kids who had been living in the street would have died come winter, anyways. They'd been given a chance to survive, and they'd lost it.

In his short life, he had learned quite a bit about how the world worked. First and foremost, that life guaranteed nothing. A person had to fight for what they wanted, be it food, a home, or simply survival. They had to get it for themself, with their own blood, sweat and tears. Of course, when he thought about it, **_occasionally_**, that wasn't the case. Sometimes things were simply dumped on you, wether you wanted them, or not. In his own life, he could only think of one such thing.

It was small, loud, and wore pigtails.

He sighed at the thought of it, and it was something he hated to admit, but through all the brutal training, he was always thankful for his annoying little partner. He often called her stupid, and he knew that wasn't exactly true, it seemed that during classroom work, she had proved to be unusually bright, and usually figured things out fairly quickly- which only made her often foolish behaviour even more irritating. But nevertheless, her talents balanced his out well, and they'd managed to pull themselves out of everything the academy's training had to throw at them. They kept each other warm, they kept each other sane, and most importantly, they kept each other alive. In his three years of study, he'd actually gotten pretty attached to the vexing little, aspiring-Kunoichi. The bemused smile that had found its way to his face dropped, as he heard hushed voices from around a corner.

"Why the heck did I get stuck babysitting? I wanna watch, damnit!"

He peeked around the stone wall, darting back after taking a quick scan of the scene. Two jonin, one female, and a chunin were huddled in a deserted corridor. It was the male jonin who had spoken, the other snapping at him immediately.

"Quiet, idiot! Do you want one of the brats to hear you?"

Zabuza stopped dead, taking a slow, tentative step closer, before flattening himself against the wall in the shadows the lights from the hall cast. Nothing made a conversation quite as interesting as the knowledge that he wasn't meant to hear it. He was always ready to test out his stealth skills, and knowing that he got the drop on three full-fledged ninja would by highly satisfying. So he slowed his breathing to a deep, inaudible pace, as he had learned to, straining his sharp ears for the harshly whispered conversation.

The chunin shuddered, teeth gritted. "Five years, and I still haven't gotten over mine." Zabuza could see the older boy, perhaps fifteen, shifting nervously.

The woman shrugged. "It was easy for me, I couldn't stand my stupid partner. Good riddance."

"There'll be how many this year?"

"We've got a hundred, so, fifty. At the most, that is. I've seen two kill each other before."

"Damn it. We're probably gonna lose more of next year's too. Less than thirty, then. Stupid kids, keep freaking dying. Weak little morons... We're getting less and less who... _**graduate, **_each year."

Zabuza's frown deepened, as he continued to listen to the older shinobi, in confusion. 'What are they...?' He listened for a while longer, his blood turning to icewater, as the true meaning of their words sank in.

_vvvvvvvv_

Kotone sighed, kicking her feet distractedly as she sat perched on a fallen log, besides their training grounds. Sometime during the tail end of their second year, each pair had been told to find a place within a certain range, to steak out as their own, for a training area. Her partner had instinctively wandered to the very edge of their limit, finding a little spot directly near the water's edge. It was quiet, and secluded, which had made him happy. And it was pretty, which had made her happy.

There was a fair drop between the grassy cliff edge, and the waves below. It was a good obstacle while sparring, something to be mindful of, but not dangerous enough to be a real hazard. They knew this, as both had fallen off a fair number of times during practice, and were always alright. Not to mention that the close proximity to water was invaluable, for practising the suiton jutsu they were being taught.

On days like that one, the fog rolling off of the waters made the fall seem endless, white sea foam fading into pale grey mist and black storm clouds overhead. It was going to rain again, she noted gloomily, inwardly cursing the island's frigid, humid, maritime climate. 'Some summer this is turning out to be,' She muttered. 'Summer' meant very little in Mizu no kuni, the July weather more closely resembling February, that day.

She pushed herself to her feet once again, trotting over to the edge of the small slope where the trees grew denser, hoping to catch a glimpse of her still-absent partner. He was late. Incredibly late. Not that she wore- or **_owned_**- a watch, but she knew it had been several hours since she had reached their training spot, and being late for anything was so unlike her often unbearably serious friend, that she was sincerely worried.

She glanced over at the thick, splintering target, fixed to a tree off to the side, that they'd made the week before, using the cheap, shoddy materiels they'd been given. Senbon and shuriken stuck out at various angles, mostly around the centre area, but her focus was on the single kunai embedded to the target's left, within the tree itself.

Another example of the boy's particularity was his habit of leaving his kunai ( for budget reasons, the third years received one kunai each, to be repaired as often as possible, and only replaced if absolutely necessary) stuck there, wether for safekeeping, or as he had replied sarcastically, after she asked him about it several times, 'To keep myself from killing you in your sleep.' Had joking, empty death threats not been common between them- and most other students- she might have found this insulting.

Her clear blue eyes had returned to the dark clouds overhead, and she crinkled her nose disapprovingly, as a single, cold, rain drop landed squarely between her eyebrows. Kotone gave up waiting, and started back, deciding that if he wasn't there by now, he wasn't going to be. Something would have held him up at home. The raindrop hadn't travelled alone, obviously, and it's companions followed after, in quickening succession, as it began to rain in earnest. The girl pulled the hood up on her sleeveless, purple sweater, exhaling noisily as she tucked a stray strand of dark hair inside. It would do little to keep her warm, but at least her hair would stay dry. She quickly broke into a run, the sooner she got back, the sooner she'd be warm again. Of course, the cold, she could handle, but cold and soaking wet? Hypothermia was not at all appealing to her.

Luckily, the rain stayed light as she raced down the dirt and gravel paths, now growing muddy, reaching the main cliff side where the academy's entrance found itself. Their training ground was simply a small outcropping, but this place seemed to be built into the side of the island itself, ridiculously high up. A moderately wide pathway, more resembling tunnel, which was open on the ocean's side, winding it's way downwards, to the only way into the academy. The height and exposure of the path had terrified her at first, but three years later, it's danger had somehow become less impressive.

She smiled in relief, finally finding herself out of the rain, as she found herself now in the dark, cool stone hallways, making her way expertly between countless, identical hallways, which snaked in to the cliff side, soon finding herself approaching the dormitory her year had been assigned.

Her face brightened, as she spotted her partner, sitting on his mat, amidst the other children who had returned to escape the rain. "Oi!" She giggled happily, taking off in their area's direction. He had a reason, of course, he certainly wasn't one for playing hooky. He had gotten in trouble, she assumed, smiling lopsidedly. One of the teachers must have made him do some menial task, like cleaning shuriken, or tidying a classroom, for some small offence. Bumping into a jonin, perhaps. They were incredibly irritable, some days.

"Zabuza kun, where were you? Aw, I tried working on that stupid Mizu Bunshin jutsu, but I still can't do it. I think I got something, but it didn't hold up. I really need your help with that one, you got it right away! It's so unfair!" Her rapid pace, both of speaking and running, slowed, and died, as she reached the boy, who was sitting propped up against the wall, deep-brown eyes downcast, his dark hair shadowing his face. He hadn't looked up, or reacted to her presence in any way, and was whispering to himself fervently.

She knelt next to him, leaning down to see his downcast face, blinking at him intrusively. His eyes were listless, and dull, not really focussed on anything as he continued to stare through her. It was unsettling. She could only really catch bits of what he was muttering lifelessly. "They can't... It's not fair...Damn them... damn them all..."

"Zabuza Kun...?" She sat back nervously. "Are you... are you alright?"

A smile twitched across her partner's face. "I heard some of the jonin talking." His voice was a dry, unnerving sort of quiet. Almost mocking. "Do you know where everyone is today? Why we're not training? Hm?"

"No, I don't." She answered hesitating. "But I had wondered." She knew to be patient, and not to aggravate his obviously fowl mood. Zabuza rarely rambled, and when he did, there was always a point. She just had to wait for him to make it. However, the slightly disturbed smirk on his face was beginning to make her question the intelligence of this.

"The fourth years. They're taking their final exam, today."

"Oooooh, that makes sense!" Kotone beamed, though now thoroughly bewildered. "But isn't that a good thing?"

It was as though she had inadvertently made some sick joke, which the boy found frighteningly entertaining. A bemused chuckle escaped her partner, and grew, until his head lolled back against the wall, and she found him to be quietly cackling maniacally to himself, sharp, predatory teeth exposed. Somehow, it didn't seem cute anymore. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Do you have any idea what the exam _**is**_?" She just stared at him, looking hurt, and on the verge of tears. Something he noted with no small amount of disdain.

"I get it now. It all makes sense... It's **_ingenious_**, when you think about it... Why do you think they pair us up like this? Did you honestly think it was random? Look around. What did you call them... Shinju and Hiraku, right? Brother and sister. I think there's a set of twins in the second years. Look at the rest of them. Look at us. The kids from ninja families are together. They paired the pitiful little street brats like us together, as well. People who had something in common. They wanted us to get along. They wanted us to be as close as possible."

"I still don't see how that's bad-"

"We're nothing to them.**_ Nothing._** We live, we die, it's all the same. They're actually just waiting for us to kick the bucket. Makes no difference them one way or the other. Because we're only useful if we're strong. And we're only worth something if we're useful. We can't do anything right, either. We can't succeed. Because if we do, we're only **_meeting _**expectations. A kunai can't do well, but it can break. That's how ninja are. We can only fail. We're tools. Weapons. That's it, that's all. I get it now. Our lives mean nothing to them."

It took Kotone a moment to recover enough from her own confusion to realise that he had gotten to his feet, and was stalking away towards the door. "H-hey! Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't know." He grunted, without looking at her.

"Hey, you shouldn't go out alone in this weather, wait for me-"

He turned around suddenly, his left hand clasping her outstretched wrist, his other grabbing her by the front of her shirt, yanking her forward, and off balance. She let out a small breathy gasp, glancing hesitantly at the boy's face, which was set with a cold sort of fury. There was a fierceness behind his eyes, which were narrowed into a steady glare. His grip on her arm tightened, and she winced, "Z-Zabzua kun... please stop...you're...you're **_hurting _**me..."

"Leave me the hell alone,"

His teeth were clenched, and his voice shook with rage, as he released both his hand's hold on her, letting her crumple painfully to the ground.

"Pathetic,"

He turned on his heel, and continued as he had been going, without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

* * *

This seemed like a good place to cut it off XDD Yeah... So he's gone kinda crazy XDD sorry If I overdid it. Oh XD And yes XDD I know that the Mizu bunshin no jutsu is definitely above academy student level XD I was kinda trying to illustrate how hard they're being pushed, or something like that XDD n.n;;

Anyways! Thank you so much for reading this XD I hope you're enjoying it. Please review, and have an awesome day!


	11. Cold

Hello everyone! XD I apologize for making this craptastic fic so long, and I apologize if I'm annoying anyone. So...chapter eleven :3 I think this one's kinda lame, and kinda repetitive, but I hope you enjoy it, anyways!

Something went wrong last time I updated. Words jsut like XD dissappeared. so there would be incomplete sentences everywhere. Anyhow, I went back and fixed it, and I hope nothing oes wrong this time XDD So I apologize if anything really sounds wrong, or incomplete n.n;;

On an unrelated note:D that friend is writing a story using his Mist OC, Naoko! XD our fics kinda overlapp, so eventually, Naoko will be mentionned in this fic, and Kotone and Hiraku have both been mentionned in his. So, yeah! go check it out n.n :3 His penname is "Nobukane" and the sory is called "Tears" n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Naoko, who I mentionned, belongs to Nobukane.

* * *

Kotone stayed sitting up on her knees, numbly, for a long moment, as her brain raced, trying to process what the heck hat just happened. She examined the burning red patch of skin at her wrist, frowning. He had hurt her before, certainly, but always during training, never out of anger, before. She stood, and plunked herself back down on her own mat, eyes closed in contemplation.

Had she been younger, and more foolish, she would have run after him, and given it right back, and then some. But no, not now.

Her training on strategy, and analysis of an opponent, which had been her favourite subject, had taught her better than to focus on the wound itself. It was his reasoning she was trying to unravel, and found herself completely stumped. Her partner did not behave that way. As many different ways as she tried to look at it, her conclusion was always the same. That was not the boy she'd trained with for so long. This was either some sort of bizarre test on their teacher's part, or Zabuza had completely lost his mind. As frightening as it was to admit, the second option seemed most likely.

A nervous, sick feeling settled itself in her stomach. He wasn't well. He wasn't _**rational**_, and she had let him wander off on his own.

But she resigned herself to staying put. She'd wait for him to cool off, and then certainly, he'd return, be coherent enough to actually make sense, and explain what had lead to the startlingly sudden aggression.

But as the minutes ticked by, and he showed no sign of returning, she grew increasingly worried, her mind flickering back to their first day, huddled against the many other, mostly now-deceased students, listening in fear and awe as their kage addressed them. She had taken his words to heart. As, apparently, had he, but in another way.

"_Ninja are many things to our village. But above all else, shinobi are the villages main assets. Out strongest weapons." _

Yes, she remembered now. That's what he had said. But it was another part of Mizukage Sama's speech that was disquieting her now.

"_They will be your training partner, as well as other responsibilities. If you are sick- sick enough to miss training, a cold is no excuse- or if you're injured, it is your partner's job to tell us, and ensure that you get treated by our medic nin._"

It was her responsibility to look after him, now. She got to her feet, and made her way back to the entrance, hoping that she's spot him. And if not, that the movement may ease her restless mind. She peered out of the thick door, into the cold, misty obscurity over the sea. The rain was falling harder now, pounding against the ocean, a dull roaring meeting her ears.

She turned, and checked their classrooms, and only returned to the dorm heavyhearted after hearing nothing from outside of the boy's change room. 'Where _**is **_he?' Kotone sighed, and began to pace back and forth between one end of their sleeping area, and the other, aware, but too busy to worry about, the eyes of the other children, that followed her. Most of them were frowning in annoyance. The four boys who had ventured out to the village returned some time later, soaking and shivering miserably.

"_If you get lost, guess who's obligation it is to find you? Your teachers will have other things to worry about."_

The dark haired nine year old bit her lip, fists clenching. There were two rules they had sworn to follow. To follow one, she would have to break the other. Kotone stood, taking a deep steady breath. "Excuse me?" There was no answer, and she inhaled again, to balance herself, turning to the boy closest to her. He seemed about her age, his face half covered by his curly brown hair. He sniffled, pulling a tissue from his pocket, clearly fighting some sort of cold, his eyes watery. She bit her lip, and tries again, more forcefully. "Excuse me!"

Silence. Every boy, and the two other females, stopped dead, and slowly turned to look at the panicked girl, blinking in surprise. They had been told on their first day no to speak to anyone outsode of their team. No one had _**dared **_break Mizukage sama's orders prior.

Kotone looked desperately from one pair to another, hearing several harsh whispers, of 'who the hell _**is**_ that?' or something to that effect. Truly, it was only now that she was actually trying to communicate that she really saw any of them. They might as well all have been strangers, save perhaps the dark green haired boy, near the back, who's older sister was simply eyeing her calmly. She, unlike the others, looked almost... pleased.

"_**Please,**_" At least she had their attention. "Has anyone seen my partner?" His name would been nothing to them, she realised. "He's a little bit shorter than I am... dark hair, dark eyes... probably frowning...Did any of you see him on your way back from the village? He's been gone more than an hour now, and in _**this**_ weather, that can't be good."

It was a long time before the partner of the boy with the cold-who broke the silence with a violent coughing fit- answered her, his voice shaking and cracked. "Shut up."

"What? Please, I'm only trying to-"

"Shut up!" He was glaring now, as were most of the others. With the exception of the perplexed Hiraku, and the ever-serene Shinju. "You'll get us all in trouble. Keep your damn mouth shut! Before one of them hears you! Do you _**want**_ us all to be punished?" The others behind him nodded their agreement.

"Fine!" Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Don't help me," She started for the exit with a frustrated groan, pulling the hood of her vest back over her head. "I'd do better by myself anyways." She decided, still thinking bitterly about their blatant indifference.

It was only when she left the shelter of the outcropping over the path to the academy that the storm hit her full force. Her feet splashed clumsily in the muddy ground, as she made her way back to the training area. It was the place they spent the most time, and if anywhere, she could be pretty sure that's where he'd have gone.

It was cold, and her now rain soaked clothing clung to her skin heavily. Her bare arms were throughly chilled, as she clasped each with the opposite hand, in a futile attempt to save some heat.

By the time she neared the practice ground, she was breathing irregularly, trying to ignore the scratchy, burning at the back of her throat, that was becoming more and more irritated as she ran. 'Damn it,' she cursed inwardly. 'That stupid jerk gave me his cold. He probably got his germs all over breakfast this morning.'

"Zabuza kun?" Kotone called, trying to be heard over the pounding rain, as she slowed down, her momentum carrying her a few jogging paces into the clearing, before she stopped, the boy nowhere in sight. She punched at the nearest birch tree in frustration, exhaling noisily. At this rate, she'd never find him, and had half a mind to pummel him if she ever did.

The rain had washed the paths clean, any hope of footprints long since lost. She frowned, thinking to herself that even the village's hunter nin would be hesitant to try tracking today. But a smile flashed across her face as something caught her eye. Proof the rain couldn't wash away.

The kunai was gone. He'd been here.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Feeling encouraged, she took off again, to search the other places they frequented.

_vvvvvvvvv_

A coughing fit racked the girl's small frame, as she stumbled slightly in the rain-swept trail. Nothing. Two hours of searching have given absolutely nothing.

She was now shivering helplessly, looking very much like a drowned rat, the water had soaked right through her hood, and plastered her dark hair to her face. She continued on, whispering swear words to herself, wondering what it was she'd done to bring on this terrible luck. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, something hard grazed her cheek. She squeaked, as another hit, then more, mostly stinging her arms. Hail? It was cold enough for freezing rain? She chuckled to herself bitterly. 'Wonderful,'

She covered her mouth, as she coughed again, grating her aching throat. Her chant as she'd searched had been several variations of 'I'll kill him. If he's alive when I find him, I'll freaking kill him.' But now, she had lost the energy for that spunk, and was now miserably pleading with Kami sama to let him turn up, so they could home, and get out of this blasted storm.

She trudged along the main road, still clutching her arms as her dripping hair sent streams of water trickling down her face. All her searching had left her with only one place to look. She knew it was a longshot, since her partner had let it slip that a jonin had found him wandering around a smaller village, along the southern coast, but maybe, just maybe, she'd find him along the road into Kirigakure no sato. Naturally, there wouldn't be any sadly nostalgic little hideaways from his days on the streets, there, as there were for her, but it was worth a shot. If nothing else, the hospital was located in the village. She could see if he had hurt himself, and been found somewhere. Usually, this would have upset her, but now, she was too cold and tired to be too affected by her thoughts.

Her feet and hands had growing numb, but as she plodded along the gravelly road, she found that a tingling burning sensation was creeping into her chilled skin. She sighed happily, thinking that finally, she had begun to warm up.

The coughing gradually got worse, and a horrible constriction had taken hold of her chest with each breath. It wasn't really painful, but she had constant awareness of it's presence. She looked down, to see that her once again deadened fingers, which were stuck in place clutching at the sides of her saturated jacket, had taken on a pale, and slightly blue tinge.

She halted in the middle of the muddy path, raindrops and hail beating down on her now stationary form mercilessly, as she inclined her head thoughtfully for a moment. She was going to the village, but...why? It took her a moment to remember, before she set off again, shaking her head wearily at her own stupidity.

The heavy stickiness in her chest grew worse, until a deep breath brought about a stabbing pain, and a rough coughing fit. She was trembling violently now, and was only half aware of the signpost she found. She was almost at the village. It would be stupid to turn back now. Where was back, again? She again found herself at a loss, for destination or purpose. She was headed along this path, that much she knew. But where it led and what she had been searching for escaped her, as another aching, wheezing cough shook her, whatever substance it was clogging her lungs refusing to budge at all.

Kotone finally staggered into the village, though that hardly registered to the half-conscious girl. She fell, hitting the pavement phlegmatically, feeling an odd sort of pain, as though she had stepped on a foot that was asleep, but it was universal throughout the rest of her as well. The fall tripped yet another agonizing bout of coughs. She got back to her feet, only to stumble again, this time only bothering to sit up. Her sandals were squishing , cold water running around her foot with each step. She drowsily pulled each off, with frost nipped fingers, leaving them haphazardly in the road. Her soaked sweater, as well, she removed.

Sleep consumed her hazy thoughts. To find a nice, quiet, cozy place, and just sleep. Looking around weakly, she spotting a small little corner in a nearby alley, between a brick wall, and a large metal box her foggy mind couldn't identify.

Finding herself unable to stand, she crawled her way over, wearily, smiling as she reached the spot, curling up between the metal and brick, hugging her knees to her tight, constricted, and aching chest. Kotone's eyes slid shut, and her already lethargic breathing slowed to a crawl, as the unconsciousness she had stopped trying to fight flooded her senses.

* * *

...sorry for the cheese XD -hit with a shoe- I'm sorry this is so lame XDD but anyways... I did alot of research on Hypothermia, but I think I may have screwed everything up. XD also, according to wikipedia XD Terminal burrowing ( looking for small closed spaces) and Paradoxical undressing ( um... undressing XD) happen with hypothermia. So...um... This is really weird, but the fact that she has her shoes off makes a difference in the next chapter n.n Yeah XDD I suck, I know. DX

So I hope you enjoyed it, please, please review, ( It makes me incredibly happy :'D )and have an awesome day :3


	12. Kijin

Hello everyone! n.n First off, I'd like to give a huge hug to Nobukane, ( who's stories you should go read! n.n) for reading over this for me

I apologize for any cheese...and OOC ness... it ended up sounding waaaaaay too fluffy for my liking XD

And yes XD a new character -hides from the tomatoes and rubber chickens being thrown at her-

And guys, I really want to know if this is worth continuing... like, if you guys like it. So, if you enjoyed it at all, please tell me! It's a real help writing when I know that there are people who like reading it:3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And points to anyone ( I'm sure that's all of you XD) who guessed where Zabuza WAS.

* * *

Misao groaned, pulling his coat tighter against himself, bracing against the frigid wind, and icy rain. This had not been a good day for him. Of course, July was always his least favourite month of the year, but that was _**because**_ of today.

He cursed whoever it was who had decided that he would make a good referee for the fourth year's brutal final exam.

No, referee wasn't quite the right word. Because there were no rules, or regulations to enforce. All he did was signal the end of one match, and the beginning of the next. Besides that, all he could do was... observe.

The fifty-one year old sighed, his breath visible before him in the cold. "What the...?" Something had made a soft crunching sound beneath his large foot. He stepped away carefully, examining the thing on the puddle-infested pavement. A sandal. A tiny, tiny sandal. He stooped down, picking it up, and broke away the thin sheet of ice that had formed on it's side. Misao quirked an eyebrow, recognizing it as standard issue footwear for the ninja trainees. Why was there an academy student running around barefoot? More puzzling still, why was there a _**live**_ academy student running around at all?

The sandal's brother was a few feet away, off to one side of the street, and he could see a discarded, fleecy, mauve sweater farther still, near the entrance to a grimy looking alleyway. He stepped closer, scanning the darkened corner quickly for movement, detecting nothing. But something did stand out as unusual. There was a soft pitter-patter of falling rain, that didn't correspond with the sound of water against the stone of the walls and ground, or against the rusty metal dumpster occupying much of the right hand side.

He took a few sweeping steps into the obscure, dead end corridor, his bright green eyes closing as he sighed, peering behind the garbage bin.

That explained it. The child nestled up between the metal and stone was much to small to be one of the year's expected graduates, who were usually aged eleven to thirteen. This one looked to be about eight, or nine. She was huddled close to herself, deathly pale, with patchwork bits of puffy red skin, blue tinged lips and fingernails, and of waxy grey frostbite beginning on her fingers.

He had heard that some of the trainees liked to visit the village, on this day, and could only assume that this one hadn't made it back. "Froze to death, did you? Poor thing," Somehow, though he knew it was morbid, the fact that her death would have been infinitely more peaceful than the others who had met their end today, seemed almost comforting. Misao knelt down next to her, moving to pick her up, before the rats decided that she would make a good meal. The jonin pulled back, as his hand brushed her cheek. She flinched, and let out what was undoubtedly, though soft, and strained, a breath.

A smile split his face, and he chuckled as he brushed a bit of loose, platinum blond hair from his face. "Still alive? You certainly are full of surprises, little one." He scooped up the dark haired girl, noticing with a frown that her skin felt like ice. "Let's see about getting you somewhere warm, hm?"

Misao grabbed the other sandal, before breaking into a run, heading towards a large building several blocks away. He had to leave the sweater behind, though.

It had frozen to the pavement.

_vvvvvvvvv_

"No! I'm not exaggerating, honest!"

Kotone groaned, eyes fluttering open and shut again, as bright lights from overhead blinded her momentarily. Where was she? She found that she couldn't really remember what she had been doing for the last long while, either. She coughed weakly, trying to recall a time when she felt worse than she did right now. Her entire body ached, it hurt to open her eyes, it hurt to breath, and it even seemed to hurt to think. Her head felt like a brick. Wost of all, she found that she was absolutely freezing. In that horrible sick way. From the inside out.

After a short moment, she felt a small bit of her strength returning to her, and eyes still closed, felt at the ground beneath her. Soft. And there were soft things over her, as well. And there was something firm, but with give, beneath her pounding head. A bed, she realized. She was in a bed, though not her own.

She turned her head to the side, to avoid the direct glare of the flourescent lighting above, and slid her eyes open. Her vision, and with it her head, swam, but once it had cleared, she could easily see three men standing at the front of the room, conversing heatedly. Two wearing flack Jackets, she established. One chunin, a jonin, and someone with the medical nin's insignea emblazoned on the arm of his pale, cream-coloured, uniform. Her still-clouded mind was able to process this, and assess that she was in Kirigakure's hospital.

It was the chunin who had spoken first, the medical ninja crossing his arms skeptically. "Honestly? You expect me to believe that? He's just a punk kid. All of them? Please, tell me another one."

"He's telling the truth," the jonin confirmed. He seemed to be the youngest of them, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. Had Kotone been fully awake, his impossible blue tint may have alarmed her, but in her weakened state, her mind came up with it's own conclusion.

'He must be as cold as I am right now,' she thought sympathetically.

"Really? Kisame san, you mean that boy...He really...? _**All**_ of them?"

"Every last one." The boy, who's name was apparently Kisame, assured. "He just walked in, and went completely ballistic."

"He's only nine years old-"

"He's almost ten," Kisame answered disparagingly, flicking at his thumbnail, clearly not impressed.

"But still...That's impossible," the medic nin shook his head. "To have faced off with a hundred students, with a year's more training than himself... And to have slaughtered them all... And His wounds were bad," He pushed his brown hair from his face, sighing. "I mean... He's lost a lot of blood, too. Way too much blood. Technically, he should be _**dead**_. I can't understand why he isn't."

"I'll tell you why," The chunin said, smiling hysterical. "The kid's not human, that's why. He's a demon, that's what they're all saying. A freaking demon."

"Humph. I could have done that at his age."

The others looked at Kisame warily, and he shrugged, changing the subject. "What about the other one?"

"They found her lying in some alleyway, and brought her in. Advanced hypothermia, and a really bad case of the flu. I think there's been a bug going around the little twerps. She must have caught it. The flu weakens her to the hypothermia, and the hypothermia feeds the virus. High fever, and lung congestion. Lots of difficulty breathing. Fairly simple stuff. She'd have to have been exposed to that crappy weather outside for hours, though. And here's the weird bit, we're pretty sure she was out looking for_** him**_."

Kisame burst into a hearty laughing fit. "Honestly? Wow, how pathetic can you get. Who brought her in?"

"Misao Senpai himself."

"What?" The chunin's eyes widened. "Why is Misao Senpai wasting his time on dumb little runts?"

Kisame snorted. "Hey, be grateful. We're gonna need every kid we can get for the next little while. Even if the entire next year becomes genin, we won't have made up for today's losses. Stupid little bastard certainly did a number on the system, didn't he?" He sighed, almost amused, and chuckled to himself.

"Kirigakure no Kijin, eh? That's quite a title for a brat his age."

There was more hushed muttering, though she couldn't catch any of it, and the men soon took their leave.

The room had become silent, aside from the sounds of her own laboured breathing, and the hum of machines from somewhere behind her, and took her a moment to hear another's ragged gasping over it's steady monotonous drone.

The girl took a painful breath in, the seals the medic-nin had painted around her rib cage to break up the blockage in her lungs tingling with chakra, as she forced herself to turn to the other side, eyes squeezed shut. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the awake portion of her psyche had realised what the men had been talking about.

Kotone knew full well what she would see if she looked, but hesitantly slid one pale blue eye open anyway.

He was glaring at her through one half closed eye, breathing heavily. Bandages covered most of what she could see of his body, and there was a band of them around his forehead, causing his normally spiky hair to stuck out at even stranger angles.

"Zabuza Kun," She breathed, eyes widening sympathetically.

"Don't." His hoarse voice echoed faintly in the otherwise unoccupied area of the hospital. "I don't want, or need, your stupid pity."

"Why?" Kotone blinked weakly, hurt deeply by his exasperated rejection.

"Why what?" He rolled flat onto his back, eyes turning away from her. "Why don't I want you concerning yourself with me? Or why did I kill them?" He chuckled, but with less ferocity than earlier that day. The fiery hatred had died down, leaving a cold, smouldering resentment in it's place. "The answer's the same either way. It means nothing. Not your life, not their lives, not mine. Half of them were going to die anyways. The rest would have followed soon enough. I just sped things along. It's their fault for being beaten by a third year, after all."

"What?" She planted her hands on the mattress beneath her, palm down, and painfully pushed herself to her knees, head spinning as she did.

"The exam, Kotone. It's why we're in twos." He bit his lip, and she could see his wounded fists clenching at the sheets. " They make the partners fight. To the death."

"They have to...?"

"Kill their partner. Hiraku and Shinju... you and me. Doesn't matter to them."

The girl's head slumped slightly, her dark hair, that was down, her pigtails gone, falling around her shoulders. "That's horrible."

"No kidding," he muttered sardonically. "It's funny. You should have seen the way they all looked at me. As though I really was a demon. They were scared. The jonin were afraid of _**me." **_He chuckled softly. "It's so backwards. Before, they looked at me like I was nothing. Now they hate me. Fear me. In some ways, I think that's worse. You must hate me too, now, ne?"

She shook her head.

"I don't regret it, you know. If anything... If anything, it felt good."

"I don't hate you." She repeated, eyes half lidded.

"You will. Just you wait. You should see yourself now, you look half dead. Come morning... Once you're awake enough to actually process this... you'll hate me like all the others."

"Never."

"And why's that?" He frowned, eyes narrowed.

"You're my friend." She inclined her head slightly, looking thoroughly dazed. "You promised me we'd always be friends." Her arms gave out on her, and she fell back pathetically, struggling back to a sitting position, mewing quietly in pain.

"Damn it, Kotone. That kind of weak minded thinking's going to get you killed."

The nine year old was silent for a long while, examining the tube that was running from a bad hanging on the wall to her supposedly demonic partner's wrist. She supposed that it was perhaps a alimentary thing, or perhaps a painkiller of some sort. Or perhaps the medics were keeping him sedated for safety reasons.

A shiver passed down her spine, and her hands slid up her arms, over the pink fabric of the pajamas the hospital had dressed her in, trying to warm herself. "Zabuza Kun?"

"What is it _**now**_?"

"I'm cold."

The heavily bandaged boy started, before he regained his icy composure. "You have a temperature, idiot. Of course you feel cold."

"Please?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." He retorted, rolling his eyes, his expression changing as she tumbled out of bed, hitting the ground with a dreary thud. "Hey! Don't actually- you're going to hurt yourself,"

He could hear her scuffling against the tile floor, before slowly getting to her feet, a few staggering paces bringing her over beside him. "You're insane," He appraised. "I was just kidding." Her face fell, and he groaned. "But since you went through all that trouble-"

She smiled, though sleepily, and clambered over the metal sides of his hospital bed, collapsing limply beside him. He hissed, the movement had jarred him, causing a flash of blinding pain from his wounds. "Oh damn it, be careful!" He snapped, from between clenched teeth.

She made a small apologetic whimper, as she nestled herself beside him more carefully, laying her head against his shoulder, resting only slightly on his less damaged arm.

"They weren't kidding," He exhaled noisily as her forehead rested against his cheek. "You _**are**_ burning up. No wonder you're so out of it right now."

She didn't answer, but tried to cuddle closer, in that way he found so annoyingly cute, to find that her efforts were in vain. For once, his warmth did nothing to relieve her chill, and she simply lay next to him, shivering pathetically, drifting off to sleep.

His trapped hand began to stroke her blue-black hair absently, as he found that sleep was evading him. "They're making me a genin as soon as I'm well enough to go back to training." He told the sleeping academy student, though she couldn't hear. "And I heard someone say that they're putting you with another set of partners. So...I won't be seeing you anymore, Kotone. I guess this is it, then."

Zabuza sighed, laying his head down, and listening to the little kunoichi beside him breathe peacefully as she dreamt, as he had countless times before. But somehow, this time was different.

Because this time, it didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

A huge thank you to everyone reading this:D And especially to everyone who's reviewed. I love you guys! I really hope you guys are enjoying this n.n;; please review, and have an awesome day.


	13. Hachidaime

Ok XD I'm going to warn you all, I'm not fond of this chapter xD;; I'm really sorry, guys. It's really choppy XD And I apologize for the weird Mizukage thing XD

Anyways! thank you to all the lovely people who've reviewed :'D you make me so happy...

I attempt to explain my reasoning for my interpretation of the academy system exam in this one XD sorry XDD It's all speculation.

And a special thank you to Nobukane, for reading over this for me! n.n go read his stories :D And Naoko's mentionned in this chapter! She's his OC! Credit for Naoko goes to him n.n Points to anyone who guesses who Naoko is...

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Kotone stirred, eyes once again scalded by the bright lights above. She'd done little more that sleep the last three days, since they'd moved her.

The nurses had been seething when they came to check on Zabuza the morning after she'd nodded off next to him. They had shouted something about her worsening his injuries, or giving him her virus. Her fever had gotten higher overnight, and it had been a simply matter of picking her up, and moving her to another part of the hospital, as her partner was much less compliant.

She'd heard one of the medics complain that he'd bitten the poor soul charged with changing his bandages. Though, in her feverish stupor, she could just as easily have imagined it.

"Come on, sleepy head, up and at 'em."

Kotone was feeling much better now, her eyes fluttering open as the light, female voice called her again. Two fuzzy shapes came slowly into focus, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Shinju? Hiraku Kun?"

The boy nodded. "They're putting you with us, Kotone chan." He was smiling fondly, which wasn't really something she was used too. Nor was she used to being referred to as Kotone _**chan. **_Her partner had never done that.

"They say you're ready to go back to training today." Shinju's voice was placid as always, her soft grey eyes, exactly like her brother's, examining her.

"Don't worry, Kotone chan," Hiraku said, his light, green hair bouncing as he laughed. "You don't have to worry about the psycho anymore."

Kotone frowned, her gaze straying to the bed sheets clenched in her small hands. "Don't say that. He wasn't, I mean... He's not."

"Well," He continued cheerily. "Of course _**you**_ wouldn't think so. Since he's the only person you've had any contact with for what, three years? Naturally, you must have gotten used to it, right? It's amazing_** you're**_ sane,"

"Hiraku," His sister said firmly, laying a hand on his shoulder, quieting him. "Anyways... Come on, Kotone." Shinju smiled, brushing some of her long, black hair from her eyes. "Let's go home. You've got three days of training to catch up on."

_vvvvvvvvv_

"Chakra to the feet, brats!"

Hiraku stumbled, before toppling completely, surfacing a second later, and pulling himself back to his feet.

"No, no , no!" The jonin's calls grew louder, and more demanding. "Keep it _**steady.**_"

Hiraku glared, muttering to himself. "How did you two get it so fast?"

Kotone just shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Shinju, who remained afloat beside her, hands clenched in the proper hand seal, focussing her chakra. "I've seen you two. You and your partner were quite...advanced, for your age."

Kotone smiled uneasily, unaccustomed to the praise. "Um...Thank you!"

Hiraku spent the rest of the class grumbling, and falling in the water. The Jonin decided to call it a day at about the same time as Hiraku managed to keep himself standing on the water's surface, and walked back to shore, quite proudly.

At dinner that night, they had to go fetch her from her usual seat on her sleeping mat, next to a very unoccupied one, and remind her where it was they ate. The conversation over their meal was as quiet, and awkward as the rest of the day with the new arrival had been. Kotone rarely gave more than quick, one word answers, hiding behind her bowl of rice.

Mostly, it was an hour of Hiraku playing twenty questions with an unwilling partner. What's your favourite food? Favourite colour? Favourite book? She'd answered each choppily, and was as non committal as humanly possible.

She'd been anxious for the uneasy time with her new partners to end, before hurrying to her mat, declining the offer to make room for it closer to them.

And things continued like that for a good two months. Kotone simply felt... out of place. As hard as she tried, and as much as she wanted too, she simply couldn't feel attached to either of them.

"Ano," Kotone said suddenly, between bites of her onigiri. "Shinju? How old are you?"

Shinju smiled gently, welcoming the change in her young companion's demeanor. "Thirteen."

"I'm ten!" Hiraku announced, nodding. "What about you?"

"Nine,"

Hiraku was grinning, sitting back, and taking a bite of his rice ball, munching happily on the bit of salmon inside. "Oh man! You know what I heard a teacher saying? Ikazuchi Joukeki was killed the other day! Some guy from Sunagakure. That's scary. That anyone could kill one of the Shinobigatana."

"They die often, Hiraku." Shinju answered sharply.

"The Shinobigatana?" Kotone inclined her head to the side. She'd heard them mentionned before, but wasn't exactly sure as to their purpose. "Who are they?"

"The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu," Hiraku recited excitedly. "The seven strongest ninja in the village, with the exception of Mizukage sama, of course." He sighed, dreamily. "From what I've heard, they're amazing. Unbelievably strong."

"They're disgusting," Shinju's eyes were closed, hands in fists. An edge of steel in her calm voice. "They are an elitist gang, who reward Mizukage Sama's pawns for bloodlust, and brutality. They stand for everything that's wrong with this village."

"But..." The youngest of them stammered, completely at a loss. "What's wrong with the village?"

"Yeah!" Hiraku chimed in. "Mizukage Sama's the village leader! How can you say bad things about him?"

"Mother and father hate him, Hiraku. They hate him, and they hate his orders. But they're too scared to speak against him. Everyone is. You should know better than any of us, Kotone. The very _**idea **_of our former graduation exam drove your partner completely _**insane**_." She sighed, sitting back, arms crossed. "Perhaps you two are too young to understand."

She knew that the Kasumi family were ninja, Kasumi Shinju and Kasumi Hiraku being part of the few children with jonin parents. Kotone shifted uneasily staring at her hands. "I'm glad they changed the exam," she whispered.

"Of course they did, we all knew about it, and that defeated the purpose. They wanted to scare us into murdering each other by springing it on us last moment."

"Nee san!"

Shinju stood, muttering softly to herself, before laying down, and covering herself with her blankets. "Goodnight."

Hiraku smiled gently, chuckling. "Nee san gets weird sometimes."

Things quickly went back to normal, Shinju's unusually passionate lecture making things awkward again. Kotone had taken to watching the mice that shared their living space, when the siblings were talking together after training. There were four she saw regularly, and she named them, for some reason. Kuri, Ran, Nikki, and Hisa. She never made any move to pat them, or pick them up. She just liked to watch them scurry around.

She didn't really speak to the other two over the next month. After three years, it was just too strange.

_vvvvvvvvv_

The scuffling of feet and hushed whispers took her back to her first day at the academy, but this gathering was on a much larger scale. She could see little first and second years, cowering in fear, huddled close to another child from their year. Kotone felt a pang of something in her chest, watching them.

There was one, however, watching her. A second year was staring at her intently from behind indigo bangs. No, not staring. _**Glaring**_, spitefully. Their gaze met, icy blue eyes meeting ardent hazel, the staring match broken only when Hiraku plunked down beside her clumsily, accidentally kneeing her back.

"Oh, Sorry Kotone chan!"

"It's alright," she replied hurriedly, searching once again for those bellicose eyes, grimacing as she admit defeat, the younger's face lost in the sea of children crowded in the main hall.

"Quiet!"

The whispers faded to a hushed roar before dying entirely, obedience having been beaten into the very core of each ninja-to-be.

"Alright!" The young jonin was holding a scroll, and began reading from it, his voice echoing. "Listen up, brats! Mizukage sama's ordered a major overhaul of the system... the following changes have been made... Number one... as you all know, the traditional graduation exam has been suspended... Number two..."

_vvvvvvvvv_

Hachidaime Mizukage was not a particularly understanding man, even on the best of days. Today was certainly not the best of days.

The furious kage paced his tidy, darkened, office frenziedly, seeming to wear a path in the stone floor. This was a disaster. And disasters did _**not**_ sit well with Hachidaime. A few anxious jonin watched from the corners of the room, keeping out of his way.

"It doesn't matter." He hissed. "Who cares if we remove the partnering system? They'll stay together anyways. It's been too long, they've been too isolated... that's the point after all. And now, we have at least three ruined batches of genin. Tainted! They're bound to one another, and they'll stay that way until one dies. They'll be _**weak. **_All because of one damned boy." He returned to his desk, slumping noisily in the heavy oak chair, and massaging his temples with his hands. "It's been three months. I've waited too long. Not only was he not an official participant, the boy_** failed **_the exam. He has no right to wear our village's hitai ate."

"What do you mean?" Asked one of the other ninja blandly. "He slaughtered the other students-"

"Indiscriminately. He killed a hundred _**strangers.**_ He missed the exam's point entirely. What you boys may not realise," He got to his feet again, striding over to a large metal filing cabinet to the side of the room, leafing through it's contents brusquely. "Ah, here we go,"

He drew a small beige folder from the drawer, reading over it quickly. "Ume Kotone, Age, nine...height yadda yadda yadda." He snapped it shut. "His partner. The person we'd assigned him to train, and interact with. _**Exclusively. **_For the past three years. Then we assign those partners to fight to the death. Why?" He quirked an eyebrow expectantly.

"Bloodlust." the same man said with a shrug.

"Wrong." Hachidaime resumed his pacing. "It alienates them. By killing the only other person they're emotionally connected to, our genin are totally independent. That's why our grouping system is so lax, for missions. The other genin don't matter to them, nor does their teacher. So, we're free to assign them to any mission they're needed in. They are level headed, calm, and don't let their emotions cloud their judgement. Like you," He acknowledged the others "Of course, the bloodlust is simply a side effect. A pleasing one."

"Momochi did nothing of the kind. To pass, he would have had to eliminate the girl. But I suppose going back from genin would have to be his choice."

With a suddenness that made the room's occupants jump, he had turned, smashing is fist against the wall, a spider web of cracks forming around his undamaged fist. "I don't appreciate that little bastard ruining the system this village has used for decades. But he found a flaw. You don't have to be strong. Just stronger than your partner. A standardized test, like the other villages use would be a better indicator of ninjutsu prowess. Why I've changed the system to match the other great shinobi nations's. But emotionally, our ninja will be weaker than ever. As weak as the other countries's." He was livid with rage, sharp teeth bared. "And that just _**pisses me off.**_"

The unbearable silence, that was punctuated only by the mocking tick of a clock on the wall, was finally shattered, and the door creaked open, and a chunin bowed. "Mizukage sama, the boy's team is back from their mission, I've called him here."

Hachidaime straightened, clearing his throat. "Good, send him in. I want to have a word with the so called 'Kirigakure no kijin'"

The chunin bowed again, before ushering in the dark haired boy, who was looking up at him, eyes narrowed. Hachidaime was studying the boy carefully, his stance and his expression spoke volumes. But the message was clear, and the kage didn't like it one bit.

_I'm not afraid of you._ His dark eyes said.

"You're awfully small for a demon." He mused, hand to his chin. "Little imp, really. The stories of you are highly exaggerated." The boy didn't flinch. The kage glared.

"As I'm sure someone's explained to you," He spat disdainfully. "You failed that exam, by missing you target completely. But, as we passed you, and it's been three months. We assume you've settled into the genin lifestyle, so we can't technically force you to return to the academy. It's your choice, brat."

Zabuza's eyes never left his, as he adjusted his hitai ate unconsciously, ( He could never decide how to wear the stupid thing) weighing his options, for a long moment. The boy sighed.

This one was a no brainer.

Hachidaime slumped against his desk when the boy finally left. Biting his lip angrily. His eyes... He knew that look.

It was the way he used to look at the seventh Mizukage... before he had killed him, and taken power.

_vvvvvvvvv_

"Hey, wake up, loser."

Kotone swatted at the hand shaking her shoulder, pulling the covers up to her neck. "Hiraku kun... I'm tired..."

"Hiraku, eh? You forgot about me already?"

Kotone sat up immediately, blinking at the boy crouching by her mat in total disbelief. "Zabu kun? You're visiting me?"

He shook his head, frowning. "Nah. Apparently, I didn't pass, really. Some red tape shit. Supposedly, the point was to kill_** you**_." He shrugged. "And I won't have anyone saying that I couldn't even pass a stupid genin exam. Besides, the other genin were all annoying losers, and I got sick and tired of weeding gardens, and finding stray cats, and gutting fish. D ranked missions suck." He crossed his arms, looking deadly serious. "And they barely _**pay**_ anything either."

"Zabuza Kun?" She interrupted, giggling. "Did you miss me at all?"

He feigned thought. "Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Not even an itty bitty little bit? "

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She coaxed, "not even a teensy ,tiny, teeny, weeny, itty bitty little bit?"

His frown softened an almost unnoticeable degree. "Ok, maybe this much," He held his thumb and forefinger close enough to be touching. "A mega tiny, microscopic amount-"

Kotone gasped, a grin spreading across her face. "You missed me!" She proclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck, much to his disapproval.

"Hey- let go, get off! Don't make me regret coming back..."

But Kotone ignored his protests. "I missed you too."

"I can see that." he answered flatly.

"Oh gosh," She started, taking a step back. "They've cut out the whole, partner thing. We can talk to whoever, now. But no one does. It's weird talking to any of the others..."

"So I heard."

"Yeah... I was hanging out with the Kasumi siblings..." She dropped her voice to a childish whisper. "They're really strange! Hiraku's all smiley all the time.. It gets creepy... and Shinju... she's all calm and stuff, then you mention Mizukage sama, and she goes berserk-"

"Kotone?" He interrupted sharply.

"Yeah?"

"You **_do_** remember that we have a full day of training ahead of us right? And that we don't have time to be talking all morning."

"Oh," she said, chuckling weakly. "Right."

The nightmares had started a few days after he'd gotten out of the hospital, and had died down within the month. He couldn't understand why, as he felt no guilt for the matter, but for some reason or another, he found himself waking in a state of panic, after dreaming of the events each night (much to his embarrassment on missions). They were incredibly real. From the feel of the kunai in his hand, to the pain of his own wounds, to the metallic smell of blood in the air.

But, of course, they'd stopped within the month.

Which is why it surprised him that night, when he woke screaming, drenched in a cold sweat. He'd waken Kotone, who was sitting up in bed, eyes full of concern, and he could hear others that his unintentional outburst had awoken, shifting nervously.

"They weren't kidding," He heard one whisper. "That dude's a freaking demon!"

"Psycho,"

"He really _**is**_ possessed!"

"You take that back!" Zabuza was taken off guard by his partner's retort. She had stood, and was fixing the boy who had spoken with a scathing glare.

"Make me!"

"I will, then!" He could see her small hands clenched in fists, taking a step towards the challenger. Zabuza stood, blocking her path, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't."

"What? You heard them-"

"Yeah, but from what I hear, it's you that has the problem with me."

"But...He...He called you a psycho-"

"I don't give a damn what they call me. And by jumping on them like that, you're implying that I do. I don't need you to fight my battles for me, and this isn't even something I'd fight. So give it a rest. You're just embarrassing yourself, Kotone. And insulting me."

His eyes were narrowed, and she found herself unable to meet his gaze. "I...I'm sorry."

He sat back down, before getting back under his bed sheet. "It's alright, that was just...

unnecessary. Really, _**really **_unnecessary."

He frowned as she curled up next to him, instead of returning to her own mat, but did nothing to dissuade her. He had been granted a three month break from her nauseatingly cuddly habit, so he supposed he could tolerate it tonight.

Thankfully, this would be the last apparition of that annoying nightmare.

"Zabuza kun? Are you asleep?" She whispered into his ear shortly after.

"Not anymore."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, stupid."

She hesitated for a moment, before collecting the courage to ask something that had been nagging at her for the last few months. "Zabuza kun... If... If everything had worked out like they'd planned... and we...we both had to do the old graduation exam... would you have killed me?"

"Hard to say," He groaned, rolling away from her. "You can keep up with me pretty well, Kotone."

"That's not what I meant."

"What'd you mean, then?"

"Skill levels aside, if... If I just froze, or something, and you had that kunai...would you have killed me?"

He answered before she had time to blink. "Yes,"

"Oh." She shrank, edging away from him.

"Nothing personal, Kotone. You'd have done the same. Anyone would."

She nodded, a heavy sort of feeling filling her chest, as she shut her eyes. "Yeah... I guess so. Goodnight, again." She lay awake for a while longer, before getting to her feet, and for the first time returning to her own mat. It was different, somehow.

When she thought about it, it had been the same way in the hospital, and a sad conclusion dawned. Perhaps it had been in the few hours he had been away, while she had been searching for him, or perhaps even in the instant that the true insignificance of their lives as shinobi hit him. But either way, whenever it was, the truth remained.

Momochi Zabuza had grown up, and it could never be the same as it had been before.

Kotone sighed, settling onto her cool bedding, nothing but silence, and tiny scratching sounds filled her ears. They each made different noises. Without her training she'd never have guessed it, but now she could tell, by their gait, and the volume, and where they were. "Goodnight, Ran." She whispered.

She'd have to content herself to her own mat from, now on.

She wouldn't ask to share his again.

* * *

Soo... there you have it XD sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and have an awesome day :3


	14. Test

Hello again:3 Um.. I'm afraid I pulled a blank for this chapter title XDD I'm sorry if this one's kinda boring O.o

Anyways, Oh my gosh... that you so much to all the people who reviewed :'3 you make me so happy n.n

And a special thanks to Nobukane, for reading over this for me n.n It's a big help. ( go check out his storieeeees:D)

Ok, enough of my rambling, XD this chapter starts out strangely, but please, bear with me XD and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Zabuza kun?"

He grimaced, the dusty straw tickling his nose as he turned to face the source of the unusually timid whisper.

"Are you nervous?"

"No," He grunted, eyes returning forwards, as the cart hit a bump in the road. "Relax, scaredy cat."

"Oh," He could hear her scuffling from somewhere above, and to his left. "But that's not fair. You've passed an exam already. This is new for me."

"You've passed three quarters of the damned thing already, Kotone."

"Yeah, but this one's the most important!"

Months of severe, though somehow less deadly training had passed. They weren't trying to kill them anymore, it seemed. They'd need all the ninja they could get following the last year's slaughter.

The months had been a strange few. Zabuza had noted two things about his partner. Firstly, she was being unusually kind, in sparing him her emotional, sappy hugging crap. At first, this had seemed like a blessing. It still did, thought he had found himself slightly unnerved by her newfound aloofness. Only slightly.

He had pushed that from his mind completely, in time. The second, slightly humiliating fact, he could not.

Much to his chagrin, she was now a fair bit taller than he was.

He knew it mattered little, in the long run, but he couldn't help glaring at her bitterly when she could reach things he couldn't, or something of the like. That 'Little imp' comment of their Kage's hadn't sat well with him, and sprang up again in the back of his mind whenever it became evident that he only came up to the younger girl's shoulder.

Another bump almost knocked Kotone from her perch on the pile of hay, and Hiraku, who was apparently allergic to cows, began another loud sneezing fit.

"I like cows." Zabuza commented maliciously, smirking as the sounds of Hiraku's obvious misery filled the chilled morning air.

For once, their exam had been explained to them long before they'd have to take it. It was in five parts. Written, analysis, genjutsu and ninjutsu, and the final bit combined all four. An all out, timed sparring session. No longer to the death, though that was an option, they had been told. Deadly force was encouraged. That was really the only encouragement they'd gotten.

The written test had been strange, and as far as he was concerned, completely pointless. He had written it off as useless after about three difficult, but not impossible, questions, and simply scribbled violently on the paper until the time ran out, enjoying how the people on either side of him edged away, apprehension apparent in their eyes. It was so amusingly pathetic.

They didn't care about paperwork, the boy had decided smugly. They only cared about fighting. As Zabuza had predicted, the written test was worth virtually nothing, and had no real impact on his score.

The analysis test, which had fallen directly after the first, had interested him a bit more. But not nearly as much as it interested his partner. The idea was to watch the proctor read out fifty pointless things about themself, any number of which could be lies. He could see the confident gleam in her eyes as she scribbled down her answers, with an assured , feline, grin.

It was lacking something, for Zabuza. There was no incentive. No danger, no urgency. It bored him. So he wasn't surprised when he found that his scores were, again, less than spectacular. He felt himself grin, however, as she received her results. He was pretty sure that, had there been a precedent, Kotone would have broken whatever record, and had undoubtedly set the bar for the next year.

He was a competitive being, yes, but this didn't bother him at all. Quite the contrary, he was proud of her. She was _**his**_ partner, after all. And this was her specialty. He had his own.

For example, he had, without question, beaten her at the next day's ninjutsu test. Genjutsu was indecisive, neither was particularly adept, perhaps she liked it a bit better than he did. Either way, he preferred blasting his opponent with a good Suiton technique to making them see things, any day.

To his distaste, the taijutsu test, the final one, was held at the site of the old graduation exam.

Because the area was so far away, they had hitched a ride in a farmer's cattle drawn hay cart, to preserve their strength. It was dusty, and itched terribly, but somehow, watching that annoying little Hiraku kid sneezing pathetically made it enjoyable. Not to mention the straw his partner had caught in her hair. That was funny too.

The cart jolted as it came to a halt, the nervous, dusty, soon-to-be ninja almost tumbling out of the pile of hay.

They hopped off the wagon, splashing in cool puddles of water, their feet disturbing the reflection of the grey sky above.

"Thank you, Mister!" Kotone shouted back at the farmer, who was hurriedly getting himself back into the driver's seat, eying the jonin who had accompanied them warily. He looked..._** frightened. **_In fact, even her friendly greeting had made him jump slightly. She couldn't begin to imagine why.

They trudged along through the hazy morning, the ground squishing unpleasantly beneath their feet. The exam setting was built much as their academy was, into the cliff side near the village. Kotone remembered a jonin pointing it out once, on a hike. Glancing over at her partner, she couldn't help but think that it had been a bad idea to do so.

She could see her partner's dark eyes roving uneasily, as they stepped inside. Truth be told, it was making her nervous as well, and she found herself walking closer to him than she normally would.

The exam area was sealed by thick stone doors, the large, ominous room behind looking like nothing more than a solid, hollowed out cube of stone. A shadowy outcropping above, and before them hid several shadowy figures from view, one she could tell was their Kage. The other judges, she could not see, or recognize. They were made to line up, facing the panel of examiners, for a more detailed explanation of their test.

Zabuza's gaze was flickering back and forth from the front, to the door, hand clenched in fists, as though he half expected to see someone charge in, as he had.

"They didn't even bother cleaning up the blood."

She jumped, hearing her partner's low chuckle. "What?"

A tanned hand pointed idly to one of the many dark patches that riddled the floor, and walls, that she had originally taken as natural discolourations in the stone. On closer inspection, however, she could see that he was correct, each splotch taking on a splattered, puddle shape.

Kotone shuddered. Somehow, this made the room's eeriness increase infinitely, it's grotesque original purpose making itself known once more.

Mizukage's voice was firm, when he addressed them. They were to all wait outside until their pair was called, at which point they'd be given five minutes to show what they could do. Straight hand to hand.

The wait was the most harrowing bit, sitting outside the heavy stone doors, not allowed to peak inside. Every five minutes or so, which to the awaiting students seemed like an eternity, a pair of shaking, exhausted new Genin would emerge from the room, and begin their long walk home.

Kotone relaxed a little each time he saw a team leave, both halves intact.

But that small bit of relief did very little to stop her knees from shaking, as their names were finally called. She took a deep breath, trying to match her partner's indifferent composure. 'This is what you've been working for,' She told herself, firmly. 'This is no time for me to be weak.'

The ten year old tried to put on her most confident, nonchalant face, as they approached the room, but her partner was not fooled.

"Hey," He grunted quietly, so the jonin by the door couldn't hear. "Relax, will you?" She nodded quickly.

"Right,"

Kotone tried not to cringe at the bloodstains, or to shudder at the thought of how this room would have seemed a year ago. She tried especially hard to not picture Zabuza, then.

"Funny seeing you again," One of the shadows said, amused. It made Kotone jump, spinning to look at the panel above. The dark haired girl inclined her head slightly.

She could swear she knew that voice.

"So you know how this works?" The same man asked, as Zabuza moved to the other side of the room. "Good, good... Alright... are you ready?" The genin hopefuls settled into their preferred fighting stances. "You may begin...now." A smile, and a quick nod from Kotone assured her partner that she was ready, and both ran at each other.

Taijutsu was another one of those things that they were even at, in their own ways, and Zabuza found that as frustrating, and unnerving as it was comforting. She could look after herself, that was good. It made her less trouble for him.

As usual with their sparring sessions, neither could really land a hit. She dodged his punches, and he blocked her kicks. She distanced herself at the right times, to avoid a blow, and he never seemed to let her find an opening for one. She'd hit him, but it was as though he hadn't felt it. He'd send her flying, but somehow, she always managed to land on her feet.

He blocked a small fist, only to have a foot fly at his head, as his partner spun in his grasp. He ducked that with more difficulty, before sweeping his elbow across her face, an inch or two too shallow, as she skipped back. Zabuza frowned. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult.

Perhaps it was being in this room again. But somehow, his fight from the year earlier was coming back to him, vividly. And none of them had fought like she did now.

"What?" The man to Hachidaime's right, one of the academy's chief instructors, leaned forward in his seat. "That's impossible. Genin don't move that quickly."

The older man to the far left laughed, pushing platinum blond hair from his face. "Apparently, these ones do."

"The demon, I know, I was here last year, remember? But I didn't expect the girl to keep up."

"As was I, " The blond man chuckled again. "That little girl set the record for our second exam. Hey... Weren't you the proctor? My, my, she saw right through you, didn't she?" He taunted, still smiling, thoroughly amused. And besides. She'd have to be able to keep up with him, or she'd have died years ago."

The other jonin fumed, gritting his teeth angrily. "I was going_** easy**_ on them, during the exam,"

"That's enough," their Kage interrupted sharply. "Time's almost up, am I correct?"

The jonin to his right, fumbled with the stopwatch in his hand, muttering numbers to himself under his breath. "Five... four..."

"What do you think, Mizukage Sama?"

"They pass," He frowned. "But I do _**not**_ like that boy."

"Time!" called the jonin.

The two students stopped dead, their fists an inch away from one another's faces.

The boy was arrestingly collected, weight shifted to his back foot, as his eyes shifted around the room. The girl, however, stared at them expectantly, leaning forward on tiptoe.

She waited anxiously, wringing her hands. There was no reply, for a long, silent moment, before something sailed over the railing, glinting in the dim light. "Catch,"

She stumbled forward, catching the thing, as she regained her balance. Kotone blinked at it in disbelief, a smile spreading on her face as she reverently traced the village symbol carved into the metal. A Hitai ate.

She'd passed.

"And here," The same voice from before said, as another flew at her partner. "We kept it for you. We thought you might like to have your old one back." Zabuza examined the metal and fabric. He wasn't sure how he recognized it as his own, but somehow, he did. And he was glad.

This one meant more to him.

"Thank you very much!" He heard his ecstatic partner call, bowing respectfully, eyes lit with joy, and relief.

The blond man's smile widened a fraction. "No need to thank _**me**_. You earned this yourself, kunoichi." Kotone practically glowed with pride.

She was really a ninja now. A kunoichi of Kirigakure no sato.

After all those cold nights, and backbreaking trainin... After four years of blood, sweat, and tears, she was finally a genin.

But something was bothering her.

"Now," The pleasant voice was heard once more. "Congratulations. You're both excused. Please get the next pair. "

She swore she knew that voice. Vaguely, as thought from a dream, or perhaps a past life, even.

"Hey," She felt her partner nudge her gently, as they both turned to leave. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" She faltered, eyes shifting to the forehead protector in her hand, "This is nothing for you, is it?" Her voice was low, and unusually timid.

"No," He replied, tying his hitai ate around his forehead, "Not really." His partner glanced over, and immediately took to giggling. "What?"

"It makes you look like you're balding."

"What? Oh damnit," He sighed, pushing it back slightly. "I hate this stupid thing. I could never find a way I liked."

"What about how you have it?" She said, still laughing, as she fastened her's around her waist. "It looks good that way."

"What, tilting?"

"Yeah! It's... unique."

"Fine, whatever, I don't care either way," He shrugged, securing it in place near his ear.

The blond man leaned back, chin resting thoughtfully on his chin, as he watched them leave. Misao's green eyes sparkled, as he chuckled, shaking his head, slightly.

"You certainly are full of surprises, little one."

* * *

Sorry, that one was kinda boring XDD The next few may be, I'm afraid DX So I may skip ahead quite a bit for the next chapter XD twelve, eleven ish? Does that seem like too much to you?

Anyways, thank you very much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and have a nice day :3


	15. Bored

Hi guys! XDD sorry, this chapter's kinda boring... XD genin D ranked missions and all. crappy title too XD

Anyways... um... yeah! I was having currency issues with this one XD "Naurto" Uses Ryou, right? ( at least the games do, I think XD) so like... five hundred ryou would be like five dollars, right? that's what I assumed XD

Um... so yeah! thank you, sorry It's so lame, please enjoy, and please review n.n :3

Another big hug to Nobukane, ( who's stories you should go read:3) for reading over this for me!

disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

For some, graduation proved to be a truly liberating experience. Those from shinobi families,( or simply families poor enough to resort to selling their children to the ninja academy) were finally permitted to return to their homes.

The orphaned genin, however, were still confined to the academy dorms until they could buy a place of their own. This proved to be the vast majority of the graduates, as the sleeping quarters proved to be as crowded as they ever were.

The genin's missions were in a disarray, as the administration tried to restore order to their disrupted system. Missions were carried out in groups of four, or two sets of pairs, under whichever jonin sensei was available. They had tried three, only to come to the conclusion that the third child's work suffered immensely without their training partner.

Hachidaime Mizukage had never looked angrier.

The same could not really be said for Momochi Zabuza. He was angry, yes, but more irked than anything else, as he and his companion made their way through the village's now-crowded streets, for what felt like the millionth time that year, as they approached their new teammates's house.

"Why did it have to be that idiot?" The boy huffed, crossing his arms angrily. His partner frowned, her mouth set in a firm line.

"Why do you hate Hiraku kun so much?"

"Because he's an idiot?" the slightly shorter of the two offered maliciously.

Kotone huffed indignantly, looking away from her partner, as she plodded along, stopping to squeeze between two between townspeople. "He was nice to me while you were gone." She received nothing but a noncommittal grunt, as a reply. "And Shinju's nice too. We've been doing this for months now, lighten up, would you?"

"I cannot freaking _**wait**_ to be a chunin." He muttered, jamming his hand in his pocket.

She beamed. Since the genin exam had always been the trainee's major test, no real chunin exam had been set in place, as other village's had. In the mist village, jonin and chunin were simply promotions, once a person's superiors felt they were ready to advance, and serve the village at a higher level. "Anytime now, Zabuza kun. But why so eager?"

"Because I want to get out of the god damn dorms!" He whispered harshly, suddenly seeming more aware of the villagers milling about. "There's no way we can afford a place to stay on dog walking, or fish gutting money."

Kotone nodded, shuddering slightly at the mention of fish guts.

They had, a while back, noticed a small dilapidated shack, that may at some point have been a nice little house, roughly halfway between their training ground, and Kirigakure. A small bit of poking around had assured them that, if properly cleaned up, it would be inhabitable. Also, it was for sale, which had ruined Zabuza's plan, of simply taking it, as the owner would doubtlessly check on it, and report them to Mizukage sama. And that, ultimately, could lead to their eviction, and, or arrest.

It was cheap, though. Very. But very little could be considered 'cheap' on a genin's salary, even if they pooled their resources. A promotion was in order, if they were to have any hope of getting out of the academy's mouldy, cold, and profoundly unpleasant living space. And they were all ready for a promotion to chunin, their instructor had told them after a training session not long after.

"Everything will be better once we're chunin," Zabuza said nodding, as they approached the Kasumi family's home. It was a fairly nice house. Nothing too fancy, but definitely comfortable, and well-kept.

The closest thing Kirigakure had to a noble clan was the Nezumi family, a fairly large group of ninja who worked in conjunction with summoned rats ( Kotone knew only one, the boy with the curly brown hair, who's partner she had angered on the night of the graduation massacre.) The villagers tended to get anxious whenever a group of ninja seemed to be organizing separately from the Kage's orders, a fear that had stemmed from their hatred of advanced bloodline traits, and those who carried them.

"Just...Be_** nice,**_ for once, will you?" Kotone implored, as they reached their teammates's door. Zabuza scoffed audibly.

"Good morning," The door opened before they reached it, as Shinju stepped out, her brother hopping behind a second later, trying to cram an extra couple of shuriken into the holster at his leg.

"Good morning, Kotone chan!" He chirped brightly, righting himself. Zabuza frowned, slightly, preparing himself for today's edition of Hiraku's gushing. Perhaps he simply spoke to Shinju for the rest of the day, and was uncomfortable talking with the other boy, but Kotone seemed to be his main conversation-buddy. At first, Zabuza had been happy to be left alone, but after a while, his constantly bothering Kotone to talk had become incredibly annoying in itself, to listen too.

There was, however, one very important aspect of being partnered with Hiraku that amused him greatly...

"Kotone chan?" The green haired boy whispered to the girl weeding the garden they'd been assigned to tend to, next to him. "He's glaring at me again." There was a notable tremor in the other boy's voice. Zabuza smiled, being sure to expose one clearly pointed eye tooth.

Hiraku was terrified of him.

"Oh," She nodded happily, pigtails swinging as she did. "He just does that. You get used to it, I promise."

"You've been saying that for months..." But he stopped, and forced a nervous smile, before returning to his patch of tomatoes. "And he doesn't look at you, that way."

"Hm," The girl shrugged, humming happily as she returned to caring for the radishes in front of her.

Hiraku sighed, before slowly relaxing into the weeding again, resisting the impulse to check over his shoulder. He got the strange feeling that the other boy was still eying him disapprovingly. He shifted closer to Kotone, so that he was resting against her slightly, and a mouldy pea pod immediately smacked him in the side of the head.

"She did it." Zabuza grunted, eyes still narrowed, when Hiraku's head snapped back to see who had just attacked him with a slimy vegetable. Had Zabuza not been the one tending to peas, this may actually have been plausible. Kotone did tend to throw things when provoked.

"Now he's throwing things at me," He heard Hiraku whimper to the little Kunoichi.

"Zabu kun, _**be nice**_, please."

"I'm bored." Was his justification, as he sat back on his heels, always glowering at Hiraku.

"Then weed more." Shinju interjected from a bed of flowers, getting impatient with the other genin's disruptions.

"Well sorry-" he rolled his eyes.

"-You should be." She interrupted.

"-But this isn't exactly important, now is it?"

"But sensei said..."Hiraku looked at him perplexed. "He _**said**_ to." His eyes flitted to the stranger in the jonin's vest who had met them here this morning.

"Sensei says we're helping!" Kotone answered brightly.

"Yeah, and it's pointless."

Shinju's face was more stern than Kotone's. "We're helping someone, Momochi. That might not be an idea with which you are familiar? I'll help you out then. Morally speaking, it's good."

"Good is boring, then." He challenged.

Shinju sighed, turning away, and returning to work. "You're hopeless, Momochi. Hopeless."

He shrugged, before returning to his own work, recognizing the end of the conversation.

They finished fairly quickly, before reporting back to the jonin, who handed them their pay indifferently, barely bothering to look at any of them.

Kotone poked at the coins in her hand happily, as Shinju and Hiraku said goodbye, and left for home. "Five hundred ryou...?"

"That's nothing." The other boy frowned, pocketing the change.

"It's enough for lunch!"

"What?"

"Let's get some dango!" The little genin suggested hopefully.

"Kotone, we shouldn't be buying junk food-"

"Please?"

"We should go train-"

"_**Pretty**_ please?"

"It's a waste of-"

"What about takoyaki? I think I saw a stall on the way over! You like that, right?"

Zabuza paused, biting his lip slightly. "Kotone," But whatever argument he had been about to use was suddenly diminished, and his stomach grumbled traitorously. "We shouldn't."

"Aw come on! Pleeeeease?"

Many years later, Momochi Zabuza would kick himself for not learning to say 'no' to a cute little face while he still had the chance.

"Alright fine. Where was the stupid stall?"

* * *

I'm sure you all know what that second last line's alluding too XDDD

Anyways, thanks for putting up with the boring chapter n.n;; Hope you enjoyed it! and have an awesome day!


	16. Dragonflies

Ok... it's four in the morning, so I apologize if the last little bit is horrible XDD

Um... yeah! XDD I really liked this chapter... so... um... It's probably not very good XD I'm sorry if it's not.

I drew a picture a while ago that goes with this chapter:3 It's not very good, and I did it ages ago XD so...um... here: I'm not much of an artist, I'm afraid. n.n;;

So! Again, thank alot to Nobukane for reading over this for me! ( go check out his stories! you know you waaaant toooooo :3 )

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The concentration her partner exerted as he trained, focussed solely on the target before him and kunai in his hand, made sneaking away more than easy. The small, guiltily-smiling, chunin crept away gleefully, holding back a giggle as cold, damp grass brushed her sandalled feet. It was a nice day, not warm, but tolerable, the usual thick fog blanketing their training ground, as she plunked herself down at the edge, legs dangling down over the water far below.

She sighed wistfully, cool wind sweeping her warm face, waiting for her heart to resume it's normal pace. They'd been working hard today, as usual, trying to ensure their readiness for any mission they'd be assigned, which were growing more and more dangerous.

Something caught her eye, then. A shining, iridescent streak of red through the grey. She smiled, watching it flit in and out of sight through the mist, it's wing beats so quick, they but a blur. She'd always liked dragonflies, for some reason.

"Hey,"

She jumped, as something nudged her back. "Damn it, you're quiet," She chuckled, relieved. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. He was staring at her, slightly condescending, arms folded, as one might address a disobedient child. "We should keep practising. We can't afford to slack off, Kotone."

"I don't see why we can't relax, once in a while. We're chunin, right? We've been working out butts off since we were this tall," She paused to place her hand at perhaps her eye level, sitting. "Don't we deserve a break?"

"Yeah, but as chunin, we still have a promotion to worry about, Kotone. Just wait till we're jonin. Then we can relax. But for now-"

"I know, I know," Kotone admitted. "I'll get back to it, I promise. Just a second."

"What are you doing, anyways?" He quirked an eyebrow, before slowly starting to take a seat beside her.

"Watching the dragonflies," She pointed to it, only to let out a small cry as her partner stopped mid-sit, and moved to swat it. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Killing it, what does it look like?" He answered simply.

"Don't!" She paused, blinking at him beseechingly.

"It's a fly, Kotone. Give it a rest, it doesn't matter."

"But... but... I've heard some where that they only live for about twenty four hours! "

"Then it _**really **_doesn't matter."

He resumed the attempt to clap his hands around the insect, but a harsh tug on his pant leg actually pulled him to the ground. "If a day's all it has, it's cruel to take any of it away. Let it enjoy itself."

"What the hell? It's a stupid _**bug.**_ It's just going to die anyways."

"They must be good for something. They eat mosquitos and stuff. I think it's awfully brave of them. They have like, no time at all to live, and they spend it doing their part for the ecosystem." She nodded airily. "mhmm."

Zabuza quirked an eyebrow. "Only a day, eh? Then I think they're dumb."

"Why?"

"Because whenever I see two of them they're... they're..." The twelve year old shuddered slightly. "Doing...well...you know._**" **_He too a moment to cringe again, before continuing."If I had twenty four hours to live, I certainly wouldn't waste it on something gross like_** that.**_"

"What would you do?"

"What?"

"If you had a day to live. What would _**you**_ do, Zabuza kun?"

"Dunno. Go off by myself somewhere, wait it out."

"You'd really want to be alone?"

"Duh. I definitely wouldn't want anyone to watch me _**die.**_ That'd be all... weird. I just guess I'd feel way too vulnerable kicking the bucket with someone _**watching.**_"

"Vulnerable? But if you're dying, what does it matter?"

"It just seems like a private thing, somehow. Anyways, fine then. What would you do?"

She paused thoughtfully. "Well... I certainly wouldn't want to be alone."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... but just sort of... dying all by myself? It seems scary, somehow. Just waiting for it. Dying in a fight'd be different."

He nodded. "Yeah. That's how most ninja go."

"It's comforting, somehow." She agreed. "At least it'd be fast... And there'd probably be a reason for it, like that. It'd mean something."

"Look," He sighed, noting the apprehensive look on her face now. "If... if you're really so weird about the whole dying thing... " He slumped over slightly, as though embarrassed. "If you're hurt or something, and no one else is around, and you're definitely not gonna make it..." He shrugged a little. "I'll... sit with you, or something stupid like that. If It'll make you feel better. You know... Until you croak."

She smiled, slightly perplexed. In a morbid, reluctant sort of way, it was sweet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, _**don't.**_ Ever."

She giggled. "And I promise to leave you alone if the same ever happens."

"Thank you." He said firmly, smirking slightly. "I'm not all sappy like you are."

She sighed happily, and resumed watching it, as it lighted on a nearby dandelion. "You see? They are brave. You and me both said that if our lives were short like theirs, that we'd both just kind of give up. Sit around, and wait to die. I think they must come back as really courageous people."

"You believe that crap?"

"Of course... don't you?"

He stifled a laugh. "No,"

She tilted her head to the side quizzically. "Well... what do you think happens when we die?"

"Nothing. It's all just stuff people have made up because they're scared. Or to keep people from doing things they consider 'bad.'"

"Oh," she paused, looking out over the foggy water for a long moment. "Kuri died."

"Wha... the_** mouse**_?"

Kotone nodded solemnly.

"What's with you today? It was a stupid mouse. It was probably a bunch of different ones every time you looked."

"No." She said, shaking her head firmly. "They weren't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They all sound distinct."

"_**What**_?"

"Yeah!" She sounded emphatic. "Kuri was big. He was louder than the other three."

"And the others?"

"Ran was is little, so it's the opposite. He's the quietest sounding. Hisa's really old, he walks slow. And Nikki's missing a foot. He kinda hops every three steps."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kotone sighed again, adjusting her hair. It was when they'd been promoted to chunin that she'd suddenly decided that pigtails were a bit childish, and had switched to a ponytail. Zabuza had assured her that no amount of arranging her hair would make her seem less childish. She immediately hit him with a pillow.

"I don't know, I just... I guess it's pathetic, but sometimes I really like to think that my mom's watching me, somehow-" Zabuza said nothing as she stopped herself, quite suddenly.

The twelve year old bit her lip, getting to her feet. "Ok, you're right... I... I really _**should**_ get back to practising."

"Finally," He sighed, also getting up, and moving back to the pile of projectile weapons they'd left. "We have a mission tomorrow. We've got to be ready."

She nodded, sending a kunai dead centre into the target, from quite a distance away. "Right."

- - - - - -

Guard duty was unbearably boring. They'd been assigned the early morning shift at a seaside post near a cliff, about half a day's walk north of Kirigakure no sato, and the noon shift at a port another few hour's walk north from there, for the next two weeks, with another, older chunin, and a new jonin.

Mizu no kuni was given protection from attackers by the sea, but that did little good if no one was watching. It was also as much about keeping things in as it was about keeping things out. The mist village, they learned, had an alarming number of ninja who fled, annually. Fairly weak shinobi, usually, who couldn't take the strain of their lifestyle.

Zabuza was often heard muttering bitterly to himself about how, for all the nuke nin were supposedly lurking, none ever came their way. He became intolerably grumpy when forced into idleness.

It was about six in the morning on the Monday of their second week that something caught the jonin's attention.

"Hm?" The older man paused, turning to the dense growth of coniferous trees behind them.

"Is everything alright?" Kotone asked warily, getting to her feet.

"Just a second," He gestured for quiet, as he slowly stalked over to the edge of the forest. "There's definitely someone there."

"There's another." The older chunin added, nodding in the same general direction.

The jonin sighed. "Ok, you two stay out of our way," He motioned to the older chunin. "What's his face and me are gonna handle this, ok brats? He'll flush em out, I'll get 'em. Watch, and learn."

The older chunin scowled at being referred to in such a way, but quickly realised that he himself didn't know the jonin, or either of the younger one's names, and really had no right to complain. Still, he was muttering to himself slightly, as he waded through the bushes, purposefully making himself as indiscreet as he could manage. It would be best to cause the criminals to reveal themselves, and be ready for it. If they were strong at all, they would probably have attacked already, anyways. Not to mention that a skilled ninja wouldn't have given themself away as easily.

It was then that several things happened in quick succession:

A flurry of shuriken, which the jonin dodged flew from the trees, as a shape launched itself at him, and was promptly sent flying by a kick to the face, A scream, presumably from the attacker's accomplice rang out from the shaded and obscured forest area, and it was only after the two rookie chunin were sure that both opponents were incapacitated, did they relax slightly, and go to help the older man restrain the enemy he had apprehended. It was the instant Kotone turned, that a third, previously unseen man struck, jumping at her, kunai in hand.

Zabuza whirled around a second too late to help, and could only watch as the knife fell, aimed squarely between his partner's eyes, and how her hand unconsciously reached down to her own kunai holster.

He was fast, but she was a tiny bit faster.

Zabuza couldn't be sure which of them looked more surprised as the sharpened metal bit into his throat, blood spattering from the wound. Kotone staggered back, eyes wide, as her attacker's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

The chunin emerged again, seemingly oblivious to her distress, as he tossed another corpse out into the clearing, mechanically. "Got him. That's all."

The jonin nodded. "This one's alive. We'll hand him over to the interrogation division, see if there were any more in the area." He was smiling slightly, as he said this, as though he hadn't just ordered the man who's hands he was busy tying's torture and eventual death.

"Oh, and Ume?"

Kotone was paler than usual, and, Zabuza noted, shaking slightly. "Yes sir?"

"Good work."

"Th-thank you, Sir."

"That's it for today's shift, I think."

"I'll get the hunter nin." The chunin interrupted gruffly, marching off down the dirt path that wound around the trees along the cliff's edge.

"You two, are dismissed." The jonin finished, looking more content than usual.

She was intolerably quiet as they made their way to their next station. Absent, still blanched and trembling, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her in an irritatingly shocked way. Usually he appreciated the rare moment where she was quiet, but this was just vexing. She had only really stopped when they passed by a dip in the path that brought them close to the water, to wash the blood off herself.

"Hey, are you going to snap out of it, or what?" He demanded tersely, when her dismay became unbearable. "It doesn't matter, you know."

"Zabuza kun," She simply answered, as she stopped walking languidly, voice low. "I just _**killed**_ somebody."

"And your point is...?" He frowned at the heartbroken, pitiable look on her face, as she blinked at him. "The hell kind of ninja _**are **_you? Look, he attacked, you reacted. That's what we've been taught. What do you think we've been training to do, anyways?" He stepped in front of her, his hands grasping her upper arms lightly. "Kill things." She nodded, her eyes returning to the ground in response to the unusual closeness. Physically, he generally kept his distance. "It was you, or him, right? Once you've entered a fight- _**any **_fight- you've put your life on the line. If he wasn't willing to die, he shouldn't have jumped at you."

He heard a quiet, shuddering breath leave the small kunoichi, as she gave a tiny nod. "And hell, if you hadn't killed him, he'd have killed you, then gotten killed _**himself**_ by the jonin guy or me. So it'd have been a waste if you'd died." Kotone didn't respond. He hadn't really expected her to, it was chastising, not reassurance, after all. He wasn't so good with warm fuzzy crap like that.

After a short, uncomfortable pause, he broke away, jamming one hand in a pocket casually, a smirk forming on his face. "Get used to it, Kotone. As ninja, this is pretty much all we'll ever do. You might as well enjoy yourself while you're at it."

"Enjoy myself?" It was the most emphatic thing she'd said since the incident, and he was happy to have gotten an animated response, for once.

"Yeah. I know I certainly did." His grin widened ever so slightly at the memory of the final graduation exam he had ruined. In a weird sort of way, it had felt like he was getting back at the people who had put him through hell for three years, only to potentially kill him. "You don't really have to think at all, just move. It's exciting. I mean, they had every chance to kill me, so they can only really blame themselves for being that weak, right? Not my fault they couldn't fight of a third-year kid."

"I...I guess so,"

"Look, just relax, ok? I can't believe you're making such a big deal of it." Zabuza, feeling thoroughly exasperated, breathed out noisily, and adjusted his hitai ate. "If you weren't such a pansy, it'd have happened sooner." He added.

She hesitated, and finally started walking again, muttering to herself quietly. "You're... you're right. He jumped at me, it was all I could do... I mean, that guy was a criminal... Scum... A threat to the village...And I was just doing my duty as a ninja! It's what I'm _**supposed**_ to do!" Her face had gradually brightened as she drew this conclusion, and was now smiling.

"Exactly," He sighed, glad that he might finally have gotten her to shut up.

"But still..." She faltered only for a moment. "I hope you're right, Zabuza kun. I really hope mom _**can't**_ see me."

He said nothing to this, and she was quiet for another short second, before forcing another grin, and continuing along.

Thankfully, her mood stated consistent throughout the rest of the walk to the harbour. As it was through mainly ninja-populated land, there were several targets and other such training equipment by the side of the road, haphazard, and abandoned, paint peeling and wood rotting slightly.

There was a fairly well cared for target pinned to a birch tree up the road, at about the same distance as she kept from the one at their training area. Kotone smiled, pulling a kunai from the pouch at her leg, and letting it fly with a well practised flick of her wrist. It hit the red circle of the centre, as it always did.

She ran forward, now having returned to her normal, lively self, to retrieve her weapon. Zabuza lagged behind at a more casual pace, not too intent to go be bored out of his mind at their next station, and content to linger en route for a while.

He glanced up at his partner, an action he would soon regret, as she was staring much too intently at the target. "Aw damn it, what is it _**now**_?" He caught up to her before she answered, yanking the knife free, and returning it to it's holster.

"It's nothing," She answered, shaking her head slightly, her ponytail, and the long pink ribbon she used to secure it, waving slightly as she did. And so, they continued along the path, one tiny thought weighing on Kotone's mind.

She had missed.

It wasn't a big deal, of course, but it had been a long while since she had missed a shot. Generally, her aim was excellent. More troubling still, from where she had stood, it had indeed appeared that she had hit her mark. Closer inspection, however, had revealed that she was off by a good inch or so, the blade digging in to the outer layer of white paint around the red. Kotone pushed this all from her mind, and kept walking.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

That bit at the beginning's kinda weird when you concider how he DOES die O.o;; XD I'm assuming you've all seen that episode...

Um, anyways! Sorry if that was lame. Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! please review, and have a nice day :D


	17. Hiraku

This chapter is weird... O.o;; um... So I'm going to apologize for this chapter... sorry DX

Um... All I'm going to say is that something bad happens that I don't condone or encourage in any way xD violence is **_bad_**. But like, when you have a couple of people trained to**_ hurt things _**for a living... Stuff like that would probably happen eventually. Anyways... I'll shut up now.

A great big thank you to every one reading this! And especially those who review n.n I love you guys!

Oh! and another big thanks to Nobukane, for reading over this for me! ( Go check out his stories! You know you waaaant tooooo: D n.n)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Zabuza rolled his eyes, as he slumped over, drumming his fingers impatiently against the counter. In his years since becoming a jonin at thirteen, he had learned quite a bit. The fifteen year old was now observing what they had meant when they had told him a kunoichi's role was sometimes 'different,' as he watched his partner flirt shamelessly, with a much older, drunken man across the restaurant.

He had wanted to simply beat the information out of their target, but had been assured by his partner, and the Assassination unit officer supervising their assignment, that this would alert any other potential accomplices of their real target, and potentially cost them the mission. So, Kotone had been asked to get the information more subtly. He hated it when she did this. It was demeaning, tedious and, as he listened to her sly, well timed inquiries, and deceptively pleasant voice, kind of creepy. Though he'd never admit the last bit.

She smiled, as she stood, striding sanguinely out of the room. He recognized this as his cue to leave, and, for the sake of inconspicuousness, waited a minute or two before also taking his leave.

The street was fairly crowded, as this had been one of the few missions they had been asked to perform in broad daylight. Kotone was waiting, leaning against the pawnshop across the street, an older, masked man in dark, baggy clothing waiting impatiently close by.

The ANBU operatives who oversaw their missions recently always seemed peeved, at being given a menial 'babysitting' job. But shadowing a qualified member of the assassination unit was mandatory to applying for a position.

Though their records as jonin were impressive ( Zabuza's frighteningly so) to be recruited to the tracker and assassination team, extra courses and training were required, to learn specialised techniques, which, though terribly complicated, greatly simplified a kill.

Kotone looked unduly pleased with herself, as she always was after she completed a successful investigation. Which was actually pretty rare. She didn't succeed as often as Zabuza had expected her to. In fact, she was struggling with the ANBU training.

Though Kotone was more than at home navigating by sound, and being quiet, for some reason, the silent homicide technique proved to be a difficulty, She was fine with taijutsu, and sparring in dense mist, or with her eyes closed was easy enough, but she simply couldn't seem to sneak up on a target, and aim properly. From any distance away, eyes open or closed, she'd miss. A topic she refused to discuss with her partner, who had taken to it like a duck takes to water. It had come so naturally to him, it was unsettling. Hitting a target dead on, from inhuman distances, or without benefit of eyesight, was a simple task for Zabuza. His reputation as a demon was always asserted on missions where he could employ those techniques.

Worse still, Kotone had a strange ineptitude for fire jutsu of any kind, and though she could take a body apart as precisely as anyone, found herself without a way to dispose of it. Something else she refused to address.

"He said they were hiding somewhere near the west coast." The kunoichi finished, speaking to their supervisor, who nodded, his voice flat when he answered.

"Good work, Ume. That confirms it. That's what all the others have said. You two are dismissed, for today."

It was warmer than usual that day, and an unusual lack of wind kept Kirigakure's air still, as they made their way back towards their now paid-for home. It had taken a lot of work, but they both considered it worth the effort. Zabuza had to deal with far less people on a daily basis, and Kotone was exceedingly happy to be able to shower in her own home, without having to worry about several small kunoichis staring at her, as she had back at the academy building. Which got more and more awkward the older she got.

Actually, over the years, a lot had gotten awkward. The best example of which, would be a short while before, when Zabuza had suddenly found himself enormously averse to punching anywhere near Kotone's chest area. But after enough lost sparring sessions, he abandoned this odd bit of propriety for the sake of professionalism.

As they walked side by side, he was now, for the first time, quite a bit taller than she was, and still seemed to be growing. His width hadn't quite caught up with his height yet, and he found himself now rather lanky, and almost, misleadingly, weak looking. Not something he liked at all.

"You're lucky you're pretty." He commented dryly as the masked man was out of sight. "I doubt that guy'd have talked to easily otherwise."

"The hell are you talking about?" She answered airily, grinning. "Zabuza kun, you insult me. He talked because I know good interrogation techniques, and strategy. I studied hard, and I got fairly good at them. Looks have nothing to do with it." She sighed, "And only you could say 'pretty' like it was an insult."

"I saw how he was looking at you, you know. You sure the fact that he was a drunk pervert didn't help?"

She frowned momentarily, before regaining her confident smile. "Knowing how to pick an informant you can exploit would fall under 'strategy,' ne?"

"Didn't bother you at all that he was staring?"

"I'd have killed him if he tried anything stupid." She answered plainly.

Zabuza grunted ambiguously. "Whatever."

"But it's lunchtime, isn't it?" Kotone asked, as they met a turn in the crowded street. "Want to grab something to eat, maybe?" Zabuza sighed, knowing that she'd probably been waiting quite a while to steer the conversation this way, as they were now conveniently near a restaurant they often frequented. Usually, he'd have disagreed. But today, he thought better of it. He had his own reasons for wanting to go, that had very little to do with food.

"Zabuza... what the hell are you doing?" Kotone had stopped dead as they neared the establishment's door, and was watching as he compulsively adjusted his hitai ate, and attempted to flatten his messy hair.

"It's bothering me."

"Doesn't usually."

He muttered something unintelligibly under his breath, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, as he grabbed a seat at a small, wooden table near the corner of the room, the kunoichi taking the chair across from him. There was a long silence, occupied only by the sounds of the young redheaded waitress bustling around behind a counter, and Kotone shifting in her creaking chair, as she sat up, and leaned over, eyes squinted, attempting to get the best view of the menu posted on the far wall.

"Hey, Zabu kun, what does that say?"

"What does what say?" He turned, craning his neck to see what she was pointing at.

"The top thing there?"

He turned back to face her, eyes incredulous. "Forgotten how to read, Kotone?"

"You're closer."

"By what, a foot and a half? Sheesh, you're always asking me to read things for you, these days."

She faltered slightly, biting her lip. "It was bright outside, and dim in here. Everything looks green to me right now. Your eyes are darker than mine, they're not as sensitive to that kind of thing."

He shrugged, and turned again, looking over his shoulder, and reading over the menu a second time, searching for anything that looked good, as he was actually feeling pretty hungry, but soon found his eyes wandering around the room, to rest on the most distracting thing in it. His hand immediatly began to smooth his still-untidy hair unconsciously. It was only when he heard a low chuckle that his spaced out stare snapped back to it's usual alertness.

Kotone was grinning, in an ostentatiously feline way, leaning against the polished tabletop. "You're staring at the waitress, aren't you?" He hunched his shoulders slightly, looking away from her in an all too familiar gesture of dismissal.

"No,"

"Aw, you're full of it!" Her smile widened, mockingly. "I've caught you looking at her before, but never like that. Is that why you're fussing over your hair? Awww, that's cute, Zabu kun." His eyes narrowed. 'Cute' was a term he had come to hate with a passion.

"Shut up!" His voice cracked rather pathetically, and Kotone practically fell off her chair laughing. He scowled, thoroughly embarrassed, as he muttered quietly to himself. "Damned hormones, distracting me like that...stupid _**voice**_..."

They ate, Zabuza faster than usual, ready to leave the scene of his recent humiliation as soon as possible, and returned home, Kotone smirking all the way.

They'd cleaned the little shack up, repairing the unhinged back door, and the multitude of leaking gaps in the roof, which had let in rain and the occasional bit of snow, and it now actually looked inhabitable.

They'd picked their rooms early on, Kotone taking hers because it had been painted a pretty shade of blue by the former owners. And Zabuza took the other room, simply because it had _**not**_ been painted ( what he thought to be) the same sickeningly bright shade of cerulean. She rarely saw the inside of his room, as he was very particular about keeping his door closed, and locked. She had always noticed him to be on the territorial side, at times...ok, so a lot of the time...all the time. Kotone was much more lenient about her space, not that he ever really intruded.

There was something else, though, that caused a great deal of conflict between them at first. Zabuza, it seemed, quite unlike his partner, was unbearably tidy. Simply put, a neat freak. He couldn't stand seeing things out of their place, or clutter of any kind. Nothing that could hinder or impede him in any way. Which, given the fact that his roommate had a habit of simply dropping things on the floor, and passing out from exhaustion on the couch or on her bed after missions or training, was a problem.

It was only after several confrontations ( Kotone stating that it was a pain to put things away exactly, and Zabuza arguing that it was an even _**bigger**_ pain to go looking for them) that they'd agreed that Zabuza could keep his room as inhumanly tidy as he wanted it, which he did, and that Kotone could keep her room in total chaos, which she did, and that the rest of the house was to be kept 'Lived in' at the very worst. Actually, to be fair, while she was careless with things, she herself was far from unhygienic, and was actually quite preoccupied with keeping herself clean. Her long, raven hair, especially.

Kotone's fifteenth birthday passed, and he was relieved to see that she was much less sluggish than usual this year. Though she did spend most of that night going through a bag of popcorn.

It was the following April fourth that proved to be a problem. She had always been a pain this one day specifically, but was now getting strong enough to pose a real challenge. "Come on, Kotone." He groaned, slouching against her doorframe. The kunoichi, all but ther top of her head hidden under the covers, didn't respond. His eyes roved around the room. Several kunai and shuriken were discarded on a bookshelf, There was paper on the ground, old useless mission information mostly, but there were some maps laying near the shuriken. Her sandals were lying haphazardly by her bed, as was a tattered training shirt. He cringed. How she could find anything in here was completely beyond him.

He was incredibly lucky that he didn't put much of his weight down as he stepped forwards, treading on the shirt lying beside her bed, and luckier still that the shirt cushioned the point of the sharp metal spikes hidden beneath. Caught completely off guard, ( something he was not accustomed to) he shouted, cursing loudly.

"Who the HELL leaves Makibishi on their _**floor?!**_"

"Someone who isn't getting out of bed today." The not-so-asleep kunoichi answered firmly.

Zabuza's eye twitched involuntarily, his shark like teeth gritted. "Like hell you're not."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No dice."

"We have extra training for the assassination squad, Kotone, we can't miss this."

"Yes I can. It's not like I'm any good anyways."

"And you won't be if you skip all the damned practices."

She could hear the vexation rising in his voice. "Just this once! Tell them I'm sick. No one will miss me."

"You're going."

"Make me." She challenged, snuggling securely into her pillow. This was always how it went, and every year, he had managed to talk her into it. But not this year. This year, she had decided quite decisively that there was nothing he could say to make her get out of bed. Absolutely, positively, nothing. The dark haired Kunoichi grinned contentedly, sensing that she had won, and waiting for him to turn, and leave the room.

She was quite surprised, however, when instead, she felt strong arms encircle her waist, and lift her from her nice, warm, cozy bed, to land, quite roughly, on something much more solid. It took her a moment to recover from the shock enough to realize that she was, quite upside down, slung over the taller ninja's shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

Zabuza had been threatening to pick her up, and carry her to their training, by force, for years... but she had never once thought he would actually _**do**_ it.

"Hey! What the hell, put me down!"

"Pft, no."

"Zabuza kun! Damn it, put me down!" The indignant kunoichi had one arm around his shoulders to keep herself from falling, and began beating at his back mercilessly with her free hand.

"You're the one who was being lazy. I told you, it's almost time for them to actually recruit people. You're not missing today."

"I'm still in my freaking pajamas!"

She couldn't see his face, but knew from his tone that he was smirking. "That's your problem."

"Augh!" Kotone suddenly seemed to remember her training, and dug two fingers into a particular spot near his shoulder. Zabuza grit his teeth, immediately dropping her ( 'accidentally' letting her fall on her own makibishi). He shook his head, as the pain ebbed quickly. Kotone wasn't nearly as good as killing as he was, but she certainly knew how to _**hurt**_ somebody. Which wasn't something he minded... as long as it wasn't used on _**himself. **_

"Ouch," She winced, trying to remove one of the two metal spikes embedded deeply in her back, a small patch of dark red seeping through her pajamas.

"Damnit," He sighed, taking a step towards her, before crouching down. "I'll do it,"

Kotone was unusually quiet, as he placed one hand gripping her shoulder, the other tracing the indentations in her back expertly, deciding the risk the messily entrenched bit of metal. He brushed one away easily, but the second one was deeper. "It's not near anything important," He assessed indifferently. "The problem is the way it's stuck. A lot of the pointed ends dug in, If I pull this out, It'll take quite a bit of skin with it. What makibishi were designed for, as you know." He was speaking purely for distractive purposes, and didn't really wait for a response. pulled the embedded piece of metal out before the sentence was finished. She hissed, her back tensing, but did little else.

"It's your fault this happened, and you tried to do the same to me. So don't expect any pity."

"There's a difference between stepping on a makibishi cushioned by fabric, and being dropped several feet onto an exposed one. " She answered, after releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Her face still burning as his hands left her back.

"True," Zabuza admitted, "But this is still your own stupid fault." He got to his feet, frowning crossly. "We're officially going to be late...Get dressed."

"That's fine," She answered quickly. "You go ahead... I'll fix it... I'll meet up with you in a minute,"

"You're bleeding pretty badly,"

"Hey, lighten up, I'm a jonin! I'm tough, alright?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "If you say so," He turned to leave pausing just before leaving the house, for one final comment, shot over his shoulder. "Go see a medic on your way there, or it'll get infected, or something stupid like that."

"I will," She promised hurriedly, sighing, relieved when he was finally gone, quickly sticking a bandage over the bleeding chunk out of her shoulder.

'That should do it,' She thought with a nod, before hastily dressing, and taking off at a run, to catch up...Hopefully, she wouldn't be _**that **_late...

_vvvvvvvv_

"I can't believe I got that question wrong," A very flustered Kotone huffed, as they made their way home from practice a few days. There were always more and more ANBU hanging around, scoping out potential candidates. "I swear that was the subglavian artery."

"Subclavian."

"What?"

"You were thinking of the right one, but it's spelt with a C."

"You're kidding me! That's why I got it wrong? It sure sounded like a G when he said it,"

He stopped dead in the middle of the road, suddenly, causing the very puzzled Kunoichi to stop too.

"Kotone," He said, after an uncomfortably long pause, his voice low. "It was_** written **_on the blackboard."

"Oh..." She faltered, eyes momentarily flickering away. "Well... I don't see why we're still doing this written crap anyways."

"You're usually good at that," His eyes were locked on her's, questioningly. Her behaviour recently was beyond bizarre.

She made a face, and turned, quickening her pace towards home. "I was having an off day, alright?" She called over her shoulder as she stormed off, with a contained sort of tenseness and indignation. "I'm going to go practice. I'll see you later."

She had been making excuses for months now, whenever it came time to practice, and Zabuza was far from stupid. He had noticed her reluctance to train with him, and had started testing things, to determine the exact conditions of her aversion. Sparring, she would always agree to, as well as practising new ninjutsu techniques, or perfecting old ones. Reviewing their studies of pressure points that caused pain, death, or other specific outcomes she was also more than willing to do. Anything to do with targets, though, she craftily declined somehow.

After a very small amount of contemplation, he followed after her, employing the quiet, efficient, shadowing techniques that came so naturally to him now.

_vvvvvvvv_

She was, as he had anticipated, at their usual training spot, so entirely distracted by the target at the other end of the clearing, that he didn't need to be half as cautious as he was to avoid being seen.

It was amusing at first, as he watched from his concealed perch in a nearby tree, as she threw, and missed. But soon, his smirk wavered, steadily deepening into a frown.

He sat there, observing more than an hour of mechanical practice, the only sounds being the repeated swish of the senbon through the air, the thunk of the metal into wood. This was always followed by swearing, that became louder, and worse as the hour wore on. She'd then go to retrieve the weapon, after a great deal of pacing around in circles, face in her hands, muttering to herself about how she'd try once more, and then it would start again.

Zabuza was far from stupid, and it didn't take him long to confirm the suspicion he had been reflecting on for quite a while. He hopped down from the branch, the sound startling her, as she whirled around, letting the projectiles in her hand fly again.

He didn't bother dodging. The senbon came nowhere near him.

"Your eyesight is going, isn't it?"

She took in a shaky breath, striding back over to the target. "Looks like it." He followed, face stern, as he examined it more closely.

It was a while after they became jonin that the rings on the targets had ceased to be sufficient. Little black dots had been painted at specific places on the damaged wooden surface, to more accurately portray pressure points. She hadn't managed to hit a single one.

A few were close, but when it came to deadening limbs, and stopping heart beats... When it came to the assassination division... close wasn't nearly good enough.

"For how long?"

"Couple of years now," She answered smiling, embarrassment apparent.

His reaction was far more serious. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know," She backed away a couple of long strides, and squinted slightly. "Your face gets blurry about here."

"You're not going blind or anything, are you?" The excessively tense mist nin demanded.

She took another small step back, eying him with a hint of wariness. "It hasn't gotten worse for a long while, and I think this is as bad as it's going to get. My dad wore glasses, so I'm not really worried."

"Why didn't you just get a pair then?" He was getting angrier, she noted.

"Woah," She quirked her head to the side, blinking at him. "Relax, will you? And because! I mean, don't they make your eyes weaker?"

"That's a myth."

"Still though, my eyes will get used to seeing things more clearly, right? What if they get knocked off during a fight or something? It'd be more of a shock, I'd have to find them or something, and that'd probably take me enough time to get killed. Twice. I'd rather accept the world as a little it blurry than have to rely on some stupid hunk of plastic and metal. And I fight close range- If I get punched in the face or something..." She shook her head, blue hair waving as she did. "Broken glass near my eyes? That _**would **_blind me."

He groaned, leaning his head back, and covering his eyes with his hand, as one might when frustrated. "_**Damn it**_,"

"What?"

"For once, you have a point." came the bitter reply. "Why didn't you say anything?" he snapped, turning to face her again, glaring.

"Why the hell does it matter?"

He turned sharply, leaning against a birch tree nearby. "It doesn't. Never mind." She took a few steps closer, but his targetless gaze remained steady. Kotone moved into his line of vision, and was not surprised to see him turn, eyes still cold and level, and relocate himself to yet another tree.

The little Kunoichi followed, sighing when he didn't bother looking over. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" The response was frigid.

"That thing where you don't look at me." He didn't answer. "It means your mad."

"I'm not, alright? Leave me alone?"

"All your body language is angry right now." She assessed. "Turning away, not looking at me, narrowing your eyes like that?"

"Would you shut up?" He growled. "Look, just give me a minute to think this over, alright? Do you have any idea how serious this is? There's no way in hell you'll make the assassination team with all of your shortcomings. You can't dispose of bodies, and you can't aim."

"Why does _**that **_matter?" Her eyes closed for a moment. "So what If I don't?"

"Kotone, you know the ANBU get all the _**good**_ missions. The important ones- "

"Would you stop it?" The dark haired girl interrupted emphatically. "You always say that. It'll be better when we're genin, chunin, jonin! And it never is. You're never happy."

"I'm trying to improve our situation, and your being _**completely useless**_ isn't helping at all." Zabuza snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Completely useless? Can you even hear yourself?"

"Just... shut up for a second, alright? Let me think." He scowled, shutting his eyes and turning away.

"Can't we just slow down? We've been pushing ourselves all our lives,"

"_**Shut up**_,"

"I mean, we always thought it'd get easier, and it hasn't. Maybe that's because we're worried all the time. You're always fighting for the next promotion,"

"Could you just_** stop**_ for a minute?"

She bit her lip, treading forward slightly, to place her hand on his arm. "Zabuza kun,"

He reacted instantly. It wasn't exactly a conscious decision, but he did nothing to stop himself, as his fist moved, seemingly of it's own accord, and Kotone was thrown back across the clearing.

Kotone hit the ground, the wind knocked out of her. It took her a moment to push herself to a sitting position with a pained, breathy, gasp, her free hand cradling the side of her face he had struck. Zabuza stood immobile, breathing heavily, eyes wide in something she could only relate to surprise. But that didn't matter.

Their eyes had met for the infinitesimal moment before his hand had connected with her skin, and she had recognized the look in them all too well.

She might as well have been nine years old again.

Kotone got to her feet, drawing herself up to her full height, her narrowed, blue eyes locked on his darker, still widened ones. She turned without a word, and strode away, quickly vanishing between the trees.

She had justified his actions the last time she had seen those eyes, six years earlier. She didn't intend to do so again.

_vvvvvvvvv_

In her years as a ninja, there were several little spots in Kirigakure that Kotone had found, and loved to pieces. One of her favourites was a sectioned off bit at the end of the road, that came right up to the edge of the village, overlooking the docks. A waist high fence as the barrier between the top and bottom of a slight drop, mostly to keep the local children from toppling over the sandy ledge, and potentially hurting themselves.

The kunoichi leaned against the railing, more on her right side, as her neglected left shoulder was gradually starting to hurt more. She sighed, scratching a bit of the peeling red paint away, as she waited for the heavy feeling in her chest to subside, letting her eyes turn skyward. It was an unusually clear night, and the stars were beginning to come out. She could see piles of slush along the beach. The snow had stopped, and spring was finally on it's way. Though near the coast, snow always turned to rain anyways.

She'd been out for hours, but felt no desire to go home. The pain, and swelling near her eye might have had something to do with it.

"Oi, Kotone chan!" The jonin removed her weight from the fence, turning. She recognized that voice...

Sure enough, there was Kasumi Hiraku, trotting over, his sea green hair flopping in his face. Kotone waved, before turning back around, frantically ensuring that her bruised face was hidden by blue-black bangs. "What are you doing out here, Hiraku kun?" She asked as pleasantly as she could manage, when he stopped, and leaned next to her.

"Me? I live around here, remember? The real question is, what are _**you **_doing out here?"

She shrugged, feebly. "I like this spot." Unfortunately she turned her head away, and her shoulder brushed against the purpling patch of skin. She clenched her teeth, hissing in pain.

"Hey, what the heck? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked intrusively. "Let me see?" The slightly older jonin slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her face to examine the damage. He whistled, incredulously. "Whew. that's pretty bad. How'd that happen? Sparring?"

She shook her head, forcing him to release his gentle grip on her. "Zabuza and I had a bit of a fight..."

Hiraku turned, eyeing the street behind them nervously. "He isn't... here, is he?"

"No,"

"Oh, good!" The grey eyed boy sighed, with obvious relief. "Man is that guy ever creepy. I mean, how do you put up with that freak?"

"Obviously, not well," Kotone replied resentfully.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but He's...well..." Hiraku trailed off, putting a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "A possessive bastard?"

"What?"

"Kotone chan," Hiraku chuckled. "There's an inverse relationship between how far away a guy is from you, and how pissed off kijin is."

She blinked, looking down at the cold sand falling over the edge of the railing, as her hand brushed it off perfunctorily.

"But anyways," He said abruptly, grabbing her hand. "Come on, you know Shinju nee san's studying medical ninjutsu, right? She'll get you fixed up."

Kotone nodded, once the shock of being towed away by the hand relented. "Really? Ummm... Thanks?"

Hiraku just smiled. "It's no trouble, Kotone chan. No trouble at all."

* * *

so yeah... Um... hitting people is bad. Dx XDD sorry. I feel really guilty about writing that, for some reason.

And the neatness thing... Um... I know that's strange, but that's jsut kind of how I pictured him O.o Anyways, I'll shut up now... I'm sorry if that chapter wasn't very good. I'll try and make the next one better

Bye everyone! and thank you! please review, and have a nice day! n.n


	18. Making Amends

Auuuuuuuugh XDD this chapter took forever to write... I'm afraid it's not very good, but once I reached eleven pages in wordperfect, I decided I had better wrap it up XDD

Anyways... I apologize for any cheese or OOC ness... or any like XD not making sense. Once again, hitting is bad! XD don't do it.

And I'm sorry if the last bit sucks... My lovely beta reader ( that's what a beta reader is, right? when someone reads over everything for you, to see if they can find any mistakes?) Nobukane, didn't read over the last bit XD

On a related note, Go check out Nobukane's stories! And review :D you know you waaaant tooooo! Oh oh! And someone called "Aoyama Naoko" is mentionned... She's Nobukane's kickbutt oc! so the credit goes to him!

So... yeah. Chapter eighteen :3 a huge thank you to anyone reading this.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :3 and Naoko belongs to Nobukane!

oh! XD and according to wikipedia, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" Is what ANBU stands for.

* * *

"Ouch,"

"Stop moving," Shinju ordered, returning her hand to the side of the younger girl's face. "Honestly, Kotone. I've treated academy students who squirmed less."

"It feels funny," She complained, digging her nails into the couch cushions to keep herself from pulling away again. She wasn't used to the odd sensation of her damaged skin repairing itself, given Shinju's chakra's help. She didn't often visit medic-nin.

The nineteen year old chunin was seated, on one side of the battered old sofa, her brother sat on the other side, one arm over the top of the chair, hand lolling dangerously close to Kotone's shoulder. She kept glancing at it, as best as she could without moving her head too much. She really wasn't used to having her personal space invaded so regularly. Hiraku had always seemed to have very little reservations about his own 'Personal bubble', or anyone else's, for that matter.

Perhaps her aversion simply came from spending so much time with someone, who for the past several years, had been so adamant about keeping his distance.

"Is everything going alright?" She feelt justified in turning her head as a vaguely familiar female voice is heard by the door to the kitchen.

"Looks that way," Hiraku answers brightly, as his mother, who Kotone knew to be a medic nin as well, stepped closer to examine her daughter's handiwork, and nodding her approval.

"Good work, Shinju chan. You're very talented."

Shinju smiled politely, at the praise. "Thank you."

Shinju was an excellent medic. But that was all she was good at. The ninteen year old chunin, who had never been nominated for a promotion, had become something of a joke with the other shinobi of the village. While her medical skills were exceptional, she proved to be completely useless in battle. As far as most shinobi were concerned, a ninja that couldn't kill wasn't much of a ninja at all.

Hiraku was often heard chuckling nervously at the assassination team training, when someone made a joke at his sister's expense, as opposed to ignoring them, as Kotone did.

It took Kotone a moment to realise that some gratitude was in order from herself, especially. "Kasumi San? Thanks a lot for letting me stay here, really," She told the woman sincerely.

"It's no trouble," She replied. There mother was a stern looking woman, though not unkind. Her greying hair, the same colour as her son's, tied back in a practical little bun. The children must have had their father's eyes, as her's were a deep green.

"Well, we can't exactly make you go back to the psychotic demon guy, now can we? That'd be irresponsible," Hiraku's voice was low, so only Kotone and his sister, who shot him a waring glare, could hear. Kotone really wasn't all that inclined to argue, this time.

Staying with the Kasumis was, though agreeable, a very confusing experience. Never having had a mother herself, nor a father who had any time for her, the general concept of 'Family dinner time' completely confounded her.

Her eating habits over the course of he life has consisted of: eat whatever Otou san's made (be quiet, and don't make a mess), Eat whatever you can steal (don't get caught), eat whatever they have set out (Hurry so you're not late for any lessons) and grab whatever's lying around the house (open package, boil water, pour water in, don't burn yourself). In that order.

So, naturally, the whole 'sitting down with family eating something that actually resembles food, wasn't frozen, and doesn't have the word 'instant' in the name' thing was strange. But pleasantly so.

"When is tou-san getting back?" Hiraku asked, as he set his bowl down.

"Sometime next week," His mother answered, as Kotone looked over at Shinju quizzically.

"Otou san teaches genin," The grey eyed girl explained calmly. "He started a couple of years ago."

"It's much nicer now... Everything's changed so much," Hiraku interrupted contentedly.

"Yes, but there's still a long way to go, Hiraku. The training conditions aren't as bad as they used to be, but they're still atrocious-"

"Relax, nee san! We're training ninja, not dancers. Mizukage sama knows what he's doing, right, Kotone chan?" He contested, between two mouthfuls of rice. She nodded, distractedly, not really paying attention. She was more concerned with the fact that herself, plus Hiraku, Shinju, and their mother made four people sitting at the table, and that as suddenly making her very uncomfortable.

"Anyways, before Hiraku interrupted," She resumed, tersely. "The system's really changed. Genin are assigned to consistent groups of three, and keep the same teacher, like what most villages do."

"Dad said he couldn't stomach teaching before, since half of the academy kids ended up dead, and the other half were murderers already." Came yet another inconsequential interjection from Hiraku's corner of the table.

There was an ominous clatter as two bowls of rice were set down, synchronized, and an identical, stern expression spread across Shinju and her mother's face. "Hiraku, that's enough, please." She intoned firmly.

"Easy for you to say," Shinju whispered scornfully. "You got a reprieve."

"Oh," Kotone took a second to realise that their mother and father would have had to complete the previous graduation exam. The rest of the meal was a little more awkward, and much more silent. Somehow, to Kotone, that was easier to deal with. It wasn't that she was nervous, she was far from shy, but it was just...strange.

"I'm sorry about him," Shinju sighed, throwing a blanket and pillow on the couch. "He can be so juvenile... You can borrow something of mine, to sleep in I must have something I've grown out of somewhere," she added, quickly turning, and heading to her room, Kotone following before she had a chance to say 'thank you,'

The medic was already rummaging through a bottom drawer when Kotone caught up, standing near the doorframe of the pale pink room. "Now, this should-" She turned, concentrating on the folded fabric in her hand, bumping into the younger Kunoichi. The nineteen year old stopped, and looked up, blinking. She hadn't been standing close enough to notice the height difference between them in a long time."Kotone... How _**tall**_ are you?"

"Five-eight," The fifteen year old answered, scratching at the back of her head bashfully. "But I've stopped growing now, I think."

"Did you used to slouch?"

"Yeah... But that's a bad habit of mine. Standing up straight gives a more serious impression on an opponent, right?"

"I see," The petite medic said, nodding, one eyebrow raised. "Well... This will be too small then," She sighed, turning around again, and resumed her searching. "Here we go," She took a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T shirt, that appear to have been abandoned for quite a while in the bottom of her bureau.

"Thanks, Shinju." Kotone replied, turning her back to the other girl, as she started changing, from her usual dark blue happi to the borrowed pajamas.

"Kotone?" She heard the door creak, as it was opened, closed partly, then opened again, and the other girl stepped quickly back into the room.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Oh," Kotone twisted slightly, examining the swollen discoloured batch of skin by the bleached strips of sarashi wrapped around her chest. "This? This is no problem,"

"It looks infected," Shinju shut the door, taking a professional stride over. "I'm fixing it."

"No, no, it's ok, really," Came the anxious reply, as she took a step back. "I just fell on a makibishi a while ago, it's not bad,"

"Kotone, infections are dangerous. Do you know what _**gangrene**_ is?"

"Hey, relax, it's not that bad! I'm fine, really," She smiled reassuringly.

"It doesn't hurt?" The medic asked skeptically.

"Well yeah," Kotone chuckled. "But that's alright."

"Kotone, sit down." Shinju ordered. "I'm not letting that get worse."

"I'm_** fine,**_"

"Yeah, you'll be fine until your arm falls off."

"That won't happen," She was still smiling, but Shinju sensed the tiny waver in her voice as a victory.

"How do you know that? I'm the medic, Ume. You don't tell me about healing, and I won't tell you how to kill things." Kotone picked up on the tiny hint of disdain there. She sighed, defeated.

"Fine,"

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

"Kaa San! Nee San!"

Almost a week after first being invited to stay with them, Hiraku tore into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear, causing his mother, sister, and guest to jump slightly.

"What is it?" Shinju asked sharply, Kotone blinked, over her bowl of cereal, not fully awake yet.

"I got in!" He exclaimed happily. "Haha! I can't believe it! Me, on the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai!" He stopped, glancing down at Kotone.

"Oh...Kotone chan...Sorry... I'm afraid you didn't... you know. Better luck next time... Maybe someone will die?"

"_**Hiraku,**_" Shinju interrupted incredulously.

"It's alright," Kotone smiled placidly. "I knew I wasn't going to... Who else did, by the way?"

Hiraku regained his cheerfulness rather quickly. "Oh, let's see... Nezumi...That Kurosuki guy..." He went on for a long while, before his sister cut in.

"Hiraku kun," She sighed, eyes closed, clearly annoyed. "I believe Kotone is trying to ask if Momochi was recruited."

"No I wasn't," The younger muttered, halfheartedly.

"Oh," His face fell, and his voice was suddenly rather resentful. "Yeah. Yeah, Kijin made it."

Kotone nodded, head inclined slightly, expression ambiguous. "There was little doubt of that." She looked up after a long moment of staring at nothing in particular, forcing a smile. "Anyways, congratulation, Hiraku Kun. Good luck."

_vvvvvvvvvv_

The young man sighed impatiently, keeping his wounded arm immobile as he knew was best for it. He muttered to himself behind the mask concealing his face, blood red paint drawn across it's bone-white surface, in neat, simple lines. He had never really cared about his own appearance, and cared even less for the mask's, having spent very little time, or creativity in it's design.

He glanced around the large room, having reported to the hospital with several of the other ANBU operatives, immediately following his latest successful mission, and was now getting very fed up with waiting. It wasn't a bad injury, but he disliked leaving these things unchecked. It just sort of _**bothered**_ him.

His shoulders stiffened, as another quick look behind himself showed a medic was indeed walking over. But it wasn't a medic he felt like dealing with. He directed his attention in front of him, trying not to draw attention to himself, but his tanned skin and dark, unruly hair were enough to betray his identity. "Momochi Zabuza," He exhaled noisily, the sound smothered by the mask, as he heard his name read, by an annoyingly familiar, unusually calm voice, and a rustling of a medical folder he assumed to be his own.

In the entire village, he could name two people he saw on a regular basis, who were either to brave, or perhaps too stupid, to be afraid of him. Ume Kotone and Kasumi Shinju.

Now the latter was giving him an almost motherly sort of scornful look, that probably had something to do with the former.

She took a seat, examining the shallow gash in his arm. "You come here often, don't you? And this is hardly life threatening," She commented after a tense silence that lasted far too short a time, for the much taller ninja's liking. "Some demon you are. Demon hypochondriac."

"I don't want it to scar." He answered gruffly, after a pause.

"So you're just a _**vain**_ demon then?" Shinju scoffed, softly. "That's even more surprising."

"I dislike the thought of being stuck with a mark for the rest of my life, to remind me that I screwed up, and let an opponent get too close." He snapped, through gritted teeth. He had managed to keep his body unmarred for an impressively long period of time, given his profession, and rank. He wasn't about to ruin that.

"You broke her Zygomatic bone," The older shinobi said dourly, frowning more still when he refused to answer. "Perhaps I should rephrase that. I forget, you probably don't recognize medical terms that don't relate to killing? You broke her cheek bone. Badly."

His injury had been healed already, he could tell by the feel of his arm, and her sudden inaction. She simply sat next to him for a long moment, eyeing him scrutinisingly. He was seriously considering simply getting to his feet, and leaving, not pleased with being spoken to so contemptuously, but remained where he was. He had the feeling that having an familiarity with a medic nin might be useful someday. And being more acrimonious than completely necessary might ruin that.

"It's been two weeks. To the extent of my knowledge, you haven't spoken to, or seen her in that time." He didn't answer. "You're unconcerned? Not the slightest bit curious what's become of her? Where she is?"

It was tempting to simply not answer. Very tempting indeed. But for some reason, he ignored his better judgment, and shrugged. "She's a jonin. An elite, and competent ninja. She is perfectly capable of looking after herself. I have no reason for 'concern,' as you put it. She isn't_** my**_ responsibility."

"I couldn't disagree more." The medic straightened her back, sitting up, still diminutive next to Zabuza's much taller frame. "A competent ninja, yes. Able to look after herself? Hardly. I swear, if Hiraku hadn't found her-" There was a notably sudden tenseness in the muscled arm her hand was still resting on. "-And convinced me to let me examine that fracture, I doubt she'd have gone to see a medic at _**all.**_ And don't get me started on that infected shoulder. She's smart, but has absolutely no common sense."

He turned quickly, expression much more surprised, for a moment, than he would have liked. Thankfully the mask hid this, "She told me she got that taken care of."

"Clearly not."

"Stubborn little-" She heard him hiss quietly, between clenched teeth, behind the mask.

"It's strange to say that you, of all people, the supposed demon, or ogre, or whatever it is they call you, are a much more cooperative patient than a little Kunoichi." She paused, grimacing before correcting herself. "Though, I can hardly say little, anymore. She's nearly as tall as my brother... Speak of the devil," The older ninja inclined her head in the direction of another tracker nin, wandering into the room, casually removing the artfully teal-streaked mask from his face, shaking a bit of similarly coloured hair from his eyes.

"Nee san!" Hiraku was grinning stupidly. He was a shorter man, having reached his full height, a few inches shorter than Zabuza was, but had filled out nicely, build wise, and was without the still-lanky mist demon's angular frame. Zabuza let out another noisy breath, alerting the other to his presence. "Oh," His smile faltered, unpointed teeth biting at his bottom lip nervously. "I... I see your busy... I won't interrupt then," His voice was finished changing, he noted, and was quite a bit smoother than his own would be. "Make sure you're home, eh Shinju? We're going out for supper tonight, don't forget!" He still sounded slightly shaken, as he made his hasty retreat.

Zabuza couldn't help smirking. Scaring the crap out of Hiraku never got old.

_vvvvvvvv_

She drew in a chilled breath, as the same salty smelling ocean wind tousled her hair. Night was falling and the water looked dark, from the little spot near the docks she loved so, where Hiraku had found her licking her wounds, almost literally, two weeks earlier.

Kotone let her eyes slide shut, slumping against the wooden railing, mind wandering, emptying. She stayed like that for a long moment, before a faint, skilfully muted sound met her ears, a few small pebbles scattering as footsteps approached.

There was something like a disinterested sigh, and a familiar creak of the splintered fence, as weight was placed against it. The other remained quiet for a mong moment, Kotone refusing to look over.

"I don't want to talk to you."

A smirk. "I don't recall having said anything."

Kotone reluctantly let a small shiver travel down her spine, as the rough, gravelly voice she had only just starting to get used to answered her, wishing she hated it more than she actually did.

"I don't see why you're so upset," He said after another frightfully long silence.

"Zabuza, you hit me."

"And that's a problem because...?" He trailed off, her eyes narrowing angrily. "You're a kunoichi, aren't you?. We're both ninja, Kotone, fighting's all we really do. I lost my temper, and reacted as I've been trained, and you... well... I'm not really sure what you did. You got all _**emotional**_, or something." Zabuza grimaced, an odd, vaguely muddled look on his face . "I'm actually surprised you didn't just hit me back, and let that be the end of it."

"It wasn't that you hit me," The girl still refused to look over, inky blue hair obscuring her face, voice quiet. "It was that _**you**_ hit me."

She was unsurprised by the long time before he answered. "You don't make much sense." Kotone was, often, as far as he was concerned, a thoroughly confusing, and overly complicated being, who became upset for reasons he considered trivial. For example, the happening two weeks earlier. With two jonin of their level, living together, what happened was inevitable.

Still, she was sulking, which for some reason, irked him somewhat. He wasn't good with the whole, "warm, fuzzy, comforting thing" Never had been, and never would be. Which, at the moment, was a bit of a problem.

"Look, it's never happened before, it never will again."

"Yes it has."

He quirked an eyebrow, unable to remember any previous incident. It was only when he caught her rubbing at her wrist absently that it occurred to him, mind wandering back to a time, six years ago that would forever be a tiny bit hazy, his mind muddled by anger, and a newfound resentment for the village, and it's leader. He'd acted rashly then too, which wasn't something he enjoyed doing, in retrospect. He greatly enjoyed being in control of himself, so, an unconscious, unplanned action, on his part, was unsettling.

More than anything else, it was fact that he hadn't, on either occasion, really_** chosen **_to hurt her that bothered him.

"You never apologized for that either."

"Apologies only mean so much." He shrugged, collectedly. "Not doing the thing again is actually_** practical**_."

She let out a quick, angry, sigh, turning to face him for the first time, face twitching into a sort of half-glare, as she examined the dark, baggy clothing favoured by the trackers, and the mask he was holding lazily. He wore an infuriatingly nonchalant expression on his face, the tiniest hint of a smirk forming. "Might I remind you that the first thing you did after we met was to punch me in the teeth?"

Kotone's eyes narrowed. "You kicked me."

"You scratched me." He added, noting how, though angry, it seemed to be more trivial now, her face showing more annoyance than hurt.

"You _**bit **_me with your creepy shark teeth." A vague hint of a smile had crept to her face, but she caught herself, frowning again, remembering that she was supposed to be angry.

"And then we forgot about it. It worked better than way." It was strange, to think that it had been almost ten years since they'd been partnered together, for such a ghastly purpose, no less. And somewhere during those ten years, as much as he hated to admit it, he had become fairly attached to her.

"It's strange, not having you around all the time." She looked up at him, suddenly, clearly surprised. "You can stay where you want, I don't care," He added, hastily, voice impersonal.

She quirked an eyebrow, expression suddenly critical, calculating. Zabuza grinned. It was exactly how he'd hoped she'd react. "If you don't want me to come back, why do this? Why are you talking to me if you don't care? Going out of your way to be friendly, now? That's unlike you."

"I have a proposition for you." He answered slyly. "Well... more something I think you might like to know. Two things, actually."

"Oh? And what would those be?"

His smiled widened, one viciously sharp tooth showing slightly. "The most well known division of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai is the tracker unit,"

"Naturally. So what?"

"I wasn't finished. There are the less prominent divisions as well. The Reconnaissance unit, and," He chuckled. "The interrogations and torture department. They're small, and they don't recruit as often. However.. The leader of the branch was injured recently, can't fight anymore. Someone replaced him, of course, but..."

Kotone's eyes brightened. "That leaves an opening?"

"Bingo," He straightened himself, taking his weight off the fence, which he had been leaning his back against, turning to slump over it as she had, elbows resting on it's scraped, rickety surface. "You'd be perfect. Your taijutsu ability would be ideal for restraining targets without necessarily killing them right away, and your analytical skills are unrivalled...mostly."

"Wow..." The smaller of the two blinked, eyes focussed somewhere over the horizon. "That would be great..." She was quickly snapped from her reverie, spinning to face him, voice sharp all of a sudden. "Hey! What do you mean 'mostly?'"

"Oh, you haven't heard then?" He let out another low laugh, that she imagined was at her expense. "It seems that someone came pretty damn close to breaking your record a while ago. They way I hear it, she was two or three questions off."

She looked away, almost quizzically, half-sulking in a blatantly childish sort of way. "Oh."

"Don't feel bad," He teased, rather vindictively. "It was Aoyama Naoko, after all. She's apparently really something. Taught by Hoshigaki Kisame, himself."

"No way!" Kotone replied, suitably impressed. "Of the Shinobigatana? Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

The kunoichi stopped, before letting out a long sigh, lolling against the railing dismally. "Thanks for the news, Zabuza, but this doesn't do me much good. My interrogation abilities may make up for something, but eventually, the targets are all executed, and I can't dispose of bodies. They'll never let _**me**_ join."

"You think so little of my planning," Zabuza's voice was mocking, confidant. She could easily recognize that tone. It meant he knew something she didn't. "I had two bits of information to share."

"Hold on a minute," She turned to face him completely, leaning against the fence with only one arm now. "What's the catch?"

Zabuza feigned innocence. Something he wasn't very adept at doing. "What catch?"

"You're not one to do something for the hell of it. There's got to be something _**in it**_ for you. So what's the catch? I know there is one."

"Perhaps this is my way of making amends?"

"Is it?"

"You're the analyst, you tell me."

Kotone allowed herself a small giggle, before returning to business. "Ok, ok. What is it?"

"Something occurred to me a while ago... Nezumi Hatsuka can't use Katon jutsu either. Yet he made the team just fine. How's that?"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," She answered flatly. "Their rats eat the bodies. What good does that do me? The Nezumi clan are the only ninja in the village who've gotten a hold of a contract. And you know how they are about people outside of their family."

"The only people who have one _**currently**_."

"What?"

"I did a bit of research," He started, "And it seems that for a while, a few people from our village had access to another summoning contract."

"Wait, wait," Kotone stammered, in disbelief. "You did _**research? You?**_"

"Research... Threatening Hatsuka into telling me... Same difference. "

"Ok, the second bit I'd believe. Anyways, why not anymore? What was it?"

"It's hidden in some cave or something, in a little place off the eastern coast. Called Namazu island. That's all he could tell me," The tall fifteen year old admitted. "And no one's gottenin in years, because...well..." He grinned wickedly. "Very few of the people who went into that cave came back in one piece. If you catch my drift."

"Hm," She stretched lazily, her icy blue eyes narrowed, in contemplation. "Killer caves that no one survives, eh? That sounds right up my alley."

"I thought it might."

She stepped away from the railing, taking a few lingering steps down the dirt path. "Where are you going?"

"Shinju and her family were going out to dinner tonight, and were kind enough to invite me along."

"I see."

She started walking in earnest. "Yeah, well I can hardly leave without taking the time to say goodbye, and thank them for their hospitality, now can I?" Kotone turned, grinning, in that blatantly feline way. "Oh, and Zabuza kun? Just for the record... you suck at apologizing. See you later."

Zabuza stayed there for a long while, not noticing as the evening grew colder, leaning against the railing, and it's fading red paint, smirking contentedly.

Wining felt **_good. _**

* * *

So... yeah n.n;; I'm not all that fond of this chapter... Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and have an awesome day :3

Oh! XDD and points to anyone who put up with enough of the filler episodes to know who "That Kurosuki guy" referrs to XDD (I know he's filler XDD but for some reason, I loved the crazy weirdo XDD)


	19. Menou

Hi guys!

Um... yeah XDD Kotone starts acting a little weird here... uh... She's not supposed to be angsting, at all XD

So... Thank you so much to all of the lovely people who read and review! You make me so happy:'3 And a HUGE hug to my beta reader, Nobukane, who's stories you should go read, because he's made of awesome XD

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Well isn't this homey," Zabuza raised a thin eyebrow, examining Namazu island's rocky, desolate shore. It was cloudy, as he had expected, but lacked the fog that seemed to permanently envelop the Kirigakure region. His partner was busy searching for something that could possibly be the cave they were looking for- should it even exist- and had begun scrambling up a craggy cliff, taking her time to scan the surrounding area as she got higher. Though, her slow pace, which led to increasingly less graceful climbing, was more than a bit funny to watch. "Sometime_** today**_, Kotone?"

"If you're so anxious to find it," She huffed slightly, pulling herself up onto a squared outcropping, turning to her feet dangled over the sides. "You could help me look."

"I'm fine down here, thanks." She glared momentarily, before resuming her unnecessarily slow, and chakra less ascent.

"Jerk."

She disappeared over the top ledge, for a long while, Zabuza leaning against some large red-brown boulders that he could tell would be half submerged when the tide came in. He huffed impatiently, taking in the familiar scent of salt and decaying seaweed he had come to associate with the seaside.

"Hey!" Her voice was faint, but he heard her alright. "I think I've found something." The tracker nin took considerably less time scaling the rock face, as he had no reservations about speed or, losing chakra, at the moment. He wasn't even sure why he'd bothered to come with her.

She was crouched down by what looked like a steep drop, eyeing the bottom carefully. Taking a step forward, the gravelly surface below was exposed, and with it, the thick frame of stone, that clearly outlined a squared hole in the ground. "Well, that's certainly _**something**_."

"It's a straight drop down," She replied, eyes set, and suddenly serious. "Means I probably can't get out this way. Nothing to secure a rope to."

Zabuza nodded, but didn't answer, unsurprised as she hopped down towards what she had, only moments before, labeled as a deathtrap.

She stalked towards the stone entrance, cautiously, before peering inside, for a long moment. "I can't see the bottom." Zabuza remained silent, the island's stillness disrupted only by the waves, and occasional scream of a seagull.

His eyes followed her, as she paced around the circular dip in the rocky ground, mouth moving, but sounds lost to the ocean winds. She bent down, picked up a pebble, and strode over again, before letting it drop. "I can hear it though!" Her voice barley carrying to where he was perched. "It's solid. I was afraid the damned thing'd be filled with water."

"You going, then?"

She nodded, glancing back at the entrance with a small pang of apprehension. The distinct lack of an _**exit**_ of any kind was worrying her.

"If you're not back by this time tomorrow, I'm leaving without you." The almost sixteen year old shouted down, gruffly.

"Do you think it'll take that long?"

"No. That's why, if you're not back by then, I'll know you're dead."

"Oh thanks for _**that **_lovely thought. Great. Now you've jinxed me."

A quick sigh, before returning to the gaping, framed mouth of the cave. "Wish me luck."

"You know I don't believe in that crap."

"No," The dark haired girl admitted, stepping on the closets stone slab, back now to him. "But it'd make me feel better." And with that, she was gone, disappearing into the blackness of the cave's opening.

Zabuza stood there for a moment, before turning stiffly and heading back to the beach.

"Come on, Kotone..." He muttered bitterly, remembering both the ominous cave's reputation as deadly, and the kunoichi's as incorrigibly reckless, and the rather obvious problem that caused. "Don't screw this up."

_vvvvvvvvv_

Kotone landed gracefully, crouched in the dim square of light the entrance let in from above. She stood, examining the small bit of what looked like a endless stone hallway, bits of dust and sand unsettled by her landing floating aimlessly in the light. "Hm," She brushed a bit of inky blue hair from her face, examining the walls. Nothing to hold a torch or candle, and there was no sign of light ahead, the wide passage fading into a murky nothingness.

"Looks like I'll have to go by my ears," she concluded. This was probably the designer's intent. It was made by mist nin, after all...

Glancing down, she could see the pebble she had used as a test on the cracked and sandy rock floor. She tapped it with her foot experimentally, listening as it bounced out of sight, stopping with a small click. The ground ahead was flat, and otherwise uninterrupted. Good.

She continued this way, first testing the ground with the small bit of rock, until it had been worn down to nearly nothing, and was no longer kick-able. She shrugged, and simply took a more sturdy shuriken from her sleeve, and used that. When that too became lost, she didn't bother replacing it, instead deciding to rely on her own reflexes, if anything came up. The grating of metal on stone was incredibly distracting.

Since the age of six, Kotone had been trained to be quiet. To, communicate with her teammates without alerting the enemy... To walk in complete silence...

It was impossible to tell how long she walked like that. Blinded, deafened. Lost to the infinite darkness that surrounded her. Enveloped her. Her own body was invisible in the non existent light, her eyes as useless open as closed. Her own footfalls inaudible.

There was a gripping feeling of controlled panic, rising in her chest. People died here, and they died for a reason. She had yet to see what it was. There was something deadly waiting in the unending shadows, and the minutes, hours, days... she couldn't tell how long it had been, simply spent wandering had given her time to begin doubting. Her mind envisioning whatever horror it was, but never really grasping anything concrete. Never coming to a conclusion. Never allowing her to prepare herself.

She almost chuckled, as something occurred to her. She couldn't see, couldn't hear a thing, and knew nothing but that some vague danger was waiting in the dark, that could strike from anywhere, at any moment.

_Heh...This must be how all of Zabuza's victims feel. _

The mention of her partner's techniques sent a shiver down her spine, as an unprecedentedly horrible thought hit her.

The silent homicide technique... the ability to kill so quickly, the soul hasn't the time to realize it's been torn from it's body.

What if she was dead already? What if, at some point between stepping out of the lit section, and now, some hazard had killed her too quickly to register?

Quickly, and perhaps without thinking, Kotone dug a particularly sharp fingernail into the bare skin of her forearm, her other hand flying to rest just before her mouth. She sighed, smiling with extreme relief, comforted, as a tiny bit of blood rushed to the surface of the broken crescent of skin her nail had left, and warm air hit the palm of her hand.

She felt pain. Her blood was running. She was breathing.

She was still alive.

The jonin mentally kicked herself for overreacting, and continued to silently hope for a little bit of extra luck today. Which didn't help much.

She stumbled suddenly, catching herself, and skipping backwards, as one of her feet landed on nothing. She paused, before approaching the drop off again, establishing with one trailing hand that it passed from one side of the tunnel to the other, interrupted only by a thin metal bar, passing perpendicular to the edge. Much like a tightrope...

Another dropped shuriken- she didn't carry many, as her aim was atrocious, and was beginning to fear running out- assured her that the bottom was a far ways down. And probably an incredibly unpleasant fall. There were probably pointy things at the bottom... that's what she'd have done, anyways.

Her best choice of action seemed pretty clear, so she placed one sandaled foot on the thin metal beam, testing to see if it supported her weight, which it did. She stepped forward gingerly, placing one foot directly in front of the other, in a catlike sort of way, balancing easily. _Well this isn't so bad..." _

Balance, speed, and agility had always been her strong points. She would readily admit that she wasn't as strong, physically, as most of the men at her level. But she was a hell of a lot faster. Ninjutsu had always been Zabuza's thing, not her own. Her chakra control wasn't exactly what it should be for her level, she knew. She had given up all hope of ever being good at genjutsu years prior.

She soon felt the ground return to normal, though on a much steeper, downwards incline, and continued, a bit more lightheartedly than before. _If that's their idea of danger, this'll be__** easy! **_Kotone started, blinking in surprise, as something caught her attention in the distance. A tiny, far off, shimmering sliver of light. Her pace jumped to a run, for several bounding paces, before she realized her stupidity. That would be the perfect bait, to make one let their guard down, and fall into another potential pit full of sharp things.

She forced herself to walk, which proved to be a smart move. As she approached, the ground grew cold, and slippery, the tell tale gurgling of rushing water filling the otherwise still air. Cautiously, Kotone bent down, trailing one sharp nail through the thin film of liquid, spilling from the light, which she could now see as the crack beneath a heavy stone door. She gently pressed her finger to the tip of her tongue, grimacing. "Salt? This is seawater..."

The gentle, declining slope was causing the water to pool near the door, that, from the tiny amount of light that was let in, appeared to be suspended by some sort of pulley system. So, naturally, to open it, there'd have to be a switch or something similar. She found it, in trailing her hands through the frigid puddle of water. One of the bricks that made up the floor was raised, and sank, when she placed her weight on it. The door was lifted, with a strange sort of groan.

The torrent of water that immediately came crashing down upon her, was such that she would, without hesitation, place it on par with Zabuza's Daibafuku no jutsu. She was sent flying back, skidding against the slick stone floor, as the door slid itself back into place, the water finished draining.

She got to her feet, the temporarily flood of light had scorched her darkness adjusted eyes, and she was now blinking clumsily, preparing herself for another fight with the killer door. She took in a deep breath, knees bent, ready to pounce on the doorframe as soon as she stepped on the switch. The resulting spray of water was rather unimpressive, trickling from the open doorway and washing lightly over her sandals. _Well __**that**__ certainly was weird, _

Kotone stepped carefully into the room, before the door had a chance to shut itself on her, more than a little bit happy to finally have some light. Looking across the open, dimly lit room, she could make out an identical door, on the other side. As they closed, in unison six counterweights along one of the walls, raised at the same rate.

Moonlight was spilling from a hole in the wall, close to the high ceiling. Light meant a way out... She frowned, though as she examined it more closely. While actually getting up there for anyone who could adhere to surfaces with chakra was no difficult task, actually getting through the opening might be. It was much too small for a human.

Not wasting any time, she immediately strode over to the stone block across the room. There were odd seals drawn around it in black ink, that she didn't even attempt to decode. There, lying in the patch of moonlight was a large scroll, the wooden peg around which it was wound was hollowed out, and a metal bar ran through it, bolting it to the table.

There were words carved on the wall behind it, somehow worn down, and difficult to read, at times, but she could see that they were clearly instructions for the summoning technique. As instructed, Kotone made a small slash in her hand with a senbon, writing her name in an allotted space on the blue trimmed scroll, then closing her hand to coat it completely, before making a hand print, as the wall said. As she pulled the scroll out to examine the previous owners, her hand stopped dead. A thin glow of purple sealing chakra blocked her way, stopping the paper from leaving the confines of the seal-painted area. An impressive technique, she noted, with no small amount of admiration. Whoever had hidden this scroll there had wanted it to stay there.

"I, Inu, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji," She recited, running quickly through the hand seals.

Two rather odd things caught Kotone's attention just then. A grisly, wet smacking sound. She whirled around, to examine the source of the noise, but another, sound, more macabre still rang out. A crunching sound. Her eyes darted down to beneath her own feet, and she immediately jumped back in alarm.

A bleached white bone was crushed beneath her foot. A human bone. Part of a hand, she guessed, purely out of habit.

Upon examination, the entire room was filled with decimated skeletons, all of which's bones had been completely picked clean of flesh. The first sound, was a fish. It was a blueish silver, and flopped pathetically in the air, gasping for breath, scales shimmering as it suffocated.

The second thing that caught her attention was the water, lapping against her shoes. The counterweights were more than just weights, she realized. They were doors as well. And outside was underwater.

The room was, quite quickly, filling with seawater.

This is how all the others had died. They had _**drowned. **_That's how the fish had gotten in. It was probably the fish and sharks who had picked the bones clean, as well. It was why the skeletons were scattered, the water rushing in was making them swirl, and churn, in a morbid sort of dance. The same rushing water that made escape by the holes in the wall impossible. Also, there was no way of knowing how deep down she was...

But there was the door. The water was up to her ankles now, and she hopped above it, focusing her chakra downwards to keep herself above it's surface. She ran at the thick block of stone, turning as she neared it, and spinning, for the extra momentum, snapping her foot at it quickly, hitting dead center. She wasn't especially strong, but with enough speed, the momentum would be more than enough to handle the door.

A stabbing pain shot from her ankle up through her thigh, as her foot connected with something unyielding. The same purple flicker of chakra licked the stone surface, Kotone cursing loudly. It was sealed. From the outside, trapping her within. The other door was as well, when she checked it in the same way.

The water continued to rise, her mind racing. That hole in the ceiling... the Kuchiyose no jutsu... Something clicked, the solution suddenly clear. But it didn't make her feel much better.

If both doors were identical, the second could only be opened from the outside. The only was she could see to the outside was the impossibly tiny hole in the stone. Whatever it was she was supposed to be summoning must be able to fit through that opening, and let her out.

That still left one huge problem.

As the water would now be halfway to her knees, were she not keeping herself on the surface, she estimated about fifteen minutes before the room filled entirely.

Fifteen minutes to master a_** ninjtusu**_ technique. Or she would drown.

Fists clenched, eyes focused on the bright patch of water illuminated by the outside light, she nodded firmly. She would do this, she vowed. But still took a minute to ask no one in particular what she had done to deserve such horrible, _**horrible**_ luck.

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

The tracker-nin exhaled sharply, shoulders tensed as he looked out over the area that had been dry when they had arrived, the tide now fully in. Besides the lights from another small island close by, stars were being reflected now, the water black, and glistening.

"She's taking too long." The deep, rough voice he was only just growing into sounded louder than normal, in the deserted island's stillness. "She should be back by now."

He had a reason for hurrying, really. He was something of a natural, in his field of work, and was, some whispered, a likely candidate to someday run the division, though he could be sure his reputation had as much to do with it as his skill level, which somehow felt insulting. He disliked being away from missions for so long, when he could actually be out proving himself to his superiors ( who, in his opinion, weren't all that superior) instead of sitting where he was, waiting for a kunoichi he could safely assume was dead.

That bothered him, for some reason.

_**Bothered **_wasn't really the right word. There was an odd sort of constriction in his chest, and an funny little ache in his stomach, that he had convinced himself simply meant he should have brought more food. After all, he was a growing boy...demon... whatever he was.

What was unusual about it was that his 'hunger pains' seemed to intensify when he considered exactly how long his partner had been down there. Or when he considered how likely it was that she had done something moronic, and gotten herself killed.

And, if by some off chance, he was in the least _**concerned**_ for her, he had put together an explanation for that, as well. He and Kotone had trained together for years, now, and, he had always considered her _**somewhere**_ along the lines of being as strong as he was. If she was killed that easily... Well, he found that worrisome.

Then again, if she did something impulsive, and died, it wouldn't necessarily reflect on his own odds of being defeated. After all, Zabuza was one to plan ahead. He was careful.

In fact, Zabuza was one to plan _**very**_ far ahead. There were some little ideas, bouncing around the back of his mind, that had become plans, that had become goals, and had finally grown into something he could only call ambition. A tiny smirk formed at the thought of it.

Kotone, on the other hand, never planned anything. She was impulsive, reckless, but instinctive, and somehow, it worked for her. She could improvise. But long term planning was totally lost on the kunoichi. In fact, he could honestly say, that she had never really planned anything in the time he'd known her. She had given no thought to what she would do after they graduated, or after any promotion. If she had any goals of her own, she had never mentioned them.

He couldn't comprehend how she could be happy, simply floating about, doing what the higher ups told her to do. It was a phenomenon he had observed in the vast majority of his fellow kiri-nin, and couldn't begin to imagine being content with such an aimless existence.

He had no real opinion on it, at the moment, though. It was just something strange he often found himself contemplating.

When looking at the shinobi of his village, and their mind set... He couldn't quite think of the word he wanted, but he knew what he meant. They made very little sense...they were... He shook his head, finding himself lacking the correct term.

He sighed, glancing over his shoulder, to find no one there. "Looks like I'm leaving alone, then."

_vvvvvvvv_

"Damn it!" She grit her teeth, repeating the hand signs, before once again slamming her bleeding hand to the skin of the water. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" But again, like the time before, and the hundred times before that, nothing happened.

She felt drained, exhausted. But at the water level neared the ceiling, her determination increased, and she tried again. But now, as the air was nothing but a small pocket at the room's ceiling, there was no longer enough room to stand. Stopping the even flow of her chakra, she splashed down beneath the rising water. Below, the fish from earlier was now swimming about happily, the bones still twirling in their ghastly frolicking, that she had no intention of joining, anytime soon.

Returning to the diminishing surface, treading water, Kotone focused her remaining chakra, only having the time, and energy, for one more attempt. "I..." She shut her eyes, concentrating as much as her drowning-preoccupied mind would allow. "Inu..." There wasn't much room now. "Saru..." The air was almost all gone. "Tori..." One last shot. "Hitsuji! "

She slammed her hand down against the surface of the water, willing something to appear with every bit of resolve she had. A trickle of chakra flew through her fingertips, odd little pattern being formed by the tiny waves it sent out. Eyes closed, and water in her ears, she could only feel the chakra working, and when something flew from nowhere, bounding off her shoulder, she smiled, though the water had filled the last bit of breathing room. She'd done it.

There was a long moment of swimming, downwards, lungs constricted, craving air. Then there was a pull, the water suddenly forming a great current, all of it sweeping from the now open doors, one way or the other.

Dragged through the second door by the powerful stream of water, Kotone found herself hurtling through the tunnel, flung forwards, as the ground became a grid of thick metal bars, through which the water drained. She hit the ground, struggling to breathe, chakra spent, hair undone, and falling around her shoulders, coughing, and sputtering.

"Hahaha!" She wasn't entirely sure what that sound was. It hadn't come from her. It sounded like a odd sort mix between a screeching, and a whimper.

Still hacking, and hissing, she turned her head weakly, still sprawled on the ground, to see the source of the noise. This side of the tunnel was dim, but definitely lit, the brightness and sudden fresh air promising an exit.

Illuminated by the dreary glow from down the hallway, was something small. It got up, apparently having been sitting, and plodded over on four feet, crouching down again lazily. "That's funny!" The voice was high, and lively. A child's voice, coming from the small animal. "Hisui Nee san makes noises like that when she's angry!"

Kotone blinked at it slowly, still disoriented. The thing giggled again, and batted at her nose with an clumsily large, soft, black-furred paw. Saffron coloured eyes glinting in the dark. "A kitten?"

The thing, that did indeed resemble an incredibly chunky little kitten hissed, before letting out a strangled mewing sound that may, had he been older, been a roar. "Small cats have kittens. Big cats like me are called cubs."

"So what are you then?"

"Oh, me?" A long, pointed fang glistened. "I'm a jaguar. They say I'm gonna get much bigger than this! I'm just little now," The little jungle cat got to his feet, before bounding around excitedly, growling and hissing. "I'm gonna be real big and scary some day! Like the others are!"

"I'm sure you will," She answered sleepily, before her eyes shot open. "Hey! You're _**talking**_!"

"So are you, silly."

"I'm sorry," Kotone sat up, still slightly dizzy from exerting so much chakra in such a short time. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Hm," With that, he, or at least what Kotone assumed was a 'he', began his way towards the light, his pace springy. "My name is Menou, by the way."

"Menou," Kotone repeated, as she dragged herself to her feet. "Thank you for your help, Menou."

Another odd little chuckle. "I'm actually kinda surprised you made it. As you see, a lot of shinobi drown. Once the water gets high enough, they just kinda stop trying."

"I can understand how that might happen," Her hand strayed to her loose, dripping wet hair, combing through it mechanically, pausing as her hand brushed by her ear, to assure herself that somehow, both of her earrings had stayed in.

Water dripped quickly against the already soaked floor, as she rung out her dark blue hair, walking as quickly as she could manage towards the exit.

_vvvvvvvv_

Zabuza grunted, untying the bright yellow rope he had secured to a rock near the shore, keeping the little boat they had borrowed, folding it up, tidily, and placing it beneath a bench by the prow.

"Leaving so soon?" Eyes widening for a fraction of a second, he turned. She was standing a ways off, soaking wet, water dripping from her drenched hair, and clothing, darkening the patch of sand beneath her. There was something small and furry pawing at her leg affectionately, tail swishing. Her posture was infirm, arms hanging feebly by her sides, looking disheveled, and utterly drained, eyes half shut wearily.

"Kotone..." He breathed, looking her over. "That has got to be the ugliest kitten I have ever seen."

* * *

XD so...yeah. That was a weird one, I'm sorry XDD anyways! thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!


	20. The battle of the Akabeko

Woah... twenty chapters, and eighty reviews O.O I can't believe I've gotten this far with this XDD thank you so much to everyone reading! really... you make me so very, very happy :'D

And an ESPECIALLY big hug to Nobukane XD who's OC Naoko is finally introduced for real. She was mentionned before, twice, but never really XD points to anyone who remembers the first time she was mentionned. She's awesome XD go read about heeeer visit Nobukane's paaaage!

I'm afraid she didn't really get to say much this chapter... but I've been having a really hard time getting in contact with Nobukane recently ;; so! XD and I really don't want to massacre her personality XD

Ok! **WARNING.** There's going to be a LOT of swearing from here on in. XD; There are some things I simply cannot picture her saying without a curse word in there... so... yeah o.o I hope that's not a problem for anyone.

and finally... I imply something here XD I'm making an allusion to a certain cannon character... gosh I'm evil XD it's not about Kotone, really, it isn't. I just couldn't resist **Zabuza** making a comment about him XDD

* * *

The boat ride back to Kirigakure was strange, as Menou curled himself in the soaking kunoichi's lap, as she stroked it as one would a house cat, recounting her adventures in the cave. The little cub purred loudly, Kotone chuckling. "Yes, I'm sure that fish would have been tasty."

The mist nin operating the motor stared at her for a long moment, as she not only spoke to the cat, but seemed to be carrying on a conversation. "Kotone," He started slowly, now thoroughly convinced that she had lost her mind. "That thing's not talking."

"Yes he is," She answered bluntly, the black and deep gray, rosette patterned ball of fur let out a whiny little mew in protest.

"All I hear are cat noises."

"Well that's weird."

He shrugged. "I know Nezumi's rats talk..." A grunt, as he turned back to the rudder, curtly. "Maybe it's just you they make sense to. It's your blood on the contract, after all."

Menou hissed, the hairs on his shoulders sticking up angrily. "He says he doesn't like those rats," Kotone smiled. "They're stuck up. Think they're so great, because they work with an illustrious family."

Zabuza sighed, eyes rolling. It took him a few weeks to adjust to the cub's frequent presence, as it would occasionally flit back to wherever it was it had come from.

A day or two after his sixteenth birthday ( Kotone had dragged him out for Unagi, which hadn't been as annoying as he had thought it might be) he strode into the ANBU's main office, to hand in the paperwork (oh, how he _**hated**_ paperwork) from the day before's kill. Pace quick, and tense, he stepped into an almost empty, rectangular room, it's blue paint fading drearily. A ratty looking desk occupied much of the far wall, behind which, a small, nervous looking little man he knew to be named Kinyuu, who looked to be in his mid twenties was fumbling with some papers, and scrolls, as though looking for something.

The unusually empty room's two other had their backs to him. He recognized them, of course, as Kinyuu handed the smaller of the two whatever scroll it was he had been looking for, and glossy white mask, like his own, and the one worn by the viridian-haired boy beside her, but blank.

It was Kinyuu who noted his appearance in the room first, stuttering a greeting, and extending a hand to take the papers, and Zabuza stepped forward to get rid of them. Kotone and Hiraku turned, the kunoichi's face brightening, as the other's fell.

"What's going on?" His voice was hard, and demanding, eyes set on Hiraku, who seemed to shrink under their gaze.

"Well...Uh... I..."

"You were still on your mission yesterday when they called me down here, Zabuza kun." Kotone started, motioning to the mask in her hand. "I've just been informed that my application to the Torture and Interrogations division's been accepted. I'm supposed to start tomorrow."

"I was here getting mission information," Hiraku stammered, holding up the scroll he held. "Which I've done... Better get going then. Duty calls, and all that!" He hurried from the room before his sentence was finished, laughing uneasily.

"Woah, what's with him?"

"I haven't the foggiest." The taller, dark haired man replied guilelessly, glad his mask hid his smirk.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

Zabuza awoke the next morning, stepping out into the living room to the smell of overcooked toast, and the noise of his partner, already dressed in her black shorts, and dark happi, the mask she had tied to her hitai ate, now painted with symmetrical lines from the eyes, curving down her cheeks in dark red paint, milling about the kitchen. He crinkled his nose, slightly, frowning. He could never remember her having woken up before himself.

"Good morning, Zabuza kun." She yawned, biting into her breakfast.

He didn't answer, but instead strode over to the bright red _**thing**_ on a small table by their beat up old couch, that certainly hadn't been there the previous morning. "Kotone? What the hell is this?"

"Hm?" She raised her eyebrows, looking over her burnt piece of bread. "Oh, that. I didn't think you'd notice."

He picked the thing up, it's glossy red body supporting a disturbingly happy head on a string, which bobbed, and nodded happily. "You didn't think I'd notice the hideous cow-shaped bobble-head you dumped in my living room?"

"No," She answered calmly, brushing a stray bit of hair from her eyes. "I didn't think you'd mind my putting a good luck charm in _**our**_ living room." She took a sip from the coffee mug set down beside her. "It's called an akabeko, they're supposed to ward off illness. With a new job starting today, I didn't want to take any chances. Besides," The kunoichi added. "I thought you liked cows."

"Where'd you get_** that**_ idea?"

"You know those armbands you have? And the boots?" She paused, skeptically.

"Oh... right."

She drained what was in the coffee mug, getting to her feet. "Well... I had better be going. Wish me luck!"

"You know I won't." He replied, eyes rolling.

She sighed sharply, before heading off to her first day as an interrogator. Zabuza stayed motionless, eyes flickering guiltily from the cow figurine to the food out on the table, an back again. Scanning the room quickly for nosy feline eyes, he strode curtly to the offending trinket, picked it up, opened the drawer beneath it, and shut it inside, before returning to the kitchen, now content.

_vvvvvvvv_

Kotone sighed, shutting the door behind herself, and collapsing on the couch, mentally exhausted. Her day had been... informative. While she herself hadn't yet been asked to question a target, she had observed, and, from what she could see, their village relied more on_** torture**_ than interrogation. If a confession took too long to obtain, the masked interrogator would simply pull out some senbon, and try a more _**persuasive**_ approach.

As a jonin, she had seen a lot, and wasn't really surprised. The information they gathered from the criminals helped keep the village safe. It was necessary. The end more than justified the means.

She blinked, frowning, when she noted a distinct lack of bright red in the room. Sitting up, and scanning the spot where it had been. "Zabuza," she breathed impatiently, quickly sliding the drawer open, unsurprised by the toy lying haphazardly on top of some old books. Without a second thought, she returned it to it's place.

She slept in late the next morning, to find it returned to the drawer. She corrected this, only to find it gone again when she returned home. She smiled. It was no longer a childish, wordless argument.

This was a challenge.

And so began the battle of the Akabeko.

For the next eight weeks, the fight continued, neither ever actually acknowledging it existed. It had become less of a fight than a habit, now, and Zabuza found himself mechanically placing the 'good luck' charm in the drawer, knowing full well that she would find it, as he had hid it in the same place for weeks now, and the whole thing would start again. It was incredibly stupid, but damn it, after this long, he couldn't stand the thought of losing.

It was early one October morning, striding out of the house, securing the haphazardly paint streaked mask over his face, he reached out and grabbed the doll unconsciously discarding it in it's usual resting place.

Another sound, besides the drawer shutting, caught his attention. A tiny, muffled thud, as something small hit the carpet, rolling to settle by a couch's leg. He frowned, sliding the door back open noisily. A decapitated cow stared back at him.

He crouched down, picking the toy's severed head, and turning it between his fingers, studying the thing. There was a loop on the inside of the body's oversized neck hole, that corresponded to an identical ring on the thing's exaggerated neck. The string that had connected the two had snapped. He removed the body from it's hiding place, simply sliding the neck where it would have gone. It looked alright, from a distance, but with even a small bit of inspection, it's state of disrepair would be evident, as it now reassembled something vaguely turtle-like, it's no longer suspended head too far in.

His eyes shifted both ways, ensuring that no one, human or feline, had seen. He was much better at breaking things than he was at fixing them.

Kotone would be gone for the next few days out with a number of other trackers, as an interrogator was often useful out on missions, when multiple targets were travelling together. Catch one, and torment the others's location from him. Easy.

He fled the room quickly, hoping that his partner wouldn't notice the damaged trinket. Of course, he had considered just crushing the stupid thing, but had decided against it. As breaking it would undoubtedly result in a lot of complaining, and sulking. Which he would _**really**_ rather do without.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

She let the door squeak shut behind her, as she dropped her mask on the top of the sofa, not really caring as it fell, clattering to the ground. She was in desperate need of a shower, sweaty and covered in dirt, and their target's blood, as there had been no time to clean off properly, for an unbelievably long while coming back from their mission from Hi no Kuni.

Her beeline for the bathroom was paused, suddenly, as something red, and still where it should have been, when it shouldn't, caught her eye. The akabeko was still there? She grinned widely. Ha! Success! Kotone meandered over to the bathroom, feeling quite content.

"Hm," She tilted her head slightly, in thought, as she closed the door behind her. On her mission, someone else had disposed of the bodies, but still... eventually, she would be asked to. And she had her doubts about Menou's ability to dispose of a human corpse, let alone several.

It seemed as though she would have to try for something a little different, then, wouldn't she?

_vvvvvvv_

It had been six years since he had officially become a ninja. And Momochi Zabuza could honestly say, that in that time, especially his time on the Assignations unit, he had seen a lot. It took something quite unusual to surprise him at all.

But even the bravest of souls would admit, that coming home to a full grown jungle cat on one's couch was something quite unusual indeed.

Zabuza blinked, as the thing glowered at him with bright green eyes, before baring it's teeth, two long pointed fangs revealed, and letting out a low rumbling growl.

"You jaguars grow up fast, it seems." He commented dryly, moving to counterattack as it let out a screaming roar, crouching to pounce. A small strangled sort of mewling noise interrupted them, both of their attention turning to the left hand side of the room, where Kotone was striding, Menou in her arms. The cub hissed.

"Never confuse a jaguar with a leopard," The kunoichi translated. "You seem to have offended them both,"

Zabuza grunted ambiguously, he and the cat, apparently a leopard, both eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Kotone San? Who is this?" The large black cat asked, in a smooth female voice.

"Oh! He and Kotone sama share territory, Hisui nee san!" Menou answered happily.

Hisui inclined her head, still studying the tall, male ninja carefully. "Kotone San, is this your mate, then?"

"_**W-wha?!**_" Kotone stammered, eyes wide. "N-no! Humans live together sometimes, Hisui..I mean...Well..." Zabuza, who was incapable of understanding the cats, was left puzzled, as his partner chuckled nervously, blushing profusely, in a ver un-ninja ish way. "Human females...er...well... Humans my age don't generally, _**do**_ that, Hisui,"

"Hisui Nee san? What's Kotone sama talking about?"

The much larger cat sighed, placidly. "I'll explain when you're older, Menou."

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about?" Zabuza crossed his arms impatiently, completely unable to understand two of three of beings involved in the conversation. Something for which Kotone was very grateful, and she tried to compose herself. He rolled his eyes, immediately going to set his mask down in it's proper place, somewhere in his room. "How was Hi no Kuni?" He asked disinterestedly.

"Hot as hell." She sighed, plunking down on the couch next to Hisui, who moved her head so Kotone would scratch her ears. "I thought I was going to die."

"Heh," The older boy scoffed. "If you think that's bad, try Kaze no kuni. You really will die. "

"It disturbs me that you sound so hopeful." She answered, grinning slyly.

Hisui, now contented with the amount of ear-scratching, got to her feet, softly jumping down to the floor, Menou following. "If you have no more need of me, Kotone san, I should be heading home, for now."

"Wha? Oh yeah, sure. Thanks, Hisui, Menou. See you guys,"

"Bye Kotone sama!" Menou chirped happily, before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, to where ever it was summoned spirits lived normally.

The kunoichi lay down, feeling rather drowsy. "Anything happen?"

"Hm?"

"On the mission." Came the flat reply, from somewhere in his room. "I hear you ran into some trouble."

"Oh shit, yes," She groaned. "Ran into like, eight leaf ANBU. We were seven, but they killed two. Senpai called for us to retreat, and they chased us off. It was alright, though, we managed to find, interrogate, and dispose of the target, afterwards, we just had to take a lot longer than normal. To be sure we'd lost the konoha-nin."

"Still, that's kind of pathetic," He made a face. "The assassinations division's leader's a coward."

"Humph," She glared over at where he had poked his head out from the doorframe, crossly. "I'm pretty sure they had an Inuzuka, and an Uchiha-bastard with them."

"An Inuzuka?"

"Yeah. They must have. Every so often, one of us'd have to punt a dog out of the way. With all the barking, none of us could hear a damned thing. 'S how they killed those two." She paused for a moment, before relaxing again. "Another good reason to improve my summoning technique. I couldn't exactly sick Menou on them."

"That would be _**highly**_ unimpressive. They might just die laughing, though, if you're lucky."

"Which I rarely am," The kunoichi mumbled, trying to blow away the annoying strand of hair tickling her face.

"What about the Uchiha?"

"Funny looking guy," she commented, eyes closed. "Didn't look like any of the Uchihas on the interrogations's division's list."

"The hell? Weren't they all wearing masks? How are you even sure he was an Uchiha?"

"He threw a katon, a donton, and a suiton technique at us in the span of five minutes. How many people do you know of with_** three**_ chakra types? The worst bit? One of the other guys sent this Katon jutsu at us, right? And _**right**_ then, the fucker comes out with a suiton. Steam _**everywhere. **_And since somebody had cast the kirigakure jutsu already-"

"You couldn't see any of it."

"Exactly! He seared three of us, and actually steamed the one guy to_** death**_."

Zabuza was quiet for a long moment. "Didn't get you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, nodding.

"Right," The other paused, and thought for a second. "You know...I think I might actually know who you're talking about."

"What?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Some jerk in our bingo book... No one important."

"Hey," Kotone sat up, looking at him, expectantly. "You know how you tracker guys always go drinking after a mission?"

"Yeah,"

The ANBU generally went to a certain bar near the Mizukage's office after each kill, the interrogators as well. It was an odd sort of tradition, as it seemed that it took an amazing amount of alcohol for any of the other kiri nin to enjoy each other's company, at all. Zabuza had gone since he was first accepted to the tracker unit, despite his being blatantly underage, at fifteen. Not to mention that he didn't enjoy the others's company by any stretch of the imagination.

She had often joked about his coming home totally plastered, and amused her self by imagining Zabuza as a happy drunk. But, he never came back at all intoxicated, and she had never seen even the slightest hint of a hangover the next morning, _Working with the trackers gives one a new sort of respect for one's liver._ He had said, after one night. _A couple of well aimed senbon there, and you're finished. I'm not about to go damaging it for fun._

"I've never been," she said. In all honesty, she had never had alcohol before. "The others are all getting together, and I was wondering..."

"You want me to come."

"If you want to."

"I never really want to go."

"Then why do you?"

He grinned. "Being sober around a bunch of drunk people is a great way to... _**overhear**_ things. That's why. That and the occasional bar fight."

Unfortunately for Zabuza, the closest they got to a bar fight were some rowdy chunin near the back of the room, who seem to have had a few too many.

Kotone was studying her small, half empty glass of Sake intently, as Zabuza finished his second. "Don't like it?"

"No, no...I do. It was good, I just don't want any more."

"Suit yourself," The young man said, taking, and finishing her glass, Kotone going on to finish several glasses of non-alcoholic umeshu, made with sugar.

He overheard things at work, too. And, as he listened to conversations amongst his coworkers, Kotone's name was mentioned often. She had, it seemed, become exceptionally good at her job, and was regularly being given especially difficult, or important targets to question, all of which she cracked eventually.

"Oi, Zabuza," The smiling almost sixteen year old said happily, poking at his shoulder. "You're not totally scrawny anymore!" He took a moment to rue the fact that he couldn't attribute the comment to drunkenness. Though, perhaps the enormous amount of sugar she had consumed would be a sufficient excuse.

It was true, though. In the past short while, he had indeed begun to fill out, his body now more suited to it's full height of six feet. The arm that she was prodding was indeed more sinewy than before.

Zabuza sighed, getting to his feet, having paid for their drinks. "Come on, Kotone. " He started tersely. "I think you've had quite enough sugar for one night."

_vvvvvvvvvv_

It was a couple of weeks after that Kogane made her first appearance. Of course, following Hisui's arrival, returning from a mission to find a lioness prowling around his home was less surprising.

Kogane, slightly larger than Hisui, and sandy brown, was obviously less compliant. It wasn't unusual to see Kotone and her arguing, though, to the tracker nin, a very one-sided argument. However, the two were definitely better suited to body disposal than one alone, and usually, the interrogator was able to keep her irritable feline companion in check.

Usually.

"Bitchy little thing, isn't it?" Scarcely had the words left his mouth, when two rows of pointed, carnivorous teeth were gnashing at his eye level, jumping out of the way just in time to keep from having his face clawed off by the irate lioness. Kotone intervened before Kogane had a chance to pounce again, stalking off angrily through the pine and birch trees outside.

"A bitch is a_** dog**_... I think that's what offended her." The kunoichi said once the grumpy animal was out of earshot.

"I didn't need you to jump in like that." Zabuza mumbled grumpily. It was then that he decided to simply avoid contact with anything that had a tail, and retractable claws (Not because he was afraid, of course, because demons didn't get scared like that, or so he told himself) because he simply disliked putting up with them, and the stupid things seemed to have it in for him anyways.

"I've been meaning to see how far I can go with the kuchiyose jutsu," Kotone, now sixteen, commented one morning in January, while leaving the house. "Just out of curiosity."

Zabuza nodded flatly, having returned from his last assignment only a few hours earlier, and though he was reluctant to admit it, in desperate need of sleep, though he knew he would have to report to the mizukage for some stupid meeting in a few hours, anyways.

An icy wind swept the snowy forest, causing Kotone to shiver slightly, her happi far from warm. She shook her head, before continuing to crunch through the snow, deciding that run to the village would be as warming as a coat anyways, and broke into a sprint.

The previous night's snowfall had long since stopped, but flakes still drifted down from the pine trees, whenever a breeze disturbed them.

She was careful to avoid crashing into anyone, as she reached the crowded village street, brushing slightly past a ninja she recognized from work. She heard him grumble something angrily to a shorter man, as she darted past, finally skidding to a stop when she reached the doors to the Mizukage's office, her breath visible in the cold air, as she slipped inside.

The main inconvenience to Kotone's profession was unfortunate placement of headquarters, in the basement, where as Kinyuu's desk was up two flights of stairs. She hopped up them briskly, before approaching the timid looking man's desk, and giving a cheery 'good morning,' which he shakily returned, before informing her that a group was already at work on some now captives, apprehended early that morning.

It didn't take long to realise that something was seriously wrong, as there was an unusual amount of activity going on, as sense of urgency lingering in the air. "Hey, what's going on? "Kotone asked a man she recognized, but didn't really know, as was the case with most other mist nin. They weren't a very tightly knit society.

"The leader of the tracker nin unit was killed this morning, and we have yet to find the guy that actually did it. We're trying to get it out of some of these scum bags," He indicated the rather shabby looking men seated in empty rooms, with the exception of a table, bolted to the floor, a pad of paper, and a pen, awaiting interrogation. "That one's all yours, Ume. We're trying to get the location of whoever it was that was leading their little group of rogues."

Kotone nodded, fitting her mask over her face, carefully."Thanks,"

_vvvvvvvv_

Two hours, seventeen carefully placed senbon, and one half-dead, trembling nuke nin later, Kotone got her confession, checking something off the pad of paper with a casual flick of the wrist.

The dazed criminal was unaware of the door creaking open, though the interrogator turned, as a rather pudgy, balding man poked his head inside.

"Done, Ume?" The department's leader asked plainly.

"Yes sir,"

"Good. We have no more use for this one... Dispose of him. Then meet me outside, Ume. There's something I need to speak with you about."

"Yes sir," she repeated mechanically, drawing a few more throwing needles, that she never used for throwing, from her sleeve.

There seemed to be a sadistic streak running through the ANBU as most of her fellow inquisitors dispatched of their targets as slowly and usually as painfully as possible. As far as she could tell this was an enormous waste of time. A simple couple of Senbon to the heart would kill them almost instantly, and she doubted that one could get much satisfaction torturing someone who already looked dead already anyways.

The man, in his late forties, was waiting in the hallway, once she had properly destroyed the target's body. He started walking, Kotone quickly matching his slow pace, as he was very obviously out of shape, a slightly prominent gut indicating years of paperwork, and few field missions.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about, sir? And where are we going?" They had reached the stairwell, and were ascending them as quickly as his sluggish pace would allow.

"Top floor, Ume. Mizukage Sama's office."

Kotone gaped at him from behind the mask. "Mizukage Sama's office? What's going on?"

"New recruit," He grunted.

"I didn't know we were hiring."

"We're not," The older man scowled. "But this particular recruit is a bit...special. We've made an exception."

"Special, sir? How so?"

"You'll see,"

Kotone nodded, and stayed quiet as instructed, until they reached the top floor, stepping out into open hallway, footsteps echoing against the tile floor, neither bothering to hide their presence as they approached the door at the end of the hallway, the kunoichi stepping inside after her senior ninja.

Their kage, now looking to be about thirty five, looked up from his paperwork, the dark haired kunoichi immediately beginning a polite bow. She righted herself, quickly scanning the room, which, she could now see, was occupied by six people.

Hachidaime grinned, getting to his feet slowly, his three assistants in the room quickly returning to work, filing, reading and signing papers, and surprisingly, Kurosuki Raiga, the head of the reconnaissance unit. But it was the sixth person who truly surprised her.

She couldn't have been more than fourteen, dressed in blue, her pale turquoise bangs framing her face neatly. But it was her eyes that made Kotone stop, determined hazel, that she swore she had seen once before...

"Ume," Hachidaime started, indicating the younger, and much smaller girl. "This is Aoyama Naoko. We would like you to show her the ropes, as it were."

Of course. Any student of Hoshigaki Kisame's undoubtedly qualified as 'special'. A slightly flustered Kotone blinked, at the task she had been given. "Me, sir?"

"Oh course," He assured craftily. "You are undoubtedly one of our most talented interrogators, after all. We feel you would be a good example, until she gets settled in."

"Of course, Mizukage Sama."

"Good...good... Now, if you two wouldn't mind running along... We three have something rather important to discuss. Namely, the appointment of a new captain for the tracker unit, as I'm sure you've been told." Both girls nodded. "He should be here any minute,"

"Have a wonderful day!" Raiga, who had been sitting against the back wall, with an incredibly stupid grin on his face, exclaimed much too happily as they left.

"That guy's dented." Kotone whispered, removing her mask as she shut the door behind herself. She sighed, pulling the mask away from her face, before stepping back, and looking Naoko over with well trained, calculating eyes.

"So _**you're**_ the one who challenged my record, eh?" Naoko opened her mouth to answer, but quick, steady footsteps from the other end of the hallway caught both their attention.

Kotone smiled, as the tall, surly tracker nin approached, dark eyes narrowed in disapproval. Her grin widened as something clicked, and she suddnely took a few jogging strides towards him, the younger interrogator hastening to catch up.

"Oi," Kotone extended one hand to rest on his now well muscled arm as she passed, causing him to stop, and look down. An impish little smile flickered across her face, as she whispered something, then continued down the hallway, leaving him bewildered for a long moment, before shaking his head, and proceeding to the Mizukage's office.

"Congratulations, captain."

* * *

XD I hope that last bit made sense. And I hope you guys were paying attention XD because pretty much everything from this chapter will eventually come back to haunt you.

XD funny looking Uchihas with dogs... "no one important," Eh Zabuza? XDDD

Thank you all so much! I hope you liked it! Please review, and have an awesome day!


	21. The New Recruit

Ok! Hi everybody! um.. updating! yeah n.n;; But! there is something very, very important I have to say about this chapter! Nobukane and I RPd alot of this, so:

**Everything Aoyama Naoko says and does was written by NOBUKANE. Not me. **

So... yeah! Credit for everything Naoko goes to Nobukane n.n there's more about her, on his page! as well as other stories n.n so go check him ooooouuut :D

uh... I apologize for my part of this chapter. It's really long. and Boring n.n;; Sorry.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Aoyama Naoko belongs to Nobukane

* * *

"The interrogations department is downstairs." Kotone continued down the hallway, glancing absent-mindedly out the large windows along the outside wall. The temporary distraction of the newly promoted ANBU captain had disappeared into their kage's office, and the slightly troubled kunoichi was now left with a problem. A problem which took the form of the young- far _**too**_ young, as a particularly annoying thought at the back of her mind had been reminding her- light blue haired girl trailing behind her, that she was supposed to be mentor- ing. She shook her head, eyes squeezing closed, annoyed.

How the heck was she supposed to do_** that?**_

Oh well. Naoko seemed like an independent little thing. And bright... she'd have to be to make the assassination division, not to mention this branch of it, at such a young age. She was just a kid, really.

Then again... at fourteen, she had been a jonin as well. Now that she thought back to it,Kotone had been fighting, and killing, with all the others. She had been as dangerous then as any adult. Age wasn't really a factor when discerning a shinobi's strength, and the interrogator scolded herself for forgetting that.

Kotone folded her arms across her chest, as she pushed the door to the stairwell open with one foot, allowing the other to proceed down the flight of grimy concrete stairs, and along the rusting metal railing that snaked along side it. The footsteps echoing down the high passageway were loud, and dull, and the tall, dark haired kunoichi made a face. Some conversation was obviously in order, but she couldn't begin to imagine what that would consist of. It was the same uneasy feeling as she had gotten, during her stay with the Kasumi family.

"Oh, hey wait-"

Kotone jumped, skipping a few stairs, as her chargestillsmiling confidently, strode into the wrong floor's hallway. She waved a hand, in an flamboyantly dismissive manner. "I know my way."

A low growling sound wasemitted fromthe other's throat, as she rolled her eyes. Perhaps Naoko was a little_** too**_ independent.

The irate kiri nin wrenched open the door before it had time to shut fully, and stepped out into the hall of the ground floor, just in time to catch her junior, as she pulled open the first door to her right, grinning all the while, as she stepped forward, only to have sponges and rags rain down upon her, a bucket bouncing painfully off her head.

Kotone had to fight pretty hard to repress a sadistic chuckle, and speak evenly, as Naoko pulled herself out of the broom closet. "Actually, it's a floor lower. In the basement."

"I know that... I was just grabbing this," She huffed indignantly, tucking a lock of pale blue hair behind one ear, as she reached down to grab a broom.

Kotone tipped her head to the side examining the other quizzically. "Why?"Naoko would be nervous, starting a new job. That gave an explanation for the waver in her voice. It was possible that she really _**had**_ gone toget a broom. Unlikely, but possible. This was Hoshigaki Kisame's student, after all. She couldn't be an idiot.

"Uhhh..." She paused, glancing down at the cleaning implement in her hands. "Well, I thought you would know that a broom... is one of the most painful things to use in a torture."

She quirked a dark, scrutinizing eyebrow, as her theory became even more unlikely. Naoko's hesitation gave a distinct feeling of improvisation. "I was unaware of that."

The smaller girl smiled, her confidence returning. "I'll spare you the details, but many of my male victims do not enjoy sodomization with this thing."

It took Kotone's brain a moment to process what it was she had just heard.

Ok, forget what she had said earlier. Naoko _**was**_ an idiot.

Then again, she could be a bit of an idiot herself. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, before growing to a small chuckle. The sickly, anxious feeling had actually diminished, the new recruit's antics lightening the mood significantly. Perhaps that was the intention? Probably not, but Kotone decided to give Naoko the benefit of the doubt.

She cringed, as Naoko brandished the broom rather threateningly at an invisible victim. "You can put that back, Naoko," she chuckled. "We use..._**different,**_ methods."

Her subordinate (Kotone took a moment to work out her position in the pecking order in relation to Naoko's. Naoko was her superior's subordinate... and she was unsure where that left herself) breathed an obvious sigh of relief, as the older ninja shepherded her back to the stairwell, then down to the dank, cold basement.

"These are our preferred tools." Kotone said as they reached the landing, withdrawing a senbon from her sleeve. "Small, precise, and effective."

Naoko's eyes were fixed on the slender, polished needle, as if in fascination. She hesitated, before taking it politely from Kotone's hands, examining the sharpened bit of metal almost... fondly. "I'm going to love this job."

Kotone's head tilted to the side again, as she watched the other. Was that normal? Probably. She dismissed the almost obsessive reaction to the weapon. "You know how to use them, right? someone taught you?"

Naoko nodded, finally averting her eyes from the throwing needle. "My sensei is Hoshigaki Kisame. He taught me the basics and I kinda picked up on them."

"Right," She smiled, starting down the hallway again, as the other had stopped in the middle of the corridor. "That must have been something else. Training with Hoshigaki senpai himself. "

Naoko shrugged. "It was fun, but I'm sure he trains me harder than most. He tells me you're the Demon's girlfriend, THAT must be something else."

Now, It was the other's turn to stop dead. It took her brain an even _**longer **_moment to process what the turquoise haired girl had said. Her stomach did an odd little backflip... It took every bit of her training to return the smile on her face to it's previous state, as she coughed into her hand.

Naoko was mistaken. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, and there was no reason for her face to be burning the way it had begun to. She would simply ignore the comment. Her personal life was none of Naoko's business, just as Naoko's was none of her own. So, she directed the conversation back to something she deemed relevant to her assignment. Naoko's credentials. "He must train you hard, to be accepted into the ANBU at such a young age."

Naoko smiled, "Some days it was hard, but it's paid off hasn't it?" She said. "So is it fun working here?" She asked. Obviously untroubled by the lack of acknowledgment her previous statement had received.

Kotone paused thoughtfully, eyes directed somewhere in direction of the moldy ceiling. Fun? She had never considered her work fun, before. It was... necessary. She was doing her duty, to protect the village in the best way she could. That was what ninja were for, right? "I wouldn't say fun." She answered slowly. "It's a messy job, but someone has to do it. we keep the village safe. That's rewarding."

Naoko grinned, excitement gleaming in her hazel eyes. "I can't wait to get my first confession. Put me up against anyone, and I'll make them tell me where their mother lives." She said confidently.

Kotone returned the smile a bit more uncertainly, both amused, and slightly worried by Naoko's enthusiasm. She seemed like a nice kid... But their job was brutal, and bloody. She was afraid her junior didn't know what she was getting herself into. But, of course, being trained by someone like Hosigaki Kisame... Perhaps she was suited for this, after all. "You'll probably get something minor to start... missing chunin and that kinda stuff..." Naoko's face fell, so Kotone added, as what she hoped to be a reassuring afterthought, "But hey, who knows? You could be tackling the big fish in no time, "

"I hope so," She replied happily.

"Hm," Kotone paused thoughtfully, examining the empty floor. There were only six other interrogators, and none of them were still there. "Well I doubt there'd be any more work for any of us today. We had a real mess this morning, but we've gotten that sorted out already. You can go home now, if you'd like... Just be here again this time tomorrow."

"I'll be here even earlier!" She said energetically. "Bye senpai!" With that, the young kunoichi started for the stairs, trotting down the hallway, and out of sight. Kotone lingered in the flourescent lit area for an hour or so, before sighing, and returning home, when nothing came up. They knew where to find her if something did.

She could see her breath when she stepped outside, her sandals doing little to protect her from the cold, icy slush strewn about the roads. Wet snow, that more closely resembled rain, drifted down from the grey clouds blanketing the sky, and she shivered, before quickening her pace.

She trotted most of the way, her gait halfway between a jog and a sprint, hugging her arms close to herself to keep warm, and had to push the door open with her foot when she reached their home._ Stop kicking the damn door, Kotone. That's why it's drafty._ Zabuza growled, from somewhere inside.

Or at least, he should have.

Kotone stepped inside carefully, a few steps through the room revealing that it was otherwise unoccupied. However, the red streaked mask set down on the kitchen table alerted her to two things. One, he had been home, and two, was conspicuously distracted. He had left his mask lying out carelessly, out of place. That was unlike him.

He was probably out with the other trackers, celebrating... He'd been promoted after all, that usually made him a bit more agreeable, if only for a short while.

But no. Zabuza wore his mask in public, almost without exception. He had to remove it when actually eating, of course, but still, it was always either turned to the side of his head, or sitting patiently, at the ready beside him.

Several, long, quick strides brought her through the kitchen, to the back door, which creaked open. She grimaced, as the mechanical squeal pierced the air, and stepped outside as quickly as possible, thankful that it's closing groan was lower, and more bearable.

Though not a true hunter nin herself, the large sandal prints in the snow were enough to tell her which way he'd gone. And her training as an interrogator told her something else. As easy it would have been for him to_** hide,**_ said footprints, he had failed to do so. Indicating that he had no reservations about, or perhaps was intending for, her following him.

Of course, if he really had meant to hide, he wouldn't have chosen such an obvious spot to begin with.

He was sitting near the edge of their old training ground, back to her, glancing over his shoulder slightly as she approached. She stopped, frowning when she noticed the bottle, and glass beside him.

"Drinking?" He just nodded, grunting ambiguously. Kotone raised an eyebrow, and sat herself down next to him, ignoring the snow, and how it was soaking her backside. "Aren't _**you **_in a cheery mood today."

"Look, taking care of the morons on the tracker unit isn't my idea of fun."

"Yeah, but appointed by Mizukage sama himself? That's really something else!" He made another heavy breathing sound, before handing her the glass, which she drank half of, as was her habit.

"Recognition from _**that**_ stupid bastard doesn't mean much to me, Kotone."

She stared at him, eyes showing an unusual mixture of shock, and reproach. "Zabuza-,"

"Look, never mind." He sensed the impending argument, and decided to save it for another time. It could wait a little longer... Instead, he sighed, leaning back on his bend arms. "What was that Aoyama kid like?"

The kunoichi paused, taking a moment to think, and cross her legs more comfortably. "She's... I don't know... unusual."

"How so?"

"Loud."

His eyes flickered cynically towards her, eyebrows raising a fraction. "And you're not?"

"Well yeah, but," She shook her head, resting her face in her hands, her bangs running from between her fingers. "With you, I am. This little kid just walks up to me, bold as anything, and just kind of... talked. "

"So, she was completely comfortable around you?"

She nodded, her muffled voice still coming from between her hands. "Totally. It was weird."

"Actually," Zabuza started, meditatively, eyes now directed somewhere near the snowy treetops above them. "I think she might be normal."

"Wha?" She sat up straight very suddenly, hands now resting behind her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He chuckled bittterly, returning his attention to her. "You weren't properly socialized as a kitten, now were you?"

Kotone crinkled her nose in disapproval. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The old academy system. Aoyama would only have been part of it for a year. Not isolated for as long as the older ones were. Our training made for good ninja, but bad conversationalists."

It was quiet for a long moment. Early as it was, the sky had started to grow dark, and the wind had died down, still leaving the chill from the water nearby. Most of the birds on the island had moved on to warmer lands, and many of the other animals were nestled in their burrows, sleeping through the worst of the weather. Their absence hd left the air was eerily still, and even though she spoke quietly, it sounded loud when she finally did.

"Spar me."

He sat up. "What?"

"Spar against me. That'll cheer you up, won't it? Take your mind of things? It always did."

"No,"

She was smiling now. "What's the matter? You scared?"

"Kotone, don't be stupid..."

"Come on," she got to her feet, brushing a few bits of snow away, frowning at the dark wet, and therefor cold, spot the snow had left on her happi.

"Alright then," He didn't bother ridding himself of the snow stuck to his clothing, and stood, pushing the bottle of Sake out of the way, before his stance became more ready. "But it's your own damn fault if I kill you."

It would have been impossible to tell who struck first, as a second later, they were nothing more than a blur, darting across the training ground. Zabuza formed quick, precise handseals, occasionally throwing water ninjutsu, that the taijutsu specialist had no hope of countering. She instead had to throw herself out of the way, smacking the ground to break her fall as she landed, then almost instantly springing back to her feet.

Not that Zabuza's hand to hand combat was sub par, by any means. He was strong enough to easily deflect her weaker, but well aimed, and well executed, strikes. The tracker kicked out with his left, hitting the air, where she had been a moment before. "Gotta be faster than that," She giggled, as she sent another kick towards his head, which he pushed away.

It went on that way for quite a while, before, all of a sudden, Kotone found herself flat on her back, staring at the cloudy gray sky, a dull ache passing through her, where she'd landed. And before she had time to sit up again, a weight against her chest, and something sharp, and cold at her throat. Zabuza held the kunai where it was, pointed at her larynx, and eyed her suspiciously when she made no move to throw him off.

Kotone's brain had already surmised that she had been pinned. That was no trouble at all. She could think of a dozen ways to get out of this.

Her mind knew, and chose the best suited of these. But somehow, her body failed to obey the order.

Not to mention that there were a hundred other thoughts ricocheting off each other in the back of her head somewhere. And none of them were useful.

Like how he didn't weigh as much as she'd have expected him to...

Or how small she actually was now, compared to him...

Or the way her heart was now racing inexplicably...

And how his eyes were a lovely shade of chestnut when you _**really**_ looked at them...

Or why the hell she was thinking that at _**all.**_

Kotone's internal rambling was finally cut short, as Zabuza broke their eye contact, digging the kunai into her neck, just enough to remind her it was there. "I win," He stated evenly, standing once again, and gathering his thrown weapons, and sake, before starting for home.

The kunoichi, still slight dazed, got to her feet and did the same, soon after.

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone tapped her foot quickly against the ground beneath the heavy wooden desk, resting her head on her folded arms. It was unlike her to worry this way about someone else, but a certain someone's behavior, as of late, was highly unsettling.

Naoko had been unusually cheerful when she had joined, and that had bothered the older interrogator from the start. Their job was serious, and Naoko's enthusiasm had been setting her up for quite a fall.

Soon after being assigned to look after Naoko, Kotone had suddenly sound herself with an extremely heavy workload, that occupied the vast majority of her time, both interrogating at headquarters, and away with the trackers.

In fact, it was the day Naoko was first asked to interrogate that the leader of their division saw fit to assign her to someone else, a man a few years older than herself she knew only vaguely. Of course, as it was an official order, and she had no right to question it, she didn't argue with the younger girl's reassignment.

She saw Naoko in the hallways, and coming to, and from the little rooms used for questioning. And each time she saw her, she looked a little bit gloomier.

Kotone wasn't surprised at first, and told herself that the other was still adjusting to her new career. But about a month and a half later, mid February, when the turquoise haired girl was looking more dejected, and sullen than ever, she began to worry a little.

In fact, as much as it bothered her to admit it, this worried her a lot.

So much so, that she got to her feet, stepping away from the desk, a paper in her hand, and out into the dimly lit hallway. She ignored the muffled sounds of a target's shouting behind a door to her left, and hastened up the stairs, to the first floor.

The door to the tracking department, where their desks, and files were kept, was smaller than the integration's, and less used. Nevertheless, there were three masked men lazing about the office when she entered, taking the time to bow politely, as the one she intended to speak with did, technically, outrank her.

"Ume,"

"Captain Momochi,"

There was a tense silence, as the other two realize they had been dismissed, and left the room rather quickly, Zabuza's mask's dead looking eyes following them, and perhaps speeding their exit.

So to left Kotone's professionalism, and she untied her mask, setting it down with the paper she had been holding, on a nearby tabletop. "Zabuza kun," She started, much more casually, ranks aside. "I've been looking at this report, and the names for that mission tomorrow..."

Zabuza pauses for a moment, before baring his own face, his mask clacking against the wodden surface he so carefully set it down on. "What about them?"

"You've sent Aoyama out."

"Yes, I have."

"She's never been out with you guys before."

Zabuza frowned, sitting slightly against the desk, arms bent, as his hands hooked under the table's surface, idly. "She's Hoshigaki Kisame's student, right? You'd think she could handle some runaway chunin garbage."

"I know. She's a perfectly capable ninja, but..." Kotone trailed off, face twisting almost guiltily, as she shifted her weight back and forth between her feet."She's been acting funny lately. Depressed."

The dark haired jonin lowered his gaze, eyeing the kunoichi disapprovingly. "You're worried about her."

She stood up a little bit straighter, and huffed indignantly. "It's my job to be. 'Look after Naoko,' that was my assignment."

"_**Was**_ being the operative word." The young woman frowned, crossing her arms against her chest. He watched her pout, mildly intrigued. "This is unlike you. You're actually worried about the little twerp, am I right?"

Kotone sighed, staring at her sandal, distractedly, for a moment. "I'm not sure why. And not really... I don't know... Zabuza, she's just a _**little girl**_..."

"At her age, you were quite the assassin, if I remember correctly. Aoyama's the same."

She shook her head, slowly. "No. Not like me. Naoko's different. I know she can kill people, I looked over her supervisor's reports, and she has, but," She sat back up, pushing her bangs out of her face, with a weary little sigh. "It never bothered me. I mean, yeah, that one time, but I got over it. Naoko... It _**hurts**_ her."

"Then she's weak."

The kunoichi said nothing for another drawn out moment. Zabuza glanced down at the desktop, a few light footsteps across the tiled floor bringing him to the paper she had brought with her. He examined it, briefly, before picking up a discarded pen, and scrawling something along the bottom in messy, badly formed letters. He tossed the almost dried up writing implement where he'd found it, before picking up, and handing her the paper. She smiled, as she read her own name, under the assigned shinobi, next to Naoko's.

"You know we only need one of you for a mission like this. But, if it's to help train the new recruit, I could justify sending you, as well." He grumbled. "

"Thank you," She answered, clearly relieved. "I'll keep an eye on her."

The ANBU captain nodded curtly, before tying his mask back into place, and leaving the room.

The snow had stopped about an hour earlier. That was good, A black haired tracker, knelt by some footprints, that, though fuzzy, and undefined, was enough to point them in the right direction, as well as tell them that their target had made them only a short while before the snowfall ended. "We usually just let the trackers do their thing, till they catch the guy." She told the shorter girl, as they waited for the group to start moving again.

Naoko nodded, with, what Kotone was glad to see was genuine enthusiasm. The prospect of her first real mission had cheered up the younger interrogator, enough to make her forget her usual melancholy. "Then it's up to us to make the guy squeal, right?"

"Essentially, yes," Kotone nodded, "Three chunin went missing on a mission a few days ago. We assumed they were dead, until someone sighted one of them yesterday, and we've only found one set of tracks. It's our job to question him, to get the location of the other two, if they're alive."

Naoko seemed to Hesitate for a fraction of a second, before nodding as well. "Well, let's get going then." The hazel eyed girl turned rather sharply towards the trackers "What's taking so long? Hurry up." She demanded.

The tracker looked over at her, face obscured by the mask he wore. "Northeast," He snapped. "The footprints match the target's description, and he was definitely alone."

Kotone was pretty sure, that, had Naoko's features not been hidden by her own carefully designed mask, she would have been scowling. "Damn, I wanted to show off my new killer jutsu." She whispered to herself, a little too noisily to be a real whisper. Suddenly mindful of masks, Kotone tightened the knot beneath her ponytail, keeping her own on securely, before the group took off, in the direction they had been told. The experienced interrogator kept to the back with Naoko, instead of her usual place at the side of the group. Zabuza, who was leading, farther ahead than usual stopped, suddenly. Kotone and a few of the other trackers caught up, speaking amongst themselves silently. "More tracks," She murmured to Naoko, as she came over. "Alot more."

"Could it be the other two?"

"Yes, and no. They must have encountered some others. We're looking at about five people."

"Bounty hunters, thugs, bandits... we may not have a person to interrogate." The younger one said grimly.

Kotone shrugged, watchful of the front of the group, wanting to be ready when they decided to keep going. They were talking tracking up there, and she didn't really want to get involved. The tracking unit, or any 'team' in their village, wasn't much of a team, really. Just a bunch of ninja trained the same way, after the same person. Made things easier, less personal. Less worrying."Missions like this, things often go strangely. gotta be ready for anything. Still, five of them, seven of us, I'm liking our odds, here."

The pale blue haired girl clenched her hands uneasily. "But if we get ambushed..."

Kotone made a face, as Naoko's not so quiet musings were attracting the others's attention. "Hey, relax..." She said, trying to model the kind of quiet they needed on these missions. "We can take them... I hear you're no pushover on the battlefield. Don't worry. And I think we're talking to much," She chuckled lightly ,hoping her not so subtle hint would do the trick, before taking off after the others, who had started again.

Which it did. Everything was fine, the trackers and interrogators gliding along silently, moving like ghosts over the snowy ground, between the country's many coniferous trees and birches. Kotone nearly groaned aloud when another not-at-all quiet noise disturbed the silence. .

"Zabuza-senpai!" Naoko called, indiscreetly. The tall, dark haired man made no signs of having heard her, and continued as though nothing had happened. Of course, it was obvious that everyone had heard the rookie's outburst, especially since she persisted, her attempts getting louder.

Kotone felt the need to step in, when irate trackers started glancing over their shoulders, their glares, though unseen, somehow felt. "What is it?" She asked softly.

Naoko's tense shoulders, and voice betrayed exactly how frustrated she was, clearly not used to receiving the cold shoulder. "The target is trying to get out of the country fast. I know a shortcut that if we head back a few clicks and turn through the woods it'll save us time."

Kotone bit her lip, trying to think how to best explain to Naoko, without discouraging her, that they generally didn't make assumptions, and followed the target's exact trail. If they went to the coast, and the enemies were_** not**_ trying to flee the country at the time, they would have to relocate the trail, and would have lost precious time. Naoko called him again, this time dangerously noisy, and a tracker actually turned, and shushed her, loudly, clearly seething. "Um, Naoko, perhaps we should try and be a bit stealthier..."

"What the hell?" Naoko's voice was defiant, and at just the right volume to assure that everyone definitely heard, and was definitely meant to hear. "I try and suggest getting there faster and they shh me! Maybe they're scared that I could do their job better then them."

"Naoko," Kotone said gently. "The old academy system relied heavily on auditory training, so, if any one of us is making noise, the others's searching abilities are impeded-" Not to mention that the targets, who had also been trained in the old system, would probably hear.

And to think Naoko had been concerned about ambushes, minutes ago.

"I'll impede the damn trackers as much as I want to," Naoko interrupted crossly, finally lowering her voice.

The group stopped suddenly, at the edge edge of a clearing. She could hear people milling about in the slush and snow, and a light chatter, of their unsuspecting targets.

Zabuza motioned for them to split up and surround their targets. "You stay here," The older one said as she slipped off somewhere to the left. "You can stay out of the fighting for now, if you want." Interrogators, like medic nin, were technically supposed to stay out of fights. But Kotone had always hated just watching. She preferred to make herself useful.

The younger girl nodded, "Are you gonna fight?"

"Yeah," She answered. "I'm not about to let the men have all the fun. I'm no good throwing things, though. I usually join once the senbon stop. "

The signal was given, and the hunter nin crouching in the trees took aim, letting their senbon fly. One man, who looked more like a civilian criminal, or bandit than a ninja fell down dead, another, who was indeed wearing one of their village's flak jackets clutched at a deadened arm.

Generally, they would have kept throwing things till most were dead, or immobilized, but one of the two who actually appeared to be rogue shinobi, had cast the kirigakure no jutsu, compromising their aim.

Some trackers relied on their aim too heavily, and in these situations, had to sit out, and wait for the others to finish the targets off. Zabuza, herself, and another tracker she wasn't acquainted with sprang at them.

She flitted through the obscured clearing, focused, unlike the other two, on one thing only. To find one of them, and incapacitate them, without actually killing, or compromising their level of conciousness. This was no easy feat. A second later, panicked breathing and the rustling of feet through wet, crystalized snow caught her ears, and she spun, kicking what she saw to be one of the two ninja, in the face.

The fight went quickly, the cold winter air silent, save for the splintering of bone, as Kotone landed a particularly forceful kick against the man's chest, the bandits scampering about ( No screaming, of course. Zabuza's victims didn't have time to scream) bodies hitting the ground, and Kotone's furious cry of "Son of a bitch!" as the other tracker appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and unknowingly slit_** her **_target's throat.

She had been working with the trackers long enough to know that they had an annoying habit of getting in each other's ( and an interrogator's) way. But she was still pissed off.

The fog had began to clear, and though still faded, she could make out the quickly clearing shapes of the other two, and the dead bodies.

Zabuza had the other nuke nin by the throat, a kunai pressed against his jugular vein. "Here," He grunted, tossing the terrified, yet still living, nuke ninja to the ground.

"Thanks." Kotone pounced, drawing a kunai, and stabbing the target legs, carefully. A precaution she usually wouldn't have bothered to take, but decided it would be best if Naoko had less to worry about going wrong. "Oi, Aoyama," She called. "You can take this one, ok?"

Naoko dropped to the snowy ground gracefully, before instructing one of the trackers to hold the man down. Zabuza watched as Kotone stepped closer, watching Naoko as carefully as Naoko was watching her victim. Analyzing.

He had watched Kotone at work often enough to make some observations, himself. Naoko's voice was softer than Kotone's ever was, with her targets. Though her mask hid her expression, as was part of it's purpose, the rookie torturer was still visibly hesitant. Her questions were delivered mechanically, as were the senbon she pressed into the sensitive spots on his skin when he failed to cooperate.

Kotone was always more relaxed, more casual, her voice calm, and almost mischevious. She toyed with her prey like the great, wily cat that she was. And worse still, let the know they were being toyed with. She let the see the needle as she turned it between her fingers, or tapped it against the table. Every little clinking sound reminding the criminal what she could do with that weapon, should she choose to. Which she very well might.

It was something he always kept in mind, when around her. Though she was amiable, and dare he say friendly, (with himself at least) in a general sense, Kotone was far from being a _**kind**_ person. That was a weakness Shinobi like herself couldn't afford.

Which is why this entire affair with Hoshigaki's student had completely muddled him. It was unlike her. It was _**stupid. **_

Naoko finished, finally killing her reluctant informant, and announcing that there were no others with the group, and the third ninja had died on that mission. The bodies still needed destroying, but Kotone volunteered, and the masked ninja started for home, as two large cats began gnawing on their meals.

Though they arrived together, the ANBU team returned as they liked, all taking off in their own directions, save the interrogator, who waited with her clawed companions, and the ANBU captain, who waited for her.

"You still worried?" He asked bitterly, recalling the trouble the other girl had caused.

"No," She admitted, with a sigh. "She was like she was on that first day. Bold as anything, and ordering her superiors around." She let out another breathy little noise, as Kogane growled, chasing Hisui away from a particularly meaty looking bandit. "Oi, Zabuza kun, I'd been meaning to tell you. I think I'm going to see if I can get all my work for two days from now done tomorrow, I I'll probably have to stay real late. If nothing comes up, I'd been meaning to work on my kuchiyose jutsu... see if I can get any farther than Kogane... you know. Just in case."

The dark haired man nodded, but wasn't really listening. From somewhere through the trees, the wind had carried what he found to be a particularly annoying voice back to the clearing. A certain someone was informing everyone that they were 'going home the wrong way, and were morons for not following her'.

Zabuza grit his sharp teeth tightly enough to hurt.

'Luck' was a word he hated using. But he could honestly say that Aoyama Naoko was unbelievably lucky that Kotone had accompanied her, today.

Because if it weren't for her presence, he was pretty sure he'd have turned around, and killed the little brat less than an hour in.

**

* * *

**

So... yeah! Credit for Naoko goes to Nobukane : D

Sorry if it what I wrote was boring n.n;;; Thank you all so much for reading, please review, and have an awesome day!


	22. Suishou

I apologize in advance for this chapter.

It's kinda repetitive n.n;; and probably written really badly.

Oh! XDD and I didn't realise until I was done writing it exactly how similar it was to a situation a certain canon character finds himself in XD;; that was unintentional.

And I'm sure this is all medically inaccurate ): so.. I'm sorry if anything is horendously incorrect XD;;

uh... just kinda... keep in mind what a jerk Gamabunta was... n.n;;;

oh, and guys! seriously, **NAOKO ISN'T MINE.** If you liked her, don't tell me, tell Nobukane! He's the genius who writes for her. Everything she says and does is HIS. So yeah! If you liked Naoko, go read_** his**_ stories! He has another one about her up n.n

Sorry If I seemed mad about that O.o I'm not, I jsut don't want to take credit for all of his hard work, and awesome writing, and stuff n.n;;

Disclaimer: Aoyama Naoko belongs to Nobukane. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

It was actually eight months before Kotone managed to get her unreasonable amount of work under control. It was always something. She'd finally finish interrogating, writing or reading a report, or profile (which generally took her a while) and her superior would dump something else on her, or send her to the other side of their country, or even to another, with the trackers. She didn't mind, really, but it was seriously setting back her kuchiyose jutsu plans.

Which is why she was elated one night, in mid October, when she found that she had finally completed everything assigned to her, and quickly put in a request to have the following day off. She scampered home, before anyone could ask her to do more work, noting dryly that there was a few early flakes of snow drifting down from the streetlight lit, red-grey sky above.

She winced as the door creaked open, trying to sneak inside, knowing that this late, or, perhaps this early, her roommate would be asleep.

As quiet as she tried to be, however, she failed, as a shirtless Zabuza lumbered groggily from his room. "What kept you so late?" The now seventeen year old ANBU captain yawned, shrugging a sinewy shoulder. She kept having to remind herself that he was no longer the scrawny little boy she had tackled, however affectionately, in the academy's hallways. He was a young man now, and that was something she had trouble getting her head around, though he definitely looked the part.

A smile flickered across her face for a moment, as he grunted, impatient for an answer. She wasn't sure what it was... his hair, his dark eyes, his gruff nonverbal mannerisms... Perhaps it was simply his size. But if she reminded him of a cat, in any way, he was, to her, somehow reminiscent of a bear. Some big, shaggy, _**grumpy **_old grizzly bear.

He just continued to eye her suspiciously, apparently confused by the amused little grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I finally finished everything Senpai assigned to me," she answered relieved.

He quirked a thin eyebrow skeptically, voice terse. "Oh really."

"I've finally got time to improve my summoning technique. I never thought I'd get through all those damn profiles-"

"Kotone?" He interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Why is it that, for the last long while," He took two steps forward, still frowning. "All the interrogation reports, psychological profiles, and requisition forms I've been getting are in _**your **_crappy handwriting? "

"So?" The smaller of the two shrugged evasively, noting his scornful tone.

"Usually, that would be your superior's job."

"I assume he's been busy."

"With what? You're doing everything."Zabuza's paused, eyeing her carefully. "I assume he's lazy, and has decided to dump his work on you."

"It's because I'm qualified to dothe work." she insisted, eyebrows dipping lower.

"No," He admonished, turning back to his room. "It's because_** you**_ don't complain."

"Why would I? I'm his subordinate, I just do what he tell me." Zabuza paused for a moment, in the doorframe, muttering something to himself bitterly, just loud enough to be heard.

"They certainly have **you **well trained, don't they?"

"And what the hell is_** that **_supposed to mean?"

He gave no reply further than a forceful _goodnight_, and the click of his door locking as he shut it behind himself, leaving the indignant, fuming kunoichi to glare at the spot where he'd been standing a moment ago.

She sighed, forcing her frown from her face, and returning to the task ahead of her. To perform the jutsu well, that us to say, more powerfully than she'd ever managed to before, she'd need chakra, obviously. And, given her tendency to be completely unprepared for everything, she figured she had better give herself a break, and actually think ahead a little bit. She'd go to bed right away, and actually sleep in the next morning- She took a moment to bask in that notion. _sleep in!_ Oh yes!- and, to ensure that she didn't have to use any unnecessary chakra the next day...

She drew a needle from her sleeve, having long since given up on biting her thumb, as she'd seen other summoners do- perhaps they all had shark teeth, or something- and drew it across her palm, forming a few hand signs, and slamming her hand to the ground. Kogane materialized, sniffing loftily, and trotting outside, as she had always claimed to dislike being in such closed spaces. Kotone sighed, well used to her familiar's temperament, and repeating the jutsu, until the more compliant Hisui, and ever bubbly Menou also appeared. "So I can recover that chakra now, and be fully charged tomorrow," She explained, filling them in on her plans. "Perhaps it will help me summon something else, if you guys are already here."

"I... I see..." Hisui nodded hesitantly, licking a paw, and bathing herself before moving on to a suddenly incensed cub, who hissed in protest.

"Nee san, I don't need a bath-"

Kotone smiled, before heading to her room to change into her pajamas, and satisfy the sleepiness tugging at her weary eyelids now. She may very well have a difficult day ahead of herself.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

There was a thin blanket of powdery snow covering the landscape, as he glanced out the kitchen window that morning, dark green poking through the white. Good for tracking, but only recent movements.

Unbelievably, some pretentious ninja from another country had wandered into Mizu no kuni for whatever reason, and completely illegally, close to the _**capital**_, no less .It was his responsibility to straighten them out. Which involved meeting with the other trackers to share information on the sighting, track the bastards down, and then see if they had a valid reason for entering the country. Of course, asking was purely political. They needed to have clarify to avoid an international incident, of any kind. they wouldn't have a valid reason, of course, and he'd undoubtedly end up slaughtering them, perhaps dragging one back for Kotone's lot to deal with.

He smirked, setting his empty coffee mug down on the counter. Idiots.

Not for being in the country, no. As he himself was often in foreign territory, almost always illegally, and almost always to kill people. That wasn't stupid. Getting spotted by civilians, as these trespassers had, now _**that **_was stupid.

And in Zabuza's line of work, one pays for stupidity with their life.

He turned, taking his thick ANBU mask off the table with one hand, starting for the door. He stopped, however, crouching down to examine the large, blurred paw prints seeped into carpet, in a distinctly feline pattern: one paw directly in front of the other.

He frowned, following the prints to his sleeping partner's room, pushing the door open, and blinking in surprise. It seemed that, as much as the lioness hated indoors, she clearly hated snow more, and was now lying in bed next to -or, more accurately, on_** top of**_- Kotone.

The cat's thick head and heavy paws were resting on Kotone's back, the rest of the animal tucked behind her. Hisui, who he hadn't noticed for a moment in the early morning darkness, was coiled at the foot of the bed, and Menou had snuggled himself somewhere near her neck. As all three were primarily nocturnal creatures, they were awake, and eyeing him evenly.

Kotone had always been a peculiar sleeper. She curled herself up tightly, taking her blankets with her, often sleeping in an uneven little pile of cloth, instead of_** under**_ her sheets. Allowing her to snuggle against himself, as a child, was the only way he could prevent her from stealing his blankets, in her sleep.

The unusual occupants of her sleeping space were taking up the vast majority of the room, and had, quite effectively, pushed her out of bed. She had half fallen out, her head, neck and one shoulder lolling over the edge. One pale, unmarred arm was resting on the ground, the sleeve of her nemaki scrunched, and dishevelled, baring her shoulder as well.

He tried not to pay too much attention to that.

There was something else that had changed about her sleeping habits, though. Unlike himself, Kotone had always been a rather happy little sleeper. He could remember when he was smaller, she had always been peaceful, either beside him, or in the next bedroll over, sighing contentedly between deep, gentle breaths. But that wasn't something any ninja got to enjoy for too long. For a shinobi, nightmares were inevitable. Her eyes were now flickering behind closed eyelids, as her mouth twitched frantically, from one tiny grimace to the next. He frowned, sincerely hoping that he didn't look this pathetic when_** he**_ slept. She was fairly quiet presently but on other occasions, he'd hear her murmuring, and whispering to herself pitifully. Generally nonsensical little squeaks, and whimpers, but sometimes, he'd catch something intelligible.

And he chose to ignore how often he heard his name mentioned, when he did.

The animals's eyes gleaming in the dim light, as he stepped forward. A few careful paces across her untidy floor, and he knelt down, meaning to correct the precarious position she had gotten herself into.

His hand hovered a few inches from the unbroken skin of her exposed arm, a low growl making him hesitate. The sandy coloured cat was eyeing him disapprovingly, a hint of a snarl apparent on her muzzle. Clearly, Kogane didn't want her pillow disturbed.

Zabuza shrugged, and complied with the lioness's wishes, not really bothered either way. He gave one last glance over his shoulder, at the sleeping kunoichi. The largest of them was apparent, but in the early morning darkness, the other two were like living shadows, green eyes reflecting the light from the hallway. He shut the door quickly behind himself, and left, without a second thought.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

"Alright then," Kotone interlaced her fingers, stretching, as she plodded through the fine layer of powdery snow blanketing her old training ground. Kogane was sprawled lazily under a pine tree, next to Menou, who was rolling, and bouncing around in the fluffy, white flakes, contentedly. Hisui, however, was pacing the tree line like mad.

"What's your problem?" Kogane growled, while Kotone began her first attempt at the jutsu,

"This is bad, Kogane san," Hisui hissed, nervously. "We should warn her..." The kunoichi scowled, as her hand hit the ground, and nothing happened. She swore, wiping the snow stuck to her hand off on the front of her dark clothing, and starting again.

"He doesn't want us to. We do as he tells us." Another failed attempt, more swearing.

"Still... She's better than a lot of the other ninja we've worked with."

"Meh. She's alright. I don't like that male, though. So I'm fine either way."_** Louder**_ swearing.

Hisui continued to pace uneasily, now eyeing the oblivious little cub. "Menou likes her," Kotone stopped her cursing, and actually paused to gather her chakra, for a long moment.

"True,"

It was then that another cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu," cut the crisp, wintery air, as her palm was once again slammed to the ground. Hisui'shead whipped around to stare at the puff of smoke that appeared, a large figure obscured momentarily behind it. Kotone righted herself, panting slightly, as that technique did require a considerable amount of chakra. Of course,Ninja were required to keep at least one soldier pill, as well as one blood clotting pill, on their personat all time while on missions. But she wanted to ensure that she herself had the chakra for it, and of course, the side effects once soldier pills wore off were horrendous.

"Oji san!"

Kotone glanced over at the edge of the clearing. Menou bounded towards the hazy figure happily, only to be deterred by an especially low, and forceful growl.

Kogane hadstood, and was staring intently. Hisui, on the other hand, had ceased her walking, and was now sitting, head down, and shoulders hunched, in what Kotone imagined would look something like a bow, in a human. "Suishou sama," She acknowledgedrespectfully.

Because of the small gap between Kogane's size, and Hisui's, the kunoichi was caught off guard by the size of the creature now standing in the clearing, amber eyes locked resolutely on her own.

Suishou was a deep pumpkin colour, streaked with jet black, and the occasional patch of white. The claws on his immense paws were unsheathed, and he took a graceful step forward, snarling, as he turned quickly towards the two females. "Get Menou out of here." He snapped, and Hisui quickly ran forward, picking the cub up by the scruff of the neck, and spiriting him off to somewhere behind the trees.

The tiger returned his attention to the kunoichi, studying her for a long moment. "So you're the one with your name on our summoning contract, are you, girl?"

"Yes, I am." She replied evenly, noting the large cat's irked tone.

"Insolent little thing, aren't you?" He turned, eyes still locked on Kotone's icy blue ones, slowly drifting back and forth across the clearing. "To think that you can order me around like some damned little house cat?"

"I won that summoning contract fairly."

"Pah," The tiger scoffed, revealing cruel, pointed fangs. "For some, that may be enough." His gaze flickered in the direction of the trees where the other three were hidden. "But I'd prefer to test you myself, human. If I prove you worthy, I might just listen to you. If you have a damn good reason, that is."

The dark haired girl also glanced over at the trees, just barely seeing something slinking out of sight, timidly. "Don't even think of using Kogane or Hisui," The tiger warned. "Those two do as I tell them."

"I see," Kotone nodded, eyes narrowing as she examined the angry looking animal. "How exactly do you intend to test me? How do I pass?"

Without warning, the tiger curled, and launched himself at the mist nin's throat, teeth and claws at the ready. She dodged to the left, turning to evade yet another charge. "Don't die," He explained, in a harsh growl.

"For how long?" She jumped, avoiding a swipe of one monstrous paw.

"Until I'm satisfied."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Captain, we just heard from a village to the east, inland. They've spotted the intruders." A thin man in a red streaked mask that Zabuza recognized only vaguely started, looking over the mission information.

He inclined his head, pensively, suddenly appearing very interested in the small rodent scurrying around the snowy street. One of Hatsuka's rats, no doubt. He nodded, before turning the dead gaze of his hunter nin bask back to the other man.

"They're farther than I thought they'd be." The taller man mused, not really bothered by the news. The outsiders would die farther inland, but they'd die just the same.

"It'll take a while, and we haven't quite got everyone equipped properly,"

The senior tracker nodded again, more curtly. "You have two hours."

"Yes sir,"

_vvvvvvvvvv_

It was only when Suishou caught her by the shoulder, about fifteen minutes of dodging, and evading later, that she realized exactly how much trouble she was in.

She spun a fraction of a second too late, and those merciless paws snared her arm, pulling her towards sharp, murderous fangs. She knew enough about cat's habits to know what would happen next. Generally, they attacked the neck- either the spine or throat ( a practice that hunter nin mimicked. The neck was so damn vulnerable, if they aimed for it long enough they'd be bound to hit _**something**_ important) She squeezed her eyes shut, and yanked herself away, his teeth sinking instead into her shoulder, as the claws holding her arm raked down them, leaving deep cuts as they passed.

Kotone kicked up with as much force as she could manage, and won herself only a moment's distraction. She used it to scramble away, but he was soon after her again, lashing out with his frightful claws, catching her leg before she had gotten to her feet properly. She suppressed a whimper. More slashes, more bleeding...

She struggled to her feet again, this time managing to get to the other side of the clearing, regrouping, mentally, and taking a scan of her condition. She was bleeding, though not too badly. She'd seen worse, though this was the first time she herself had ever been injured this way. Kotone could take a hit, sure, but she was agile, and couldn't remember the last time someone had actually managed to get a her with a kunai, once, let alone... she bit her lip. Four claws on each paw, slashed twice... that was eight small wounds spanning her left arm and leg. Not to mention the bite into her shoulder... But she couldn't worry about those now. He was charging again...

She forced down the rising panic in her chest, her fear growing when her other arm fell victim to his attack. The pain she could ignore, her body had mercifully dulled it, a survival mechanism she was incredibly grateful for. There'd be time for cringing, and licking her wounds later. Now her only concern was her opponent, and the horrible, horrible situation she had gotten herself into.

It had never occurred to her than the new summon might _**attack**_ her.

And it had never occurred to her how completely helpless she might be if it did.

She was fast, and she knew where, and how to kick, to hurt someone. She wasn't essentially all that_** strong.**_ When it came down to brute strength, Suishou had her beaten. Generally, that wasn't a problem, but...

Where the hell were the vital points on a _**tiger**_?!

Her technique was useless, her chakra depleted, she was bleeding all over the damn clearing, and now...

Her stomach lurched. Oh god, she was slowing down.

Her head had begun to spin, and she could tell, both from the heaviness in her legs, and the way Suishou was now gaining on her, that her wounds were taking their toll on her speed, now. That couldn't happen. Speed was all she had left, now.

Well, not entirely. She had one other thing, left. Tenacity.

The relentless attack technique was one their village prided itself on, and the philosophy she leaned on, as heavily as Zabuza did with his silent homicide. Simply put, keep attacking until the opponent is dead. She could recount numerous training sessions as an academy student, that had consisted of being sent flying by whichever sensei was responsible for them that day, and then being ordered to stand again.

She and her partner had always done especially well, those classes. Though she had always kind of suspected that Zabuza would stand as many times as physically possible, just to spite the instructor.

She could remember the lessons almost exactly. _You can always get up __**once**__ more,_ He'd say, ensuring that they all took the words to heart. _That's how fights are won. Doesn't matter if the opponents twice your size, with more chakra, or whatever. If you get up once more than they do, you win. If you stay down, you're choosing to die. You get that? Our village has no time for quitters. _Right...

She winced. Being put so wholly on the defensive was beyond unsettling.

"Kogane-"

"Hisui, Stop it." The lioness snapped. "You can't help her."

Menou whimpered. He was hiding in between the dense branches of a fairly low fir tree, decidedly not watching the fight.

"She's lasted longer than any of the others have...Perhaps he'll actually accept Kotone San?"

Kogane sneered, baring a fang. "Humans are weak. Even if she survives... She'll bleed to death, at this rate, before she can get home."

Hisuihuffed, pawing at the snowy ground, pensively. "It wouldn't technically be helping, if I went and fetched someone, to assist her once the test is over...?"

"Hisui, surely you don't mean-"

"Watch Menou,"The large black cat bounded off, towards the village, as the larger cat stammered an indignant protest.

"Augh," She groaned, plunking down in the snow again, thinking of the scolding she would give the smaller cat once she returned. With that pesky male, no doubt.

Her ears perked up as, a strangled cry was issued from the clearing.

Kotone had fallen again, as one paw dragged down her good leg, but Suishou pulled himself closer, raising his free paw. The dazed, and run-down kunoichi didn't have time to move, before he swiped at her torso with his claws, blood spattering more of the white on his belly, and muzzle.

Kotone managed to pull herself free... though it was more likely that he had let her go. She pulled herself up to her knees, choking and hissing in pain, trying not to pay attention to the growing patch of reddened snow beneath her.

She shook her head, getting back to her feet, though less solidly than she'd have liked to. She was alright, she told herself. She'd just keep trying... this wasn't so bad... She threw herself out of the way, ungracefully, as a mass of orange, and black flung itself at her.

Just keep this up... she repeated, numbly. Just keep dodging...

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv _

Zabuza glanced over at the clock stuck to the outside of the building, impatiently. They had another forty five minutes...

His head jerked suddenly over to the edge of the woods near the village, as movement caught his eye. The cat was stark against the light coloured snow, and was staring at him intently, pacing small circles.

A few interested steps brought him closer, the leopard making a deep huffing noise of acknowledgement, hissing when he turned to leave again.

"What?" The tracker snapped. He disliked being ordered around- let alone by an overgrown alley cat.

She made another low growl, bounding a few paces deeper into the woods, then turning to eye him again. She repeated the movement, more insistently. Zabuza didn't budge. A hushed, screaming sort of roar was directed at him, when he refused to follow.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath, as the noise caught the attention of some of the other men milling around the square, waiting for the group to move out. "Alright, alright. If it'll shut you up." He started after the hurrying feline, at a more steady pace. He'd give the damn thing ten minutes, and if he saw no point to whatever the hell it was she wanted, he'd go straight back to where he'd been waiting for his subordinates.

A few hastened minuted towards, as he had suspected, his home, found him growing more frustrated. He raised an eyebrow, though, as the cat lead him past his house. He shook his head, exhaling loudly as he turned. "Forget it. I really don't see what you're getting at." He resisted the urge to smack his own forehead. "And now I'm talking to a cat."

Zabuza spun back around, and Hisui sat up straighter suddenly, as a dimmed, far off noise caught them both off guard.

His dark eyes narrowed, in the fraction of a second it took him to analyse the sound. A cry. Human... pained. Judging by the pitch, a woman's. "Kotone?" Before he knew it, he had taken off at a run, Hisui racing along beside him.

He couldn't think of anything that could make the kunoichi scream like_** that. **_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone grit her teeth, jumping to avoid another blow. She landed clumsily, taking a long moment to regain her balance, an amused Tiger watching contentedly.

"Had enough, human?"

Kotone shook her head weakly, pulling herself back into a ready stance. "'m still fine..." She mumbled. Oh god... She grimaced, inwardly. She was staggering, now. He had managed to get her remaining good leg, and though the bleeding was rather sluggish, seeping through her shorts, and now tattered happi, she was definitely falling victim to it now.

Just as she'd soon fall victim to her opponent's harsh claws, and cruel fangs. It wouldn't be long, now.

Her limbs were heavy, and numb. She bit her lip, regretfully. She was a practical woman, after all. A kunoichi. She'd have greatly preferred pained, and mobile to deadened and lame.

Her mind had also slowed from it's usual keenness, and she only half noticed her opponent charging again.

She reacted too late, and heavy paws crashed down on her shoulders, she tried to free herself, but the large, predatory animal readjusted his grip on her in the time it took her to process what had happened. "Hm. I daresay you were a bit more trouble than I'd have thought. But still... It seems you were as weak as the others, in the end." Both large feet grasping her right shoulder, he bared his teeth, lunging for the soft skin of her throat she had tried so hard to protect.

It was only as his razor sharp fangs began to press against her neck that her focus returned.

Kotone threw herself to the right, away from the imminent threat to her carotid artery, and through the grasp of those deadly claws.

At least, that had been her intention.

The claws were dug into her shoulder more deeply than she'd have hoped, and as she pulled away, raked down her already injured body. She was unable to hold back the pained scream as she fell to the ground, Suishou's deep barking laughter ringing out gleefully.

"Oh my..." He chided, still smirking as the trembling Kunoichi struggled to her knees, doubled over in agony.

There were twin sets gashes along her back, criss-crossing the earlier ones across her chest. Her breathing was ragged, and shallow, her strength seeming to flow out with the blood. These wounds were far deeper than the others, and she could tell from the way the warm, sticky substance was spurting, that he'd severed another major artery.

In a few minutes, she'd die of exsanguination. Her own heart forcing the blood from her body.

She gasped, and sputtered, mouth moving uselessly, trying to draw in more air. She whimpered slightly, as she drew her feet back under herself, slowly putting her weight back on them, though they were far from stable.

The tiger sniffed, resuming his steady pacing, back and forth. "And just_** what**_ do you think you're doing, hm?"

His only answer was more laboured panting, as she straightened her back, struggling to raise her head. Another lesson she'd taken to heart. Shinobi don't get last words. If you have the strength left to speak, while dying, you weren't fighting hard enough beforehand.

Her eyes were blank, and listless when she finally managed to look at him. And noted with no small amount of satisfaction that his own amber eyes widened as her hands clenched into frail little fists, once more.

If she was going to die, she'd do it on her feet.

"Still standing?" Her head was reeling, as she waited lamely for him to finish her off. He just continued striding back and forth, head lowered angrily. It felt like an eternity before he stopped, and returned his gaze to her.

"I underestimated you, It seems." He answered quietly. The immense creature nodded it's large shaggy head, though he still sounded cross when he spoke next. "Fine. Since you're that determined, I'll accept your ownership of our summoning contract. But if ever you do ask for my help, it had better be worth my while, you understand? There'd better be at least five bodies for me to eat."

Kotone nodded, fighting to keep her eyelids open. It didn't matter much, what Shuishou wanted. Her head spun, as she tried to think of any time she had felt _**this**_ weak...

With that, the great cat turned, and vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

Kotone wavered, though her dulled muscles seemed to have frozen in place, not allowing her to lie down, as she so desperately wanted to. Her head dipped lower, dark spots eating away at the corner of her vision, even though she kept her eyes open.

She didn't hear the shouts from behind her, or the shuffling of feet through snow, and was only vaguely aware of the strong hands that took hold of her shoulders, as she collapsed against something solid... Her eyes fluttered open and shut, as a familiar blur flickered in and out of view, hazy mutterings, who's words were unclear lost to her stupor. Kotone's vision went black, and slowly, the confused sounds silenced themselves, her head lolling to the side as consciousness left her.

* * *

Yeah O.o sorry about that. lame, I know XD;;

Oh! XD and I have nothing against tigers. I love them, seriously. D: It was supposed to be more of a "mauled by summoned ninja-animal" than by a tiger, if that makes any sense O.o

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, (please go check out Nobukane's page! n.n) and have an awesome day!

Return to Top


	23. desperate times, desperate measures

Hello everyone! -random crappy update no jutsu!-

um... my apologies for this one XD;;; I know I do a bad job keeping Zabuza in character XD;;I go for indifferent, and begrudging, and it doesn't really end up sounding that way D: And I 'm sure all the medical stuff is here is total crap XD I did alot of reading, and wikipedia-ing, but I'm sure it's still all wrong. like, basically, what I did was draw a little Kotone (I made one of those flash dress up games XDD it's on my DA account) and drew the scars from the cat-mauling on. Then I took a look, and compared it to a circulatory system chart thing in this book, then kinda, like, saw where all the damage would have been. xD;;

ok, like, also, sorry for all the rambling, but I'm having a really hard time replying to reviews D: it won't let me. (like, I click the reply thing, and it's all, oh, you have to log in, so I do, and then suddenly it's like, to my logged in page, and not the review thing XD;; and if I close the window, it happens all over again. My computer's kinda dead.)

um... and for those here who read the manga... thanks to a _**certain someone**_ -pokes Suigetsu, and Mangetsu- I'm afraid there are going to be all these like, flashbacks to Kirigakure, and it'll kinda make this totally AU. Like, I know OC fics are AU to begin with XD;; but I kinda like to see if I can make it plausible... Like with my first real OC story, Introduction. I wrote it way before we knew anything about Amegakure, or much about Deidara, and now, it's total crap, so I have to rewrite it n.n;;;

anyways, what I want to know, is, if recent manga chapters make this like, unbelieveable AU, and OOC on everyone's part... would you guys still want to read it? or should I stop if that happens?

anyways, yet another huge hug to Nobukane for reading over this for me n.n and thank you for all the lovely reviews! 100, wow, I really can't believe it! thank you all so much! So, please enjoy! and sorry for the crappyness of this chapter n.n;;

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Aoyama Naoko: Nobukane n.n

* * *

Subclavian ...Superior vena cava... Femoral... Aorta...

The tracker unit captain's mind clicked through the damage mechanically, as she collapsed against his chest, in a bloody parody of a lover's embrace. He dropped to his knees, doing his best to be careful with her, in a movement that was much too hurried to be considered gentle. Though he didn't see how make things much worse. Kotone's breathing was erratic, her eyes wide and panicked, skin now a deathly, blood drained pale. She was cold- he noticed that immediately. The ambient temperature, and snow would have chilled her, slowing her heart rate a fraction, and with it, slowing the blood loss. It was probably the only reason she hadn't died quite yet. He arranged her in his lap, lying the injured sixteen year old in a way that kept her secure.

He hadn't forgotten his promise to sit with her if ever he found her dying. Zabuza rarely gave his word, and was determined to keep it when he did.

Hisui was sitting a few metres away, pawing at one of the many bloody patches of snow, spread over the clearing, denoting exactly how much blood she had lost already. He grit his teeth, digging through his shuriken holster hurriedly, with one hand, the other supporting her head. Zabuza made a small noise of recognition as his fingers found what they had been searching for, withdrawing the blood clotting pill that he was required to keep there.

"Damn it!" His unconscious mutterings of his country's swear words ceased as the kunoichi went limp, eyes rolling back pathetically. "Kotone?_** Kotone**_." But she made no sign of having heard him. The pitiful whimper as he shifted slightly, however, indicated that she was indeed reacting to pain, at least.

A thumb held her mouth open, as he forced the vacant-eyed kunoichi to swallow the pill. Not that it would do any good, of course, he reminded himself bitterly. Blood clotting pills were next to useless, but it was _**something. **_

She'd been shaking violently, when he'd caught her, no more than a minute or two ago, and that had subdued to a weak little tremble. He frowned, only just noticing the warm blood that was seeping through his shirt. She'd be dead in less than a few minutes, at this rate... And for some reason Zabuza would really rather ignore, that didn't sit well with him.

She was _**dying... **_

But of course, he reminded himself firmly, that didn't matter. He was a ninja... her death would be nothing to him. It _**couldn't**_ be anything.

In fact... if anything... this was an opportunity to take advantage of. Kotone was an ideal kunoichi: devoted, loyal, obedient... She did as her kage told her. It was all she knew how to do. All she'd been trained to do. Like all those other bastards he served with. He remembered observing the phenomenon years ago, and finding himself at a loss, to describe it. He knew now. Those 'faithful' shinobi, so willing to throw their lives away for their kage. For their village's honour.

They were stupid.

But Kotone wasn't like the others. As misguided as the others, yes, but not quite the same. She was stronger. Dangerously so. And he could think of no one who knew himself better than she did. She could, in the long run, be a_** threat. **_When the time came, if he had one less enemy to face, all the better. All he needed to do was let her die... it wouldn't be long now...

But there was something else making him hesitate.

If he let her die, it was one potential _**ally **_gone. He had always assumed she'd help him when he moved to put his plan into action. But if she _**didn't... **_She could easily be more trouble than she was worth. He roared in frustration, inwardly. It wasn't like him to be so indecisive. Kotone would be dead soon, and no matter what he decided, there probably wasn't anything he could do to save her, anyways. He scowled, his grip on her shoulder tightening, then slackening just as suddenly, when she let out a choking little squeak. Impulsively, and perhaps apologetically, a hand stroked her cheek, in a gesture he assured himself wasn't affectionate.

No... no there was still time. He could convince her... She might be perfectly happy to help him. He had always wondered- suspected, that perhaps she... well, that was something else he shouldn't focus on , too carefully. But, if his suspicion were verified... If he was right, it was safe to assume she'd help him willingly.

Besides, he could always eliminate her later, if it was necessary.

But for there to _**be**_ a later, he would have to do something very, very soon.

The panicked, shallow breathing of what couldn't have been more than a minute ago had slowed to a crawl. And, even as he gave a light little jab to the injured portion of her arm, she gave no reaction. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't still in agony.

On second thought... His face twitched uncomfortably, as he drew a kunai from it's holster. The kindest, and most practical thing to do would be to put the poor creature out of her misery. The back of his hand pushed her head back, fully exposing her throat- the only part of herself that seemed completely unharmed. He readied the kunai against the soft, ashen flesh of her neck, thinking for a moment about how best to proceed. Slitting her Jugular vein would be too slow... cutting her larynx would be slow as well, as he'd have to wait for her to suffocate... He scowled again momentarily, again cursing his unusual reluctance. Somehow, this stupid mercy killing was bothering him, unlike his usual assignments. Damnit, usually he'd just have picked a stupid vital point, and _**done it.**_ Her carotid artery would be bloody, but quick. Zabuza had never actually been required to deliver a coup de grâce before, but it was indeed standard procedure, given that it would be impossible to get her to help before she bled to death. Her heart was pumping the blood from her body much too quickly...

His eyes widened a fraction as a thought struck him.

_Her heart... _

Zabuza abandoned the Kunai hastily, instead bringing his hand back to her cheek, and turning her face to the side, leaving a different part of her neck vulnerable. Were he to stop her heart, there would only be the gravity induced blood loss to contend with. It was dangerous, and highly unconventional, but could, conceivably, buy her a little more time.

Using the points in the neck was unusual, and caused, though temporary, massive amounts of damage to the nervous system. Usually he'd have gone for the heart directly, but that particular portion of her body was, at the moment, mutilated beyond all recognition. Her clothing had been shredded completely, and some tiny glimmer of modesty the seventeen year old still possessed had kept him from looking until now. Not that there was anything worth seeing, at the moment. It was nothing but dark red blood, torn fabric, and bandages. The area was unstable, and had suffered far too much harm already. The neck would be safer.

Senbon were far from his weapon of choice, but he did carry a few, and they would be best for causing the effect he wanted, without spilling any more blood. He aimed it carefully against the proper place, then double checking his positioning, before chuckling bitterly to himself. None of his victims were ever this still. Usually he had a moving target to deal with, so there was no reason to worry.

But, for some reason he couldn't quite discern, there was a difference between his usual rogue victims, and the dying kunoichi in his arms. He scolded himself again for becoming distracted, jamming the small sliver of metal into her skin. As he'd expected, there was no reaction from her, but the bright, arterial blood that had been gushing quickly tapered off. He wasted no time in scooping her up, and standing, Hisui huffing fervently, bounding after him, as he took off at a run.

'After all the trouble I just put myself through,' Zabuza growled, through sharp, clenched teeth, 'Don't you _**dare**_ die now.'

_vvvvvvvvvv_

"So how long will you be away?"

Hiraku shrugged, turning his polished mask in one hand absently. "Dunno. could be a couple of days. These guys were spotted near the village this morning, and halfway across the country a few hours ago. To be moving that fast, there can't be many of them, but I don't know if the recon team has even reached the area yet."

The Medic, who was watching the clock carefully, mindful of her allotted break time, nodded. "Enemy shinobi wandering around... That's serious, right? Do you know what village they're from?"

"Apparently, Kusagakure. I can't believe a village that small would try anything here. But it would explain why those losers were so sloppy-" Shinju watched as her brother froze, back straightening suddenly. "Captain Momochi-"

Judging by the deep, surly voice, the taller, though younger tracker had indeed appeared behind Shinju, and was frowning deeply. "Kasumi, I need a word with you."

"I swear," Hiraku stammered, feigning boldness. "I was going to be ready on time-"

"Not you."

"What?" Shinju spun around in surprise, unsure of what the tracker captain might want with herself, of all people. It was then that she noticed the large, dark stain across his shirt.

Blood. A lot of blood.

"That's-"

"Not mine,"

The medic nin's eyes went wide for a moment, as she realized the implications of this. If it wasn't Zabuza's, it was someone else's. And she had a very good idea who's.

The young man had turned and started from the direction he'd come by, Shinju quickly following after, much to her brother's disapproval."Oi, neesan-!" But she shook her head, and continued running.

Zabuza glanced over his shoulder as they neared their destination, frowning. He had expected the rather pathetic little chunin to have lagged behind, but there was an odd ease to her strides, and she matched his own effortlessly. He shrugged, stopping to yank the rickety front door open, with an uncharacteristic amount of disregard, and thought nothing more of it.

He flinched, slightly, as the medic stepped into his partner's room, gasping lightly. He'd done a horrible job bandaging her up, and really didn't have time to be berated for it. Hisui had made quite a nuisance of herself, growling, and snapping at him when he, out of necessity , began undressing the kunoichi. And dealing with an irate leopardess, and a bleeding interrogator at once had been, as Kotone would have put it, 'a bitch'.

He took a uncertain couple of steps to where the Medic was crouched, next to Kotone's bed, muttering medical jargon to herself methodically. "She needs a hospital." The older girl said quietly, still studying the extensive wounds. "Badly." A sigh, and the young woman's hands glowed green, with healing chakra. "But there's no way she can be moved, like this. It would kill her."

He grunted ambiguously, before turning, and starting for the door again.

"For injuries like _**this**_ we use more complicated jutsu, that take much too much chakra for one medic. I'll have to make do alone, with simpler techniques... but that's hardly ideal- hey! Where are _**you**_ going!?"

"The tracker team I assigned to the mission is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. I have no intention of missing my own deadline."

Shinju brushed a bit of perfectly straight hair from her grey eyes, indignantly."You can't just leave her like this-"

"I see no use being here."

"I'm not sure how much I can do for this" She replied tersely. "Given how delicate her condition is, she may very well die."

He scoffed quietly. "Then there really is no use being here." And with that he was gone, leaving a very frustrated Shinju alone, in the now green lit room.

"Jerk." She whispered angrily, suddenly wishing that wasn't the extent of her curse- vocabulary.

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

Sunset three days later found the demon standing opposite Hachidaime Mizukage, eyes flickering around the room wildy. The only thing more infuriating than this accursed room, was the older man smiling from the other side of the heavy wooden desk, his expression a sickening mixture of amusement and disdain. Zabuza ground his teeth, keeping his treacherous thoughts at bay, for the time being.

"Everything went well, I assume?"

"Yes."

The kage chuckled at the rigid answer, raising an eyebrow. "Something the matter, Momochi?"

"No."

"Well, since you sound so convincing," Hachidaime drawled, "I suppose everything's been taken care of? What were they after?"

"Spying. We were unable to determine exactly what."

"Hm," He sighed theatrically, resting his head on one fist, thoughtfully. "Shame we didn't assign an interrogator to that mission. But we're so short staffed in that department... Especially so now, eh?" The tracker made no reply, face unreadable behind the menacing face of the mask. "It's a dreadful shame. Ume was one of our best. Pity losing something so useful."

There was a sinking, or tightening in his chest somewhere, and he ignored the cold feeling seeping in. Zabuza's shoulders tensed, his hands clenching into painfully tight fists, as he fought to restrain another feeling rushed to the surface. Rage. He recognized the tone... He was being _**taunted. **_"She's dead."

"How am I supposed to know?" The water-shadow laughed, slumping back in his chair, contentedly. "Your mission returned early this morning, you're honestly telling me you haven't been home yet? Haven't checked on her? Weren't worried?"

"No."

"Good man." Zabuza grunted a vague reply, eyes narrowing. The kage turned his attention to the window, staring intently at the pale grey sky, tinged with orange and pink, as the sun sank lower on the horizon. "Hm... If she _**has**_ kicked the bucket," He started with a sigh, Aoyama can take over her duties. Kisame's girl is also very talented... which is more than I can say for certain interrogators."

Zabuza turned, as a distant, though noticeable, huffing noise was heard, heavy, ungraceful footsteps could be heard down the hall."Speak of the lazy bastard," A scoff, and a low muttering that only the younger man could hear, before the kage brightened. "Ah, there you are." The short, plump man who lead the interrogators popped his head into the doorway. "I was wondering. Given that we are now down an inquisitor, perhaps you could accompany the assassination mission to the land of lightning next week?"

"What?" The middle aged, and unfortunately unfit man's eyes went wide, before nodding hesitantly. "Um, yes, of course, sir. Right." He was excused, and disappeared quickly.

"That should do it." The kage allowed himself one more private little laugh, at a joke only he understood, before dismissing Zabuza as well.

The seventeen year old ANBU captain's pace was unusually leisurely as he made his way home for the night, taking time to meander, and examine anything that caught his attention on the way home. From particularly tempting fish market stalls, to the way the civilians, who often seemed nothing more than a mass of faceless blurs, scattered, frightened as a group of chunin passed by.

_You're stalling. _A voice at the back of his head chided.

When he finally found himself wandering towards his home, he stopped, glancing down at the recent tracks in the snow. There had been a light snowfall the night before, so Kotone's traces would have been erased, but a smaller set, from a smaller woman indicated Shinju's presence. But it was the second set, larger than a woman's but smaller than his own, that made him raise an eyebrow. He quickly drew the conclusion, of what other man would be skulking around, and announced that Hiraku should 'get the hell out of his house' before he had opened the door fully.

Sure enough, there was a bewildered, teal-haired boy on his couch, when he stepped inside. Zabuza shook his head, striding past before Hiraku had a chance to explain himself, instead moving resolutely to his partner's room, where the Shinju was reading over a thick paperback book she would have had to have brought from her own house, as neither Kotone, nor himself knew how to read well enough to enjoy it at all. Kotone had all the literary skills of a six year old, and her handwriting reflected this quite clearly.

Shinju was seemingly unperturbed by the large, murderous looking jungle cat curled in a corner. He hadn't known Hisui to have ever been around for so long, but apparently, she would rather stay with Kotone.

A glance to the side of the small room he'd been avoiding alerted him to the girl's condition, and he relaxed, released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. She was fast asleep, still deathly pale, but a tiny bit of colour seemed to have found it's way back to her face, and the blue oxygen deprived tinge that had crept to her lips, and fingernails when he'd left, had faded as well. He frowned, watching the gentle rise and fall of the sheets, indicating breath, something still seeming amiss. Kotone was frail, and defenseless. And that just didn't happen.

"She was awake earlier." Shinju set the book down, getting to her feet. "She was asking for you." The much larger shinobi seemed to ignore her, removing his mask, and letting it rest absently in his hand. "I've been checking in before, and after my shift at the hospital. She's alright, I think. I was able to fix all the internal damage, from the wounds themselves, and the hypoxia. I can say quite honestly, that your stupid stunt with the needle caused an huge amount of damage, but..." She sighed. "I think it may have been what saved her."

"You said you fixed the internal damage...?"

"Yes..." Shinju shifted, examining her patient again. "You see... She should have gotten to a medic much sooner. Or to a the hospital... there was only so much I could do on my own. Kotone's immune system suffered a massive blow. If I'd fixed everything, it wouldn't have bounced back on it's own. If it stayed repressed, she'd be vulnerable to infection, and disease for god knows how long. So, I healed the superficial wounds just enough to keep them closed." She looked up, expecting anger, but found only a blank look on the man's face. The dark haired young woman frowned, continuing again more slowly, and carefully, to be sure he understood what she was getting at."It'll be a weeks before she can stand or walk. And she'll be in a lot of pain, for a long time..." His face remained indifferent, so she took a breath and continued. "Zabuza San, what you have to understand is that this is the kind of injury that ends a shinobi's career- "

"Not her's."

"What?" The medic blinked, as the stony faced tracker continued to watch the deathly still Kunoichi intently.

"Not her's." He repeated plainly.

"She'll be helpless for weeks." The medic pointed out collectedly. "She'll need a lot of looking after. Perhaps it's best if she came to stay with my family, once she's strong enough to be moved. We can look after her-"

"And so can I." He interrupted again ,voice now a tiny bit sharper.

"I'm not saying you can't care for her properly, I'm saying you won't."

Zabuza's face twitched momentarily to a scowl, before he regained his composure. "Look, I'll handle it, alright?"

Shinju's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's against my better judgement, but alright. I'll pop in though, to make sure there's no neglecting, going on." She smiled wryly. "And change those bandages."

"Thank you," He breathed, glad to be rid of such an awkward task. There were downsides to being partnered with a kunoichi A great deal of potential embarrassment. He watched singularly as the short little medical ninja pulled something from the bag attached to her belt.

"Here," She pushed two bottles of small little white, or orange capsules into his hand. "The orange ones are to fight infection. And these... well, they're painkillers, and I'm really not supposed to do this, but they also act as a powerful sedative. I know what she's like, and it's imperative that she rests..."

He nodded. "Which she would never actually do, because she's an idiot."

Shinju nodded, before starting again, tone warning. "Be careful, though. Taking more than prescribed could put her out for days. More than that, and she'll overdose, which generally causes heart failure. And I don't mean your phony tracker rubbish. Real cardiac arrest."

Zabuza grunted, a curt nod of his head indicating his agreement, and Shinju turned to leave, dragging her brother along with her when he protested.

He read over the directions briefly, before setting the containers down on her night stand. He didn't need to worry about it until morning, assuming that Shinju had given her some already, and sat himself down on the edge of her bed distractedly.

She had no right to do this. She had no right to lie there, looking so harmless, when he knew full well how deadly she could be. She had no right to look delicate, and frail, when he'd watched her crush opponents's bodies, and minds without a moment's hesitation. She had no right to die peacefully, in her drugged sleep, when he knew she was a fighter to the core. He frowned, brushing a stray bit of blue black hair from her sickly pale face.

She was a kunoichi.

She had no right to look like the fragile little sixteen year old girl she really was.

That she would have been, had life been kinder.

* * *

so! thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and happy holidays, everyone!


	24. Mukudori

Hi! n.n

I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter XD;; Especially Zabuza. I really tried to keep him in character, but I think I failed miserably n.n;;;

So yeah! um, I hope you enjoy it anyways! OwO;;

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto

* * *

The mercury had dropped overnight, and it was an unusually cold October morning that greeted the demon when he woke. But he suffered the chill in the air, plodding into the kitchen barefoot, and bare chested, as was his routine. He had no intention of letting something as trivial as the temperature change his habits.

Kotone's eyes were half open when he went to check on her.

She gave a feeble little smile as a reply, as he barked out a halfhearted greeting.

Zabuza stood there for a painfully long moment, uneasy, before his frown became more pronounced. "You need anything?" He asked gruffly, avoiding her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Water?" Came the choked reply, her voice quiet, and hoarse from lack of use. The man nodded curtly, as he turned, disappearing for a minute, maintaining a certain level of intentional distraction. She winced, trying to sit up, when he returned a moment later. She smiled, and gave a sheepish little chuckle, as he watched her struggle. "Nothing wants to move right." Zabuza quickened his pace sharply, and setting the glass he had brought down on the little table next to her bed, moved to help her, placing a hand flat against the kunoichi's back.

Kotone let out a startled cry, hissing in pain as he inadvertently pressed against the deep scratches beneath her nemaki. Zabuza muttered something that might have been an apology, as he moved his hand to what he remembered as her undamaged shoulder. There were deep puncture wounds where Suishou's fangs had sunk in, but that was the worst of it.

He gave no reply, as she thanked him, but assisted her a bit more carefully.

The taller of the two sighed, taking a seat, and picking up the glass again. He sighed again, more harshly when he felt it start to slip from her weakened grasp, and held it steady while she drank. "Your hands are shaking."

She stared down at the bed sheets, fidgeting as well as her stiff muscles would allow. Zabuza grimaced inwardly. Shame? "I'm sorry." Her voice was still hoarse, but improving. "I really don't want to be a burden-"

"You are."

"Oh." The kunoichi was quiet for a long moment, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear."I'm an idiot... Of course the_** fourth **_one tries to kill me..."

He grumbled, reaching for the orange containers near where the water glass had been a moment earlier. "Don't you start with that superstitious crap again." The kunoichi nodded pathetically, which did little to quell the tracker's exasperation. There was a dull twinge of_** something**_ in his chest.

And he didn't like it.

"Where's the cat?" He returned to ignoring her, feeling a change of topic was necessary.

"Couch,"

He nodded, head turning towards the living room, as a knock at the creaking front door was heard, from outside. Zabuza moved to answer, but Hiraku, it seemed, had already deemed it alright to invite himself inside.

"Uh," He blanched, doing his best to keep his cringing discreet, not having expected his superior's state of undress. "Good morning, Momochi san...?" His eyes widened a fraction more when he noticed the animal lying on the couch, jade eyes surveying him, unblinking.

His sister pushed past him, giving a much more polite greeting, as she went to check on her patient. Her teal haired brother took a hesitant step after her, biting his lip, and staying in place, seeming to reconsider under Zabuza's wary gaze.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"Well," He started carefully, "I wanted to talk to Kotone chan. If she's lucid, that is. Kami sama knows, how that blood loss must have screwed with her head-"

"Get to the point, Kasumi?"

"Ah, yes! Well.." He took this as an invitation, and quickly made his way to the kunoichi's room, where Shinju was un-bandaging, and examining one of the gashes down her arm. "Kotone Chan? Since you'll obviously be out of commission for a long time-" Zabuza let out a restrained little snarl, that Hiraku pretended to have not noticed. " I was wondering if I could borrow your mask. You know, do some floating."

'Floating' was an ANBU term. When a ninja was given a large number of missions to the same country, or worse, the same region, recognition became a problem. If they were to meet the same group of enemy ninja often enough, it would be possible for their style, and strenghts to be recalled, even wearing their masks. So, ever so often, a few shinobi would switch masks. This made it more difficult for an enemy to connect the pattern to other distinguishing features, like height, or hair colour, and protected their anonymity.

However, it wasn't terribly common. Trackers, interrogators, and reconnaissance ninja generally became quite attached to their masks, as it was, essentially, a surrogate face.

Kotone nodded, and Hiraku helped himself to polished white object, abandoned on top of a pitiful looking, empty bookshelf. "Hey, thanks! Not quite as roomy as I'm used to, but it'll fit."

Zabuza wasn't surprised. Hiraku had always been rather... delicate, for a man. A trait a good portion of the few kunoichi he worked with, and the female medic nin and nurses at the hospital, had noted. And seemed to admire. The taller, less handsome mist ninja repressed a shudder.

Speaking of the damned pretty boy... He was watching Kotone a little too closely, for the demon's liking. He had, earlier, assumed that Hiraku had an interest in his training partner. But actually working with the Kasumi boy had proved otherwise. Quite simply, Hiraku had an interest in any thing his age, with breasts and a pulse. And his partner, however slightly, did meet this criteria. Well... she had a pule now, of course, and she was only a year and a bit younger than he was... and technically she _**did **_have a chest, though she bound it. On their first mission together as ANBU, he'd heard an enemy spit out a tooth, and complain to another that 'That guy in the blue happi kicks like a horse.' He was snickering at _**that **_for a long time.

But of course, that mistake was getting harder, and harder to make. She had hips, after all, and her waist was definitely girlie... and her shoulders were much to small- Zabuza blinked, before grimacing. He was getting sidetracked. With things he should not have been thinking about. Ever.

"Um... If you two could maybe leave the room?"

"What?" From Shinju's tone, she had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"I have to change Kotone's bandages. So if you two _**boys**_ wouldn't mind stepping out there for a moment...?"

He nodded. Hiraku squeaked in protest as the larger man grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket, hauling him out of the room, and slamming the door.

"Oh my..." Shinju smiled, chuckling to herself. "My brother certainly puts that boy in a foul mood."

The younger, though taller Kunoichi shook her head slowly. "Not Hiraku-ah!" She winced, as the medic began examining her back. "He's...He's been like this all day."

A knowing smirk spread across the raven haired woman's face. "Of course he's peeved. You gave him quite a scare, you know."

"I wha- OW!" Kotone had bolted upright so quickly, one of the wounds on abdomen had ripped itself open, and was now oozing blood over Shinju's hands. She medic chided something about being more careful, under her breath, before continuing more sharply.

"I said, you must have frightened him. You nearly died. You're still mostly dead, so stop_** moving**_ like that. You need rest. And... You haven't taken these today, have you?" A nod of her head indicated the medicine containers on the bedside table. Kotone shook her head no, and quickly found a few of both pills forced into her hand. She sighed, and resigned herself to cooperation, taking them as the other ordered.

"You're wrong, though."

"What?"

"Sorry. I mean, you know... you're mistaken. There must be something going on with the trackers, because..." Kotone's eyes were downcast again, as she smiled bitterly. "Zabuza doesn't care about me. Not that I mind, of course. He's doing as he's supposed to. He's a good ninja... He can't worry about things like that. That'd be... you know... a weakness."

Shinju replied hesitantly, before continuing her examination. "I suppose you'd know him better."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"It's getting bad out there..." Snow swirled around the cozy, traditional looking home nestled inconspicuously between more houses, in one of kirigakure's more downtown residential areas. Had the place not belonged to the Kasumi family for generations, it would have been impossible to acquire. A sizeable pile of snow had gathered on the window sill, more of it swirling in the air outside, before coming to rest on the frosty ground. Hiraku sighed, turning in the beaten up armchair he had collapsed in, and addressing his sister, who was busying herself with the last few pages of her book. "But they say we're going out on Friday, no matter what."

Shinju nodded, closing the book reluctantly. "Where is it you're going?"

The grey eyes boy let out a deep shaking breath, before launching into the mission details. It seemed a cousin of the lightning country's daimyo had become displeased with the land of water's policies, and planned on using the high price they were asking for their few, precious resources as an excuse. There were few decent mining opportunities, and the growing season in Mizu no kuni was painfully short, making agriculture difficult. There wasn't enough produced for the country's own people, and nothing to export. Mizu no kuni had only three real means of profit. Three resources. Fishing, forestry, and ninja. And exporting their goods were expensive, so a high price was necessary. The cloud ninja's country, though it possessed coastline, wasn't as ideal a fishing grounds as the easternmost area of mizu no kuni, and lacked it's immense coniferous trees.

At any rate, it seemed the lightning noble had decided to speak out officially, and advise his cousin of something drastic. Taking the resources illegally, or worse, war.

It was their team's job to assassinate the pesky noble, but without being caught. The water and lightning nations, though not friends, weren't exactly enemies, and Hachidaime Mizukage wanted to keep it that way. Being discovered as the powerful man's assassins would cause an international incident. They would have to make sure he died discreetly, without alerting anyone. He would have to simply vanish into thin air...

"Wait..." Shinju screwed up her face in thought, "I know I'm no ANBU, but... Why would an interrogator be necessary? I hear it's the head of the department himself...?"

"Not sure 'bout that...hm... they say he hasn't been on a real mission in years... I don't know why they'd give him such an important one, out of the blue. But of course," he added hastily, "Far be it from me to question Hachidaime Sama. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Strange," She replied, before once more returning to the conclusion of her book, grateful that the interruption had ended.

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone slept through the next week, with little exception. She'd only ask for water, and it was only after three days of nothing but sleeping and water that Zabzua forced her to try eating. About once a day she'd attempt to drag herself out of bed, and try to walk somewhere- It was profoundly pitiful. She'd stand, fall over, cry out as her damaged body hit the floor, stand again... repeat as many times as it took her to get there, or for Zabuza to help her walk. She always accepted the aid more readily than he expected, the medication making her disturbingly complacent.

The sebon's affect had worn off, and she now had only the sedative and pain to compete with. Her movements were less stiff, now quite the opposite. They were clumsy, and uncoordinated, as she was never really awake anymore.

By the time Thursday night came along, Kotone was able to stand, however shakily, and walk for a while if she had something to lean on. Still, early the next morning she was sleeping when Zabuza readied himself for the mission.

"I'll be back soon," He assured, the kunoichi mumbling a groggy little reply not even his keen ears could make out. Zabuza exhaled noisily, throwing a quick reminder about her medication over his shoulder as he left the house.

The air was frigid, and even Zabuza was surprised by the sudden blast of cold wind that threatened to blow the open door off it's hinges. He growled, cursing the horrible luck that had befallen his mission. Nonstop snowfall for days, and as much as he'd like to think it would help cover their tracks, it seemed that the lightning country hadn't been affected by the blizzard ravaging Mizu no kuni's western coast. It would make morale low, risk high, and travel unbearable. He trudged through the deep snow, which reached halfway up his thigh, wading more than walking, and quickly tired of the inefficient method. He bounded through the snowdrifts, as quickly as he deemed reasonable, not wanting to waste his chakra prematurely.

He arrived at the designated meting place fairly early, beaten only by Hiraku, and the round, stout interrogator, who was huddled miserably against the cold, into his jacket. The other two had faired no better than he had, and were also covered in snow.

"This is going to melt, and I'm going to freeze," Hiraku complained, borrowed mask tucked inside his outermost layer of clothing, as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, blowing warm air on them in vain. Zabuza noted that the older boy wore warm toe coverings, meant to be added to their zori in cold weather. They were standard issue, but an unspoken belief amongst the mist nin deemed them to be frowned upon, as were especially warm clothes on missions. A display of frailty.

They were also expected to, in one of their old academy teacher's words, 'suck it up, and take it like a man' when they lost body parts to frostbite.

He kept his thoughts off the icy wind, and chill threatening to make him shiver, as he awaited the others, who arrived quickly. They were a small team of four, plus the addition of the aged interrogator, numbered accordingly for speed, and stealth. Nezumi Hatsuka and Seiuchi, another man he wasn't acquainted with, and knew only by mask, and name.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the team he'd been assigned. Under normal circumstances, he would have picked the group himself, but in this instance, Mizukage sama had deemed the mission too important, and had selected the ninja himself. Something the Demon was still sore about. But none the less, with the exception of the interrogator, who the mission information had listed as being named "Mukudori"...and perhaps Hiraku, this was the group he would have chosen. Hatsuka was a lanky, gaunt man, his own age, give or take a year, with wavy brown hair that spilled over his mask. The boy looked vaguely familiar, and Zabuza could, perhaps, place him among his year mates, at the academy. His ninjustu skills weren't at all shabby, and his aim with projectiles was fantastic. And besides... He'd seen Nezumi clan members working with their rodent friends. The stronger ones could completely overrun an opponent, a hundred sets of oversized teeth gnawing at their flesh.

There was something moving in Hatsuka's sleeve. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, and seemingly addressed his own stomach. "You guys ok down there? Warm?" A few squeaks answered him, and Hiraku wretched visibly.

"You keep them in your clothes, Hatsuka? That's disgusting!"

"They're cold." The taller, but skinnier ninja snapped. "Up yours, Kasumi."

Hiraku huffed indignantly, muttering something about vermin. Seiuchi remained stony quiet, as usual, the team's physical combat specialist. He was monstrously strong, and the only present ninja taller than Zabzua.

Hiraku... well, as much as he hated to admit it, Hiraku had been chosen for his aim, and innate talent with genjutsu.

"Hey, Kasumi," Nezumi whispered harshly, jerking his head in the shivering old man's direction. "Congratulation. For once, you're not the most useless ninja on the mission."

"Bastard," The shorter boy spat, fixing the temporary mask on his face. "Why, if I weren't on duty, I'd have half a mind to-"

"If? Oooh, excuses, excuses."

"Nezumi Ko-" He started to form more words, but stopped in time, and corrected himself. "Kasumi, knock it off." Zabuza sighed, imagining that behind the thick whisker reminiscent mask Seiuchi wore, there was a similar expression of disgust. He wasn't sure if it was the weather, that two of his men seemed ready to kill each other, that he had been assigned the most useless ninja in their village's long, bloody history... Or the fact that he had almost addressed Kasumi Hiraku by the wrong name...but whatever it may have been...

He definitely had a sinking feeling about this mission.

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

The kunoichi jumped awake, sitting bolt upright in alarm, a white hot pain tearing through her chest as she did. Panicked eyes darted around the dim room, faded light filtering through dense clouds, and half drawn curtains. She sighed, recognizing the room as her own, and lying back down, wincing. "Fuck...Is this getting worse?" She groaned, trying to settle herself comfortably.

Kotone closed her eyes, frowning as she mentally assessed her condition. Pain, was the first word that came to mind, but there was something else wrong that she couldn't put her finger on.

Did she feel worse than the day before? Yes... yes, the pain was worse, much worse. She raised a hand experimentally, noting that though the pain made her clench her teeth, it was indeed more mobile that it had been earlier. At least she thought it was, anyways... What the hell had she been doing all week? She knew the house was otherwise unoccupied, but couldn't, for the life of her, remember where he had gone, for how long, or why.

One eye slid open, lolling over towards the cheap little clock on her night stand. "Holy shit..." seven PM. No wonder she was in agony, she had been supposed to take her medication hours ago, though the exact time escaped her. Reluctantly, she reached over to grasp at the translucent orange containers next to her bed, as reading them from any farther would be impossible, with her eyes. "Ok," She muttered to herself reading over the antibiotics. "Take two once every six hours...shit, that was like...assuming Zabuza had left the house at five AM, and she vaguely remembered being woken up, that'd make her about six hours overdue.

She frowned at the second container's almost identical instructions. Almost.

"Do not take unless you can be inactive for more than four hours." She read aloud. "What the hell?" Her eyes widened as a potential meaning sunk in. It was the damned medication that had made the last long while a sleepy blur. That's what felt different! She was awake! The pills rattled dangerously, as her hand threatened to drop them, the house now seeming very, very empty, and not quite as quiet as she'd have liked. The storm winds were rustling branches outside, but the noise, however faint, was still unsettling. Here she was, weak, in pain, and completely alone. Helpless.

It disgusted her that she'd become so hopelessly reliant on her training partner, and could only imagine the degree to which it disgusted him. But the fact remained that his absence left her feeling... Her stomach knotted uncomfortably at the thought of the abhorred thought. Vulnerable.

She it her lip, one unusually, though not conspicuously, sharp eye tooth digging into the tender skin. If she were to be attacked, she'd prefer to have her head about her, and be in pain, than the other way around. With a resolute nod to no one in particular, she sat up, forcing back the whimper that threatened to spill from her throat. She popped the friendly orange antibiotics into her mouth, swallowing them dry. She'd keep herself alert, while she was alone. Once Zabuza came home... yes. She breathed in slowly, willing her legs to support herself as she stood shakily. Once Zabuza returned, she'd allow herself to be weak. Only then would she give in to temptation of silencing her injuries, which screamed in protest as she moved. But for the time being, she would deal with the pain herself.

She was a kunoichi, after all.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Hurry it up, old man."

"Quiet!" Nezumi snapped at the shorter boy, who grumbled a complaint. The old man finally caught up with the trackers, who were gathered in the dense foliage outside the target's residence. It was a large home, in the country's traditional style, a lush, thick garden surrounding the eastern side. They were hiding there quite easily, and Zabuza, who had flattened himself against the ground,beneath an annoyingly prickly bush, did yet another double take in the scrawny teal haired boy's direction. That damned mask was distracting him.

He pushed the thought from his mind, and smiled despite himself. The garden was a security nightmare. The man either had a surplus of empty space in his head, a death wish, or all of the above.

The trip over had taken much longer than expected, and the team was showing an unsettling amount of weariness, given that the mission had yet to really start. Two days of rough weather hiding in the freezing cargo bay of a transport ship was, understandably, far from pleasant.

"Hey-"

"Way ahead of you," He whispered, letting a few of the large brown rodents crawl from his sleeve. He murmured something to them, and they scurried off, in search of open windows, and guards.

Usually, the casual tone, and lack of honorific would been seen as disrespectful, but on a mission of this type, names were forgotten, and ranks unmentioned. They were taught to say everything as though the enemy were sitting right beside them. Nothing with which they could be identified.

The blessedly inconspicuous animals returned a moment later, chattering something none of the others could quite catch into their human companion's ear. He nodded, inviting them back into his sleeve, and relaying the information they'd passed on.

Hatsuka held up three fingers, indicating the main entrance, a window, and the back door. "The rest are clear. They say the guy's in a room on the far side." They could see the dark shape of one guard, silhouetted against a window.

Zabuza nodded, pulling himself forward with his elbows, from under the shrubbery. _Stay here. Be quiet. _The orders are assumed, having been given far too many times to be necessary again.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Running. That was all that mattered, and all that occupied their minds as they fled the scene. Not how they wanted to kill the idiot who had stood up a bit too soon, and alerted the guard. Not how frustrated they were with the interrogator lagging behind. Nothing but ensuring that their footsteps would be untraceable, and silent. The target was dead, and as long as Kirigakure no sato wasn't actually identified as the culprit, the mission could still be salvaged.

Nuke ninja from kumogakure could be blamed, after all.

But there was a very, very pressing reason Zabuza had wanted to avoid a confrontation in this country. So far, the small group chasing them seemed to lack what that had him worried, but it would be impossible to tell until they actually caught up. Something fearsome the land of lightning possessed that the land of water had long since destroyed.

From somewhere near the back of the group, Hatsuka muttered a word considered particularly fowl in the water country. "They're gaining."

As if to punctuate the claim, a throwing needle whizzed over Seiuchi's left shoulder. Engaging the enemy would undoubtedly give away their homeland, so flight was their only viable option. Zabuza scanned their surroundings, eyes resting on a deep, narrow ravine bit to the left, and he signalled the group to follow, as he threw himself down the slope. The others rolled down after, with an equal lack of grace, settling at the bottom, muddy, dizzy and scratched. The tracker captain quickly righted himself, but stopped mid stride as something much heavier, and greatly reassembling a enormous porcupine crashed through the underbrush.

It took them a moment to recognize the senbon pierced interrogator. Or, more accurately, former interrogator.

It seemed as though Mukudori hadn't been quick enough to escape the flurry of their pursers attack.

"What the hell!" Hiraku shrieked when Seiuchi moved to pick the corpse up. "Leave him! That'll be us if we don't get out of her soon!"

"There's no time to dispose of him. If they find his body, they'll know who we were." Seiuchi's voice was deep, and placid. Seemingly unperturbed by their dire situation.

"The man has a point," Hatauka nodded, taking a hopping step over. "We should take his mask, flak jacket, and Hitai ate."

"That's not enough either," Zabuza snapped.

The Nezumi looked puzzled for a moment, but let out a long sigh as he realised to what his superior was referring. Hiraku turned to him, demanding a harsh 'what?'. He responded with a gesture that might have looked, to anyone who didn't know what he was doing, as though he had grabbed Hiraku's ass.

"Oh... right."

"You," Zabuza indicated Hatsuka. "Follow me. I'll bring up the front." He indicated Seiuichi. "The back, and _**you**_" Hiraku squeaked, "_**You**_ carry the dead guy."

"Why _**me**_!?" His eyes went wide behind the carefully designed mask, as he eyed the old man's remains.

"Because," Zabzua started, as he bolted off towards the harbour where they would find a way on to some Mizu no kuni bound boat. "You're the one who got us caught." _And the one I'll miss the least if you fall behind, and get killed as well._ He added mentally.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"My my, aren't we a mess?"

Zabuza bristled immediately upon entering the room, not surprised by the condescension he was immediately assaulted with. Hachidaime's dark eyes twinkled mischievously as he watched the unkempt looking jonin take a few calculated steps across the room, eyes always dancing around the room uneasily, behind the mask's polished surface he hid behind. The kage folded his hands, leaning back in his chair. "I take it everything went well?"

"No." There was a stale kind of silence, before he choked out a hesitant "sir."

"Oh? How surprising. Please, do tell. He is, in fact, dead, at least. You target?"

"The mission's objective was indeed completed."

"Then I see no trouble," A haughty grin split his face, as he directed his attention to some papers on his desk. "What was it then?"

"A casualty. Mukudori San."

The kage raised an eyebrow, inclining his head to one side thoughtfully. "You don't say. Hm... That could be problematic. The interrogations department needs a leader, after all.."

"Then it's to Kurosuki San and myself to chose." He hissed through clenched teeth. "With your permission, of course."

"You?" The water shadow grinned, slumping forward as a deep, throaty chuckle shook him. "_**You,**_ Momochi Kun, are bias." A hint of the laugh lingered in his voice, as he drummed his fingers distractedly against the desk's polished surface. "Kurosuki and myself convened without you. The decision, given the records we've read, and our own knowledge on the Interrogation's department's workings, was simple. Tell Ume the job is her's when she's well enough to take it." A wide grin reappeared slowly on the older man's face as the demon failed to reply, tensing visibly. "Something the matter?" He asked, voice dripping with nauseatingly false sweetness.

"You knew."

"What? You're not making any sense, my boy."

"You and Kurosuki have met already. You've discussed, and chosen Mukudori San's replacement. You_** knew**_ he would die."

"Was there any doubt?" He shrugged, eyeing the other a little more warily. "Mukudori was useless. Useless ninja have no place in my village. Or anywhere else, for that matter." He chuckled again, eyebrows raised disdainfully. "Shinobi are only worthwhile when they serve their purpose effectively. You'd do well to remember that, Zabzua kun."

"I do," The demon snapped, before restraining himself again.

_Not yet._

"Excellent! Then we agree."

"Still, Mukuodori was a hazard. Had they retrieved his body, it would have been easy to identify the village responsible. Those marks are permanent."

"You could have cut it out, yes?"

His eyes widened a fraction, taken off guard by his superior's sang-froid attitude. "That would have taken too long,"

Hachidaime threw his head back in another deep, cackling laugh. "Momochi, Momochi, please. Have a sense of humour. I was _**kidding**_. And besides... would that really have been the end of the world?"

"They would have every reason to declare war."

"I fail to see your point, boy."

"We would be invaded."

Hachidaime leaned forward, taking his time to carefully arrange his hands in front of him. A hand motion ordered Zabuza closer, before he whispered, lips curled into a vicious grin.

"We would win."

"We would be annihilated." Zabuza was unable to keep the traitorous words in his throat, and ended by growling them baldly.

"Why? What is mist but a low hanging cloud? We're no less than they are."

"They have greater numbers." He took a step away from the older ninja, watching his expression grow irate.

"Ah, but one of our ninja is worth five of theirs." His eyes were narrowed now.

"They have weapons beyond our ability to fend off. Komogakure has a number of bloodline using families. We've destroyed ours. The Kaguya, The ice users-" But Zabuza was cut off, as an order was barked so powerfully, he wouldn't have been surprised if the interrogators downstairs had heard.

"That's enough!" The water shadow's voice was shaking with rage. "Don't you dare bring that... that... _**filth**_, into this. I could arrest you for treason, boy." He bared his teeth, snarling when the tracker captain showed no sign of response or penance.

Zabuza shifted his weight to one side slightly, minimizing the target he presented. He breathed deeply, doing all he could to keep himself calm. _Not now. Just a while longer. This isn't the time... _

"Fine. I'll let this slide. You're young, and foolish." The kage was still livid, shoulders heaving with steady, forcibly controlled breaths. "But it would be in your best interests to get out of my sight this instant."

Zabuza nodded, bowing curtly, recognizing his dismissal. He took little notice of the much older man leaning calmly against the doorframe, a fraction shorter than himself. The man chuckled, green eyes glinting in the dim light as he stepped inside the now unoccupied room.

"What was that all about, hm?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you now, Ogakuzu."

"It was you who called me here, you know." The man was smiling much too happily, and the Kage's eyes narrowed once more.

"That boy infuriates me. He's almost as rebellious as you are."

"Me? Please, Mizukage Sama. You're in a position of power. There will always be those who oppose your views."

"I cannot tolerate it."

"May I suggest a change of occupation?"

A fist was slammed down onto the desk's polished surface, as the kage hissed under his breath, bearing a threatening set of teeth, that did little to alarm the older ninja. "I dislike being defied so openly. You forget your place."

"Oh please sir." The man started with a twinge of something the Kage didn't like, laced with false innocence. "A shinobi has to hide their feelings on the battlefield. Must I really do the same during my spare time as well?"

"I'm not in the mood to be trifled with, Ogakuzu!" The younger man's face twitched, as he glared up at the mist swordsman. "I've called you here because I feel it's high time you _**retired**_, Old man."

The white haired ninja blinked. "The position of Kiri no Shinobigatana nana nin is one held until death."

"Which in your case," The other growled. "May be imminent,"

The other, however, laughed again. "Imminent? How imminent, exactly?"

"That depends entirely on your behaviour."

"Ah." He closed his eyes, still chuckling, as he turned undismissed and started down the hallway again. " I see. Very well."

"Choose yourself a replacement." The shadow called after him. "While you're still alive to do so."

Hachidaime couldn't quite make out the answer that echoed back to him from down the long corridor.

But he'd bet his ass it had been sarcastic.

* * *

I'm going to end it there... it was getting way too long O.o;;;

And um... with the floating thing... stupid term, I know XD;; I couldn't think of anything better. I'm sorry. It jsut kinda seemed like something they'd do...maybe...? n.n;;;

So yeah! I hope you all enjoyed it n.n please review, and have a nice day!


	25. Recovery

ok, I'm not going to lie XD this chapter sucks.

That thing happened again, where it's like, a zillion one shots glued together o.o;; this chapter kicked my ass XDD I had to rewrite everything like, five times. It never felt right XD It still doesn't really .

Sorry n.n;;; And I'm sorry certain parts are so vague... I hope it'll make sense later xD;;

XD oh yeah... alternate title: the really really awkward chapter! XD -pokes rating- don't worry XDD no smut, I promise.

Oh! and we have another appearance of the lovely Noako! who belongs to **_NOBUKANE_** n.n NOT ME! credit for her goes to HIM

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Naoko: Nobukane n.n

* * *

"_You'll be with Ogakuzu." _

_The man standing in the solitary square of evening light projected across the room frowned. "I never work with that senile old-"_

"_I know, I know." Sharp teeth glinted in the darkness, the other shifting slightly in his seat, watching the distorted shadow cast by the subordinate, and the menacing weapon on his back. "But I have something special in mind for our rather outspoken...friend." The wink that followed relayed the intent wordlessly._

"_You want me to...?"_

"_If it's not to much trouble? Feel free to bring your subordinate along." He inclined his head, a sickly sweet tone dripping with malice. The lower ranking ninja nodded hesitantly, processing the implied order. _

"_Understood, Mizukage Sama. I'll take care of it."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The kunoichi shivered, cold air leaking in through the window, and drafty kitchen door. The snow had been falling heavily for days, and there seemed to be no end to the cold winds howling outside.

Kotone bit her lip, taking the steaming hot cup of tea from the counter as she set the kettle back down in it's place. A look down at her aching limbs showed that she was indeed trembling, and, had she not been leaning against the counter, may not have been able to support herself. She drummed her fingers against the counter top, the clicking sound much more prominent than usual. She had to thank the tiger for one small inspiration... She'd gotten into the habit of sharpening her fingernails to claw-like little points.

She had them, they might as well be good for something in a fight.

The past few days had been lonely, and nerve wracking, as Hisui had returned home. Though that was fine by the kunoichi. The leopardess tended to be a worrier, and had not, by any means, agreed with Kotone's medication related plans. It had occurred to her a while ago that, though not exactly concerned with her condition, her partner was frighteningly sharp, and would undoubtedly notice if the bottle of pills never emptied. She'd hidden the proper amount in a little cardboard box in her night stand, as a precaution.

She was fighting with the thought of returning to bed, not sure wether she was more cold, or tired, but thought against it. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for days, not since she had given up the pain medication. Her back, stomach, and side were all throbbing, and lying in a way that was comfortable was almost impossible. And when she did manage to find a position, and nod off, she would soon jump awake again, as she moved unconsciously, and opened a small wound on her arm, or calf. Standing was nicer, but her legs didn't want to keep her upright. Consequently, she really had no idea how long she had spent leaning against the couch these past few days. She lifted the mug, feeling more warmth than she considered drinkable through the ceramic against her hand, and moved to set it down, as it began to burn.

Kotone gasped, and spun as a noise from behind her was heard. But before she could see the sound's cause, the room tilted slightly, she had moved much too quickly, and her knees buckled, objecting to the strain. The kunoichi moved to right herself, but saw that nothing happened. Her mind knew what it was she needed to do. Shift her weight, move one foot, and get away from the boiling water she was about to spill on herself. But her body refused to obey rapidly enough.

A large, dark hand flung the cup away suddenly, scalding water and ceramic shards clattering to the wooden floor as it shattered against the far wall. Kotone fell hard, but against something a bit softer, and much warmer than the kitchen floor. A strangled cry slipped out, as her back made rough contact with the firm surface, much to her embarrassment.

"What are you doing up?" Something inside her chest relaxed. Of course she knew who it had been, but her newfound weakness had somehow made her hyper vigilant. His arms wrapped guardedly around her waist, as he helped her to stand. Kotone made no move to walk, still stunned by the sudden close proximity he was allowing her. She closed her eyes, and before really taking the time to consider what she was doing, closed her eyes, and resting her head against his chest, one hand fisted weakly in the front of his shirt.

"Thirsty... I was cold." Kotone choked, voice hoarse from lack of use, and hesitant. She found herself otherwise diverted at the moment. She felt, rather than saw him nod. She felt him tense as she rested against him, but didn't feel him pull away, at all. She sighed, happily distracted. How strange. She'd forgotten how safe she felt, being held like this...she could feel his heart beating...

"Kotone..." He breathed, shifting uneasily in the camouflaged embrace. He relaxed though, slowly, and it was a long moment before he seemed to find his voice again."You...You're _**bleeding**_." She made a soft noise of inquiry, and Zabuza responded only by laying his hand flat against her back, and causing a brief instant of searing pain as he applied pressure. It was wet, and stained red when he drew it back.

"Oh,"

Zabuza sighed resentfully, still eyeing the mess in the kitchen the splintered mug had left. He slipped one arm around her waist more firmly, walking her to her room, and sitting the damaged kunoichi down on her bed. Her eyes followed him heedfully, (too much so. The sedative must have been wearing off) as he left the room, reappearing with a substantial quantity of bandages a moment later. He diverted his eyes in a way she was hesitant to regard as shyly, muttering an order of "Turn around."

She complied, eyes widening as he took a seat behind her. "Kotone," He tugged hesitantly at the collar of her nemaki, and she nodded, before assuring herself that she was completely turned away, before removing her arms from the sleeves, and shivering as she shrugged it off. A glance over her shoulder would have, however would have proved this unnecessary. Zabuza had shut his eyes.

"Are you decent?"

She scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheets, both to save her dignity, and keep warm. Their home wasn't heated, and was never much warmer than the glacial air outside. "Yes,"

The seventeen year old opened his eyes hesitantly, relaxing as his mind processed that there was nothing awkward about the scene. Just her back. Which was surprising, albeit for a very different reason. There was a growing patch of dark red seeping through the bandages covering the vast majority of her torso, and he grumbled something as he brushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder, busying himself with loosening, and unwinding the wrappings. He let out the breath his was holding sharply, a noise suggesting disapproval.

The deep, badly healed scars were a stark, gruesome red against her fair skin. Parallel, jagged tears that he imagined would continue from her shoulder to her waist on the opposite side, hidden by her clothing.

"These must hurt."

Kotone shook her head weakly. "I'm an interrogator... I'd by a hypocrite if I said the pain bothered me."

"No," He heard her exhale sharply, and grip the sheets more tightly to her chest, as he pressed a clean towel against the bleeding portion of the wound, holding it in place. "You'd be a hypocrite if you said it didn't."

He pulled back the cloth to examine the wound, that had stopped seeping blood, and lay the end of one thick, stip of cloth below the deepest part of the injury, passing it to Kotone, who handed it to him again from the other side. They continued this way in a silence that dragged on stubbornly, punctuated only by pained breaths, and other discreet, nonverbal messages. Zabuza raised an scant eyebrow as she pulled the bandages around her chest tighter than he'd have imagined to be at all comfortable. There was a smothered whimper when she spoke next, that he chose to ignore. "How was the mission?"

"Horrible. Kasumi is an idiot, and someone got themselves killed. We had to take the body with us, and that was annoying."

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because of this," Zabuza's eyes flickered downwards, resting on the left hand side of her lower back. He felt a familiar, enraged tightening in his chest as he examined the marks burned there. As much as Zabuza liked to consider himself unscathed from his time as a ninja, that was, technically untrue. He had _**one**_ scar to be ashamed of.

All of Kirigakure's ninja did.

It was something pushed to the back of their minds, completely forgotten. But it weighed heavily on the tracker captain's mind. He growled low in his throat, somehow aware of the irregular, seared skin he always kept hidden, still able to remember the white hot pain of heated metal against skin, and the nauseating stench of his own burning flesh. "When did they do yours?" She raised her eyebrows surprised by the faint, contemplative tone.

"Just after they found me. About a day before I met you." A grunt and a nod were his only answer, as his own situation had been similar. It would have begun to heal by then, why she'd never complained of it.

His eyes narrowed at the four undulating lines. Four waves, for an island nation, a county surrounded by water on all four sides. Their village's symbol, the thing burned into their backs before their entry to the academy. The thing they were branded with. Like_** cattle. **_

"How is it?"

"What?" The quiet, flinching question snapping him from his turbulent reflection.

"It didn't get ruined, did it? By the wounds?" He shook his head, making a negative grunt. "Oh good," She sighed.

"How can you like that stupid thing?"

"It's not stupid," Kotone turned slightly, careful to keep herself covered. "It's used to identify dead bodies as our ninja. It's necessary."

"Heh," Zabuza scoffed, to her confusion. "You think that's really it? You know what these marks really mean, don't you? The Mizukage... He _**owns**_ us."

"Well of course he does." Kotone giggled, turning around again. "We're his ninja. His weapons."

"And you're fine with that?"

"Well yeah,"

Zabuza closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment. He needed to steer the conversation where he wanted it... It couldn't wait any longer. He'd have to go about this delicately, though.

His hands trailed distractedly down her sides, lower than he was entirely comfortable with, before tracing the marks burnt there. A barely audible gasp escaped her lips, but she remained still, not pulling away, or flinching, as he'd been expecting. "So is that what it is they teach you kunoichi then?" He spat, voice wry, and surprisingly bitter. "How not to shudder when a man touches you?"

"I wouldn't be much of a kunoichi if I shied every time a man put his hands somewhere I didn't want them."

"So that's what they use you for, then. Bait? And you're content?"

"Yes," But she was stammering, a certain quality to his tone catching her off guard. "I'm serving my village in every way I can, so...I'm content." Zabuza didn't reply, watching guardedly as the kunoichi fidgeted with the bed sheets, head hung timidly, in disgrace. "But I'm not good for that anymore, am I? These scars are always going to be this ugly." She blinked, examining the deep gashes along one hand, that didn't need to be bandaged anymore.

Zabuza grimaced, suddenly mindful of his hands, and their intrusive position. He was feeling a pang of something annoying. An uneasiness in his chest and stomach, that refused to desist, and left him shifting uncomfortably as the miserable little kunoichi continued to stare, and wince as she poked, at the scarred hand.

"Many ninja have battle scars." He pointed out.

"How many kunoichi though?" She sighed despondently, shoulders rounded.

"Like you were saying... that's part of our use. We're taught to throw male targets off guard, get them alone. So we can get information from them... kill them...But I'm not pretty anymore. I'm not useful."

"That's not true. You're perfectly functional."

"I'm repulsive."

"_**I'm**_ repulsive." The young man corrected, tucking the end of the strip of cloth under the bandages, finishing the dressing. "You just have lines in strange places. And they're not as bad as all that..." He leaned forward, one hand trailing down her arm, to rest on top of the fist she had been clenching the sheets in. With bandages covering the area in question, she was not as worried about covering herself as she had been earlier. But the gesture still caught her off guard.

"Z-Zabuza?"

"I mean, the marks on your hands could be covered easily. And your face is fine...So is your neck..." Kotone felt her face flush, as the words were whispered more closely. She felt them, warm against her shoulder, a smirk apparent in his tone.

"I suppose you have a point...Yeah... I could hide them, couldn't I?"

The boy was quiet for a moment, expert hands tracing her radial artery . "Your heart is racing," Zabuza said suddenly, the statement laced with a hint of amusement. "I'm don't make you_** nervous**_, do I? I'll move my hands, if you'd like." She shut her eyes, breathing slowly, and tried to ignore the gravelly voice he had grown into so well.

"No. That's fine, I really don't mind." She smiled. She was surprised, yes, but her training as a kunoichi wasn't necessary. She had no aversion to _**his**_ touch. "I trust you."

"Do you really?"

"Of course."

He sighed, and Kotone couldn't help but notice that his hands stayed where they were.

"That mission, in the land of lightning... You have been there, correct? "Kotone exhaled softly, the country's landscape flooding her mind's eye. The great mountain range that split the peninsula, the many rivers coursing through the landscape like veins... She'd found herself near scared to death as the sky cracked, and roared furiously- white fire falling with the rain. She'd never seen a thunderstorm before.

Land of lightning, indeed.

"We had to sneak into Kumogakure no sato itself. Do you know what I saw there, Kotone?"

"What?" She asked quietly, as the picturesque scenery drained from her mind, and she was reminded again of his flustering proximity, and her current state of undress.

"Actually, it's what I didn't see." His voice was steady, strangely so. Restrained. "The buildings weren't falling apart. There were no children starving, and freezing to death on the street." She blinked, noting his tone as accusatory.

"What are you implying?"

"Infer what you will." He ached to continue, make her see reason. But he needed to tread carefully. Should his fears concerning her loyalty be verified, to speak too openly would be damning. She inclined her head, eyebrow raised thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Our village is in ruins."

"It's our home."

"And I want what's best for it. Just as you do."

"What?"

He opened his mouth to answer, the blunt truth on the tip of his tongue. But the words were merely mouthed, his voice failing him. Caution was needed. She's loyal. Blindly so. "Is this really all you want? Being Hachidaime's-" He was mindful of the word, fighting to keep his voice even, when instinct wanted to spit the name like poison. "Attack dog? You're satisfied with the state of things? Honestly?"

"Zabuza kun, I..." She paused for a moment, contemplatively, before a smile lit her face once more. "I know things might not be too great for Mizu no kuni right now... but things will get better. I'm sure they will. That's what we wanted, right? To make things better here? I am a shinobi of Kirigakure no sato... Mizukage sama's weapon. There _**is**_ nothing more for me."

Zabuza's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before his face twitched into a bitter little smile. "Spoken like a true mist ninja." He stood suddenly, turning his back to Kotone, to keep her from seeing the sharp teeth grit in frustration. She was either completely oblivious to his intentions... Or, more frighteningly, had understood_** exactly **_what it was he had meant to say, and had rejected him quite flatly. No... Kotone was a good kunoichi. Faithful, obedient. Completely devoted to her Kage. Which was admirable, but problematic. Had she truly understood his objectives, she'd have tried to kill him by now.

She was stupid like that.

He stopped at the doorframe, closing his eyes to listen as she twisted a pillbox open, and swallowed her medication. "Kotone..." He let out a loud breath, arms crossed guardedly across his chest. "Improving the village... that's still what I want. What I'm trying to do." With that, he disappeared from the doorway, before adding a last afterthought. "Oh, and the casualty was that Mukudori bastard. Hachidaime says the job's yours when you're well enough to take it."

"Wha?" She blinked, wide eyed, as her brain tried to process what it was she had just heard. "I can't run the department!"

"Yes, you can." He answered from somewhere in the kitchen. "You've been doing his job for months." He ignored whatever it was she answered, still milling over the one thought that as badgering him.

Kotone was loyal to their kage. Only their kage.

_I should have let her die._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone yawned, wincing as she rolled over in bed . Her seventeenth birthday had come and gone the day before ( she'd slept through it quite soundly) and still, her wounds plagued her. For the last week, her roommate had been home, another horrible bout of weather putting a damper on most missions. His presence somehow kept her feeling secure, and she had taken the pills happily, trusting herself to his care. But the snow had finally stopped, and this morning, he had a great deal of work to catch up on, that would take him away from the village for another few days or so. She'd spit out the painkillers as soon as he left her room, hiding them with the others, and feigning weariness, for the rest of the morning, as he readied supplies for the mission.

There was a muffled knock at the door, and she could hear her partner lumbering over to answer it, probably fuming. Zabuza loved his privacy, and Shinju had stopped stopping by as frequently. Indeed, he looked angry when he appeared in the doorway, Kotone struggling to sit up, and still look tired. "It's the Aoyama brat."

Zabuza rolled his eyes, and proceeded to make himself scarce, as Naoko popped up behind him, brightly. "Hey, Kotone Senpai!"

"Oi..." She blinked, faking a yawn, mumbling sleepily. "'S someth'n the matt'r?"

Naoko was smiling a little too widely, as she took a few springy steps closer. "Well I had heard the... terrible situation and I wanted to see how you were doing." Her smile grew slightly, and Kotone raised an eyebrow. "The nurses at the hospital said you were in critical condition, this must be a mess." There was an odd quality to Naoko's inquisitions. Expectant?

"'S nothin'." Another counterfeit yawn punctuated the mumbling, as she slumped over slightly. From the doorway, she could hear Zabuza grunt a hurried goodbye. Usually, he would have been a tiny bit more mindful of his goodbye, but he would still have been flustered at Naoko's intrusion. One eye snapped open as she heard the door chick shut behind him. "Is he gone?" She whispered.

The smaller, more delicately built kunoichi leaned out of the room, nodding. "Yep. What's wrong? You don't want him to hear you're dying?" There was a certain hopefulness in her voice Kotone couldn't help but notice.

She shook her head, and gritted her teeth against the still painful ache as she tried to stand. "No, he'd be glad to be rid of me." A weak little laugh, and a wince, as she stretched out her stiff, afflicted limbs. "It's those stupid painkillers. They were really putting me out, you know? Had to stop takin' 'em. Of course, he'd have a fit if he knew, so I've just been acting drowsy and all that kinda shit when he's home." Naoko's eyes widened visibly, and Kotone inclined her head, slightly, finding the younger girl hard to read. She was after _**something**_...

"Haha, I'm glad to call you my superior. Actually.. about the whole superior thing. Are you coming back to work?"

"Soon as I can," Kotone said resolutely. "I hate being useless this way...Anyways, how are things?"

"Well the boss is as useless as ever" Naoko sighed, before continuing, with a tad more urgency. "Ummm, but in case you take a turn for the worse... do you think you should put in a good word for someone to be your successor, kinda?"

Kotone smiled knowingly, as Naoko's visit was explained.

_That's it, then. She wants my job. _

And she could see why. Aoyama Naoko was a prodigy in the art of physical torture, having surpassed herself in no time at all. Kotone relied on her knowledge of the human mind... But Naoko's understanding of the body was, perhaps, unparalleled by none but a certain demon they were both familiar with. It would make sense, if Naoko lead the group...

But still. She was recovering, now. Almost through with those accursed pills, and had been asked to help out with academy classes the next day. She sighed at the thought. It was 'sorry you're so useless' work. Oh well. She could always catch up on some profiling work.

"That's pretty practical, yeah. But I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon. Good idea, though. I'll look into that. "

Without any sort of warning, a very angry Naoko threw a punch at the nearest wall. Kotone remained unmoved, but began mentally taking stock of where she had hidden kunai in her room. Naoko was... she made a face. Lively? An interrogator should be able to hide, and fake emotions as well as they could read them. Naoko was an oddity among mist ninja. She wore her heart proudly on her sleeve. She felt things more than most.

Generally a disgrace, amidst the water country's ninja. But no one dared point this out to Hoshigaki Kisame prized student. And besides... it seemed to be working for her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so happy that I had to... hit something." Kotone nodded, accepting the rather weak cover for her anger, and continued speaking as though the interruption hadn't occurred.

"Besides, If I die, it's Zabuza, Kurosuki and Hachidaime Sama that make the final decision, you know."

The bright blue haired girl's face lit, hazel eyes glinting happily. "I guess they'd just have to pick the hardest worker. By the way, you can take your time recovering." Kotone resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a feeling she knew exactly who would be vying for the position of 'hardest worker'. Kotone thanked her politely for the insincere expression of goodwill, before grimacing as she stepped into the kitchen, the wounds on her leg beginning to sting. "Do you want some tea or something?"

"Sorry, but I can't stay... I'm putting in extra hours at the interrogations center. It was nice seeing you." She bowed, Kotone returning the gesture, and departed in a hurry.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

She sighed, brushing the hair out of her face, playing the tape over again. "Yeah...I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth," The older man seated at the desk nodded, taking the recorded interrogation from the tape player. Of course, the records were outdated, and the prisoners had all been dealt with already. Kotone just wanted to get up to speed with the department's happenings. She adjusted the mask she'd retrieved from the eighteen year old Kasumi boy, and popped the next tape in, with a heavy sigh. They'd gotten a sincere confession each time, and that didn't leave her with much to do. The other ANBU inquisitor looked bored as well.

"Excuse me?"

Kotone turned, standing, and excusing herself temporarily to meet with the medic standing placidly in the basement hallway. She adjusted the tasuki pulling the sleeves of her yukata out of the way. It was a pale blue, and against the unofficial ANBU dress code, but the only thing she owned that would cover most of her scars. Bandages down her arms, and ankles hid the rest.

"Shinju, hey..."

"You're up! I'm glad."

"Yeah... fully functional again." The medic smiled, and proceeded to go through a professional sounding list of inquiries pertaining to her condition. Kotone answered them all favourably, and was told she could stop taking the medication now. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do about clothing, though. I mean, this is fine, but I really can't wear this out on missions with the trackers. It's not dark enough." She pulled on one tied back sleeve.

"I could help..."

"What?" Kotone's bright blue eyes widened at Shinju's reluctant offer.

"You want to hide those scars, right? I know somebody... Give me some money, and your measurements."

"You sure about this?" Kotone eyed her suspiciously. She was rather short on money...

"Trust me."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone, who was flipping through her own badly written profiles on criminals she'd questioned in the last few days looked up, as the front door was opened harshly.

"Zabuza kun!" He made no sign of having heard the greeting, charged past the couch, where she was sitting, and quite intrusively, into her room. She jumped to her feet, halting, a second too late as he threw open the first drawer of her bedside table. "Oh fuck."

Wordlessly, Zabuza took the container from the drawer, and shook a few of the small white pills into his hand. "Why didn't you just take them?" He asked, raising his eyes to her's.

"Who told you?" Kotone hissed, gritting her teeth. "I am going to _**kill **_Aoyama Naoko."

"It's your own business." Zabuza grunted hurridly, setting them back in their place. "If you want to suffer, that's not my problem. By all means, go ahead."

"I took them when you were home." She pointed out, in her defence.

"Why only then?"

"I didn't like being sluggish, and stupid. If something were to happen... Intruders in the village, some defecting psycho... I wouldn't be aware enough to defend myself. When you were home, I was safe."

He let out a bitter little snicker, pushing his way past her, and out of the room.

"And if something _**were**_ to happen... what makes you think I'd protect you?"

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Zabuza raised an eyebrow from behind the painted tracker's mask, as the final member of the mission's team joined the party. "Sorry I'm late. Had to stop by the Kasumis's for something."

The lead interrogator fidgeted with the netting over her hands, attached by a band of fabric around the middle finger, and wrist.

An unusual type of kusari katabira was covering the skin left exposed by her usual style of dark blue happi. The mesh was unusually thick, though, and showed almost no hint of the scars beneath it. A thin layer of fabric lay between the skin, and the metal, a harlequin-like pattern, of shades of grey. To protect from the metal's changing temperature, and to keep it from cutting into her skin if she was hit. He nodded, at the pattern. Using the Kirigakure no jutsu, this would break up her silhouette, some parts fading more quickly than others. The design wasn't necessarily any fancier than the fish netting worn by other ninja... but it was certainly clever.

Zabuza said nothing, stepping forward, and resting a hand on her now exposed forearm. He withdrew it quickly, though, in something akin to disgust. It didn't feel like skin anymore. It felt..._**wrong**_.

Fish scales. He thought to himself. The feel of the mail was reminiscent of fish scales.

He kept his distance from her for the remainder of the mission.

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

Hachidaime was examining the summer sunlight glinting off the unusually calm waves, today. There were still patches of angry looking clouds looming over the landscape, but that wasn't weighing too heavily on his mind today. He was in an unusually pleasant mood.

The most pressing matter at the moment was the comparatively unimportant mission he had a few newbie trackers and the interrogation department head working on, as their target was to be taken alive. He'd recently found an economic solution to his problem with the cloud village, and he hadn't seen one annoying platinum blond hair of Ogakuzu in months.

Was the Mizukage a superstitions man, he would have probably assumed that he'd jinxed himself, as a certain older man strode quickly into his office. Alone.

"Ogakuzu! Wha..." The kage gaped, mouth moving stupidly, the words lost in his rage. He was _**alive. **_"Where are the other two!?"

The old man hung his head, in what, to anyone who didn't notice the slightest hint of mocking in his voice, might have seen as respectfully. "The mission was going excellently, sir. We spied on the lightning nobles for months, as you asked, and found that, even without the man you assassinated, they still have the impression that our trade prices are too costly." He sighed, bright green eyes meeting the kage's darker ones defiantly.

"My younger teammate... went mad, the day before we were to leave for home. He attacked me... I had no choice but to put the poor man out of his misery. His subordinate, sadly, committed seppuku shortly after, before I could stop him. Out of grief, I'd imagine."

The kage ground his teeth angrily, "I see."

He nodded solemnly. "With both Isoginchaku, and his student dead, Kubikiri Houcho is left without an owner." The kage, still seething, opened his mouth to answer, but the older man beat him to it. "And, as I'm sure you'll agree, as it's only myself and Hoshigaki san that use weapons Kubikiri houcho's size, it's safe to say that one of us will have to teach the next swordsman to use it. And, since Kisame has a student already..."

"You intend on doing it, then?"

"Certainly, sir. But of course, that means I can't spend my time finding a replacement." He sighed theatrically, poking at the serrated edge of the weapon he carried. "I'll jsut have to retire later."

"So it seems." Hachidaime spat.

"Have you anyone in mind, sir?"

"Yes, actually, I have..."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's still the matter of the lightning country..."

The Kage scowled, glaring at the older man. "I have that solved."

"How...?"

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"You're kidding." The petite girl's eyes widened, as she scanned the darkened room, the fireplace's light and warmth casting the scene in an orange light, and dancing shadows.

"I wish I was." Another replied slowly.

"A criminal, though? That's low, even by him." The third voice was younger, and held a sharper edge.

"The dirty rat!"

"Hey!"

"Oh. My apologies, miss. You too."

"No offence taken." The third answered.

"Wait, so this guy..." A more gentle female voice, standing by the greying man near the fire, asked hesitantly. "He basically...?"

The taller girl nodded. "Can do whatever the hell he wants with mizu no kuni."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Zabuza glared at his front door, as though it was the wooden plank's fault people kept knocking on it.

The now eighteen year old demon had been enjoying a rare moment of peace, alone with his thoughts, and plans, as his partner was still on the other side of the island. He forced himself to his feet when the knocking persisted, growing in volume, speed, and urgency.

"Momochi san! Please open up!"

"Raiga...?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he pushed the creaking door open, envisioning exactly how satisfying it would be to kick Kurosuki in the face as soon as he was in sight.

Unfortunately, the reconnaissance captain, and swordsman was standing just a bit to far away. He was grinning stupidly, as he always was, but there was something almost nervous in his stance. "Ah! There you are! Alright, excellent..."

"Is there a point to this, Kurosaki?" senpai was generally the accepted honorific for the shinobigatana. But Raiga was trespassing, and Zabuza was in no mood for manners.

"Yes well, there's been a bit of a situation..." He bit one feminine looking lip, eyes rolled off to one side thoughtfully. Zabuza took a step forward, letting out an angry growl when he found himself dragged immediately to one side.

"In other words..." In a flash, there was a katana blade aimed at his throat.

A immense grey blue hand clamped down roughly on his shoulder, and another raw laugh joined the first's.

"You're coming with us, kid."

* * *

Ok, the thing with the brand marks... that was jsut something Nobukane and I came up with XDD seems like something they'd do, somehow. He mentions it in his fic... which you should go read n.n If you're wondering... that's what they were talking about last chapter XD Hatsuka wasn't pointing at anybody's butt.

And yes, I'm afraid that, due to a lack of cannon information... I had to invent some shinobigatana people. And resort to using Mr. Filler XD I mean, Raiga. Sorry... XD;; I left room for the Hozuki guy though, if it turns out he is one. Which I think he is XD

So yeah! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, Naoko belongs to Nobukane, and have a nice day!


	26. A moment of weakness

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter xDD;; I had to rewrite it several times... it kicked my butt xDD

All I'm going to say is this: It wasn't meant to end up sounding like smut, but it did o.o;;;

I'm sorry n.n;;

I think Zabuza ended up super OOC D8 -fails-

Uh... so More Naoko! n.n Yaaaaaaaay! Sooo, credit for everything she says and does goes to NOBUKANE : D (Nobukane, if you're reading this... I kinda closed the MSN window, and had to kinda... paraphrase. Sorry o.o;;)

And thanks to all the people who read over it for me xDDD Nobukane, Branwenn-wolf, and Mina. I love you guys!

So...um... please enjoy... and I really hope it turned out ok xDD;;;

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Aoyama Naoko belongs to Nobukane

* * *

"Zabuza!"

Kotone swore under her breath, a subtly pointed eye tooth digging impatiently into her lip. The house was empty when she arrived back in the village, and given what Naoko had told her... She shook her head, and started through the well worn path between their old training ground, and the cold, rickety shack they called home.

Kotone stumbled, glancing down irritably at the blue fabric by her ankles, unused to the length. Anything past the knee felt cumbersome, and hindering, her taste directed to clothes that allowed easier movement. Of course, given her situation, there was little else she could do. The region she'd been sent too was mostly farmland, set up near a local river, which flooded this time of the year, reducing any improperly cared for patch of land to a stretch of thick mud. She'd trudged through it, fought in it, and come home covered in it. It clogged the small gaps between wires, and stuck in the zipper of her kusari katabira. Not to mention her happi, face, and hair.

She'd showered the moment she returned home, leaving the tub half full of cold water, to soak her dirtied training clothes. But that had left her with little else to wear, that would still cover the extensive scarring over her skin. The pale blue yukata she'd relied on just after her injury was all she had that would do, and she found herself now walking slowly to keep the fabric from showing too much of her marked ankles, and drew her hands into her sleeves to keep them hidden. She was unused to the feel of cloth against skin, missing her metal netting sorely.

She was feeling faintly weary, as she walked, having returned not long ago. It was an odd feeling, her limbs weighing more heavily than usual, the occasional yawn distracting her from her search. Kotone's pace was unhurried, as she scanned the trees, and bushes, there was no need to worry. Zabuza could look after himself, as he'd never hesitated to remind her.

He was a grown man, after all.

She stopped for a moment, head cocked to one side in bemusement. What a strange thought. But he was, wasn't he? He'd ceased to be a child long ago. Perhaps even before she had met him. But it was still felt strange, thinking of him as a_** man**_. Not unpleasant, just...strange.

And what did that make_** her**_?

She shook her head, willing away the confusing thoughts, and blurry feelings.

The last rays of grey sunlight had faded, and the sky now dark, and clear. The more persistent stars managed to poke through the dimness, but the others would always remain masked. That was one of the other things she loved about missions overseas. The sky. It was full, and bright. Like a million tiny pinpricks of light shining through a thick curtain. And crickets. She missed crickets.

Not that she'd ever heard one, of course, Mizu no kuni was always too cold.

It was only when she reached the edge of their training ground, as always for this season, littered with dandelions, that she remembered what she had been trying to distract herself from, and her stomach seemed to settle somewhere much lower than she would consider healthy.

There was definitely a large human shape hunched over by the edge of the clearing. Her failing eyes showed little more than a dark blur against the dim sky, but she had little doubt as to it's identity. "I come home, and Naoko tells me that her sensei kidnapped you yesterday. What the hell is going on?" He ignored her.

She approached slowly, inquisitively, as the figure of her old training partner came into focus. "You're drinking again." She eyed the glass next to him suspiciously. Zabuza turned away, failing to reply, and adjusted something over his mouth.

"What's with the bandages?" Again, he remained silent, shifting over, away from her. She frowned indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest, unused to the feel of heavy tamoto. "Hey-"

He jerked his head to one side, motioning towards the dark shapes of trees off to the side, that in the darkness, merged as one immense shadow. She glared at him for an instant, taking the motion as a unmannerly dismissal, but soon noted the thing he was indicating. There was something leaning against a ghostly looking birch... Her eyebrows tilted absent-mindedly as she wandered forward to examine the item.

Her eyes flew wide, letting out a strangled squeak from behind the hands that flew to cover her mouth as it's identity became apparent, and the shock smacked her in the face like an angry squid with half a dozen hammers. "Holy _**shit**_! Is that...?"

"Yeah."

"Woah!" She kept a considerable distance from the oversized weapon, stumbling back over to where her partner was still brooding over another glass of sake. "So... what they wanted was...?"

He nodded. "The man that belonged to was killed. His replacement as well. "

"Wow..." She collapsed ungracefully a small ways away from him, with a soft thud of fabric and grass. "I mean... that's amazing! And well deserved, of course. I'm not really surprised." Kotone beamed, giggling. But he made no sign of having heard, and the smile faded quickly. "What's the matter?"

He grunted something, keeping his back to her, and she could see that he had downed another glass of the sweet, heavily liquored drink.

"You look unhappy again."

"Again?"

"You were like this the _**last**_ time you got promoted."

He sighed, with a defensive hunching of his shoulders. "Do you know what that group really is?"

"The seven strongest ninja in the village." She replied quickly. "Mizu kage sama's elite."

"Mizukage Sama's." He repeated bitterly.

Kotone's eyes flicker from the other teenager seething bitterly to himself, to her hands folded in her lap, all but the fingertips hidden by pale sleeves. "I'd have thought you'd be happy."

He lets out a heavy sigh, once again fixing something near his face. "Kotone..." There was a pause, and an obvious grimace in his voice when he spoke again. "I used to think that getting stronger... that getting higher up would give us more freedom. And it's not true."

"Wha...?" Kotone crept a bit closer, blinking.

"The higher ranking I am, the tighter this stupid _**leash **_around my neck becomes. I still have to follow that bastard's orders. It's sickening."

This confused the kunoichi even further. She shook her head, and blamed the drink, pushing his unimpaired speech, and precise, controlled movements from her mind. "Zabuza kun, he's our kage..."

_Z_abuza scowled again. She was_** incorrigible**_... He afforded himself a quick glance over his shoulder, eyes trailing over her quickly, noting the rare lack of metal present on her person. The fleeting glance at his face rekindles her ignored inquiry, and she persists. "ANBU masks are to avoid identification, right?" She nodded. "I doubt anyone will mistake the person carrying _**that**_ thing. Anonymity isn't an issue anymore."

"Yeah. But why the bandages?"

"I've grown used to it. It feels strange otherwise."

She sighed, examining the change for a long moment. "I'll never get used to this." She murmured softly. "It's just the two of us. There's no need to-" She reached forward, a strong, tanned hand catching her firmly by the wrist before she could reach. She gasped as he lowered the hand, taking it in both of his, and brushing her sleeve out of the way. He smirked behind the cloth wrappings, lightly tracing the discoloured patches of damaged tissue.

"Yes, it is just the two of us, and there's no need for_** you**_ to hide your scars. But you do. Blatant hypocrisy, Kotone."

The dark haired kunoichi eyed the damaged hand, and the ones holding it, uneasily. She twitched, suppressing the urge to squirm, or yank her hand away, but her training as a kunoichi forced her to be still, chest constricted in a dull panic, missing her metal netting. Not that it mattered, really. She could always see them through the wire mesh. She'd always see them.

He was staring absently at the torn strips of flesh, face unreadably behind the bandages, and in the dim light. Zabuza relinquished his grip lamely, eyes following as she wrenched it back close to her chest, sleeve flapping snapping crisply with the sudden movement.

"So can you actually use that thing?" She blurted the words out hurriedly, desperate to drive the conversation forward, and distract her from the alarmed pounding of her heart against her rib cage.

"Kubikiri Houcho. And not practically." He admits, after sliding one bit of cloth away from his mouth, and taking another sip from the ceramic cup. "Some senile bastard's teaching me. If the others are to be believed, he's severely cracked."

"Who?"

"Ogakuzu something or other."

"Hm. Never heard of him."

"That's the odd bit." He raised the glass to his lips again, but stopped, and offered it to the girl next to him. She took it gratefully, as he pulled the bandages in place once again, and closed his eyes in contemplation. "Neither have I, but I swear he's familiar. Can't imagine where It was I'd seen him."

"Hm." Kotone was staring intently at the bit of sake left in the glass, swishing it around with gentle movements of her wrist. "Why's it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't 'bother' me." He replied gruffly, watching her play with the cup and it's contents. The young woman made another soft noise of halfhearted interest, finally taking a long sip of the drink. Half a glass, and only half a glass, as was her habit. He grunted something irately, deciding a change of topic was in order. "Oh, and before I forget... To top it all off, Hoshigaki Kisame has it in for me."

"What? Why? You don't even know him."

"Yes, but," He sighed, voice dripping with evident disdain. "I was short with his precious student."

"Oooooooooh. Yikes."

Zabuza grunted bitterly, rolling his eyes. "From what I can tell, all those men do is get drunk, and attack each other." Another sigh, and he glanced back in her direction. "How was your mission?" Usually, he'd have known the assignment's details, but as Zabuza had been away when the mission had been organized, and the orders had come from the Mizukage in his absence.

"Wha?" Kotone's voice was soft, as she looked up at him guiltily from over the glossy blue cup clenched securely between her pale, scarred hands. Clear blue eyes flickered towards him, then away nervously, in a way that all of a sudden made him uneasy. "It went well enough. But I..." Her face contorted, as she glanced pitiably down at the drink, and drained it's contents lamely. "The targets were a group of runaway genin. It was way too easy. They barely fought back."

Zabuza shut his eyes, breathing in slowly. "They were the enemy." His voice was a tad bit tamer than he would usually allow, but he paid it no mind. She nodded, offering a weak smile as she returned the glass to him, having met her allotment of alcohol for the night.

"Of course." She kept her eyes away from his, though. She trusted her ability to fake contentment, and pride, if she really wanted too. But Kotone didn't seem to feel the need, and found that comforting, somehow.

"How did they do? The trainees."

"They did well," She closed her eyes, reflecting on the two rookie trackers's performance. Zabuza nodded, expecting no less from his subordinates.

There was a blessedly long silence between the two as the sky darkened slowly, air cooling, and few more stars bravely showed themselves. She wasn't sure when it had happened, or who had moved, but she was now directly beside him, his side warm against her's. Kotone fidgeted uneasily, as a thought occurred to her, and seemed to settle somewhere below her chest, resting there coldly. "Zabuza kun?" She whispered, resting ever so slightly against his shoulder. "I just thought of something."

He murmured something akin to interest.

"The shinobigatana's missions are incredibly dangerous, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't they always freakishly long, too?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the frigid, foggy water stretching out endlessly before them from where they sat. "A month. Two. Somewhere in that area."

Her heart sank. "You'll never be home." She breathed, looking up at him, discontented. When she thought back on it, most of their missions had been a week, or two at the least. Month long missions were few, and far between, and that was perhaps the longest they'd been apart since his first short stint as a genin.

Dark brown eyes widened suddenly, as she reached over again, and this time his reflexes failed him. Kotone's hand cupped the side of his face gently, and she shifted even closer. "What are you doing...?" He pulled back, looking profoundly muddled, as her other hand rested on his shoulder. Truth be told, she had no explanation, and wasn't entirely sure, herself.

"It's the sake," She explained a bit too articulately, as she pulled herself close, resting her head where his heart should have been. "I'm drunk."

"Are you?" The words sounded stupid as he heard them aloud, but that couldn't be helped. Zabauza's mind was still racing frantically, though somehow blank, and he was amazed that he could reply with anything coherent, at _**all**_. "You barely drank anything." He reminded her.

"It doesn't take much, for me." She sighed into his shoulder. "And I believe you're drunk as well."

"I'm not." He protested feebly as she sat up again, now meeting his eyes.

"Yes, but if you were, you wouldn't have sense enough to _**know**_ you were."

He accepted the lie, tensing as she practically sat herself in his lap. "Then perhaps we are."

Her thumb traced the seam between two strips of bandage, sliding the middle segment down, and away from his mouth. And she smiled, when she leaned in without him moving away. "We can hardly be held responsible for our actions then, can we?"

He remained still, face always dead serious, as he tried to ignore exactly how she was looking at him, or how close she was. He could probably have counted her dark eyelashes, had he felt the need... "No, I suppose we can't."

A sly smile flickered across her face, and her hand tightened it's loose grip around his shoulder, as she inclined her head, ever so slightly, eyes slipping shut... "No." Kotone squeaked in alarm, jerking her head back at the fingers pressed cautiously against her lips, which had stopped her rather effectively.

"Oh." Her eyes lowered to the ground, thoroughly shamed as she slid off of him, settling dejectedly in the grass. She withdrew her hands to her sleeves again, digging at the palm with sharp nails. She understood, of course. It was stupid... Incredibly stupid, and she'd been an idiot for expecting him to allow anything of the sort. But still...

She'd spent far too long trying to convince herself that her heart's racing had nothing to do with his presence... That the thought of him didn't leave her so pleasantly diverted...That her weak knees had nothing to do with meeting those dark, sepia eyes.

Distracted in such a way, she was caught completely off guard when Zabuza, (Who she now realised had only taken a moment to rid himself of the bandages _**properly**_) suddenly, and without any sort of warning, slipped one large, strong hand under her jaw, and brought his mouth to her's.

And it would have gone quite nicely... had he _**any**_ idea what he was doing.

Kotone planted her hand on his chest, and pushed him away, giggling at his flustered expression, and wide eyes. "You're _**really**_ bad at this."

He grimaced, turning away, feeling thoroughly humiliated. "I haven't had much practice." She smiled, hand returning to his cheek, and gently coaxing him to face her again, which he did reluctantly. This time, a more knowing set of lips led the kiss, and all went well.

"That's it," She sighed happily. She felt the previously taut muscles of his shoulders relax, as he became more familiar with the gesture. His hand rested gingerly on her cheek, the other toying with the pale pink ribbon keeping her dark blue hair in place, and she giggled again, against his mouth, when he pulled it loose.

Their position was precarious, and the young man's back was beginning to strain as he leaned in from too far away. Thinking little of the action's implications, he pushed her delicately to the grassy forest floor, as it was less taxing, and probably more comfortable. Kotone's eyes flew open, and she let out a strangled cry pulling away from him hastily, breath ragged with some unvoiced dread.

He withdrew just as quickly, giving her some much needed space, and watches intently as the fright shining in her eyes, _**jonin**_ eyes that should never show fear, ebbs. He could only imagine that she'd related the action, and probably the unintentional restraint, with something unpleasant. And as much as it annoyed him to consider, it probably had something to do with missions spent in other men's arms, wether she was consenting or not.

"I'm a fool," Zabuza remarked sitting back up. "To trust a kunoichi in this situation. Bad things tend to happen to a female ninja's consorts..."

She smiled weakly, staring intently into the narrow brown eyes fixed on her own, reminding herself that she was in no danger. "I have no reason to harm you. You think I could? I'm flattered."

"Doesn't matter if you have no reason." He replied slyly, creeping closer when she didn't protest. He keeps off to the side, though. Unthreatening, undemanding, and unintrusive, hands still minding her face, and stroking her hair. Her own arms drape idly around his neck, as she shook away the momentary flicker of panic that had overtaken her. She trusted Zabuza above any other.

He wouldn't hurt her.

"It's wether whoever's giving the orders does. You don't act on your own."

"True enough." She sighed, now calm. After her brief episode, Zabuza had taken it upon himself to direct the situation, and had settled into the uncommonly affectionate act more quickly than she'd have anticipated. Relaxed, and less inhibited now, he was a tad rougher, but Kotone had no complaints. There was no urgency in his caresses, no ulterior motive, and his hands stayed away from her clothing, so she was thoroughly content, and at ease. "It's so nice to know that the man holding you_** doesn't**_ have an impending date with the hereafter." She mumbled when a lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. "And to know that orders weren't implicated. I'm off duty."

"A kunoichi is never off duty." He answered much too seriously, leaning back on his elbows. Zabuza doesn't resist when she pulls him into another fond embrace, but there's a little thought carping at the back of his mind. Not doubt, just...a thought. He was, above all else, a ninja, and a particularly strong ninja, at that.

Which was why her sentiments confused him. He'd never noticed her to be one attracted to power, and there wasn't really anything... attractive, or likeable about him. He wasn't especially warm, or comforting, or _**kind**_. He wasn't, on most occasions, so openly affectionate, and didn't ask that she be. These things were unnecessary, to a shinobi. They were weaknesses, and as such, he had no use for them.

As for the other unappealing things about himself... He knew he wasn't exactly 'good looking.' Spiky, unkept hair, unfriendly eyes, and pointed, predatory teeth... Every thing about him was sharp, somehow. Zabuza was angular and bulky, and it had always astounded him how he managed to be all muscle and rib cage simultaneously. Not that it bothered him in the slightest, of course. He was much more threatening than he was handsome, and for a ninja, that was preferable.

So it puzzled him profoundly. What had _**he**_ done to merit such annoying feelings? Not that they were entirely unwelcome... He sighed. Kotone was such a vexing creature.

She sat up quite suddenly, Zabuza rolling off to the side lazily. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He frowned, scanning the woods behind them.

"There's someone out there." She replied.

"Ignore it." Zabuza shrugged, still toying with a few strands of her long hair, watching how the blue sheen flickered along it in the light.

"Kotone?" A painfully familiar voice called from somewhere in the darkened forest, and Kotone scrambled immediately to her feet. There was another intrusive call, as she began tying her hair back into place with the discarded ribbon.

"Ignore her." He persisted, a bit more firmly.

"It's Naoko," She whispered back frantically adjusting her rumpled clothing, to most effectively hide her scars. He took hold of one delicate wrist, in a feebly possessive grip.

"Stay." They could hear from the noise in the underbrush that the intruder was close, and he whispers back more faintly. She wasn't sure if he was ordering, or pleading, but assumed the former, and yanked her hand away.

"I'll be back soon." She promised, before turning to the darkened wooded area, before raising her voice to address the still unseen younger mist girl. "Naoko?"

The pale blue haired girl appeared between two healthy pines, looking thoroughly exasperated when Kotone reaches her. "Is something the matter, Naoko san?"

"Yes," She breathed irefully. "The man I'm interrogating isn't reacting to pain."

"You want me to help, then?" The senior ANBU asked, with a hesitant glance over her shoulder, and a frantic smoothing of her tousled hair.

"Yeah... But this guy's a real pain. He'll make you want to kill kittens when you're through with him." Kotone nodded, understanding Naoko's frazzled tone. Asking for help would have been a severe blow to her pride...

Naoko stared at her oddly, eyebrow quirked as her gaze drifted from Kotone, to the man sitting alone at the other end of the clearing. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What?!" Kotone's eyes widened as her hands flew immediately to defend herself, palms outwards. "No, no... nothing." Kotone grimaced inwardly at her stupid babbling.

"You can go finish or whatever. Meet me at the interrogations department," Kotone was much too dazed from the events of mere moments ago, and suppressing the elated constriction in her chest. She skipped over to where they had been lying, to find that Zabuza had sat up again, keeping his back to her.

"Zabuza, I-"

"Go."

"What?" She blinked, moving to sit down, but he growled, and she stepped back.

"Duty calls, or whatever. Leave. I know you want to."

"But I-"

"_**Just go."**_ He snapped, and she took the advice, hurrying after Naoko.

He waited until the sound of soft footsteps, and crackling of twigs and dried leaves faded completely, eyes closed in numb reflection.

He'd been a fool.

How quickly had he let down his guard? How easily had she slipped past his defences? In retrospect, he had spent the last few minutes as a weak minded idiot, and for what? A stupid little kunoichi who lives only to jump at their moronic leader's command? She'd done little harm but a blow to his ego, but should she have been following orders against him... Which, he knew full well she would... The outcome could have been disastrous.

He searched the tall grass blindly, hands closing around the abandoned strip of bandages, which he wrapped around his face mechanically. There was a pang of something unpleasant in his chest as he considered his senseless frailty. At some point, he'd grown attached to her.

At some point during their training together as small, feeble little children, a tiny seed of fondness had rooted itself in his heart, and now he would have to deal with it as it matured. His eyes flickered half open, as he scanned the darkened clearing wrathfully. One hand took hold of one of the many fuzzy yellow blossoms dotting the ground, and heartlessly rendered it's stem. His eyes narrowed as he turned it in his fingers. That annoying little grain had grown into a weed. It had overtaken his thoughts, and suffocated his ambitions, feeding off attention meant for his goals, like the parasite it was.

Such a pretty little weed, though...

His favourite distraction.

An enraged growl tore loose, rumbling low in his throat, as he decapitated the offending bloom with a firm flick of the thumb, a mass of yellow petals plunging pathetically to the ground below. He continued to fix it with his withering gaze, hands curling into fists. It wasn't enough.

He could tear the heads off the plants all he wanted. He could shun them, and snap. But they would always grow back, brighter, and cheerier than before. To rid himself of the blasted nuisance once and for all, he'd need to tear them up by the roots. Destroy them without mercy.

The day would come, and she would betray him. She'd betrayed him already, though he doubted she knew it.

She had made her priorities quite clear, and he intended to do the same.

Yes... Ume Kotone would feel his touch again.

But it would be when his hands closed around her throat.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Zabuza!" Kotone threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling his shoulder happily. He was leaning against the kitchen counter when she returned late the next day. He shoved her away, and the completely unsuspecting girl fell to the floor.

He made no move to help her.

"Zabuza Kun..." She started, eyes wide in alarm.

"About last night..." His voice was level, and unaffected as she got to her feet, not bothering to glance in her direction. "I had too much to drink, and fear I may have unwittingly made some hollow advances. It was a momentary lapse in judgement, and I apologize."

"What...? But... But I..." Her hands closed miserably around the hem of her sleeves, eyes fixed on the ground. "I had thought..."

Zabuza made little notice of her as he passed, heading for the door. "It won't happen again. I assure you." And with that, he was gone, leaving her heartbroken to stare sorrowfully at the cracks in the wooden planks. She collapsed where she was, ignoring the pain of hardwood against her hip or hands.

Relationships between ninja from her country were no small matter... To admit feelings for someone was considered so impermissible that a couple were either reliant on one another for survival, or held no feelings for one another at all. It was either a deep, emotional attachment that both parties deemed worth risking disgrace for, or a simple satisfaction of human desire.

It was all, or nothing.

And knowing Momochi Zabuza as she did, she was certain she knew which it was.

* * *

I'm sorry if that made no sense o.o;;

I'm sure he was like, Super OOC XD;; sorry...

So um... thank you all sooo much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it, please review and have an awesome day!


	27. A Demon Down the Drain

Ok, I finally got rid of that rant xDD please forgive me for that. It seems that everything I've been using to mark scene, or setting, or time changes, ot whatever, have been dissappearing. I've gone over the rest of the story, and put them in as _vvvvvvvv _because that's the only thing that really stayed.  So if anything didn't make sense before, perhaps It wll now n.n;; I'm dreadfully sorry, the story must have been horrible without them.

xD Uh... lots of made up stuff about Mizu no Kuni xD this is how I imagined things. They're all going to be disproven by the manga I jsut know it xDD

And I apologize if I totally OOC-iffied Suigetsu xDD

So n.n Thanks to Nobukane for reading over this for me, and to everyone who reviewed n.n

Oh! xD on a slightly related note, I have a new fic-thing up. It's a bunch of one shots that have something to do with "breathe again"'s storyline, but didn't really belong in the story n.n So, yeah n.n; If you want to go check that out, that'd be great n.n

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Stop now."

Zabuza obeyed, but only to glance wrathfully at the man now seating himself against the rock face skirting the trail. He had seen no reason to inform his partner about the mission he'd been assigned in the mountainous earth country, and had departed shortly after what he hoped had been their final mention of_** that **_evening. He'd come to a conclusion, and decided to pay the kunoichi no mind, from now on.

She was a hindrance.

Ogakuzu, his supposed Sensei, had brought him along for the assignment, and had instructed him in the proper usage of Kubikiri Houcho, or some other lesson, whenever the opportunity presented itself. He was still smiling in that way that unsettled the younger ninja, nestled contentedly between the boulders and various other types of rubble making up the wide, winding mountain path. The mission was simple enough, assassinate a businessman from Tsuchi no kuni, who had wracked up massive debts in the water country, and had fled, rather than pay them. It was simple enough, and the danger came not from the man himself, or his associates. No, the difficulty would be getting into an enemy country... which they had done, and finding the man. Which they were doing at the moment.

"Sit down." That stupid voice again... Zabuza cringed whenever he spoke. It was familiar, and not in a pleasant way. On top of that, the mission was leaving him weary, sleep itself having turned on him. Since leaving the mist village with the other swordsman, inexplicably, he was plagued nightly by the nightmares of his childhood. The ones that had jolted him awake, screaming alongside the two horrified genin he had been placed with. The same ones that had ceased the night he returned to his sorry excuse for a training partner's side... Though he assured himself that had not been the solution. "You have to stop walking now."

"I'm fine."

Ogakuzu clicked his tongue reproachfully. "Altitude sickness, Momochi kun. You'll become ill if you don't rest here a while."

"I feel fine." He repeated, more forcefully.

"Which is why we should stop now, while you still feel fine. I don't want to have to peel you off the ground later, and carry you back down." The younger man said nothing, but tensed irritably at the older's almost parental tone, and was going to stay that way until the urge to strangle his teammate, or sensei, or whatever he was, passed. "Is there a hornet on you?"

The demon wasn't sure which he found more annoying: Ogakuzu's voice, unnaturally contented attitude, or use of dated idioms. "Come, sit. You wouldn't make an old man keep walking when he wants a break, would you?"

"No," The answer was reluctant, as he sighed, and humoured the senile swordsman's request, eyes shifting with blatant indignance as he collapsed gracelessly down opposite him. Much to his chagrin, the older man jumped to his feet, untying the strip of cloth keeping the oversized saw strapped to his back. Ogakuzu's weapon, dubbed "Kiyoshi" was roughly the size of Kubikiri hocho, perhaps a bit smaller. A large, flat blade, one side notched with cruel, razor sharp teeth. The hilt was long, the full length of the metal, and wrapped in dark red thread.

"Alright then. If you're so eager to do something, I might as well teach you a little, eh?"

An angry roar rumbled from low in his throat as he dragged himself back to a stand, Kubikiri houcho sending pebbles scattering, and drawing deep gashes in the earthy ground. For the first time in his training, Ogakuzu took an offensive stance, and motioned for him to do the same. Zabuza sneered. "You think that's wise, old man? You might break a hip."

"One of yours, perhaps." That same agitating smile was plastered across the blond man's face, but Zabuza ignored him, instead surveying the terrain. The makeshift training ground was wide, but there was still the issue of the unprotected side, and the unforgiving drop it obliged. The ground was rocky, and took a gently slope upwards to the western side, downwards to the east.

He lifted the weapon, clumsily... and the next thing he knew, it was hurtling through the air, towards the edge of the path. Ogakuzu had caught him in the stomach with the Kiyoshi's blunted side before he had time to raise his own weapon in his defence, and had effectively catapulted the blade from his hands.

He tensed, eyes widening as his weapon hurtled towards the drop off, embedding itself safely in the rocky ground mere inches from loss. Zabuza let out a heavy sigh of relief, only to tense again, as the tip of Kiyoshi's serrated edge pressed against his larynx.

"I hope you know why it is you have that sword." The older man's smile was very unsettling from this angle, when there was something sharp aimed at his windpipe. "What happened to it's previous owner?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes head tipped warily. "He attacked me on a mission. Under Mizukage Sama's orders, I'd imagine. You can see the result for yourself. He was older, more experienced, and had been using that weapon a lot longer than you have. So don't go getting a swelled head, eh Momochi kun?"

Zabuza bristled, knocking the cold, deadly sheet of metal away from his painfully vulnerable throat with a dull roar. Ogakuzu chuckled once again. "Come on. Try again."

What felt like an eternity of swinging, scanning the battlefield, then taking up his weapon again, proved fruitless, as the other sprang much to agilely out of the way, somehow seeming unimpeded by his age, or sword.

Much to his embarrassment, he found that the altitude was indeed making his breaths come harder, and doubled over for a much needed rest, choking. It wasn't an issue of strength, that he had. Kubikiri Hocho was unwieldy, and awkward, and he was having a very difficult time manoeuvring it with speed and precision simultaneously.

The infuriating elder was still grinning placidly, as he let his own oversized saw drag against the cracked stony ground. "Come on, Kid! You've yet to get a decent swing in." He shouted, in a way that, were he not currently the object of Zabuza's loathing, may have been encouragement. "So what, you'll hit a little girl, but not me?"

Dark eyes rose to meet his slowly, keenly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, drawing himself up to his full height, with a momentary grimace that his wrappings shielded.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Exhaling deeply, the younger man shut his eyes, playing the last phrase over in his head. It was familiar. Too familiar... He'd definitely heard it...

The demon's eyes flew open as his mind placed the time and place it fit. "_**You**_."

Ogakuzu's grin faltered, and there was a bitter glint in his eyes. "So it is that you remember me."

_Pain... trembling... A flurry of rushing adults through fallen bodies, checking them, gawking at them, taking them away... Shouting... lots of shouting... No words. Just sounds. Unclear, broken bits of full ideas between his own ragged breaths, and the wails of the dying. _

"_... And for Kami's sake, kill it!" _

"_..Impossible..." _

"..._**Not human**_

_Pain...cold... Can't breathe..._

_His own thoughts had faded to something animalistic, and disjointed. Concepts and flashes of ideas, and feeling._

_A thud, and quick deliberate footsteps as someone approached him, barking orders the quivering boy had trouble discerning, as his head dipped weakly. Blood... There was a pool of it, dark and warm, pooling beneath him, though he couldn't tell if it was his own. There was blood everywhere. _

"_What are you all so frightened of? For pity's sake, he's a__** boy.**__ You call yourselves ninja?" _

_The air thick with the scent of sweet copper, and the sharp reek of urine and gastric acid. Air he took in with shallow, shuddering breaths, each less reliable than the last. Approaching sandals invaded his field of vision, and he dragged himself backwards with a deadened effort, drawing his knees to his chest in useless defence. The sound of metal dragging on stone echoed in his head. _

_The knife... you have it still... _

_His head bobbed feebly, heavy eyelids flickering open and shut as he raised the kunai in a fist could barely feel. _

_A warm, heavy hand closed around his lame wrist, as the man knelt to his level, silver blond hair brushed his face, as bright emerald eyes locked with his own._

"_It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to kill__** me**__, kid." _

_No... Leave me alone... __**Don't touch me...**_

_More words floated about his pounding head. _

"_..Mad..." _

"_...so much blood... going to die..."_

"_..Hospital." _

_A feeble whimper was all he could really offer in protest, as he felt himself be lifted, and everything went dark. _

"Why didn't you stop me?" Zabuza had turned, eyes downcast in what was either shame or rage, his level voice betraying neither.

Ogakuzu said nothing, and continued down the path with a weary shake of his head.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv _

Aside from muted grumbles, the only other sounds to be heard in the dank, dusty room were the clink of glasses and slap of cards against hardwood flooring. A quick glance around the room showed four young men, none of whom where particularly happy with their present company, though their empty glasses and reeling expressions accounted for their willingness to share space.

A green haired man took another long sip from his drink, before falling over in a fit of tears and giggles simultaneously.

"Kurosuki's had it," The only man without fumbling movements and glassy eyes was leaning against the far wall, between a window and a sheet covered armchair, refusing to further acknowledge the others.

A lanky man with dark eyes, about the same age, seated cross legged opposite the fourth man offered a grunt in response, as he picked up his latest hand of a preferred local game. It was only fighting, gambling, and drinking that really allowed the seven of them to tolerate each other, and the four present had nothing better to do that day. Mizukage Sama felt it was a hassle to assemble them all in his own office, and the meeting for which they had been called to the 'headquarters' they had long since staked out for themselves had ended.

The tallest of the four peered over his folded hand of blue-backed playing cards as his opponent let out a strangled cry, near-choking on the cigarette clenched in his teeth. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded, wiping the spit and soggy scraps of paper from his mouth with his sleeve. "Guys, I just thought of something."

"And that would be...?" The massive mist ninja grinned, revealing his ominously sharp teeth, and the other returned the smile.

"We finally have someone to pawn the kid off on."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah."

The two erupted into a drunken chuckle, the blue haired man clapping the other on the back. "Nezumi, you're a genius. An evil, _**evil**_ genius."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Well, I daresay you've learned to handle yourself quite well."

Zabuza's lips curled into a smirk behind the bandages, as he prodded the older swordsman's jugular vein with Kubikiri Hocho's curved tip. "Quite well? If this were a real fight, I'd have your head, old man."

Ogakuzu smiled serenely, swatting the blade a way with a firm hand, as he stepped away from the craggy mountain crevice he'd been backed into. "Congratulations. Were this a real fight, you'd have killed me. You know... after the several dozen times I'd have killed _**you**_." The younger of the two allowed him to pass, glaring sorely.

"Can't say I'm disappointed, though!" Ogakuzu shot over his shoulder as he bent down to pick up Kiyoshi, which had been flung a ways away. They were near Kusa no kuni's border, their target long since dead, and home their objective, now. "Three months of training, and you're already better than Isoginchaku ever was."

Zabuza's sour expression showed no sign of softening as he caught up to the older man, both's weapons secured to their backs. The almost week long trek home was eerily silent, as Zabuza ignored the other's questions and statements, replying with a grunt at best. Even as they strode through the village's abandoned quarter, he was voiceless, letting nothing more than a tip of his head acknowledge the man who strode by, returning from a meeting with the other five, or however many may be present. Ogakuzu bowed, and an approving nod showed that the kage inferred their success.

It was only as he passed by the older man that he spoke, a cruel smile forming at his lips. "Tick tock, old man." The water shadow hissed, continuing back towards the inhabited area, and his own office, with a self-satisfied grin.

"What was that all about?"

The blond chuckled, rolling his eyes. "A friendly reminder: I'm running out of time."

Zabuza quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "You say that when Isoginchaku attacked you, he did it under Hachidaime's orders. Why?"

"Simple, he's trying to kill me." The older let out a sigh, kicking at a pebble along the side of the deserted road. "Look, I'm only telling you this because I know you really couldn't care less, but he's wanted me dead for a while now. I don't agree with his policies, and have no problem telling people that. Our people starve while the daimyo and kage get the lion's share of our earnings."

Zabuza's eyes widened, in shock, at the strong words spoken so baldly. "I agree,"

"Ha! You haven't even heard about the latest business deal."

"And what would that be?"

"Mizukage Sama," He spat. "Has solved the trade dispute in the moat vile way imaginable. To cut costs, he's made a deal with a company willing to ship for virtually nothing... if, and only if he turns a blind eye to their _**other**_ dealings. We've lowered our exchange rates, but it's cost us our soul and safety.

"What... other dealings?"

Ogakuzu cringed, green eyes flickering to the side in thought, as he stepped towards the largest, boarded up structure in the near-ghost town, pushing at the door.

"How much do you know about the Gato Shipping Corporation?"

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kotone sighed, dragging herself through her rickety front door, and wincing at the ear splitting creak it emitted. It had been months since her roommate had disappeared, and she had decided quite resolutely to forget that the events before he left had ever happened. It was simpler that way.

She stumbled into the room, ignoring equally squeaky floorboards, and collapsed against the patched up back of their beaten couch, with a mighty sigh. She froze quite suddenly, however, as a sound met her ears. She scolded herself for not noticing immediately, but someone was definitely running the shower.

Given that Zabuza didn't appear to be home, this, understandably, made her quite nervous.

A kunai was drawn, and the kunoichi crept slowly towards the bathroom door. There were no sounds to be heard within, besides the gurgle and splash of water against the tub. She frowned, and threw the door open, hopping back into a defensive stance.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. "Fuck," The puzzled mist girl scratched at the back of her head, taking a quick scan of the room. No condensation on the walls, or mirror, and the air was frigid. So someone had broken into her house, ran a cold shower, and left without shutting it off? This fell outside the realm of the bizarre.

The young woman shook her head, and bend down to shut off the tap, pushing her dark hair away as it fell into her eyes. It took another quick, suspicious sweep of the room, but she was finally satisfied, and turned to leave, shoulders hunched irritably, laying a hand on the wobbly doorknob.

"I was using that."

Kotone screamed.

Cat like reflexes kicked into high gear, and the kunoichi spun, driving the kunai straight through the intruder... (the very _**short**_ intruder...?) 's head. The figure exploded into a million droplets of water, splattering the chipped tile and plank-walls. "A water clone," Kotone muttered to herself, taking a step back.

Except... mizu bunshins couldn't reassemble themselves, could they? The raven haired seventeen year old jumped back in alarm, as the beads of water formed puddles, that quickly pulled themselves into a tiny human shape.

"What the hell is your problem, lady?" The boy- as it was indeed a child, perhaps ten- demanded, arms crossed, and pointed teeth bared.

"Why the hell were you in my bathtub?" She retorted, voice shaky and bumbling, still trying to recover from the near-ambush. "Get out!"

"Where is Zabuaz senpai?"

"Look, if I throw you a cucumber or something, will you go away?"

The other ignored the comment, however, and began to tap his foot against the cold tile floor, impatience etched into his young features. The child's face had set in an irritated little pout, and he blew a thin lock of white-blue hair from his eyes. "Where is Zabuza Senpai? I'm not leaving until I see him."

It was Kotone's turn to cross her arms, eyebrow arched as she looked down at the boy. "How am I supposed to know? And why's a little brat like you looking for him?"

"I'm supposed to learn from him." He announced haughtily. "I'm going to be one of the shinobigatana one day. Just you wait."

"Right." The older ninja rolled her eyes, glancing back over her shoulder at the door's unfailing creak. She backed out of the bathroom, arms still folded, and craned her spine backwards to watch the threshold, and the weary looking man hauling himself, and his unusually massive weapon through the doorway, the rickety slab of wood determined to close itself on him. He glanced up, meeting her eyes, and seemed to reconsider settling down inside, an undisguised look over his shoulder and into the darkness outdoors displaying his aversion quite baldly. He allowed himself to lay Kubikiri Hocho in it's place, against the nearest wall. However, Zabuza winced, turned around, and headed outside quite deliberately when the child popped his head around the bathroom doorframe.

"There you are! I've been looking all over!" His razor sharp teeth glinted gleefully, as he hurried after the older boy, bouncing along to match his longer, more powerful strides.

Kotone took a few more leisurely steps to lean against the doorway, wanting to keep the two within earshot. "Suigetsu, I'll say this once more," Zabuza kept his eyes forward, and level, as the boy caught up, desperate to keep the exasperation out of his tone when he spoke. "Leave me alone."

"But they said! You've _**gotta**_ teach me! I get your spot when you keel over!"

He let out an odd little roar, but it died about midway, and ended as a weak little sigh. "Alright, alright." The dark haired man conceded, eyes closed in annoyance. "When you're big enough to actually _**pick up**_ Kubikiri Hocho, I'll show you how to use it."

The boy jammed his hands into his pockets with a forcefulness she wouldn't have expected of his age, or small stature. He grimaced, kicking nudging a pebble with his foot as a sort of distraction. "Do you really mean it?" The taller gave only a sharp nod, before turning back towards his home, ending the conversation as abruptly as he could manage. The boy stalked off somewhere, through the trees.

"Who's the kappa?" Kotone stepped back from the entrance as he pushed past, not meeting her eye. She pretended not to have noticed that particular detail.

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Woah! Seriously?"

Zabuza nodded, hand resting already on the door to his room, grumbling. He was so close to the safety of his room, where he could simply lock the door, and pretend he lived_** alone**_. "Yes. They say he's the next me."

"How so?"

"He's an expert in killing, already. Vicious little thing: He cuts of his victim's arms, one at a time, then one leg, than the other. Then he decapitates them."

He didn't bother to turn around, but years of exposure to the foolish little thing had given him a pretty good idea of her expression: One deceptively delicate, clawed hand over her mouth in alarm, pale eyes wide behind dark lashes. "Wait a minute, that's stupid," She started. He could definitely hear the words muffled by her hand, as he had assumed. "You kill people so quickly, they don't realise their dead. Suigetsu kills them slowly, and painfully. Torture is about as far from the silent homicide technique as you can get."

"So he's the next _**you**_ then." Zabuza pushed the door open, slamming it behind himself just as quickly. "Makes sense." He shot over his shoulder, a bitter smile pulling at his lips, as it closed. "He's as annoying as you are."

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

"Something the matter?" Ogakuzu cocked a pale eyebrow, scrutinizing the boy brooding in their usual haunt's most dismal looking corner. He offered a nondescript grunt in reply, and returned to glaring at the rotten floorboards. "I see," The older man knew better than to pry into the business of an eighteen year old, as they were irrational, unreasonable, and downright difficult. A change in subject would suite better. "Have you noticed a trend in our foreign assassination missions at all?"

"They're all in the lightning country." The reply was really nothing more than a perfunctory growl.

The blond man nodded, feigning an innocent tone, as he studied the dark wooden beams running overhead, to support the ceiling. "We're awfully hostile with them, all of a sudden..."

This, Zabuza deemed worthy of turning around for, and looked over at the other swordsman with a dull, resigned sort of dread. "Hachidaime's prepared to go to war with them." The older ninja bit his lip.

"I was afraid of that." Hostilities against Rai no Kuni weren't uncommon. The first of many civil wars had broken out decades earlier, when the man who would one day found Kirigakure no sato, and become Shodai Mizukage led a revolt against the lightning nation. They had belonged to the larger country for as long as anyone could remember, and the small island craved independence. The water country felt it's culture was being smothered, and that their people would all too soon be assimilated completely by the lightning's ways. In those days, their folk songs were a distant memory, their language spoken only in secret where no outsider could hear.

The battle had been quick, and bloody, casualties running high on both sides. The future cloud nin were in greater numbers, but the warriors of Mizu no kuni were like cockroaches: Difficult to catch, damn near impossible to kill. Eventually, the Daimyo in charge at the time had ended the war to prevent further loss of life. He announced that the water country was without value, and was inhabited solely by demons and wild animals, masquerading as human.

"It was different, that time." Zabuza muttered, kicking at a floorboard that had popped out of place. "The lightning country's bloodline families are immensely powerful. We had the Kaguya and Hyoton users on our side at the time. With them decimated, we would never stand a chance."

Ogakuzu grinned. "My, my. You're pro-kekkei genkai, are you? Better be careful. You're getting into some pretty dangerous talk, there. Some would call it_** treason**_."

"They can call it whatever they like, I stand by my words. It's foolish to destroy something so useful."

"Ah," Ogakuzu took a quick sweep of the room to assure himself that they were indeed alone. It'd would be very unpleasant if this conversation was overheard. "So you don't agree with Hachidaime's policies either?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Funny, isn't it?" The sixty-year old smiled, as his gaze flickered out the dusty window absently. "The leaf village has had four kages, and the sand village four... yet we're on number eight."

"That's because they keep killing each other." The demon answered bitterly.

The leaders of the Hidden mist village had never been ones to die peacefully. Shodai had died of natural causes, true enough, and his successor had run things quite smoothly for years. But after a while, Nidaime's trusted assistant had gotten it into his head that a change was in order, and had taken things into his own hands. The unsuspecting kage had been murdered, and his role had been usurped quite neatly. It was Sandaime who implemented the stricter, more harsh training regimen, to supposedly strengthen their trainees's bodies, and hearts. Another man led a small uprising a few more years later, and It was Yondaime Mizukage who invoked the graduation exam, a good fifty years earlier. Yondaime was eventually killed by Godaime, who lasted a grand total of two months, before being murdered in his sleep by Rokudaime and his band of followers. Shichidaime took his place in the patter; gathered a group of rebels, slit Rokudaime's throat, and met the same end years later. Which, of course, brought the timeline up to the latest horror occupying that particular office. Hachidaime Mizukage, who had assumed power twelve years earlier in the usual fashion.

Assassinating the last guy.

"I regret not fighting harder in the last coup." The blond sighed, pushing a wisp of light hair from his face. "I tried to stay out of it, but in retrospect, things were better when Shichidaime was in power." Momochi looked over at him eyes sharp with a guarded interest. "Ah, that's right. You're much too young to remember. Wasn't much different, they've all been cruel since I was a child."

"I'd say it was about time that stopped."

"What?"

"Hachidaime is a sorry excuse for a leader. The village is run terribly." Zabuza kicked off from the wall he was leaning against, taking hold of Kubikiri hocho, and hefting it over his shoulder as he started for the door. His face twitched into a mocking little half smile behind the cloth wrappings that hid it. "And I'm only telling you this because I know you really couldn't care less... but I intend to change that."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"You've got to be kidding!" The young woman slumped against the brick wall, a hand covering her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not."

"Is that bad?" Another girl, seated on the steps to the more brightly lit upstairs asked hesitantly.

The other older man in the room nodded, hobbling over to the large fireplace, to prod at the dying blaze with the end of his crutch. "It could be. I've heard some terrible things about this 'kijin'."

"He's not as bad as all that," A younger man, perhaps in his late teens, chimed in, helping the senior out by handing him the firewood he was reaching for, the flames flickering as it was added, shadows flying around the workshop and it's occupants. "I think we're essentially on the same page. He's probably further to the radical side, but still. He's not Hachidaime, that in itself is an improvement."

"What if he succeeds, though?" The first woman challenged. "What will that mean for us?"

The room's smallest occupant, a third young woman, had been pacing steadily throughout the conversation, her silhouette projected against the far wall as she passed the fire. Her arms were folded, hand placed thoughtfully on her chin, large, dark eyes set in contemplation. "That may not be so awful." She started slowly. "We may not have any sway over what Momochi does..." Her soft, delicate face brightened. "But I can think of someone who has."

"You mean...?"

The girl tucked a strand of perfectly straight hair behind her ear, nodding. "Yes, I do."

"Misao, you still need a student." The grey haired man began, face lively as the concept sunk in.

"Yes, I do. From what I hear, she's a perfect candidate."

"Strong enough." The petite woman continued. "Not exactly friendly, but her heart's in the right place." The boy bobbed his head in agreement.

"And Mizukage Sama will undoubtedly approve." The brown haired girl finished.

The older blond nodded, acknowledging them each in turn. "Perfect."

"Yeah," The young man chuckled, pushing a wavy shock of brown hair from his eyes. "The trick'll be convincing Momochi it was his idea."

* * *

XD worst chapter title, ever!

As for the cucumber thing xDDD Yeah. Kappa are these water demons, and apparently, they won't bother you if you throw them a cucumber with your name on it, since they adore cucumbers. XD I think Kisame called Suigetsu a Kappa at some point in the manga. Wasn't able to find it again, but that really amused me. It fit to well. Mischevious little water imp things.

So yeah! Thank you all so much for reading, please review, and have a nice day!


	28. Meeting

That thing happened again xDD I'm halfway through what I'd wanted in the chapter, and I'm at 5000 something words xDD So this is another like, crappy chapter where nothing happens xD Well, stuff does happen, but I wanted to avoid making it like, INSANELY long.

So XD There were some people talking in the last chapter who are finally introduced. My apologies to all Raiga fans if I've butchered him completely, and the same for Kisame n.n;;

So...um... I don't think anyone Beta'd this one, so I apologize for any and all crappy errors xDD But, but! another of the super-fantastic Nobukane's OCs shows up xDD so credit for that guy goes to him. Him, him, him. **_Not me. _**

Oh xD and some random crap about Kotone's Dad xDD I'm working on a little thingie about him for the "odds and ends" like... oneshot thing xD

So! Thank you to everyone who's reading this, and reviewing, and hopefully enjoying it n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Naoko and Tsubasa belong to Nobkane

* * *

"Please, wait,"

There was no real reply save a turn of the head from the other men filing out of the dusty room. Ogakuzu had waited for the meeting to end, Mizukage Sama having only just left, the moment now favourable for his own announcement. It was only when the water shadow called them together that they assembled completely. As much as he'd have liked to address Zabuza alone, this seemed too suspicious.

"What is it, old man?" A younger male, perhaps in his mid thirties, snapped, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and letting out a vile wisp of smoke as he exhaled. He sauntered back into the room, through the bands of light let in by the drawn curtains.

The group's tallest member had yet to leave, and stayed where he was, lazing in a musty old armchair, that threatened to collapse on it's age weakened legs. A much slighter man was leaning against a wall not far by, eyeing the oldest with a half tilt of the eyebrows.

Zabuza's hasty exit was blocked as the brown haired man reentered, backing away from the noxious cloud the cigarette had left. "You know there's rat poison in those things, Nezumi?" He growled.

"Pah!" The man waved the comment, and at the same time, smoke, away haughtily. "'s no decent poison then. Or they're pathetic rats."

"As I was saying." The blond cleared his throat, despite's Nezumi's mutterings of not being drunk enough to deal with such talk, or company. "As you all know, and as Mizukage Sama mentioned, I'm in search of an apprentice. I have no candidates in mind, and am completely open to suggestions."

To everyone's surprise, it was the slender blond who spoke up, brushing a soft, well kept lock of golden hair from chivalrous eyes. "What about your student, Kisame San? You could train another for yourself."

"Nah," The larger one shook his head heavily, sharp teeth flashing with each gruff syllable. "This isn't exactly Naoko's kind of thing. She's never been one for brutality, and, please forgive me, Ogakuzu san, there is no other way to describe Kiyoshi."

"And Samehada is perfectly humane then, eh fishface? What if you croak, would she be one to swing around that barbaric mess you call a weapon?"

There was a tension that sparked through the air like one of the green haired man sitting back against a table, gaping at the scene 's techniques, but to the others's alarm and great relief, Hoshigaki smiled.

Though it was not a smile that should have, in any way, been comforting.

"Nezumi," The commenced, all too politely, blue tinted, ashen lips pulled back to frame rows of large, razor sharp teeth, in a wide, unnerving grin. "I don't think I'll have any need for a replacement, any time soon."

Ogakuzu blinked in surprise at the fight he hadn't had to break up, and cleared his throat in homes of recapturing the room's attention, and killing the deadened silence that was clawing at everyone's chests. "Please. Anyone? Anyone at all. Surely there must be at least one other ninja at our level, or close too it, in our village. Think: Is there any one outside of this room who can keep up with you fighting?" He tilted his head to the side, with a wily grin, gaze fixed upon the dark haired boy trying desperately avoid his eye. He'd been avoiding his weapons instructor since their conversation a few months ago, and the older man had been trying to find and opportunity for this discussion ever since. "If I don't choose soon, our dear Mizukage Sama will chose for me. Hasn't he been awfully fond of that Kasumi boy, as of late? I mean, I think he'd need quite a bit of training, but perhaps he has the potential to succeed me, and join-"

"Alright!"

Ogakuzu's grin widened, eyes glinting with mischief, as Momochi slammed one hand down on Raiga's table, and the threw the other into the air, both movements impulsive and violent. Raiga jumped.

"Momochi San, do you have a suggestion?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the mock innocence in his voice. He'd been warned to use subtlety, but he'd been antagonizing the demon, and they both knew it.

"Yes." He slumped back to rest against the wall, which to Ogakuzu, really only came off as an attempt to regain his composure, and assert his indifference. "Ume Kotone."

"Pffffffft!" Nezumi covered his mouth with one hand, not managing to save the cigarette that tumbled from his mouth as he doubled over in a laughing fit. "Poor guy. That sounds an awful lot like a chick's name."

"That's because she's a woman." Kisame stated evenly, with a nod in Zabuza's direction. "She runs the department of torture and interrogations, Risu San.

"You're shitting me." Nezumi asked, a dark, incredulous eyebrow raised above an even darker eye. "You want to bring a_** girl**_ into the_ Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin shu_? Risu crinkled his nose in distaste, frown deepening when the other man's gaze remained steady, and dead serious. A glance from Kisame, to Raiga , then Ogakuzu revealed their own assent. "Humph. I guess it's not unusual that the tracker and interrogations captains would know each other."

"I thought you lived with her, Momochi kun," Raiga piped in, the happy little grin wilting on his face as the expression in the aforementioned mist ninja's eyes registered. He scowled, and turned himself around easily on the table's varnished surface, in a pout that didn't belong on any respectable jonin, let alone one of the Shichinin.

"What's this, now?" Risu beady eyes glistened wickedly, his smile taking an equally sinister air. The rat-nin chuckled, his voice drenched in mocking that Zabuza could imagine pooling on the floor beneath his feet, in venomous puddles. "Could it be that Kijin has a nice little Yasha tucked away for himself somewhere? Oh, how sweet. How _**lovely**_."

Zabuza's grip on his arms, which were crossed tightly against his chest, grew tighter, a low growl rumbling from the back of his throat. If looks could somehow kill, that glare would most likely have reduced the older man to a smouldering heap of ashes. However, this was not the case, and Risu remained very much intact, and chuckled to himself. "She was my training partner." He corrected, fighting to keep his tone from descending to a genuine snarl.

"Ah, well then." Risu's sadistic grin faded into his normal tone of sick amusement, folding his arms behind his head, and collapsing into another arm chair, that might have been yellow, when it was new. The cloud of dust it coughed into the air seemed to inspire the lanky jonin, and he pulled another cigarette from his sleeve. "My partner was a kunoichi." He confessed, with a knowing nod. "You know. Until I killed her, and all!" He took another drag from the foul, toxic scented roll of paper, throwing his head back in a cruel laugh. "Got her in the gut with a kunai. Poor thing. She was definitely dying, but it was taking way too long, of course. That's an awful way to die, slow and painful." Another nod of the head, his unsettling glee never fading. "Ref had to finish her off, to be kind and get the next match up and running on schedule. Ain't that right, old man?"

The room's gaze turned slowly to the examiner.

"Yes." The old man's voice had dropped to a harsh whisper, face a deliberate blank, though his knuckles were turning white in fists at his side.

"So it's decided, then? We'll consider the kunoichi a viable candidate?" Zabuza had actually forgotten that the other, more delicate blond was in the room, still off by himself in a corner.

"She's Naoko's superior, and I'd very much like if it's merited." Kisame agreed, with a curt bob of his head.

"I'll clear it with my uncle, then." No one objected, so the smaller man started for the door, the thin fencing weapon at his side clicking daintily against the wooden door frame. Zabuza sucked in a deep breath of stuffy air, letting it out in an extended sigh.

He was soon going to regret this, he just knew it.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The large mass of glossy black fur purred appreciatively as Kotone scratched at her ears, a smaller, though similar black ball of fuzz yawning from where it was curled in her lap. A waste of time, and chakra, yes, it was. But Zabuza's sudden favour of the cold shoulder had left her rather... She sighed.

She'd been rather lonely, as of late.

But it didn't do much good. The cats were straightforward beings, and the concept of idle small talk was lost on them. Menou wasn't so bad, but like his kin, his thoughts weren't quite human, and really relating in a conversation was awkward, feline though she might be herself. Without a direct purpose to attend to, such as tearing apart an opponent, or devouring his corpse, the cats grew bored, and fidgety. Kogane had turned up her nose indignantly at the thought of being called simply to talk, and had quite promptly returned to where she had come. The other two were willing to put up with her pointless need for companionship, but she could tell that they were not ecstatic about the idea, and she never kept them long.

Kotone yawned, stretching, and resuming the patting of her furry companions, who actually seemed content, this time, fast asleep beside her on the couch, or on her lap. Her ponytail was pressing against the back of her head, if she leaned against the couch, so she'd slumped over to the side slightly. Over her metal wire netting, her usual dark happi was replaced with the more pale blue yukata she had grown to find more comfortable recently. In fact, if she adjusted the hem, and tied back the sleeves with tasuki, it may very well be as good for fighting in.

The two cats's sat up abruptly, topaz and jade eyes shooting wide, Kotone having much the same reaction, as the door was thrown open.

It wasn't a bright day outside, the air cool and crisp, and heavy with moisture. The silver sheen of fog over the grass and between the trees was visible in the moment the door was open, before being shut again, as her less than talkative roommate stormed inside, eyes fixed on her much too seriously. "Oi, Zabuza? The hell's the matter?"

"Come with me." He grunted, starting for the door again. "And leave the flea bags." Both felines pulled back their lips, bearing their fangs and hissing sorely at the uncaring mist boy's back.

Kotone got to her feet, appraising the other with a wary eye. "What is it?" The sleek black animals sprang off of the sofa, and, with a clearly disliking glare at the demon, disappeared. He gave an odd little jerk with his shoulders, an impatient hand running through his dark, unkept hair.

"The others are having... I don't know what it is, exactly. But there's alcohol and cards, and they want me to bring you along."

"Wait- what?" Kotone gaped at him, an eyebrow raised in sceptical calculation. "Why?"

He turned slightly, shaking his head with another low rumble, and dragged her off, by the hand. She squeaked in surprise, but not in protest as he led her through the woods outside their home, and down to the village. He was actually being more gentle than she'd have expected, giving that she'd essentially been abducted by her old training partner. "What's gotten you in such a foul mood?" She giggled slightly, her free hand covering her mouth. Another ambiguous grumble was his only reply.

Her light hearted mood vanished as completely as the village did through the thickening mist, as they drew away from the main streets. The buildings and walls faded to a grey shadow, as the scenery grew more desolate, as an abandoned quarter seemed to be their destination. She'd never really been out this way before. It was eerily still, the dull roar of daily life faded through the thick grey haze, and it was warped into something surreal.

Like the real world's noise one can hear while dreaming.

He'd slowed his pace, but glanced over his shoulder at the other when she made no move to pull her hand away. If anything, she held tighter. "Where are we?" Zabuza knew better than to answer. He heard her draw in a breath with which to perhaps prod at the issue further, and pulled her around the next corner a bit more harshly than was absolutely necessary. Her train of thought interrupted, she seemed content to survey the desolate scene. High, crumbling stone walls created corridors in the isolated neighbourhood, countless decaying houses, built in their country's most traditional style, were nestled in the corners, gardens overgrown, and roofs rotting away.

"Here we are." Zabuza released her hand, loping up the few front steps one of the larger houses, and pushing the door open. She noted with no small amount of mistrust the way the stairs and front porch had creaked and shuddered under his weight, and she climbed a tad more carefully.

It was dark, in the dusty hallway she followed into, the only light seeming to come from the nearest room down a long hallway. However sombre the abandoned home was, there was a certain moth-eaten grandeur to the place, and she felt rather guilty leaving her sandals on. But Zabuza charged ahead, and she kept pace, hesitating only when he disappeared into the lit room.

"Ah. Why am I not surprised? Momochi's friend was imaginary." Not a voice she recognized. She poked her head around the sliding door's frame, Zabuza had twisted himself around to see why he hadn't been followed, and narrowed his eyes at the hiding Kunoichi.

It wasn't that she was afraid, exactly. Relating to new people was far from enjoyable, and the idea of sauntering into a room full of dangerous, heavily armed, and probably-drunk strangers set off every alarm in her ninja's mind. But, shamed by his glare, and her own shyness-that wasn't-shyness, she entered, blinded quite suddenly by the change in brightness.

"Kinda..._** small,**_ isn't she?" Zabuza glanced back at the kunoichi, who's pale eyes were still adjusting to the brightness, though she was looking in Risu's direction, as it was he who had spoken. Height wasn't the issue. She was as tall as Nezumi, or Tsubasa, at least, and Kisame dwarfed them _**all**_ by a large margin. She was lithe, built on a smaller frame, narrow shoulders and an understated upper body being the rat-nin's point.

"She's strong enough." Zabuza assured, but was less than convincing as his companion blinked stupidly at the others, still seeing oddly coloured dots floating before her eyes. Zabuza, having actually considered the problems the dimly lit hallway would present, had the sense to close his eyes before entering the brighter room. His eyes were darker, and adjusted more quickly anyways.

Kotone, eyes now functioning, squeaked in surprise and looked down, as something tickled her leg. There was a small, black rat climbing up the mesh over her shin, and it's shiny little eyes were fixed on her own guilelessly. She sent it flying, and it scurried back to it's master.

The man who bent down to pick the creature up was bony, wavy brown hair- which was very uncommon in their country- covered one half of his face, the rest pulled into a long braid down his back.

"He says you smell like cat." The man spat, not bothering to disguise his distaste. "So you're the twerp with that blasted summoning contract, are you?"

She nodded. "Are you Hatsuka San's father?" She asked, the resemblance uncanny.

"Uncle." The man corrected, eyes narrowed. "My elder sister Kairi is the one with the three brats."

"Nezumi Risu." Zabuza muttered, taking a place against the nearest wall, and apparently deciding to ignore her as best he could.

Hoshigaki Kisame was unmistakable, the room's largest occupant, and somehow obscurely familiar. There was something unsettling in his stare, and feral in his smile, but he somehow seemed the most welcoming nonetheless, and Kotone bowed politely. He returned it, though not as deeply. "This is Raiga San," He acknowledged the green haired man once again seated cross-legged, expression gloomy. He muttered something about hating his present company, but the massive shark-nin ignored him, and continued his introduction. "This is Tsubasa San,"

He nodded his head in the blond man's direction, and he bowed as well, Kotone joining hurriedly. "It's a pleasure." He looked younger than Risu did, but would have to be somewhere in his thirties, built delicately, his golden hair well kept, and elegant. She'd never meet Tsubasa, but his name was not unfamiliar. He was Hachidaime Mizukage's nephew, and perhaps that explained the way some of the other men were glaring at him.

"One of our number is away, at the moment... you've met Risu San, I see, and I believe you and Momo-kun are already _**very **_well acquainted..." He only grinned when Zabuza growled at him. " I suppose that just leaves Ogakuzu San."

"Nice to meet you," The older man smiled, the wrinkles around clever green eyes becoming more prominent. He was old, but there seemed to still be something vivacious in the man's gait, and posture, as he stepped forward, extending a hand in greeting. She took it, but was completely absent during the handshake. Zabuza had been right, he _**did**_ sound familiar... Very much so...

"Oi, Koneko." She grit her teeth, straightening at the thrown insult. "This is no place for little girls. Go home sweetheart, before you hurt yourself." Kotone crossed her arms across her chest defensively, shoulders hunched.

"I might hurt you," She muttered through clenched teeth.

"_**The hell**_ did you say, girlie?" Risu took a drink from a glass of something she had no doubt was alcoholic, lips pulled back into a sneer.

Kotone actually took the time to glance about large the room now, eyes suitably adapted to the light from above, and filtering in through the many cracked, dusty windows along the far wall. The atmosphere was dismal, more dust particles floating in the air, their swirling dance visible only in the squares of light the windows cast. It would have been lovely once. Not fancy exactly, but cozy, and were the paint not so faded, the plants not wilted, and dead in their pots, and the flooring not cracked and rotten, it would have been quite pleasant. It gave dreary the impression of neglect, and abandonment, an ghoulish kind of loneliness that sent a shiver down even the interrogator's spine.

"Still though... A woman? Are you kidding me? You want some delicate little sissy prancing around, crying, and _**feeling**_, and doing all that other girl-crap?"

"One of the founding seven was a woman." The old man pointed out, fixing Risu with a steady eye.

"Hm. Oh well, 's not like she'll be the only girl. Right Tsubasa?" Risu chuckled to himself when Tsubasa's face twitched momentarily from it's noble serenity, and the flicker of annoyance highly gratifying. He stopped his unkind prodding quite abruptly, a distracted air claiming his expression and stance, as he studied Raiga's table's surface for a long moment.

"Wait... Momochi, what'd you say the kid's name was?" Risu raised his eye to peer at her, one hand, loosely clutching at the glass he held, resting near his chin in contemplation, his beady eyes scrutinizing her face much too closely for her tastes.

"Ume Kotone." She answered sharply, unsure of why he expected Zabuza to do it for her. Risu took another long swig of what was probably sake.

"Ume...?" His eyes widened, and he spit the liquid out suddenly, the smell of alcohol saturating the air. Risu wiped his mouth with his sleeve, taking a step closer, and actually grabbing her chin with one hand. Kotone flinched, starting to turn away, but Risu stopped her.

"Ah ah ah...I outrank you, girl." He chided, as Risu proceeded to turn her face as he liked. She was still, and made no complaint, her superior's intrusive handling met with quiet submission . Zabuza watched out of the corner of one narrowed eye, expression hidden by cloth wrappings, though his knuckles turned white in clenched fists. "Oi, old man... Is this...?"

"Ume Gyouten's daughter." He answered, with a solemn nod of his head.

An immediate cry of distaste ripped from the rat's smoky throat, and he retched, taking a step back. "Momochi, what the hell are you doing bring_** that**_ bastard's brat here?" Risu Grimaced, retaking his place at the other end of the room.

Tsubasa's expression had turned sour. "Treachery is a grave sin indeed." He added softly. "But I hold no bad blood against you, Kotone san. His crimes are not yours."

"Gyouten's crimes weren't even against Hachidaime." Ogakuzu pointed out, evenly.

"They would have been if he'd lived long enough." Risu spat.

The room's younger occupants, Zabuza, Raiga, and Kisame all looked rather bewildered, either blinking, or glaring at one of the senior members. Kotone's eyes were closed, a forced calm straining her patience. She'd only heard her father's first name once before, but she remembered it well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so no one's told you about that frigid, two faced asshole who fathered you? I hope you know what it is your family used to be famous for, Kitten." He grinned. "_**Backstabbing**_**.**"

"That's not true-"

"Oh, but it is!" The gaunt Nezumi continued, black eyes glinting cruelly, his smile never wavering. "You see, the Ume family has had quite a dubious reputation, and that glacial jerk I remember almost solely by report was no exception. Your grandfather, if it's true, fought in three takeovers, always for a different leader, before he was killed. Not so sure about his other kids, but I'd guess they all died the same way. Gyouten was one of Shichidaime's supporters, and then, not long after, one of Hachidaime's most loyal. That last coup d'état twelve years ago didn't end so well for him, now did it?."

"Stop it..." Kotone pushed her thumbnail into the palm of her hand, drawing blood. It was only her interrogator's training that allowed her to stay calm, and she wasn't sure why she was so upset in the first place. But the uncomfortable tightness in her chest was there, and she refused to let this stranger know he'd caused it.

It was unsettling, being around a group she was unfamiliar with, for reasons outside of duty, or combat. There was no goal in mind, and their eyes on her were disquieting. More sets of eyes meant more chances to catch a falter, a mistake, a flicker of some feeling that should not be present in a kunoichi's heart.

That last thought made her very conscious of the way she was leaning closer to her old partner, the thought of hiding behind him until this whole ordeal was over seeming very tempting. But she heaved a shaky sigh, eyes still level with Nezumi's as she remembered her composure. She was a ninja, and the stupid, worthless feelings flitting about her stomach and chest cavity had no meaning.

"Basically, Ume-ninja switch sides whenever it's convenient to them. How long till you turn on Hachidaime, hmm? Finish Daddy-dearest's work?"

"I have no intention of..." She paused, breathing deeply and collecting her thoughts. She had few memories of her father. White hair... glasses...the back of a flak jacket... She knew almost nothing about him, himself. As much as she wanted to deny Risu's accusations, they... they fit. He was gone often... He died twelve years ago, when Hachidaime had come to power... "I'd never-"

But Risu interrupted, turning his irked expression in the demon's direction. "Oi, Momochi." He snapped. "Shut up your bitch, she's pissing me off."

Kotone's pale eyes narrowed, gleaming with an icy fury as she bared her two sharp teeth, an _**hissed**_. Clawed hands curling into fists at her sides_**. **_The noise was barely human, and Raiga twisted himself around for a moment, unsure of it's source.

Had she not been seething, perhaps she would have admitted to herself that she was in desperate need of human friends.

"You calling me out, kitten?" Risu's head lolled against his chest, which shook with laughter. A hand on the hilt of the katana he wore at his side sprang into place along the hilt, thumb flicking the blade an inch loose. "I'm warning you though..." A mad grin split his face, her still feral eyes glaring at him. "I_** hate**_ cats."

She threw herself out of the way, a flash of silver filling the space before her, as the blade swished angrily through the air she'd occupied am instant earlier. She stumbled back, noting with a dull terror the extent to which the Yukata, in it's present state, hindered her movements. She narrowly escaped another slash, the Katana's sharpened edge just narrowly missing her shoulder as she yanked her arm inside of her sleeve, and out, letting that half fall back over her shoulder. The loosened garment's cylindrical form was ruined now, but it gave her a greater range of motion, and she kicked her attacker in the gut when he raised his weapon to strike again.

Survival always won over modesty, but without her thick netting covering her bare skin, she doubted she'd have been as willing to employ such tactics.

She sidestepped a vertical swing, throwing her foot at his rib cage, then the other at his face. Only the first landed true, and he ground his teeth with a dull roar, as she swung her elbow at his face, then sternum. He avoided the strike, and thrust the blade forward, Kotone now having to evade, skipping back across the room a fair ways.

She avoided the distraction of glancing at Zabuza, but the others were watching with either rolled eyes or a half-interest.

Risu's eyes were wide, and manic as he down brought the sharpened edge of the katana with a mighty effort. Kotone's reflexes nearly failed her, and the weapon crashed down on an innocent armchair behind her, splitting the fabric, and splintering the wood. Kotone grabbed his wrist, holding it, and the hilt it held, against the ruined furniture, a back kick to the stomach her first thought for attack.

Risu's eyes rolled back in his head, and the other jonin dropped to the floor clutching at his abdomen, muttering every curse and swear their country had to offer, a few foreign oaths peppering the vulgar mess. But he clambered to his feet, grasping for his sword with a furious glower, and sprang at the kunoichi with no less vigour.

"Risu San, If I may be permitted to cut in..." The other didn't wait for a reply, and Risu leapt away as an immense shadow dropped on the kunoichi. She whirled around, not quite moving fast enough to save herself from the thing she was being attacked with.

Kotone let out a pained squeak, blocking the bizarre weapon's fall, the force behind which was incredible. It was bandaged, the uncovered end a scaled, quivering mass of blue, organic looking tiles. Another cry ripped from her throat, as the spines tore the skin from her forearm, blood seeping between the deep, sea coloured plates, and dripping to the floor below. Kisame grinned.

"She's had it now." Raiga chirped brightly, to the other men listening.

The most recent member frowned, an eyebrow cocked suspiciously in the green haired man's direction. "What do you mean by that?"

Risu pulled another cigarette from his sleeve and clenched it loosely in his lips. "You'll see." He muttered around it with a smugness that made the demon's eyes narrow further.

Kotone reinforced her blocking arm with the other, adjusting her stance to keep the unbelievable force Kisame was exerting from throwing her to the floor. Sharp teeth grit, and containing another cry she leaned forward, but skidded back, as her balance began to fail.

The dark haired kunoichi's vision began to swim, her knees buckling beneath her. Had she had all her wits about her, she may have noticed that the pressure had been relieved, and that her opponent was content to let his weapon lie unaided against her defences. But as it was, she was not, and continued to resist as her head reeled, and arms began to shake.

_Why do I feel so...weak? _

It was like a sickness, her arms burning hot as the rest of her body grew cold. The heat drained from her toes, and legs, her torso soon chilled as well, and slowly...slowly began to creep from her arms... Her breathing grew laboured, heart pounding with a dogged desperation in her chest.

"Samehada is a marvellous weapon." Kisame informed the girl, who swayed dangerously on her unsound footing, with no small smile. "It eats chakra."

A senseless vocalization, and she fell backwards, the sword quaking gleefully as it absorbed the last of it's stolen chakra. The girl collapsed in an limp, pallid, heap on the splintered floorboards. Her gaze flickered downward, and she examined the bits of torn wire sticking up at odd angles around the part of her arm Samehada had ripped away. The damage wasn't severe, and the blood loss wasn't critical. It was the shock of having that much chakra drained from her system so quickly that was making her head spin, and her knees buckle.

The heavy plodding of confident footsteps resonated through the room, a low, ominous chuckle combining with the sound, from above. Kisame's smile only widened when she tried to inch away, edging her frail body away from his approach. She was still trying to collect herself, and take stock of the actual severity of the damaged suffered, and was completely unprepared when

a broad hand darted forward, and seized her by the throat.

She sucked in a chocked, raspy breath, hands flying immediately to the thick wrist detaining her, sharpened nails digging in to the tender skin on the wrist's underside. His smirk widened as the move did no good. Her grip was too weak.

She cursed inwardly, helpless and crippled. Chakra was essential to life, let alone ninjutsu. To move, breath... it all took chakra, and the little she had left was barely enough to keep her conscious, let alone fight off such a frightful enemy. Her eyes widened however, as he stood from his stooped position, her legs leaving the solid ground below, to dangle helplessly, as he held her, always by the neck, a fair ways off the floor.

Kisame's sharpened smile was ever present, a cold kind of mirth gleaming in his shark's eyes. The helpless kunoichi struggled do draw breath through his vice like grip, the desperation clear in her wide, flickering eyes, and the frantic gasping of parted lips. Dark spots danced the outskirts of her vision, warning her of the effect a lack of chakra and oxygen would cause in a short time. She heeded the warning, and summoned what was left of her usual strength. She raised a knee as quickly as dizzied thoughts and leaded limbs would allow, aiming a kick for his jaw. Her foot connected with something solid, and she pushed herself away, as his mesmerize slackened, preparing herself for the inevitable introduction to the hard ground below.

It didn't come.

Something clamped painfully around her ankle, and she was whirled around and released, sent hurtling towards the opposite wall. Kotone lacked the vitality to put herself in a proper position to withstand the impact, and flew lifelessly to crash into a lovely little writing desk at the far end of the room. The other men either laughed or winced as the desk crumbled, setting a dense cloud of dust through the air, obscuring the scene of the wreck.

"I'm impressed, girl. That _**almost **_hurt." Kisame taunted the inert form struggling back to a kneeling position, only to collapse again. His smile took on the ferocious look of contention that had only faded briefly, raising Samehada, and charging again.

Kotone's arms strained, shaking with weakness and cold as she tried to raise herself. She fell back to the splinters and dust a moment later, her shoulders much too weak to react quickly enough to save her from the oncoming attack. She could only watch idly as the streak of blue closed in, unforgiving weapon at the ready-

A flash of silver-grey interrupted her field of vision as another massive weapon, flat and polished unlike Hoshigaki's, fell between the two with a harsh, metallic thud.

"That's_** enough,**_ Kisame San."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, a scowl showing faintly through his thick cloth mask of bandages, as he watched the events unfold from his side of the room, Kubikiri Hocho still resting where he'd left it earlier that day.

"Humph." Kisame's grin never faded, but he heaved the oversized sword over one shoulder with a dissatisfied grunt. "Have it your way, old man." Ogakuzu nodded his approval when the sturdy shark nin retreated to an armchair a ways off. "The brat isn't worth fighting, anyways." He added, once settled lazily against the rickety armrests, arms hanging over the edge, and grazing the floor. "I've seen what I had to, and I daresay I'm disappointed in you, Ume San. Naoko told me you were her department's captain... Funny, seeing how inferior you seem to be, when I consider her talents."

Ogakuzu sighed, and slowly turned to help the injured kunoichi to her feet. She was nowhere to be seen, though, only shifted fragments of wood and tiny droplets of blood indicating her pained flight to the hallway, and the subsequent creak of the front door being pushed open -very slowly- situating her outside. The senior ninja, with a quick glance at the younger, darker boy, still unmoving and seemingly unmoved, before following after his companion.

"You should take better care of your woman, Momochi." The blue tinted man's tone had softened considerably, though a drop of mocking was always present.

"Were she my woman," He replied, eyes closed, and voice flat. "I'd consider it."

* * *

For anyone who cares, what Kisame's saying is true. Naoko is at the very least, as strong as Kotone is. Probably stronger xD

And everything Risu's said about Gyouten is, technically true xDD

ooh, ooh! XD And points to anyone who's guessed where it is they're hanging out xDD .anyways! thanks for reading, please review, and have an awesome day n.n


	29. Sensei

This chapter is way too long ;w; xD I'm terribly sorry.

I'm sorry this took such a long time xDD I was working on two one shots for that 'breathe again: odds and ends" thing I have up xD It took alot longer than I expected, but I kind of wanted to get those done before I submitted this because Gyouten's..um...'parenting' is called into question here xD

Anyways, again, this one's Unbeta'd xD so I aoplogize for any and all mistakes.

Uh... Maneki Neko are these little good luck charm thingies that are little waving cats. What they represent has to do with the colour. Mi-ke cats (which are orange, white and black) bring good luck, while red ones bring good health, and black ones are supposed to ward off evil spirits, and demons and whatnot n.n There are more, (pink is love, green academic acheivement, etc) but these are the three mentionned xD

Oh xD and to Jane the flipper: According to Nobukane, yeah, Tsubasa IS really feminine-looking xDD

So... I apologize for the crappiness here xD thank you all who've read this, or reviewed it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and both Aoyama Naoko and Tsubasa belong to Nobukane

* * *

Creaking paces over newly bloodied steps brought Ogakuzu out into the dim evening fog, that had dissipated over the course of the day. A bird was chirping somewhere in the faint glow of sunset, out of place amongst the area's gloomy air, and desolate structure.

Dewy grass was cold against bare, sandalled toes as he cut across it, to the idle figure laying a short ways away, head bowed wearily. "It's not as bad as it feels." He stopped, a small ways away, and smiled despite her failure to reply. "He didn't take much, but having even a little taken like that feels dreadful. I wouldn't try moulding any, but you're not going to faint, and you certainly aren't going to die. Just wait, you'll perk up soon enough."

She was shivering, arms clutched tightly across her chest to preserve heat, and put pressure on the gash along her forearm, that was still oozing blood lazily, through the half-sealed wound. The ninja swordsmen were secretive by nature, and it was rare that Kisame reveal anything of the kind about himself, or Samehada, so naturally, their newest member would have been completely in the dark, let alone an outsider. But he had been with the group through many years, and many of Samehada's wielders, and knew well enough what the weapon was capable of. To have one's chakra stolen felt very much like dying. The warmth and strength were sapped simultaneously, and the victim was left virtually helpless.

Again she said nothing, as he sat down beside her, a gesture that apparently went unappreciated. Shamed thoroughly, the girl simply turned away. "Hey, don't feel bad." The older man eased, with a smile she couldn't quite read. "They attack each other all the time. You held your own against Risu well enough, and that's usually how the rows go. One decisive hit, and the whole thing dies down."

Kotone nodded briefly, and the swordsman grinned, dropping his voice to a mischievous hush that did not suite his age by any means. "Kurosuki blind sided Momochi on his first day with us. He was out cold for an hour."

"What?" Her eyes flew open, as she turned, gaping at the other. He smiled at his success, and her distraction, and nodded.

"Mhmm. Took us quite a while to convince Raiga he hadn't killed him. He was beside himself. But he's always beside himself... Odd man, Raiga. Only drinks when we all get together like that. He's happy when he's drunk- Says it's the only way he can stand us. He's very different..." The last part was an absent mutter, more to himself than to the kunoichi, who had indeed regained a bit of colour in her cheeks.

"When he's sober?"

Ogakuzu shook his head. "From one minute to another. Anyways, he may have gotten Zabuza once, But then it never happened again; same with you. You now know to avoid Samehada. I doubt he'll ever pull anything like that again anyways... Kisame is usually more civil. Besides..." He sighed. "Don't worry yourself with keeping up with that man. There's no shame in defeat. We may be the seven strongest in the village, and I don't doubt your worth, but there's an enormous discrepancy between that man, and the rest of us. Hoshigaki Kisame is an_** anomaly**_. It was two against one, anyways. Three if you count Risu."

"Yeah." She admitted with a glum firmness. She quirked an eyebrow at the last bit, but chose to ignore it, for the time being. "But I'm going to have to go back to work tomorrow. With Naoko. Who'll spend the next long while laughing, and telling everyone how I got my _**ass**_ handed to me by her sensei."

Ogakuzu nodded, still agreeable, and still baffling. She studied his face, noting that he was probably taking the opportunity to do the same. Bright green eyes, much keener than she'd have imagined with a man that age, were fixed on her intently. The lines around his eyes were prominent, mouth less so, and he seemed in excellent condition for a man of his age. She'd have placed him in his late fifties, at the least.

"Hm..." He interrupted her scrutinizing. "You don't look much like your father, do you?"

"You knew my father?"

"Vaguely... He was tall like you, you've that in common... and you've got his eyes."

"Do I?"

"You don't know?"

The kunoichi smiled weakly. "I... I remember he wore glasses... But I can never really remember him looking at me. Not enough to see the colour..." The dark haired girl trailed off, trying to summon up his image in her head. Bleary pieces, all well enough on their own, but didn't nearly fit together. Not enough to form a decent memory, anyways.

"Well then," He stood, ignoring the wet patches the dampened grass had left on his clothing. "We should get that arm of yours fixed up. And that netting."

"What do you care?" Her tone was wary, and she followed suite, standing, though a fair ways away.

His smile, frighteningly genuine, never wavered. Smirks, and false grins she could deal with, but this man was odd. He was being...pleasant? She bit her lip, the odd twinge of unfamiliarity making her hesitant. "I know that Kusari Katabira's maker." He explained. "I can't bear to see it damaged when it could be fixed so easily. Come with me," He turned, disappearing around a corner.

Kotone blinked, frowning. Strangers were... well, strange. Odd for an interrogator, she knew. But this was different; a specific piece of information, a confession, yes, that she could do. Analyse someone's behaviour, see what makes them tick...? Sure. But relating to someone she knew nothing about? She winced, and against her better judgement, satisfied the compulsion to follow him.

True to his statement, she could indeed feel her strength returning, little by little.

She trotted after, catching sight, and following at a considerable distance. "Why is this place so empty?" In spite of herself, the question entered the dark, ominous night. It had been driving her mad since she'd set foot in the place. An evil clung to the houses overgrown with ivy, cracked windows, and rotting shingles. Their village was crowded, and housing nearly impossible to find... so why would this immense area be left abandoned?

"Oh," He chuckled, keeping his gait. "You didn't know? The locals believe that this place...well..._** haunted**_."

"H...haunted?" She was very glad that he wasn't looking, because she'd gone quite pale all of a sudden. The desolate atmosphere, and ghastly aura the place seemed to give off did nothing to disprove this. "Why... Why do they say that?" He was silent, and a prod of 'sir?' was necessary.

"This is the old Kaguya compound." He explained, his gaze trailing over the cracked and mottled stone walls, a bit too fondly. "A long time ago... well, long before you were born, they were chased out of the village._** Slaughtered**_. Mostly here. Check some of the rooms, they're virtually untouched. The bloodstains are still there." His tone had turned grave, a bitter whisper- but he amended it to his usual cheer. "But that's just superstition, of course. There's no such thing as-" Kotone was suddenly walking quite a bit closer, hands now gripping her arms much more tightly, eyes flickering around the deserted pathways with a dull gleam of dread. "Um... are you all right?" She nodded, though it was far from convincing. She was much too busy hiding from the ghosts to care.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked in an amused disbelief. "All the dangerous crap you do as a jonin, and you're afraid of ghosts?"

"You can't kill a ghost." She answered simply.

"Ahh... I see."

They reached the edge of the compound in record time, Kotone driving the pace quicker and quicker until the left him behind, sprinting headlong into the village's more populated street, and finally relaxing a bit. Ogakuzu just shook his head, and continued at his more leisurely speed.

The streets were empty, save the odd scuffle of a homeless child between alleyways, or a worker drifting home late. Both Ogakuzu and Kotone watched a dangerously scrawny little boy scamper past, a listless pang of something she'd rather ignore burning in her chest... and the mark on her lower back.

"I'm curious... What was it in Risu's 'bitch' comment that angered you?"

"Because I'm not," She muttered indignantly, and perhaps, he noted, a tad disheartened. "I'm not Zabuza's anything."

Green eyes widened, and a pale eyebrow arched. "_**That **_was it?"

"Well, yeah... 'bitch' implies..." She made a face. "Subservience. He doesn't own me or anything. Mizukage Sama does."

Ogakuzu stopped dead. Something about the casual tone with which she'd said this caught him off guard. "And you're alright with that."

"Of course. I just do what he tells me. "

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" He repeated calmly, head tilted. "Why just follow orders? Do you ever decide things yourself?"

"Well... not really, no..." He watched with a knowing nod as she stumbled for an appropriate answer, only to fail miserably. "Ninja just_** do**_. It's our duty, isn't it?"

"I expected as much." Much to the kunoichi's surprise, he seemed disappointed. This puzzled her, as that answer had always won approving nods from others who'd asked; teachers, superiors, that sort of thing. He just shook his head, pushing a few loose strands of white blond hair back with the rest, where it was tied at the base of his skull. "You know... a friend of mine's daughter loves Ikebana."

If Kotone had heard, at any point, a more irrelevant remark, it wasn't coming to mind.

"Adores plants. Problem is, not many flowers grown in this country, and keeping foreign ones are expensive." Senility had definitely set in, as he continued to expand on the inconsequential talk of flowers. "She does what she can with the few we get in the summer, yes, but mostly, she just reads about them. A lot of them have meanings, and what not, things associated with them. Camellias are graciousness...Ivy is fidelity... Momo blossoms represent grace, and feminine beauty-"

"Pffffffffffft!" The anticipated bust of laughter was clumsy, and more relaxed than anything he'd heard the girl say, up until then. She tried to calm herself, straining to gather up the scattered scraps of her dignity; she bit her lip against the chuckles at her partner's rather unfortunate name, and the conflicting ideas it presented.

"So you have your father's teeth as well." He commented, as another howl of laughter bared her pointed canines. She just nodded, breath finally calming, her professional composure in giggling ruins, at her feet.

"Baika, are interesting as well. For example," He started again. "Plum blossoms are seen as a symbol of spring, in some places. In others, they represent tenacity, and overcoming hardships; they bloom in the snow, when all the other plants have wilted." Ogakuzu had slowed his pace; the kunoichi in front of him only beginning to decelerate, as something in his words clicked into place. "So imagine my surprise; finding a little girl named 'Ume' frozen in an alleyway, and yet somehow still breathing. Quite the coincidence, don't you think?"

Kotone stopped dead, pale eyes- her father's eyes- wide in unfettered shock.

"It was you." She mumbled, turning slowly to face the still smiling green eyed man. "The day that... well when..." She stopped herself, both of them knowing the terrible event in question. "It was you who saved me." He nodded, flashing an impish little grin, and bowed, hands folded behind his back in their country's fashion.

"Ogakuzu Misao: referee of the final genin exam. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

_vvvvvvvv_

"Toukou!" Misao cupped his hands around his mouth, the name drawn out as he called into the stairwell behind the counter. "Come one, Kajiya, I know you're in here; the fire's lit!"

Despite his calls, the tiny shop he'd led her to- a smithy, as it happened- seemed empty. Unlike the majority of the country's structures, made either of the local cheap, soft wood or dreary concrete, the forge was made of brick, in case of fire. a counter lay in front of two doors, one to the left, and closed, the other slightly ajar and leading down an orange-lit flight of steps.

Up on the walls, to either side, lay shelves and shelves of honed metal. Kunai glinted red in the far away firelight, a spark of brightness running along the sharpened edge of each shuriken as she swayed anxiously in place. More unusual weapons were presented as well, and Kotone's eyes passed admiringly over each. "An armoury, senpai?"

He nodded. "My teammate runs the place." He chuckled at the girl's startled reaction, and felt an explanation was in order. "I was a genin once too, you know. Back in the days before the system you know was put into place. Kajiya, Hinageshi chan, and I were quite the team. Until...well..." The much older jonin put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "On one of our missions together... I was knocked out." He started slowly, hesitating. "When I woke up, in the hospital... Hinageshi... She was dead, and Kajiya couldn't fight anymore. He decided to stay as close to the shinobi career as he could, without a actually being one. He knew a fair bit about weapons, and went into the business of making them."

The kunoichi cocked her head to the side, flinching at the thought of his teammate's predicament."Why did he have to give up fighting?" She whispered, eyes wide in what was a great deal too much uneasiness.

"You'll see." He replied hurriedly, as an uneven thumping was heard from behind the closed door.

"Keep your nets out!" Someone, another older man it seemed, called gruffly from the other side. Another thump, and the door swung open, a figure hopping into the store. Kajiya was an older man, hair darker than Misao's and flecked starkly with grey and white. He was hunched over a wooden crutch -end blackened and charred from being used as a poker- jammed under one arm. Kotone bit her lip, eyes trailing down his side. One sturdy leg stepped, and then the hop and clatter of wood against stone as his support acted on behalf of the leg that would have occupied his folded up pant leg.

Something cold settled into her stomach, as it knotted itself. Not disgust, or distain, but a deep terror, induced not so much by the sight as the concept. _Not able to__** fight...**__.? _She pictured herself in the same situation, and felt a shiver down her spine, contemplating how close she'd come to being rendered useless a few years earlier. Without really meaning to, she'd begun to trace the still clear lines torn into her skin under the ruined metal mesh.

He'd limped around the counter to face her, and grabbed her injured arm with no explanation, frowning and muttering as he examined the damage. "How did you do_** this!?**_" He demanded, turning with a sigh before being answered. "Take it off; I'll mend it for you. Now as for the bleeding..." Kajiya turned, hopping towards the open door leading to the forge, and raised his tone, calling for someone who was apparently lingering down there. There was a murmur, low voices her brain immediately assessed as male. A couple of higher sounds- female, more than one- shushed them with a nervous giggle, and the pounding of footsteps on stone steps- two pairs, was heard. She took a moment to raise an eyebrow at the analytical compulsion her auditory training had left her.

A girl, her own age, or perhaps a touch older, was the first to poke her head around the doorframe. Dark, straight hair that might match the few coloured strands Kajiya had left fell down her back, deep brown eyes glinting orange in the firelight. Her smiling face was red, and streaked with soot and she pulled heavy leather gloves off of sweaty hands before smudging the ashes on her cheek.

She was pretty, with large, cheery eyes, and a defined bone structure common amongst their people. But Kotone's attention was elsewhere, on things her shinobi mind deemed much more significant. Her focus were the strong shoulders that were uncommon amongst civilians, the heavy, blackened apron that marked her as proficient in her father's profession. Most villagers in the city, women especially, were small, malnourished and feeble. As a worker, however, she looked strong and this somehow put the kunoichi at ease. Of course wouldn't be as strong as a she was, or any ninja, but among normal humans, a blacksmith's strength was still nothing to be sneezed at.

The second thing that caught her eye were the colourful arrangements out of place in corners, and between weapon displays. Vases, and shallow basins full of paper flowers, and ones that were currently in season made the place look almost cheery. Some were really just twists of packing tissue, coloured expertly with chalk. A bowl of water lilies was closest to her, and a tiny smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Local flowers, pressed and preserved carefully, hung on the walls in metal frames that she must have made. White, and deep pink Baika were common, and the Ume girl eyed them for a long moment.

Pressed peach blossoms almost incited another giggling fit.

"This is my daughter, Kiku," Kajiya interrupted her distraction, and she bowed quickly, hands folded behind her back as was their custom. Kiku, not military, bowed more gracefully, and without a ninja's sharp curtness. Of course, there had been another set of footsteps, and the second figure emerged from the fire's shadows and stairwell. Kotone's eyes went wide. "And _**this**_ is-"

"_**Shinju?**_"

Sure enough, the tiny, pink clad medic hopped up the stone steps after the metalworker, delicate face and dark skin unmistakable. She brushed a lock of perfectly straight, jet black hair behind one ear, and glanced behind herself nervously. Were Kotone particularly interested in the party downstairs, she might have pursued this odd behaviour further. "Hello,"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kotone's dark eyebrows were quirked, eyeing the other's sudden baffled expression, and faltering stance.

"Me?" She asked softly. "I...um..I well...Surgical grade scalpels!" She blurted with a sudden look of triumphant glee.

"Wha?"

"Um...I mean..." Her usual calm had returned, and she smoothed out the front of her clothing. "The chakra scalpel technique isn't right for every injury." She explained. "We medic nin need tangible ones too. I get them here, the quality is fantastic." She nodded approvingly at Kajiya and his daughter, who smiled. Shinju's bow, however, directed her attention to the orange red splotches gathering on the floor beneath the other kunoichi, and her smile faded. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing." Misao elbowed her in the ribs, with a paternal glare. Kotone muttered something, and reluctantly offered her forearm to the older girl, who at once began fussing over the severity, and neglect of immediate treatment. "Take off the fishnetting, I need to fix this."

"And I need to repair that?" Kajiya reminded.

The eighteen year old shook her head, and the two repeated themselves. "Can't I keep it on?" The two shook their heads, and her stomach knotted.

"You're wearing something under it, right?" Shinju was gazing at the torn flesh anxiously, as though it had a quickly diminishing expiry date.

"Well, yeah, but..." She hissed, and pulled her other arm from her yukata's sleeve, glancing hesitantly at the room's other occupants, before unzipping the metal mesh, monochromatic harlequin patterned film of cloth sticking to her bloodied skin as she peeled it off. Always conscious of the others's eyes on her, training partner's occasional mention of his disdain for scars ringing in her ears, she flinched as she handed the mess of wire and fabric to the blacksmith, and surrendered her wound once more to the medic.

Kiku gasped, and she knew that the girl had caught sight of the disgusting, jagged lines torn into the pale skin of her back, still dark, and clear. It was foolish to worry about something so trivial, especially given Kajiya's company. They were well sealed, and were in no danger of reopening, and so they posed no threat. Still, though, her heart sank, as she glanced down at the patches of scar tissue weaving across her chest above, and below the sarashi binding her breasts flat, cris crossing behind them, and continuing down. They were hideous, but worst still, as Zabuza had pointed out, a constant reminder of her foolishness.

She was stupid, and the marks proved it. He knew it, she knew it, and now, they did too.

"So it is true, then." She bit her lip, upon hearing Misao breathe this. Not accusingly, but oddly interested. The girl turned away as much as she could manage, with Shinju's hand pumping medical chakra into the damaged tissue, which tingled, and burned as it shifted itself back into place. She heard the two smiths scurry downstairs to take care of the damaged work, but that still left the three of them, and that was two too many for Kotone's liking.

She yanked the pale blue cloth back over herself the moment Shinju's grasp released the now seamless patch of flawed skin, and hurried from the shop with a quick, but sincere thanks the moment the security-inducing metal netting was returned to her hands.

Misao called out a meeting place for the next day: a training field that was thankfully outside of the Kaguya quarter, and his only sign that she'd heard was her appearance there the next day.

He'd wasted no time in explaining his intentions. He was soon to retire, needed an apprentice who would one day take his place in the group, and she had been nominated. She said nothing, and stared at him blankly for a long moment. Misao knew the look well, and had long since considered it the ANBU equivalent of shock. But slowly, she'd nodded her head, and he delved directly into training his new student.

"First of all," He explained, smiling, and untying the bandages that kept the oversized sword to his back. "This is Kiyoshi." He let her examine the serrated edge, and scarlet thread wrapped hilt, the girl tracing the odd golden yellow strand that had been braided in somehow. But he stopped her when she moved to pick it up, and test the weight for herself. "Woah, woah, woah, hold it. First things first." His smile brightened, and he lifted the thing- which was roughly her own size- over his shoulder. "The most important thing to know about a weapon isn't how to use it, but how your opponent will react when you do use it. You have to know the counters before you can_** counter**_ the counters. Got it?" She said nothing, still eyeing him warily, calculatingly. "In other words... I'm just going to kick your ass with this thing until you figure out how to stop me."

"Wait;_** what?**_" His grin was misleading, and the realisation sunk in a second too late. Kotone gaped, and threw herself out of the way as he brought the edge down where she had been sitting a fraction of a second earlier.

"What, you were waiting for me to say go?" He chuckled, raising the blade again. "There's no 'go' in a fight, kid." Kotone's only response was to spring immediately to her feet, and ready her stance. She jumped out of the way as he brought it down again, and was taken aback by the speed with which the sixty year old moved with the impractical weapon. She was faster, though and dodged, and flipped out of the way, albeit with more difficulty than she'd have imagined. It was after a long while that she felt herself falter, and the sweeping flash of metal struck her in the abdomen, sending her sprawling back across the training ring. She grit her teeth, waiting for the spray of blood and flesh, and splitting pain that being slashed in half would inevitably cause.

"Wha?" She sat up, and noted with a relieved sigh that she was, in fact, in one piece, and completely unharmed.

Misao ran a finger down the flat edge of the blade, and smiled. "Did I mention that this end is blunted?"

Kotone, smiled, before really realising that she had. "No, you hadn't."

"That's enough for now. I'm old, I need a break." The man dropped to a cross legged sit with a vigour that disproved the statement. Kotone's hands curled in the grass between her fingers, and her gaze turned skywards. It was awkward, now. When he was instructing her, there was a clear purpose in their talking, but now... She made a face. She was no good at this. Usually that didn't bother her. Usually she could go home, and speak with her... What was he now, anyways? He'd taken to training alone, he was almost never in the house... Well... Whatever he was.

Say something... Say something... There were two things she'd stowed at the back of her mind; questions she'd like him to answer. One was a bit personal, and she decided to confront this later, and opted for the first.

"Earlier... What did you mean "two against one?"

"Samehada." Misao's mouth was pressed into a thin line, as he considered how exactly to word this. "It's... sentient. It's alive."

Kotone's eyes widened, as she sat up straighter. Alarm caused her brow to furrow, then her eyebrows arched quizzically as she processed this impossibility. "_**Alive**_?"

"Yes." He inclined his head thoughtfully. "I've never really heard it explained, but I've been around for a while, and I've seen several people use it. It's some sort of... blood pact, with the sword. They're joined, somehow. Symbiotic almost. Samehada eats chakra, and Kisame- like all the other users- has an unbelievable chakra reservoir. I don't believe that this is a coincidence."

"Is that why...?"

"Why he looks like a shark?" Misao blinked baldly. "Well, his sensei did, and that one's sensei did, so... I'd assume that was the reason. It's a big deal, when one of the swordsmen dies. The place needs to be filled, especially with Samehada. It will only accept a new master after the last one has died-"

"Wait, wait, wait...!" Kotone interrupted hurriedly. "Does that mean that if Hoshigaki Senpai dies... Naoko's going to turn blue?"

Misao shook his head. "I don't think he plans on passing it on to Aoyama. He says it's 'not her thing'." Kotone nodded, and another silence settled between the teacher and his student. He dismissed her, and set another meeting time, which she kept. She refused to return to the supposedly haunted quarter, and so he continued to use the training ring.

Oddly, Zabuza seemed to be spending more and more of his free time training at the Kaguya grounds instead of at home. When he asked the Kunoichi, she informed him with a sigh that they hadn't spoken since he'd first dragged her to their meeting. Misao frowned, and crossed his arms across is chest. "Well that's not good." Her ability to feign indifference was impressive, so he insisted, and _**she**_ insisted that she couldn't care less. He had simply sighed, and dismissed her for the day again, and let her return to her duties at the interrogations department.

The boy was sullen, and always of a foul temper when the senior ninja came across him practising or simply loitering in the shadows of the Kaguya clan's ruins. Zabuza would glare, and slink of wordlessly to some other abandoned corner of the compound.

A week since they'd begun training, Misao began to notice a considerable improvement. He'd failed to strike a solid blow, and she'd nearly gotten the weapon from his hands on a number of occasions. "I've got something for you," He announced, after calling a break.

The girl quirked an eyebrow, dark hair sliding over her shoulder as she tilted her head. She'd grown less awkward, speaking to the man. He was as kind as he was strange, and once she got over his unusual cheeriness that would usually have disqualified him completely from Kotone's mind as any sort of fighter.

He reached into his sleeve pocket, and withdrew something, tossing it to her. She caught it in one hand, and examined it carefully, turning it in her grasp. The dreary light that filtered through the fog and grey clouds glinted off the red paint of the tiny ceramic figure she held. It was a cat, smiling, hand caught in mid-wave. "This is... Thank you!"

He smiled. "It's nothing. They weren't expensive at all. I found them in a little stall on a mission a few days ago... thought they might help."

"Help?"

He leaned over, and dropped two more small, glossy cats into her hand. One was orange, black and white, and other a solid jet black. The maneki neko grinned up at her eerily, but her smile was genuine. She closed her hands around the dark one, and held it to her chest, tucking the others into her sleeve. With the black cat's protection, she felt safe following to the ghostly sector, though she still gazed warily at every shadow. Though, even without the ominous atmosphere, and the shades she swore she felt flitting about the dreary streets where they'd met ruin... perhaps she'd still have clutched at the cat.

She couldn't understand it; never before had any teacher really seemed to care if she succeeded. A gift of any kind was unthinkable, yet alone something so... thoughtful? Was that the right word? She opened her hand, and eyed the thing lovingly once more, before grasping it tight again, now smiling. The useless trinket's powers seemed to hold the phantoms at bay, and she could breath easily.

She recognized the large, traditionally crafted home that she'd been led to on her first meeting with the swordsmen. Rickety steps groaned in protest as they climbed, and stepped inside. He continued down the hall when she ducked into the first room, darting to keep up and trail his path through the unfamiliar building. "Someone else here?" Misao called when a dull creaking from elsewhere on the first floor met their honed ears. The lack of a response was answer in itself, and as he'd expected, Kubikiri Hocho lay deserted against the wall outside one door.

Kotone hurried her pace, and Misao slowed his so she pulled ahead, and entered the room first. "Zabuza?" The tall, figure, dark against the faded light spilling in through a dusty, cracked window from the evening outside. He looked up, and stood, from where he'd been leaning. She'd crossed the room to his side, but the young man never made eye contact, and headed for the door as just purposefully. She followed him with her eyes, but made no move to follow as he disappeared into the hallway.

He grimaced behind the cloth wrappings that hid his expression, mouth twitching in frustration. He growled, and snarled when something caught him by the chest, and kept him from fleeing further. "And just where do you think you're going?" Misao was grinning, flattened against the wall, one arm extended to block his escape. Zabuza shoved it away furiously, and so the older man simply caught him by the back of his shirt when he attempted to stomp away again.

"Let me go, old man."

He snapped. Misao just shook his head, smile ever present, bright eyes glinting mischievously. There was something decidedly feline in his student's mannerisms. She'd been wary for an unsettling amount of time, and was only just now beginning to warm up to the idea of her sensei. There was something pitiful, in watching a creature s guarded in her affections be spurned.

"I can't do that." He informed the irate demon calmly. "You do know my unofficial function in this group? I'm the mediator. I keep you all from killing one another during your little spats, remember? If she's to take over my position... I can't have any feuds involving her, and the others; that includes you. Sooo..." His smile widened, and he shoved the boy back into the room, sliding the door shut, and placing himself between the scowling jonin and the exit. "You two will just have to stay here until you work things out, now aren't you?" He was whispering just quietly enough to be discreet, which in mist ninja terms, involved very little volume. The girl staring despondently out the window turned her head to them for a moment, then chose to ignore her sensei, and supposed friend's conspiring. A dull rushing of words she chose not to hear floated by her, and she turned the cat-charm under her gaze again, watching the light move idly.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy hissed with a wary glance in the kunoichi's direction.

"You've always interested me." The older man admitted, to the younger's shock, and apparent disgust.

"I'm not some test subject to be studied." He spat, narrow eyes mirroring his disdain.

"You two are...fascinating. I mean, look at you: you're Mizukage Sama's worst nightmare. A _**complete**_ partnership." Misao shrugged. "All of our kages, since the exam was first set in place, have been convinced that a situation like yours would breed disastrously weak ninja... and you're two of the strongest in the village."

The boy folded his arms, and grunted, tone and expression angry, indignant. "Partner? You're sadly mistaken, I'm afraid. That girl is nothing to me."

"Is that so?" The older ninja quirked a pale eyebrow, blithe expression never faltering. "I suppose... that's why you didn't help Kotone, earlier? Kisame San could have _**ended **_her..."

"It was her fight. She picked it. I'd no right to intervene- even if I had wanted to."

"That's funny..." Zabuza felt his shoulders tense. Ogakuzu was feigning thought, and that never boded well for the one he was arguing with. "Why did you flinch then?"

"Your mind must be going," He asserted. "I did nothing of the kind."

"No, no, I saw you jump, I'm sure of it..." Again, the fake-pensive frown. "When he threw her, you recoiled."

"It was the _**noise**_." His words were forceful; hissed through his teeth; each given the force of a nail being driven into solid oak. "That...That pathetic little kunoichi is none of my concern."

"Then why are we whispering? What's it to you if she hears?"

"You're reading too much into this, old man!" His tone was rising in agitation, though he always kept a cap on the amplitude; the kunoichi continued to tune them out, but it took a considerable amount of concentration.

"If you insist..."

"I'm not a child!" The demon interrupted, voice a restrained roar. "I don't need her anymore!"

He calmed quite suddenly in the silence that followed, sobered by the smile slowly creeping back to the blond's face. "But you did need her."

Zabuza's face twitched, half forming words, and then abandoning them when they seemed inadequate. He hesitated for a moment, before speaking again; he kept his voice cold, and level, despite the weight behind the reply he finally selected. "She's_** useless**_." In his country, there was no greater insult, and his eyes flashed dangerously; a cold fury in his expression. "Worthless little wretch needs our bastard kage to think for her."

Misao blinked, making sure that the girl hadn't heard. She hadn't looked over, or shouted back at him, but there was a pained look on her face that suggested she'd caught at least part it. A hurt expression she'd have been hasty to mask had she known anyone was watching.

The older man's smile faded, and his usually bright gaze turned reproachful. His voice had dropped from it's whisper; now, he simply moved his lips, and expelled air in a way that issued mere ghosts of words. "Tell me, Zabuza kun: Were your parents ninja?"

He sneered behind the bandages, and his reply came with less confidence than his insults had. "My father... _**may**_ have been. I can't be sure."

"So you were raised by your mother." He nodded, and Misao's smile flickered back to life as he let his most earnest question fly. "Did she love you?" He was surprised that he received an answer, and not so much by it's content.

"On some days."

"I doubt she could say as much. You don't 'love' something you plan on sending to the academy to die." Misao's eyes were fixed on his, steadfast, and unwavering. "Ume Gyouten was... also of interest to me. And if I'm not mistaken, that girl wouldd have been taught to follow orders from the time she could stand. I'm amazed she can function at _**all**_, without instruction. So you'd have to excuse her a bit of weakness in that regard, hm?"

It was the demon who broke the uncomfortable eye contact, and directed his vexed gaze at the splintered floorboards. "I suppose. Doesn't change the fact: she'd of no use to me. As long as she follows..._** him**_... she's my enemy."

"Has she any idea what you're up to? Have you triedjust _**asking **_her if she'd help? You might be surprised, she's very... fond of you, you know." The boy let out a softer grunt, kicking absently at the corner of a mat on the floor. Ogakuzu sighed, and felt it would be best to take things into his own hands, again, and shoved the boy farther into the room. "Well? Go on." He encouraged, keeping himself securely between the ninja at odds, and the exit. Zabuza shot him a withering glare from over his shoulder, but wandered over to her corner. The kunoichi turned away more, hissing indignantly at his approach.

"Kotone," She didn't answer, and huddled a bit closer to herself by the windowsill.

"Where have you _**been**_?" She muttered without turning. "Missions, I know, I know, but even when you're home... even months ago, you disappear all the time at odd hours."

"I'm busy..." He replied carefully.

"With_** what**_?"

"I can't say."

Kotone turned, face a professional calm he recognized all too well. The interesting thing about jonin fighting... The calmer they look, the angrier they are. "You can never say, can you?"

A glance that were it not for his equally stony expression, might have seemed nervous passed over his shoulder, to the man leaning against the door. He was making a face one eyebrow raised in what the boy could only assume was a grim sort of amusement. "I... It has nothing to do with you." He asserted, and stepped nearer. "It's my problem."

"It doesn't have to be. If you want my help... All you need to do is ask..." She closed the distance between them, laying her head on his chest. Without really thinking, his arms encircled her waits and shoulders, holding her securely. It had been far too long since she'd been allowed this proximity, and she'd forgotten how wonderfully safe it felt.

Kotone sighed happily. He wasn't wearing his flak jacket, and she could listen to the steady beat pounding from his rib cage. That wonderful little reminder that beneath the bandages and scowl, he was, in fact, human. "So it is that you have a heart..."

The demon looked up to shoot a warning glare at the third party trespassing on what was, by ninja standards, an _**incredibly **_private moment. The older swordsman, sensing the conflict resolved favourably, decided it would be best to leave.

Zabuza bit his lip, the vulnerability of this situation not sitting easily with his training. Still though... This was not the sort of thing kunoichi were supposed to do. The Mizukage's permission was required for a female ninja wishing to consort seriously with any man, let alone another shinobi. Failure to receive such consent was punished harshly... And even if one did ask, it was possible to be denied. In times not so long ago, it wasn't uncommon for the kage to arrange mates amongst his ninja based solely on their strengths and weaknesses.

This wasn't much... A simply embrace, yes, but it was treading close to actual disobedience. Perhaps she was capable of it... "Kotone," He started carefully. "I've been... Well for a long time, I've had this... ambition, you could call it-"

Misao turned suddenly as the door was thrust away to the side violently, and a tired, dishevelled boy in tracker garb stumbled into the room. The two captains jumped away from each other; instantly standing inconspicuously on either side of the room before the green haired assassin could notice. "Zabuza Senpai!" Hiraku panted theatrically, bent over and resting against his knees as he 'struggled' to breathe. His endurance had never been much, and apparently he'd run here full tilt, but that should have been no trouble. "They're dead! Our... Daimyo... his wife and two of... his children! He's gone mad! Stark raving mad!" Kasumi choked out between dramatized gasps.

"Who?" Zabuza demanded sternly, as another young man, also heaving, albeit more genuinely, came to collapse against the doorframe. Nezumi Hatsuka pushed his hair from his panic stricken eyes, to reveal his shock blanched face. His tone was that of the condemned when he spoke next, and the three men bolted immediately from the room to tend to the calamity.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, sir. He's fled the village."

* * *


	30. Misao

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finally have this chapter done xDDD It's been kicking my butt.

Anyways, I forgot to mention some things for the last chapter xD That thing with Kisame is just a theory I've always had. -shrugs- XDD I'm so evil. I nearly named that chapter "One fish, two fish, nuke nin blue fish" xDDD I love Kisame though xD

"That" group comes up again, here. The people who are never really named, except for Misao? xDD I think this is the last chapter where it's still vague, but it should be totally possible to know who they are, now xDD

Oh, and I totally screwed up XDD I was reading through a fanguide, and apparently, Mizu no kuni is really mountainous xD;; So I'm going to go back and fix where it said it was mostly flat.

And guys! Pleeease n.n If something totally doesn't make sense, or if you just have a question, please feel free to send me a message n.n I seriously don't bite (I leave that to Kotone) and totally wanna make sure I have eveything making sense n.n So, yeah! :D

Ok, this is really, REALLY important:

**SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 404!! **

I have no choice but to assume that EVERYTHING Kisame said in chapter 404 is TOTALLY true. The thing about **Tobi.** so, yeah. I'm writing with THAT in mind now. So... uh xD;; yeah. That actually changes the story alot, and ruins the plans I had for a sequel-type thing xD;; anyways, I don't want to make it more AU than it already is.

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Aoyama Naoko and Tsubasa belong to Nobukane (go read his fiiiiics n.n)

* * *

"Y-you're Sure?"

"Definitely: he was already in the hall when I got there. You were listened in on, Misao Senpai; I'm sure of it." The lanky figure sighed, and brushed chestnut hair from his dark eyes. The smallest member of their party had resumed her pacing, and his gaze followed her shadow across the far wall.

"I... I'm so sorry about him." The petite woman shook her head slowly, and let out a deep sigh. "He doesn't know any better. He honestly believes that it's right... I think so, anyways."

"Hey, cut that out!" The taller, brown haired woman who had been seated by the fire stood, and crossed the hallway to the similarly constructed man who had spoken not long ago. She smirked, and pulled him into a mock-headlock. "If I took the time to apologize for all the stupid things_** this**_ knucklehead does, I'd never catch my breath."

"Whaa?! Sis-"

"What were they talking about anyways? What would the little twerp have heard?" The man's sister interrupted again. Arms folding across her chest.

"Nothing too incriminating." The old man sighed. "That's half the trouble. He didn't actually say anything _**useful**_. She's as in the dark as ever, and I doubt that's going to change."

"Why's that?" Squeaked the civilian girl seated on the stairs.

"I've noticed it too, Senpai." The boy nodded. "The assassination squad's schedule's been weird. For some reason, Mizukage Sama seems to think we're all incapable of doing anything without Zabuza Senpai. And I mean _**anything.**_"

"Not to mention that when the tracker unit doesn't need their captain outside of the village, the interrogations captain needs to be. Lovely coincidence, that. They haven't had time to speak in weeks." The boy spat, falling with a thud cross legged on the cold, hard floor, warm in places where the fire's light fell.

"He knows he's up to something." Misao sighed. "But not what; or he'd be dead."

"'Course he knows." The brown haired girl grinned sourly. "He has his lap dog spying for him."

"Speaking of that..." The room's oldest occupant groaned.

"Are things not going well?" The small woman stopped her aimless wandering, and fixed the aged swordsman with a careful gaze.

"I'm trying to undo a lifetime's worth of brainwashing. It's not easy." He chuckled to himself, green eyes twinkling in the dim light. "The 'psychotic' one seems to have more sense. But nonetheless! I'm

determined." He stood, and adjusting the weapon on his back, excused himself and started up the stairs.

"I'll get that poor creature thinking for herself if it's the last thing I do."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Ah, there you are." _

"_Sir?" _

"_Please, come in." _

_The jonin bowed, and did as he'd asked, stepping into the darkened office. Shadows obscured his face, eyes hidden by dimness and dark hair, though his smile was still visible. She stood stalk still as he rose from his seat, and crossed the patch of light stretched across the floor. "I suppose you're wondering why I didn't assign you to that mission?" _

"_No sir. It's not my place to question your orders." _

"_Ah." The man laughed, black eyes glinting. "Good answer. But really, Kotone chan. I have a reason for keeping you in the village, you see. It's nothing against your talent, I assure you, but simply a service I need you to perform for me here."_

"_A... A service, sir?" _

"_Yes." The kage beamed malevolently. "Hoshigaki Kisame's defection last night... There are no leads as to his whereabouts. Someone must have known something. I'd like you to question the other swordsmen." _

"_Interrogate them?" The dark haired woman echoed flatly. _

"_Skies above, no! Nothing like __**that.**__" His grin became something slyer as he approached, and rested a possessive hand on her shoulder. "I'd simply like you to speak with them. However; If you just happen to employ those talents of yours, and analyze them while doing so, simply out of habit...?"_

"_Sir, that seems rather-" She looked up to meet his black eyes, and ... nothing. She blinked, eyes roving around the office as she reminded herself where she was. The situation, and conversation came back to her slowly. She nodded, and smiled as her instinctive answer met the request. "Yes sir. Consider it done." _

"_That's a good girl." He nodded approvingly, and slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her face to examine it. The kunoichi did not react, and kept her eyes foreward as he turned her head this way and that, studying. "You don't look much like him, do you?" _

"_Sir?" _

"_Your father." The girl's eyes widened a fraction, but she remembered herself- and the hours she'd spent as a child with the other kunoichis-in-training- and kept still. "He'd have been so proud of you. I'm very proud of you. You're an excellent ninja, Kotone chan." _

"_Th-thank you sir!"_

_The kage sighed, and relinquished his grip, and dismissed her. Then with a bow, she was gone. _

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The muddy, half- starved kunoichi collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, a clawed hand resting on her pounding head: nothing. Three days of questioning civilians all over the country with virtually no rest had turned up nothing. The ones that always hear things but somehow 'don't know anything' were honestly in the dark, and the ones who claimed to know something of the shark-nin's activities and location had proven to be either mistaken, or full of shit.

She could never remember wasting this much time speaking with civilians and common criminals in any previous case. This was, however, a special case for which there was no precedent. It had been weeks since the murders and the inhumanly powerful ninja's fleeing, and no leads or hints were to be found anywhere. As he'd asked, she'd spent the two days after the incident in the village, trying to weasel her way into a conversation with any of the other swordsmen. This was much easier said than done.

Misao Sensei was as always, perfectly willing to socialize. Her training continued, though she grew distracted easily now, as thoughts of the ANBU's difficulty occupied much of her time.

Risu was easy enough to get a hold of, but there was nothing suspicious about him. He was a slimy, unpleasant, son of a bitch, but apparently, a loyal one. His allegiance was purely with their kage, if only for his own profit, and the Nezumi clan's honor.

Speaking with a sober Raiga was an experience she was not inclined to repeat; _**ever. **_He'd seemed amiable enough at first, but within seconds of mentioning Hoshigaki Kisame's name, his expression had darkened, and he had informed her in no subtle way that he hated the man, and wished he'd drop dead. Just as he wished that she would, along with else in the shichinin. It didn't take the interrogations captain to see that the man was unstable, and she'd found herself excusing her leaving, and abandoning that 'target' much sooner than she would usually have liked.

She'd yet to see hide or hair of whoever number seven was, and Tsubasa... Tsubasa was loyalty incarnate. There was no way around it: the blond hadn't a traitorous bone in his body. It was hopeless; none of them knew anything. It was as though Kisame had simply vanished into thin air.

Until, of course, he had appeared in the small village nearby, in a noble family's home a day ago. A team had been dispatched immediately to capture and eliminate the nuke nin; there was only one survivor.

"Honestly," She muttered aloud. "Where the fuck do you hide a blue, six foot something, shark man with a weapon the size of a grown man?"

"Hey! That's no way to speak about Kisame Senpai, Hikyuu!"

She'd have recognized the infuriating little smirk anywhere. Why hadn't she locked the stupid door? She let the hand over her eyes fall away, having been much too distracted by her weariness, pounding headache, rumbling stomach, and generally unpleasant feeling of dirtiness to have heard his approach. And that stupid nickname! She wasn't sure who it was who'd thought to call her 'leopardess' but the image of a certain smug bastard with a cigarette always came to mind. As much as she hated it, the name seem to have stuck, much to her dismay. "Zabuza's not here, Suigetsu. Go home."

The mission he'd been assigned to the eastern coast had been a flop, and he'd be returning any day now; her pulse quickened at the thought. She hadn't seen him since their interrupted talk; the subject of which had never really become clear, and still had her quite muddled.

"He's never here. And I don't want to; so shove it." Suigetsu asserted, interrupting her thoughts, and she found herself at a loss. How exactly did one deal with children? Could she simply order him away? He was a ninja, and she outranked him- surely that would be a clear method. But still... As a Hozooki, His position in their village's society would perhaps give him that sense of entitlement. Analyzing opponents was one thing: Determining lies, spotting nervousness, or fear, exploiting anger. That was easy enough. But children...? She found them interesting, that was true. She'd spent many long hours watching over, and instructing the children at the academy during her period of... incapacitation. She'd instructed some of the classes on analysis, overseen taijutsu practice... But actually socializing with them had never been an issue. You had to be fairly gentle with them, she supposed. She tried to remember how her father had dealt with her... But nothing tender ever really came to mind.

Suigetsu was, technically, a cold blooded murderer...so she supposed she could speak to him as she liked. She moved to reply, but he cut her off. "I'm using your shower, lady. "

"No you aren't." She cringed at her own town. Speaking casually with strangers always came out awkward. Thankfully, a rustling outside saved her from an argument, and Kotone sat up, arms sinking into the couch's sagging cushions as she suppressed a yawn.

The door was thrown open, rattling on it's rusting hinges as the other ninja stepped inside. The pale child grinned, and began to let out an enthused welcome, but a cold, clipped hiss from the man in the doorway silenced him. "Suigetsu; get out now."

"Whaa? But Zabuza Senpai-"

"Leave." His eyes narrowed, and the boy squeaked. Fury was apparent in his every movement as he stormed inside; Suigetsu fled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The tone was nearly a snarl, and had Kotone any idea what he was referring to she would probably have been enraged. As it happened, his behavior was completely unexplained, and she could only blink at him.

"Well hello to you too." She replied; eyebrow raised, and voice wry.

"Six of my men are dead." He snapped, punctuated by the click of sharp teeth behind cloth wrappings. "Wet behind the ears, all of them. There wasn't a seasoned tracker in the group. What kind of idiot puts together a team like that to track down _**Hoshigaki Kisame**_? I thought you, of all people, would have more sense."

It took the Kunoichi a moment to recognize what she was being accused of. Kotone stood, and drew herself to her full height, icy eyes locked resolutely on his darker ones. The gesture was far from intimidating, as her stature was considerably less than the demon's, but his anger wavered noticeably under her well trained gaze. "Zabuza," She replied, voice set in her full practiced interrogator's tone. "Had I any hand in the composition of that team," She raised an arm without breaking eye contact, motioning towards a window, and the misty village beyond. "You would have been destroying _**my**_ carcass with the rest of them." She'd only noticed it upon standing, but a thin plume of grey smoke was rising from the valley. She knew that somewhere, civilians were gawking and choking at the grisly scene set somewhere open, and well ventilated; most likely a square that would normally have been teeming with village activity. A ninja's corpse was far too dangerous to be left in tact, and so, friend or foe, all mist ninja were obliterated after their death.

He blinked, anger apparently diffused by her calm, and the casual tone with which she'd given her own, however hypothetical, remains; she smiled, playfully. "The thought of taking me apart makes you happy. Should I be concerned? "

"Not happy, per se." He muttered, tearing his eyes away from the kunoichi's careful study. He scowled, and shook the silly little thought from his head, and returned to the more important matter at hand. "If you didn't organize that team, who did?"

"I was away on Mizukage Sama's orders at the time; Raiga San was as well. So I guess Mizukage Sama did. That's what I heard, at least."

"From?" He crossed his arms, and assumed his typical disinterested posture.

"Nezumi Momonga."

"Hatsuka's sister?"

Kotone nodded. "One of her genin broke his wrist, and she ran into Shinju at the hospital. Shinju sent her to come and get me, and she basically filled me in. I only just got home."

"Why the hospital?"

She smiled at the twinge of worry masked carelessly by his excessive nonchalance. "One of my subordinates was injured, she felt I'd want to know the extent."

"Who?"

Kotone sighed, and her smile soured. "Three guesses." Judging by the groan, widening of his eyes, he had a good idea who.

"He sent _**her**_ after Kisame?"

"Apparently. She was the only survivor; there was barely a scratch on her."

He collapsed on the worn sofa, head lolling over the back wearily. Kotone giggled, and retook her spot, now beside him. "What's so funny?" He mumbled, still slumped.

"You know you sit like a arrogant jackass, right?"

Her stupid mind games, again. He resisted the urge to growl at her; it would take far too much energy, and the demon found himself drained by the whole mess. "And how is it you sit?"

The impish little grin is still apparently in her tone when she answers; he can picture it perfectly: catlike and irritating, a tiny hint of a fang visible between pale lips. "Like someone who can read body language." She shifts in her seat, but he doesn't bother to look up. "I sit however best fits the situation."

"That's how you do everything. Kunoichi," He scoffs. "Always playing a part, aren't you?"

She flinches. The parts she's required to play are often far from pleasant, and to keep them separate from herself is a near-constant chore. She took a deep breath, and sorted away everything that fell outside of her 'self.'

At least, she thought it was herself. It had been getting harder, recently. Too many situations; too many 'selves' to keep track of. To act naturally was becoming an act all in itself. But with him... With Zabuza, it felt alright. She didn't think she was pretending. Things to say, and do came with without thought, and she often found herself behaving in ways no self respecting kunoichi would ever allow.

But when they were together, she didn't particularly care.

Kotone let out a breath, and rested her head on his chest; he was too tired to put up much of a fight, and so lets her rest there. "Have you no dignity?" Was his lazy reply when she snuggled against him in earnest.

"I'm too tired for dignity." He said nothing, but made no move to shove her away, and that was good enough for the kunoichi. To be honest, so was he.

Both were damp and cold from the snow blanketing the higher mountain regions they'd crossed on their way home. He glanced down, toying idly with a strand of Kotone's unusually disheveled hair; still damp in places from the melted snowflakes that had been caught there. He inhaled, and groaned: unsurprisingly, she reeked of sweat, and dirt, and blood, and_** cat**_; he was just as bad, so neither really minded.

His soldier's mind trailed from the kunoichi near-dozing against him. "Mizukage Sama..." He remembered his present company, and kept the malice from his voice. "I've never known his information to be faulty. We've never been sent out so pointlessly. Especially not at a time of 'crisis' like this."

"My leads were all bad too." She replied. "Nothing. I had wanted to question the survivors from the daimyou's household- Stable boys, gardeners, anyone who might have seen something. He said it was a waste of time." He knows the hint of accusation is his own mind's creation; he wants it to be there, but it isn't.

"So you, I, and Raiga were all absent when the attack happened?"

"Risu's been deployed down south. Tsubasa's in the mountains farther north. I'm not sure what they're doing; it's very hush-hush."

"Ogakuzu?"

"Misao Sensei was with me." Her voice was weary; disinterested. Clearly it was only his own suspicion that had been stirred. "He wasn't needed anywhere else, and didn't want my training to be interrupted." A grunt recognized the statement. He hadn't understood how a simple questioning assignment had left her so exhausted.

"So we were all gone?" He echoed flatly. Something was beginning to make sense, and he did not like it one bit. He felt, rather than see, her nod. "Everyone that could possibly have fought Hoshigaki Kisame was elsewhere?"

"Yes," She sighed impatiently, before yawning. "I think you need to rest, Zabuza kun: you're repeating yourself."

From behind cloth bandages, words form, then die. There was a longing and a dread grappling for possession of his attention, and he was suddenly reminded of one very important fact: it was an enemy curled in his lap. A lovely little _**enemy. **_Her mind and body would always belong to their kage.Her heart, however... She sighs happily, eyes closed, and nestles a bit closer.

Always playing a part.

A sharp tooth sunk in to his lip, and she'd have seen red dotting the bandages if she'd looked up. What was he thinking? She had no heart worth speaking of. No ninja did; no ninja should. Still though..

He could share his grim assumption, his ambition, his plans. Her dedication to their leader was unwavering, but it had never really been weighed against whatever loyalty she may have had for him. Her choice could easily go either way.

A part of him wanted to pull her closer, as the boy he hated to admit had once been himself would have done; perhaps pull that stupid ribbon free, and resume playing with the dark strands of her hair. The part of him that didn't see an enemy, but the pale, lifeless creature he'd spirited home; bloodied and helpless; the same one he'd kept warm as a child; the same that had cared for him when it was_** he**_ flirting with death. He was tired, and she was practically asleep already, and he felt a strong pull to stay put, drift off where he was.

But there was another twinge of craving at the back of his mind. There was a kunai in his sleeve, and the metal felt cold against his skin. It was there, begging to be used, and his fingers twitched at the thought; memory of past battles and other torn throats making them ready, and expectant. She had made it so _**easy**_. She was trusting; oblivious to any ill-intent, and she'd barely notice the motion it would take to draw the weapon. A quick stroke across the throat; that's all it would take...She'd never feel a thing... Her pale skin leaves the blue streams of veins easy to see, and he can practically feel the hot blood spilling over his hands...

He couldn't decide which was more tempting.

He grit his teeth, and shoved the girl away from himself. Either course of action could have led to disaster, so the demon was forced to resist both impulses. He said nothing when she squeaked, and barely saved herself from rolling off the couch. He remembered the promise he'd made to himself over the mangled remains of dandelions, a promise he'd broken at Ogakuzu Misao's careful prompting; he set his resolve once more, and cursed whatever need he had for warm skin, and human contact, or_** affection**_. Those things were trivial; he had no use for them.

He kept his eyes away, and slammed his door rather unnecessarily, thoughts returning to the futile manhunt he'd been forced to lead.

Every ninja capable of fighting Hoshigaki Kisame had conveniently been absent when he had appeared.

In the world of shinobi, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Misao looked calmly from the smirk, and pale eyes of the girl in front of him to the weapon laying a few meters away, and finally to the kunai pressed against his throat. She'd disarmed him. This was the fourth time today.

"Well done." Her eyes light up at the praise, and she smiles in earnest. She wasn't used to the praise, or the attention her sensei has provided; but she was pretty sure she liked it. She lowers the weapon, and he strides past, kneeling down to take hold of Kiyoshi's red thread-wrapped hilt. He extends his arm, and offers it to the kunoichi. "You're ready. You can start learning with this now."

Her eyes went wide, as a hesitant hand closed around the handle. "Y-you really mean it, sensei?" He nodded. She's had teachers before; nameless jonin and black ops. members charged with her instruction; but never one she looked up to this way. Misao was bizarre. He was amazingly easy going, clever, friendly and stronger than his age let on. _Never underestimate old ninja, _he had told her. _If they've managed to live that long, there's usually a reason for it. _

She let her eyes trail over the oversized weapon reverently. The metal was polished, and reflected the grey sky above. The odd gold-hued thread had been braided in with the scarlet, and bobbed between the plaits. "Kotone chan," She looked up, and was met with her teacher's most grave expression. "You have to promise me something. Swear it on everything that's dear to you."

"What's that, Sensei?"

Ogakuzu sighed, and ran his hand over the flat of the blade, along the sharpened edge. "Kiyoshi is not a kind weapon. It has to be used with the utmost care."

"Kind?" He could see her confusion, and continued.

"Think of Risu's katana, or Tsubasa San's rapier, or even your Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho." He started. "The blade is flat; the cut is_** clean.**_ My- our sword is much less merciful. It_** tears**_, Kotone. Two motions are required: the initial swing, and a stroke to rip it free. It's the second motion that kills. With practice, however, you can reduce it to one motion." He paused, and then demonstrated, and his tone darkened. "Each of those teeth drags the cut a bit deeper. If the swing is two slow, it's agony. If the cut is too shallow, you could tear an opponent open, but leave him alive. I've never employed such a tactic, but my predecessor did; I saw, it was... there's no words for it." He shook his head. "Screaming, clutching at entrails spilling out of the gash... the victim lasts quite a while. It's hellish. Kotone chan, you have to_** swear**_ to me..." He clapped a hand on her shoulder, green eyes fixed on blue. "If the stroke feels wrong... If you know you can't kill them in one stroke, pull back. One; only ever one; do you understand? You have to promise."

"I- I promise, sensei. I swear it on everything I've ever held dear." She nodded fervently; resolute.

The shadow passed from his face, and he smiled. "I know you will. I've always known you'd never abuse Kiyoshi. I just needed to hear you say it."

"But how did you know?"

He took hold of one of her arms, motioning towards the harlequin-patterned, metal mesh hiding the ghostly paths her wounds had once occupied. "Strength aside, this is why I wanted _**you**_ to be my apprentice." His smile softened.

"You know how it feels to be ripped apart."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"That's very good!" Her sensei stood from the spot he'd landed at the edge of the training ground, his ever present smile bright as ever. She smiled, and set down the heavy blade, watching intently as he crossed the clearing. "There's still a problem though. You've stayed right there the whole fight."

"Oh," She sighed; she hadn't been paying attention to her movement, or lack thereof. She was all over the place with taijutsu, but the weapon's size and weight made stationary fighting easier.

"I know it's difficult." Misao acknowledged. It had been a month since her training had begun, and she still had a fair bit to learn. There was still a chill in the valley air, but summer was indeed in it's prime. "Kotone chan, I need you to understand something: picking a place and defending it will all you have... It may seem noble, but it's not always the right course of action." His voice was wary, and heavy with a message that escaped her. "Sometimes... Sometimes- even though it seems like cowardice- you have to leave- run away, to really get anywhere. You make a target of yourself, but..." He rested a hand on her shoulder, and continued slowly, one word at a time, watching for any dawning comprehension in her eyes.

"Staying still for the sake of stating still won't accomplish _**anything**_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded cheerily. "Of course. I have to move more when I'm fighting."

He sighed, and pulled away. "You _**don't**_ understand." He muttered to himself, before tersely informing her to pick the weapon back up, and start the sparring drill again.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Her teacher had called a break in the day's training, and had invited her to his home for something to eat. Misao had apparently taken up residence in the Kaguya quarter, as he led her back to the foggy, desolate corner of the village.

He was chatting pleasantly, but the words melted into something fuzzy, and dull behind the preoccupation currently dominating her thoughts. It had been bothering her since their conversation in the armory. "Ogakuzu Sensei?"

He glanced over his shoulder as they made their way over the cracked cobblestones, and rotting houses. "Hm?"

"Why did you lie about your teammate?"

He stopped, and sighed, grinning all the while. "I suppose... I shouldn't have tried to pull one over on the head of the Interrogations unit, eh?" He jerked his head in the direction they were moving. "I'll explain once we get there."

She followed past the decaying homes of the slaughtered clan, and the well kept training rings that seemed out of place among the wreckage. He entered a small, repaired home at back of the compound. It was small; plain, and cleaner than their normal rendez vous point. The lit bulbs overhead, and the lack of broken glass and dust made it friendlier. "This was her home." The instructor had paused quite abruptly in one hallway. His voice was lower than she'd heard it before, weighted with loss, and sorrow. "It's... creepy, I guess... Or perhaps heartless. I've set up in my dead friend's home, that can't be normal. But..." He turned, and there was still a bitter smile pulling at his lips; one that didn't reach his bright forest eyes. "I hate seeing this place empty; dead."

Kotone's eyes widened, and her breath caught. "Your teammate was...?"

"Kaguya Hinageshi was her full name." He nodded, expression softening fondly. "We just called her Hina chan. The name 'Kaguya' was as frightening to the civilians then as it is today- oh, by all means, sit down." She took the offer, and the two sat opposite each other at his kitchen table- or, more accurately, _**Hinageshi's **_kitchen table.

"Kotone chan, how much do you know about bloodline users?"

"Well..." She made a face; pensive. "They're monsters, aren't they?"

Misao sighed, slumping forward slightly against the polished wood. "I thought you might say that. Is that what Mizukage Sama taught you?" She nodded, and he sighed again, more forcefully. "Have you ever actually _**met**_ one?" She resumed her thinking, before nodding.

"Foreign ones, yeah. They're a bitch to fight."

"Kotone... That's..." He grit his teeth, and shook his head. "With all the civil wars, and coups, and uprisings... the villagers needed someone to blame. Everyone needed a common enemy. The kekkei genkai users were...different. They were an easy target. They became the country's scapegoat. Over the years, that hatred grew stronger, and stronger...And so, eventually, they were all murdered." He took a deep, shaking breath, and met her eyes. "Hinageshi wasn't even sixteen. She'd never hurt anyone, but she was branded as 'less than human' because no one wanted to take responsibility for the state of things. Hina Chan... Hina chan meant the world to me."

Kotone felt her stomach knot guiltily. "Oh."

"And it didn't start with the killing." He folded his arms, and shook his head. "It started with a curfew, and amazingly strict access to areas outside the village. Next, they needed special permission to reproduce, more so than most kunoichi. They made her cut her hair, dress "like the rest of us", hide her clan's markings... Eventually the missions assigned to all Kaguya, and Hyoton ninja became incredibly difficult. And it was one, after another, after another. They were worked to death."

Misao's voice had tensed, and his hands had clenched into fists during the talk. Now, though, his head dropped, and his back slackened dejectedly, and it was with this defeated tone that he continued his story.

He and Kaijya had been made jonin at age fifteen, and although Hinageshi had been every bit as strong- if not stronger- than they were, her promotion was always denied. Returning from a mission one day, they were stopped by a group of black ops ninja, who had grabbed the kunoichi, and spewing some lies about 'treason' (the official charge for which the bloodline users had been executed) arrested her.

"What... what did you do?" The kunoichi's voice met the air as a whisper, as she bit her lip, hand curling until her nails dug into the heel of her palm.

"I ran at them." Her teacher's admission was unusually rueful. "We both did. Of course, we were no match for them. I was stabbed straight through the chest; they got Kajiya's knee. When I woke up... " He shook his head, and the girl nearly gasped at the unusual shine in his eyes. Was he...? No, no... Ninja didn't shed tears...

"When I came to, Kajia had lost his leg, and Hinageshi... her entire clan... was long dead. They said it was a miracle that I'd lived but..." There it was. A shadow of his usual smirk. "I know better. I was kept alive for a reason. There's something I have to do."

"A reason, sensei? What is it?"

Misao just smiled.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

A brief pause in her training was necessary as the genin exam approached, and Misao's other duty became obligatory. Other than that, between missions, she worked tirelessly, and her improvement was rapid. She adjusted to the sword's awkward size, and weight, mastered the single killing stroke, and every other trick, and technique he could think to teach her.

The now nineteen year old handled Kiyoshi with a skill that rivaled his own, and he smiled at the thought. She'd surpass him in no time, as she was meant to. It was the natural order of things. "I have nothing left to teach you." He sighed, at the end of a training session one morning, barely half a year after taking her under his wing.

She'd nearly fallen over. "Wh-what? But sensei-"

He beamed. "Not 'sensei' anymore. We're on equal footing now."

She shook her head, and returned the smile fondly. "I'll always think of you as my sensei, Sensei."

"And you say you're not sentimental." He smirked, landing a playful punch to his student's shoulder. Kotone laughed, and rubbed the spot absently. She'd never known anyone quite like her teacher. Sometimes, in her weaker moments... She'd even catch herself wondering if this was what having a father was like. What it was usually like, anyways.

"So it's settled. I'd be more than happy to spar you if you want, but your training has officially ended. When I... _**retire**_, Kiyoshi is yours."

"I..." Kotone's gaze dropped, as she struggled to put a name to the uneasy feeling just below the surface of her more perceivable happiness. "Thank you!"

His grin widened. "No need to thank _**me**_, kunoichi. You earned this yourself." He ruffled her hair, and motioned towards the shadow lurking on the snowy field's edge. "Momochi's back from his mission. Didn't Mizukage Sama want a word with you three? Run along then. I'll... I'll see you later, kid." She nodded, and took off.

Her brow furrowed, and she turned back as she darted away. There was something wrong with his smile just then. She wasn't sure what... Perhaps it was her imagination, and she'd have needed a better look to see for sure, but...She was sure his grin had waivered. She shook her head, and ignored the doubt, continuing to the Mizukage's office. He had asked that she pop in early for a word, before the other two captains.

The two exchanged nods of the head as a greeting, as the demon crossed the snowy clearing. "You realize," Zabuza started after a chilled silence. "That you've now made yourself useless?"

Misao beamed, and nodded. "Yes. I know. Is that why you won't train Hozooki kun?" Zabuza nodded curtly. Zabuza eyed him suspiciously: there was an odd quality to his eyes the younger man couldn't quite read. "It's really alright. I know what I've done." The older swordsman assured, staring off into the grey sky. He was speaking more to himself now. "I think... I've done all I can. It's all in _**her**_ hands now."

"Ogakuzu san-"

"You'll look after Kotone, won't you?" The other interrupted, quickly. "When I'm gone?"

"I can't promise that."

"But you'd try...?"

Zabuza grunted, shaking his head brusquely. "I'm afraid, Ogakuzu san, that you are mistaken. You appear to have misjudged what kind of man I am." A smirk formed behind cloth bandages. "If Ume Kotone stands between myself and my goals, I _**will**_ kill her."

"If you insist." Misao's face fell, and he returned his attention to the blanket of hazy clouds overhead; the odd snowflake floated past, as the wind had the delicate flakes at it's mercy, and carried them where it would. "You've never failed to surprise me, little one." He smiled. "Please don't let me down."

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

"I'll ask again." Zabuza paused, and flattened himself against the hallway's cold stone wall, craning his well trained ears for what he could discern of the conversation now underway in the kage's office. His voice was terse; he was displeased.

"They don't know anything about Hoshigaki sir." He frowned. It was Kotone's voice, but there was something very wrong with her tone; not even, or level but... soulless; dazed.

"And?" He was angry now. "There's rumours of another small group acting against me. Did they know anything of that?"

"No sir." Still sleepy. He crept forward, stealing a lance inside of the darkened room. They were standing not far away; the kunoichi's back was too him, but the kage's face was visible. His hand cupped the girl's chin, keeping her pale eyes level with his own-

They were red.

He blinked in disbelief, but whirled around at the distraction of a greeting, and glared at the approaching reconnaissance captain. "Ssshh!" He hissed.

Raiga went livid instantly. "Why you-" He returned the glower as he reached for the hilts of his swords

"Ah! There you are!"

The two men turned, at the lead ninja poking his head out from the office door; his grin was a bit too pleasant for Zabuza's tastes. His black eyes were glinting furiously despite his smile, and the captains followed warily, standing beside the third, who was blinking rather stupidly, and scanning the office as one disoriented.

"How long has it been since Hoshigaki defected? Months. And you three have yet to turn up anything. I'm surprised at you; I'm not used to such failure, such incompetence!"

The lecture that followed left the Interrogations and torture captain shamed, and the Recon. unit head fidgeting angrily in place. The undertaker squad leader, however, was much more interested in his own thoughts.

Their kage's eyes were black, he knew that all too well; but he would swear on every god, and all eighteen hells that the man's irises had been a deep crimson. A trick of the light, maybe, but a trick that did not sit well with the demon by any means. Those red eyes were setting off little red flags in some forgotten part of his memory...

"And Zabuza?" He snapped back to the tangible world at the mention of his name. "Tell Nezumi Kun I'd like a word with him."

They were dismissed, and each captain wandered off to their own office to continue their day's work.

The puddle of water in the shadows of the room, however, made no move to leave. What it did do was far more interesting.

The small pool of liquid churned, and strained until it took human form: limbs, and a torso all shaping from the water, though the bluish tint never faded from his skin.

"That's awfully cruel, don't you think?" The kage smiled. It was true: he was being awfully hard on the ANBU.

It was difficult to find a man who had never really left.

"Thank you again Kisame San, for eliminating those pesky Diamyo."

"It was nothing, sir." Kisaem grinned, sharp teeth clicking together. "I enjoyed every second."

The kage folded his fingers in his lap, and nodded. "Without those feudal lords cutting into the village profits, the organization will have more funding. I doubt the people will be the wiser... I'd say it's time you left. Things have quieted down sufficiently. You have the location for the meeting, yes? Good. Ask for man named 'Kakuzu'. If he has a good side, find it and stay on it; for your own sake."

The man nodded, and secured his precious weapon to his back, Samehada wriggling in response to it's master's chakra. He threw open a window, and paused, before darting out into the unsuspecting village, and away. "Please, sir." The shark-nin started, a bit more softly than any jonin of his calibre would have permitted themselves. "You'll see that Naoko is looked after?"

"I assure you: she'll be taken good care of." Kisame nodded, and disappeared into the night.

"Thank you, Madara Sama."

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Snow drifted lazily from the darkened sky, as the grim party crossed the haunted grounds with death once more on their minds. The youngest of them shuddered, practically feeling the groans of the shades trapped in this place, at the feeling of such a murderous intent. _

_They reached the condemned destination, and filed inside, their leader making no move to mask his presence. The brown haired boy shook, the tiny companions that accompanied him huddled in his sleeves, reading his dread and reacting. _

_They found their target facing away, bent over something on his kitchen table. "I've been expecting you." There was a smirk in his voice. Always a smirk. _

"_This is the end, old man." Scathed the leader. _

"_I expect no less,"_ _He whirled with a speed that belied his age, whipping a kunai across the room. It struck true, shattering the mask of a nameless assassin, and felling him instantly. "If you thought I was going down without a fight, though, I'm afraid you are greatly mistaken." _

_The others launched themselves at the target; the picture of blind obedience, and were thrown, or slashed, and let to fall to the ground. The boy's hands trembled, kunai rattling as he sprang as well. He had faced death before, unblinking, but this was another matter entirely. _

_His friend, the enemy caught him, and he froze in place; anticipating the death blow; __**welcoming**__ it. _

"_It's all right, Hatsuka kun." His opposing ally's voice was below a whisper; air passed through the mouth without real words, but he heard them. "Everything's alright. Tell the others 'goodbye' for me." A fist sunk into his stomach; he collapsed against the older ninja's arm . _

_And then everything went black. _

* * *

So... there it is!

To me, that thing with Madara makes sense now xD;; Maybe I'm just imagining things now, but to me, Zabuza seemed alot more interested in beating Kakashi's sharingan than he did Kakashi himself. And, though Haku could probably have killed Kakashi as easily as he 'killed' Zabuza, he fought Hatake himself, and had Haku analyse everything. And since his ultimate goal was to take down the Mizukage... Anyways xD;; I'm probably way off.

n.n I really hope you liked it, and I REALLY hope it made sense O.o;; Thank you so much for reading it, please review, and have an awesome day! (Yay summer now! xD)


	31. Loss

That took me way too long, considering how crappy it is XD;;; I'm working on way too much at once, and not really finishing anything XD the second half of that fic about Kotone's dad, and one about Risu, and the Nezumis XD both for "Odds and Ends"

um... XD hmmm... things to mention:

- this is really sick, but I nearly named the chapter before the one before this one "one fish, two fish, nuke nin blue fish" XDDD I love kisame.

- Fadz: the 'similar mental age' thing? XD Oh my god, you have no idea XDDDDD there's a really good example of that, but it's alot later XDDD

- ok, to reiterate the Kakashi thing, hopefully in a way that actually makes sense XD As I see it, Zabuza could have ended the whole Tazuna thing really easily. I mean, Haku, by Zabuza's own admission, was stronger than he was, and Zabuza doesn't seem the type not to use everything he has at his disposal. So, I guess there'd have to be a reason for not just having Haku take out Tazuna, Kakashi, whoever, as easily as he 'killed' Zabuza. Nobody noticed him there before then, so he definitely could have XD So, there'd have to be something in it for Zabuza; some benifite to fighting Kakashi himself, and Having Haku observe. If Zabuza's ultimate goal was to kill the mizukage, and the Mizukage was Uchiha Madara, the only way to 'practice' fighting a sharingan user, and figure out how to defeat it (er... have Haku figure it out XD) would be to fight Kakashi, since he didn't seem to know about Sasuke, and let's face it XDD Itachi'd kill him (Not to mention Kisame XDDDD) So...um... yeah XD;; There's my crackpot theory, anyways.

-OH! XD and here's a big thing. If Uchiha Madara is the Mizukage, Tsubasa couldn't possibly be his blood nephew. Nobukane's told me that they're not related by blood at all; Hachidaime just kinda took Tsubasa under his wing because he had a great deal of potential, and so Tsubasa **_considers _**him family. Yeah XD the manga keeps throwing us curveballs.

So, um... yeah! Please read, please enjoy, and please review! XD;; sorry for all the OOCness. I'm really sorry I'm so bad to Raiga here. D: XD;;; Mur, I fail.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Aoyama Naoko and Tsubasa: Nobukane

* * *

This wasn't like him.

The kunoichi sighed, tearing her aimless gaze away from the endless gray sky overhead when an icy drop of rain fell between her eyes. She scanned the blurry edges of the training field for movement, but saw nothing but the same still firs and carpet of translucent slush. Kotone grit her teeth, and let a sharp breath out from between them.

He was never late like this.

In the time she'd studied under Ogakuzu Misao, he had never once failed to appear in the clearing at whatever prearranged time; not once.

With an impatient growl, the nineteen year old began to pace the tree line absently, watching as one section shifted into her failing eyes' focus, and another part out again. She thanked whatever merciful gods were listening that it had grown no worse over the years. No disease, no danger of blindness: just a need for glasses she continued to neglect. A fact her teacher had prodded her about on more than one occasion. _Perhaps when I'm old, like you, Sensei. _She'd replied, with a sly grin. Misao had just laughed.

She huffed, as no sign of the man's approach, or intent to meet with her, made itself known.

The rain began to fall harder.

She circled, and muttered complaints and curses to herself as the freezing droplets of water beat down; crystalizing almost instantly to whatever it was they fell upon: the needles of the evergreens, the now wet snow, her hair, her eyelashes, the tiny gaps left by the metal mesh. She ignored the rain running from her soaking hair, plastering it to her face, and the way the katabira; the weapons in her sleeves; and small, round earrings felt cold against her skin.

This was becoming eerily familiar.

_You're certainly full of surprises, little one. _

Her path deviated, and slipped through a gap in the trees. The kunoichi sighed at the temporary respite from the icy downpour, only to step back into it a while later. The streets were deserted, save for the tiny shape; figure broken up by the rain from above, and glancing off the pavement from below; as it darted into one of the countless identical alleyways. Street children.

Something inside her constricted; she paid it no mind.

The way to the all but deserted Kaguya district was cold, and uneventful; each step fading into the next as the rain flooded her hearing, and boxing her in to a confining patch of visibility in all the watery confusion.

She was thankful for the wall of glacial raindrops keeping the foreboding homes of slaughtered bloodline users from her sight. The threat of angry souls had made her nervous before hand, but her sensei's stories from his childhood... The thought of the Kaguya's deaths- their _**execution**_- made her stomach lurch now. Her frozen fingers fumbled clumsily for the good luck charms in her sleeve. She withdrew the three-coloured cat, and held it tight; calming.

The house was difficult to find in the rain, or perhaps the search only felt longer. The prying eyes she was sure she was imagining- the ones she felt the trinket might keep at bay- were unnerving in the dismal weather.

"Sensei?" There was no answer as she knocked against the splintered wood door. She bit her lip, and pushed it open tentatively.

It was dark inside.

"Sensei!" Kotone called with more volume, cringing at the chilled puddle she was leaving on the once-nice floors.

There was no reply.

Her brow furrowed, and her pace quickened, as she threw back the sliding door, and let her compromised eyes take in the room. Her pulse slowed, and relief crept in where the dread had persisted. This was the wrong house; everything looked different.

Except that it wasn't.

Everything was there; the chairs she remembered, every shelf, book she couldn't hope to read, and potted plant- No doubt one of Kiku's- was exactly as she remembered it; the places, however, had been swapped. The entire room, which was disturbingly tidy- _**Zabuza**_ tidy- had been completely rearranged.

Kotone scrunched up her face, disapprovingly, creeping towards a large floor rug that had been in the hallway not long ago. Sharpened fingernails plucked at the corner of the faded carpet, and the kunoichi bent to peer at the raised edge-

"Hikyuu?!"

She jumped, and whirled around on her heel. A dark, tall figure pulled himself from the storm. "_**Raiga?**_" The surprise kept her from editing the rude tone, or adding the proper honorific. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She could see his outline clearly now, and there was no mistaking the voice. She flicked a switch on the nearby wall as she stepped forward, and his features sprang to life in the light.

Kotone took a step away.

There was no drunken rose to his face, and though his eyes were reddened, the scent of liquor did not accompany the swordsman.

He was sober; he was smiling; And for some reason she couldn't quite fathom, this made her blood run cold.

It occurred to her then that she was effectively cornered.

The grin couldn't quite be called 'happy' but she had no word in her vocabulary to accurately describe whatever it was across the man's face. It was manic; a sick, uncontrolled sort of mirthless glee. The bright drops gathered in his eyes, ready to spill over, had nothing to do with the rain. Crying...? The man was hysterical. That wasn't quite the right word... She bit her lip, and resigned herself to calling it 'happiness' however warped it was.

"Kotone," His smile took on a look of gruesome sympathy as he extended one hand. On instinct, the kunoichi froze as he rested it on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

It was the look in his aquamarine eyes that gave her the answer she sought. Her voice faded to a weak whisper. "N...No..." Raiga's smile broadened impossibly, eyes distant.

There was only one thing that made Kurosuki Raiga _**that**_ happy...

"No!" Training and conditioning forgotten, she shoved him away. "Where is he!?" Her voice had was pushing the limits of dignity- she was much too close to panic for anyone else to hear.

**Death. **

She barely registered the other voice from the doorframe, and the sudden chivalrous hand on her shoulder again, leading her outside.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. We've been trying to find you for a while now... I'm_** dreadfully**_ sorry..." She registered numbly that it was Tsubasa rambling apology, shepherding her back out into the rain. "I was hoping to find you before_** he**_ did." There was a bit of venom in his gallant tone. "It's terrible that you had to hear that way. Ideally, it should have been Momochi who broke the news, I know, but he's otherwise...occupied, at the moment..." She nodded weakly, not really taking in any of it.

The rain was freezing more quickly now, as the temperature had dropped. The chill was dulled, as was the sting of ice as the wind whipped it through the air; grazing her cheek, or glancing off; It didn't matter. Tsubasa was still rambling, though she found herself unable to understand him.

_Shut up... Just shut up. _Her mind pleaded, cursing whatever babbling it was she was unable to decipher.

There was rain- and then, suddenly, there wasn't; though the sound against the roof still betrayed the weather outside of their destination. Tsubasa had released her, and was striding ahead down the hallway of their normal haunt; Raiga had vanished somewhere along the way. Voices from the main room- incidentally, the only one she'd ever really seen- caught her attention as she followed the blond.

"Honestly, boy; if you can't control your men, something will have to change in the tracker division. Like the captain of the unit, for example."

"Six of my _**best**_ trackers have disappeared. Are you suggesting that they've_** all **_defected?" There was a pause, before a biting edge found it's way into the other's tone. "With all due respect, of course."

Even in her stupor, the speech was unmistakable on both parts.

She was not let down, as she stepped into the occupied room, the two men standing across from each other almost comfortingly familiar. Risu was hunched over in a corner with a cigarette, and a single player game of cards.

Kotone sighed, and gladly let instinct and training flood her mind, and overtake all else as she analyzed the conversation. The kage was seated in one of the once-sunny armchairs, the younger man standing opposite; posture unyielding. The backward nature of shinobi disputes also stirred another odd bit of observation.

Their faces were flawlessly indifferent; they were _**furious. **_

The older man's face contorted as though to spit back a reply, but he hesitated. "You said _**six**_?" He demanded warily.

"Yes. I'm certain."

"Nezumi's missing." It wasn't a question His voice had dropped to something of a hiss. . _**"Risu..." **_He drawled dangerously."Isn't that the boy you were going to train as your successor? My, my... This isn't reflecting very well on your family, is it, rat?"

Risu froze, as he snapped a card in place, his cigarette strained by his now clenched teeth. "Yes..." He growled.

Kotone inclined her head, as some unspoken covenant passed between the two. She watched with a dulled interest as Risu swallowed some unvoiced dread, eyes wide, and nodded shakily. "Understood, Mizukage Sama. I'll find him."

"You had better." The kage acknowledged as The Nezumi clan leader fled. "If he's not back by this time tomorrow, he's Zabuza's unit's problem."

She knew they'd been noticed long before Risu pushed past him in his escape, but it was only now that the Kage and Demon acknowledged her, and Tsubasa's presence. The water shadow nodded to them both, and then across the room; she'd seen the thing out of the corner of her eye, and had done her best not to look. It wasn't there. It couldn't be there.

Because if it was there, this was real.

"That's yours now, Kotone." Hachidaime's face seemed insincere in it's sympathy, and she kept her own face still with surprising ease as she lost her battle against her eyes, and caught her reflection in the weapon leaning against the far wall's polished surface. The weapon that was rightfully her's now.

Except she didn't want it.

It was Misao Sensei's. It had to be Misao sensei's; It would_** always**_ be. Her hands curled tighter around the tiny cat figurine. She opened her palm, and sighed as she traced it's smile with her thumb before letting it fall back to the pocket of her sleeve.

"_I hate seeing this place empty; dead." _

Kiyoshi's owner was dead; it needed another.

She nodded resolutely meeting her leader's obsidian eyes, and strode to claim her inheritance- her _**responsibility**_ to the village, it's leader, and it's people.

"We'll need you to assume your late teacher's duties with the genin exams." She nodded blankly, fingers hovering a fraction of an inch from the polished surface. It was cold when she finally pressed the tips to the blade, her nails clicking softly against the metal.

A fleck of something not reflected stood out against the room's likeness, and the metal's cold grey. Lips parted slightly as she exhaled, fogging up the bright mirror surface as she examined it. It was a russet smudge, nestled in the groove between two of Kiyoshi's murderous teeth; it flaked away when her free hand traced a sharpened index nail across it. Something was amiss.

She couldn't identify the substance, but she knew what it was. She knew the look, the feel, the smell it brought to mind... It shouldn't have been there. Whatever it was should not have been there.

"I found him late last night, at home. The medics said his heart simply gave out on him." She heard the kind of breath given through a smile as the kage continued. "He went...peacefully. Of course, his body was destroyed as quickly as possible; standard procedure. You understand."

She nodded, hearing but not comprehending, still transfixed by the mysteriously familiar stain, and the seemingly involuntary movement of her hand. Her body fought desperately with her foggy consciousness; Instinct pleading her to see the truth her stupor wouldn't permit her to fathom. It raised, ghostly motions of it's own accord bringing it to Kiyoshi's sharpened side. Her finger was drawn across one of the many sharpened points, and a cold sting split the tactile skin. She watched the shallow gash ooze deep red, near-purple, and followed the droplet with her eyes as it dribbled lamely over the edge, seeping impossible upside down to be cradled between two notches of the killing edge. The bloodstain sat idly in the crevice identical to the splotch above it; a crimson that would soon turn copper brown.

This was wrong. There was blood on Sensei's weapon. Why was there blood on Sensei's weapon...? Her hand curled back, fingers pressed to palm, as she held the cut to the unbroken skin in reflex, abandoning all disjointed thought of this riddle; thoughts wandering aimless.

Her reflection was odd, and she blinked. The person facing her did the same. The expression was blank; she couldn't read it. And yet it was her own. She wasn't sure what it was she should have been seeing, anyways.

There was something off about her insides that she was unable to put a name to. It was as though her shoulders and legs had been hollowed out, and filled with something cold, and less dense than whatever it was it replaced. Something that crawled and shuddered of it's own accord as she moved; limbs and joints weak and useless, too light to be of any good; head light, and stomach seeming to have dropped into her other organs. It was odd.

She didn't like it.

Her expression changed as another mirrored image caught her now-wide eyes. At least surprise she could name. Zabuza was eyeing her strangely, over their kage's temporary throne, standing just close enough for her defective eyes to see his features sharply. Because he was certain she wouldn't see, or perhaps because he knew she could? He was frowning, head inclined, with his usual closed posture and crossed arms. His expression was untellable as well, but this came as no surprise. His thoughts had always been a mystery to her, his mind unknowable. He was the only one who vexed her this way, and she supposed it must have been caused by familiarity. She knew him to well to ever know him the way she knew her enemies.

She turned, fingers leaving foggy prints as she pulled them away. His expression, without the mirror's mediation, was quite normal. His usual indifference, which lacked whatever it was she had imagined seeing in those dark eyes.

"Kotone," Hachidaime's authoritative bark brought her back to the waking world. "Go home; rest. We can be without our lead interrogator for one day, I should think."

"With all due respect sir, I'm fine." She protested immediately. Her voice came out level without really trying to make it that way.

"Take the day off." He repeated, almost...slyly? "I insist."

"Sir, I'm fine to work. Please."

His smile vanished. "Ume." Surprise again. His expression and tone had darkened, and she suddenly felt quite small, reminded again of the icy substance that was making her feel so weak. "As one of this village's tools, your body belongs to your kage. If I say it needs rest, it _**will**_ rest despite whatever it's mind may think is best for it. _**You **_have no say in the matter. Do I make myself clear? "

The startled kunoichi bowed hurriedly. "Of course, Mizukage Sama. I apologize." She let out a long breath, and took the weapon that was now her own away from the wall. There was a strip of cloth like the one her sensei had used to keep it on his back on the floor, caught beneath the shortest blunt end of the rectangular sword, and shepulled it free. Her hands remembered the way he'd fastened it, and repeated the actions mechanically.

"Mizukage Sama," Tsubasa started, though she once again found herself unable to concentrate. "Surely we can spare the Oinin captain for a day as well? She really shouldn't be left alone at a time like this-"

"Absolutely not. I can't lost two unit leaders today." The kage snapped.

"Tsubasa San, I'mfine_**.**_" Hikyuu hissed, without really thinking. He ignored her.

"Zabuza San should stay with her-"

"I'm _**fine.**_" It was a genuine snarl now.

"Then at least let me walk you home..."

She grit her teeth, and tensed, deciding to ignore the excessively gallant ninja, and get out of the room before he could offer any more knightly 'help.'

Her hands were too weak, and the cold filling the hollow plagued her even more severely as she tied Kiyoshi into place. It was as though the icy rain outside had seeped through her skin to her very core. Perhaps it had.

She just wanted the stupid, nameless feeling to go away. She felt sick. It was making her restless.

She shivered as she stepped out into the downpour, the cold outside matching the feeling inside. She clutched the cat tighter, and ran.

She just wanted it to_** go away... **_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"So where did you find her?" The kage was only half interested, and inspected the raindrops leaking through the shattered window as he spoke.

Tsubasa cringed. "I... actually didn't. Raiga san got there before I did."

The rain outside recaptured control of the room, as silence filled the gaps between each drop. Quiet enough to hear the rush of fabric screaming in protest as Zabuza's grip on his upper arm tightened; knuckles turning pale as the skin strained against the clenched tendons. He turned after a long moment, spinning towards the doorway fiercely, and striding towards it with an equal, icy, ardor.

"And just where do you think _**you're**_ going?" Hachidaime's amusement was sadistic as the demon froze in place. "I have a fair bit of work for you yet." He drummed his fingers impatiently against the arm of the chair, sneering at the younger man. "Quite frankly, I find your division pathetic as of late. They're_** weak**_. Naturally, those five...six positions will have to be filled; the recruits' training is being intensified to speed things along, and weed out the losers. Kasumi Hiraku is looking after them today. I'd also like you to oversee it personally for the rest of the day."

"The rest of the day..?" Tsubasa echoed, turning to face the taller, more sturdily built man again.

Zabuza smiled bitterly, fists clenching again before muttering a falsely-submissive reply, and excusing himself as he left.

_Not yet... Soon... _

He halted again,at the sound of groaning furniture, and unsteady footsteps. One... a pause that was far too long, and a quick hobbling stride before another strong one. He risked a glance over his shoulder as the kage made his way towards the nephew he held no resemblance to, and was rewarded with a confirmation of his suspicion.

Ogakuzu Misao was dead, six of his best men had vanished without a trace, and Hachidaime Mizukage was limping.

In the world of shinobi, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvv _

Zabuza growled, the sound low and guttural_,_ meant as much to vent his own frustration at being trapped with an idiot for so long- an entire roomful of idiots, not a promising soul in the bunch- as it was to warn anyone who might try to keep him in the training facility a moment longer.

Of course, it did little good, and a cry from down the hall halted him; the village joke scurried to catch up. Here to meet her brother, no doubt.

Dark, sleek hair fell back into a neat, straight curtain as she skidded to a stop beside him. Shinju was nearly as unusual as he was, in appearance, though not nearly as frightening. Her face was unusually round, and soft- she lacked the sharp jaw, nose and cheekbones that at least kept him looking_** vaguely**_ local. His skin tone had earned more than one accusation of 'foreigner' in his lifetime, but his teeth and pointed features said otherwise. The near constant cloud cover had bred a fairly pale population, and though she was without her brother's apricot complexion, or Kotone's more drastic pallor, she was still of the water country in appearance, though she was far below their average height.

But it was her eyes that made her unusual. They were round, and gentle, and kind; they didn't belong on any ninja.

They were troubled, now though, and regarding him expectantly. "Has Hatsuka turned up?" She whispered. He shook his head. How they even _**knew **_each other was beyond him, and didn't interest, or concern him in the slightest. Shinju's face fell.

"You've heard about Misao Senpai, naturally." He nodded, and she sighed, as he was perplexed once more. Why did she know, let alone care if Ogakuzu had kicked the bucket? "It's... not adding up." Shinju muttered, accusingly; testing, gauging his reaction.

"How so?" He raised a thin eyebrow wryly, and her face grew serious.

"I've... I've seen charts, and records, and... well, nobody I've asked ever looked at him after he died... Zabuza Senpai," She began, her tone thought polite was strained, and even threatening. He was nearly caught off guard. "If I know anything, it's this: there was nothing wrong with that man's heart." She kept the eye contact steadily until he, much to her surprise, nodded again.

"I don't think so either."

"But how...?"

"A great number of trackers- most of my strongest trackers- disappear the night a member of the shichinin dies. It was the night after he completed Hikyuu's training; the instant his usefulness was at an end. And Hachidaime is injured; that's more than a bit suspicious." The height difference of nearly a foot made glowering at one another awkward. Shinju knew a little too much for a medic... He sighed, and turned, resuming his path outside. He didn't bother stopping when she called him again, her tone an odd mixture of warning and curiosity.

"If you tell her this... She'll be destroyed."

For the first time that day, he smirked in earnest. "One can only hope."

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

The rain had dissipated, and wet snow was occasionally seen falling between drops of liquid ice. It was colder after sunset, and unpleasant in the dark being rained on, but he stayed still outside of the door, with refuge only a doorway away, unmoving and silent. He held his breath as he pressed his ear to the rickety wooden door, careful that his own steady respiration would make it impossible to her the irregular noises from the other side; faint, ragged squeaks; unsteady, shallow breathing.

As much as she'd protested, 'fine' was no way to describe her state. It was something only he could have picked up on : He, Kotone, Tsubasa, and Risu had numbered four, in the same room, and she had failed to throw a fit. He suspected that she had been too dazed to notice.

'Fine' indeed.

He let out a breath, cringing at the pathetic little noises. If she was crying, it would be best to leave her be. To their ninja, being seen in tears was more humiliating than being seen naked. It wasn't something they did, and certainly not something they'd intentionally intruded upon. And besides; he had no_** idea**_ how to handle weeping. What was he supposed to _**do? **_

There was another odd sound as well. Purring? Menou no doubt. If she'd actually had to summon something to comfort herself, perhaps things were a bad as he'd feared. But... No, summoned spirits follow their associate ninja out of respect for their strength, not character; Kotone would never risk weakness around one of her cats.

He let his hand stray to the wobbling, loosened doorknob, and took a breath as he composed his thoughts. Perhaps she'd figured it out herself; realized that she'd been obeying her dearest teacher's murderer, unquestioningly and blindly, for years; and that was the cause of her sorrow. If she didn't know, she soon would; this was, without question, the leverage that he had been waiting for. The little push that would tip the precarious balance of the kunoichi's loyalty in his own favour.

It would be messy, but it was necessary. Shinju was right, he knew full well the shock may cripple her; but she would, in time, heal. And she would want revenge when she did.

He grit his teeth, and pushed the door open. Everything was finally going favourably. Things were finally falling into place.

As long as she wasn't crying. He couldn't handle crying.

Menou was indeed curled by her side as the scene in his living room became clear. Raindrops clung to Kiyoshi, which rested against the wall near her room where Kubikiri hocho kept it company. A dark, scant eyebrow raised as he caught sight of the tiny feline figures now attached to the hilt with red thread. The childishness clashed harshly with the deadly weapon's very sobering presence, and the conflict somehow made him uneasy.

He took a moment to question his roommate's sanity.

She was on the couch, hair down, dripping wet from the shower, and clothes soaked by the rain. She's been out training, that much he could see from the mud and grass stains on her clothes attested to that; as did her battered, bloody knuckles. Her bizarre, checkered netting would have been clogged completely by ice and slush, and would have been unwearable. He knew, to save it from rust, or damage, she'd cleaned it, and could picture it hanging idly over the edge of the bathtub. In it's place, she wore her yukata at it's standard length, she'd bandaged her ankles (Excessively; to the knees, if he knew her as well as he thought he did.), and was finishing by winding a strip of cloth around a bruised hand, breathing shakily, her focus unwavering and dead. She'd complete the wrapping, stare at it, and deeming it insufficient, then unwind the cloth and redo it mechanically. Judging by the blood staining through the cloth in various patches, she'd done this several times already.

She hadn't noticed him, it seemed; and only looked up as Menou nipped at her hand, breaking whatever mesmerizing spell it was her repetitive, aimless movements had ensnared her in.

He felt the uneasiness in his chest uncoil, and slacken as their eyes met: They were clear, and free of any shameful tears that would have complicated his objective. She just stared for a long moment, analyzing; studying; for what he didn't know. His reaction to her state, he imagined.

Quite suddenly, and with no warning, she stood, stepped forward, and caught him completely off guard as she placed her hands flat against his shoulders, and buried her face in the fabric of his shirt. Again, the annoying habit resurfaced; his body responded before his brain could; he held her there, hand settling at her waist, and the small of her back.

This wasn't right. Jonin didn't break down like this.

"How are you feeling?" The question was stupid, and he grimaced as he asked. What did he care? She shouldn't be _**feeling**_ anything; she was a _**ninja. **_But somehow, the picture of misery clinging to him seemed to merit some comfort, despite themore rational bit of mis mind's complaints.

"I...Sick?" She whispered simply; uncertainly. "Sick." She repeated against his shoulder.

She still couldn't put a label to the feeling. It was devouring her, slowly, like a parasite, the numb panic becoming more and more insistent. There was a haunting familiarity- as thought she'd once known it's name, but now it was forgotten; just beyond her reach. She simply wanted to bolt, flee anywhere, but her body felt too weak. She'd tried distracting herself with training, kicking and sparring her own water clones in the frigid rain till near exhaustion- nothing helped. Perhaps... It was a stupid thought. A foolish, pathetic, weak hope that no kunoichi of her caliber should even entertain, but if she couldn't make it go away... perhaps _**he**_ could.

And so she'd acted impulsively; wanting to be closer to him, like a stupid child. Though it calmed her racing heart, it did nothing to warm her. He was drenched himself, the frozen spikes of hair only just thawing; his skin like ice against her own.

It was like being held by a corpse.

"Kotone..." He started, as he tried- and failed- to ignore her shivering. "Have you ever considered..."

He sighed, grit his teeth, and pushed her away.

"Pull yourself together." Zabuza growled, turning away. "This is unbecoming. You're one of the highest ranking shinobi in our country now. The least you can do is act it."

She let out another shaky breath, and suddenly seemed quite fascinated by her sandals. "You... you're right... I'm sorry."

The demon sheered, and continued, snapping the words viciously. "People die. He was _**old**_, that's not something many shinobi get. Quit acting like a weakling- you're only disgracing your sensei."

The kunoichi pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear, and nodded distractedly. Wordlessly, she walked to the doorway, took Kiyoshi, and disappeared into the storm.

Zabuza stood motionless for an immeasurable moment, before sighing, and falling to the worn sofa. Slumping forward to rest his head in a hand propped up on his knee in defeat. He..._** HE**_...the leader of the assassination squad for _**years... **_a member of the shinobigatana, with bloodstained hands, and a stony heart... Zabuza the _**demon**_ ... had choked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She hadn't intended to come here, but it was where her feet had led her aimless wandering. It took a moment to gather her nerves before she deemed herself ready to step into the armory, but she did. It was empty, and dark. There was an orange glow from the crack beneath the doorway to the staircase, though, and she didn't wait for permission. There were indeed others down in the forge, and she actually scrunched up her face in surprise as she scanned the fire-lit basement.

The blacksmith himself was leaning near the fire, expression grim, and posture infirm against his crutch. His daughter was doubled over, seated on the stairs, head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Kasumi shinju was pacing the floor, eyes downcast, and pace languid.

Their gazes all flickered in her direction, but no one spoke. Kajiya extended an invitation with his eyes, and a nod of his head. Kotone lay Kiyoshi in the center of the room, and settled on a crate of materials the dim light didn't allow her to see the label of; not that she'd be able to read it if it did.

They sat quietly; all but Kiku in dead silence, even when the door opened again. A kunoichi Kotone recognized as Nezumi Momonga stumbled down the stirs, her supposedly missing, unnaturally pale brother in tow. She supported his trembling strides, as he staggered to a corner, and curled upon himself; hugging his legs close as he sat, head pressed to his knees. Rats, both his own, large brown rodents, and Momo's sleeker, white, red eyed companions crawled over him, as though in some vain attempt to revive him.

The rats kept well away from the leopardess.

Only the fire's indifferent crackle, Hatsuka's whimpers and Kiku's sobbing broke the stillness, and Kotone found herself watching the other girl in bleary fascination. As the only civilian in their midst, Kiku could mourn openly. The rest of them were directly forbidden to exhibit any outwards signs of grieving- the mist shinobi had no formal traditions associated with loss.

The cold terror didn't abate; but the feeling changed. It hung in the air now, not simply her bones. It was a shared ailment, and each of them seemed to feel it's grip; numb and lethargic was their anguish as they simply existed simultaneously in the stone room, warmed and lit only by the fire; it had the nerve to carry on as though everything was alright, and Kotone hated it for that. They all did. And somehow, that made it easier to bear. She had no idea why these others were here, and she didn't care. They were all here for the same reason, and that was enough for her.

Kotone sighed, and watched the reflection of the pretentious flame's dance in Kiyoshi's polished surface. They couldn't mourn, but they could certainly sit, and all feel sick together.

_vvvvvvvv _

"She's gone." The chestnut haired woman whispered, laying a comforting hand on the crouched ninja's shoulder. "Nii san, what happened? Why the hell did you disappear on us?"

The young man looked up. His dark eyes shone with terror, and made him appear much smaller, and younger than he was. "I..." His tone wavered, and their newly appointed leader, still pacing the room as always, adjusted her perfectly straight, jet black bangs, and knelt down as well. The petite kunoichi's tone as soft as always.

"Please, Hatsuka kun."

"I... I had to." He whispered. "You know what Oji san's always saying, Momo chan... How Mizukage sama only keeps us Nezumi safe because we do what he says. He said something might happen to Hari if I said no... I'd never... I'd never want to hurt Misao Senpai...but...you, Mama, Hari..."

The others exchanged looks, as their suspicions were verified. Seeing the usually easygoing, confident tracker nin so...devastated unnerved them all. "We understand, Nii San. Please, just tell us. We're not angry with you." Momonga soothed.

"He got a bunch of us together... the strongest of us, 'cept Kasumi." Their leader winced. "Misao... Ogakuzu Senpai fought back real well. He knocked me out a few seconds in, so I missed most of it, but..." He squeezed his eyes shut, and made himself small again; holding himself in a tight coil. "I woke up sometime later. Everybody was dead... Hachidaime and Ogakuzu Senpai were just staring at each other...There wasn't a mark on him anywhere, I'd swear on anything. They were just _**looking**_ at each other... and then..."

"Then what?" Breathed the girl on the stairs.

Hatsuka looked up at his fellow 'traitors', pale, and quivering. "Misao Senpai dropped dead."

_vvvvvvvvvvvv_

"You'll be glad to hear Hatsuka's turned up."

He hadn't even entered the Kage's office, and already he was being spoken to in that sickly sweet, infuriatingly insincere tone he'd grown to loathe. He opened his mouth, and found himself cut off yet again. "Ume's out of the village. I gave her an assassination target in the northern costal area. I thought it'd be best for her- keep her mind off of things and what not."

He scowled. "With all due respect, if everything's being taken care of, why am I here?"

The kage nodded, knowingly, pulling a scroll of mission information from a desk drawer. "I have one for you too, no worries. In the mountains towards the southern region- some enemy ninja were spotted there. I'd like for you to dispose of them." Zabuza nodded, scanning the targets list quickly. He stopped on one line, before narrowing his eyes at the water shadow.

"There's another assignment here. Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm dead serious, Momochi. While you're in the area, I want_** that**_ taken care of."

"The target is a child." He spat back, indignantly.

Hachidaime's face twitched, switching rapidly between equally unpleasant expressions. "I can't write this, but," He hissed, choosing a particularly nasty, disgusted glower. "That thing is... a monster. Not just a carrier like all the others. "

The demon's eyes widened, as the words sunk in. "Yes sir," He forced back the smile that threatened to show through his bandages. "Consider it done."

Opportunity was fickle, and rarely presented itself so perfectly more than once, and he wasn't one to let it slip through his fingers. He wasn't one to let this kind of chance go to waste.

* * *

Ok, so hopefully the thing with Misao makes sense, Given the whole Madara thing.

Sorry that was so crappy XD;;;;

Anyways! thank you so much for reading n.n I hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day!


	32. Monster

I'm really sorry, Nobukane. I wanted to get this chapter up before I left for the weekend (triiiip! -dances-) so I couldn't really Rp the Naoko scene with you XD;;; Please tell me if anything is OOC for her, and I'll change it. I decided to just pretend like she was a canon character (becuase she's awesome like that and Kisame needs love so she totally should be XD)

So... yeah XD I'm getting really nervous. The part of the story that's worrying me is fast-approaching XD;;; I'll try and keep my rambling to a minimum today.

Thank you sooo much to the people still reading this n.n a big hug to the everybody for their lovely reviews, I'm always glad to hear what you guys liked, and what I should be more clear about. Please enjoy!

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto Aoyama Naoko: Nobukane

* * *

"_Mission accomplished." _

_The kage glanced up from the maps he had been attending to, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Both of them...?" Again Zabuza found it difficult to repress a smirk as he lied through his teeth. "Good, good!" With the confirmation, the older ninja relaxed somewhat, and smiled. "The villagers have been in a panic; they all saw the aftermath, and, of course, drew the proper conclusion about the child..." _

_Zabuza nodded. He'd seen the wreckage; it would be very difficult to explain that any other way. Especially to those who have lived long enough to see the initial massacres. _

_He excused himself, and finally allowed his triumphant grin to surface as he turned to leave. Now, to get home, and deal with the thing. He should have plenty of time, before- _

"_Oh, and Ume was just here. She completed her mission early; she should be home now." _

_...Before **that **happened. _

_The demon strode at an easy pace until he was out of sigh from the office door, before breaking into a sprint, letting fly a long string of the most vulgar curses his language had to offer. _

_vvvvvvvvvv_

It was creeping back into her system again.

That stupid, nameless, directionless panic had begun to seep back into her veins as the thrill of battle and the hunt faded. Her mission had kept it at bay; she'd had a focus, something to think about. She just had to stay busy, and the sickness left her alone.

She'd ask for her next mission as soon as she got herself cleaned up, and rested a little. She was still covered in blood; the smell was starting to get on her nerves. The thought of a nice warm (for a short while. Their warm water never lasted more than a few minutes) put a smile on her face as she stepped through the doorway with a happy sigh.

That smile, however, faded almost instantly as the sound of splashing met her ears; Kubikiri hocho was nowhere to be seen, so the house _**should**_ have been unoccupied. The kunoichi's hands balled into tight fists, a growl slipping from between clenched teeth.

That kid. _**Again. **_

"Son of a bitch!" Kotone stormed over to the bathroom door, throwing it open to drive out the intruder. "Suigetsu, you get the fuck out of my goddamned bathroom this second, you stupid...brat...?" She blinked, her shouts dying.

There was indeed a little boy sitting in their bathtub. But it sure as hell wasn't Hozooki Suigetsu.

He (an unintentional glance down assured her that it was, in fact, a boy) was smaller, though perhaps the same age. He was fair, dark brown eyes widened in abject terror as he tried to hide under the edge of the tub from the strange jonin who had just been shouting at him. His long, black hair was matted, and disheveled; an absolutely filthy, tattered shirt had been discarded nearby, and the child's living situation was made quite clear.

She stepped back, still quite dazed, and shut the door. As expected, he was still there when she opened it again. They blinked at each other.

"H-hey." Her mouth twitched into a confused little cringing-smile.

"Hello." His voice was low, timid.

Her little half smile wasn't nearly as reassuring as it should have been, and her attempt to fix it probably did nothing to help. "That must be pretty cold." She could fake nearly anything to get close to, or terrify a target. Actually being sincere was much more awkward.

"I don't mind."

Or perhaps it wasn't quite so awkward; she smiled without really meaning to. _Cute little thing_...

But how the heck had he_** gotten**_ there? The kitchen was untouched... If a street kid had actually worked up the nerve to break into a home, bathing would be the last thing on their mind; she knew.

Her attention flickered to the rattling of the doorknob, and creaking of the hinges as another entered, and she flew to the entrance. Zabuza started as he opened the door to her crossed arms and frown. "Explain." She demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He sighed; there was no point trying to play dumb. That stupid mask of her's always hid her expression when working, but if she had an 'interrogator face' he imagined this would be it.

He pushed past her, laying his weapon in it's place before taking a seat on the couch; unhurried by her almost-glare. He'd come up with a story, of course, but he'd have liked a little more time to ensure the boy could keep it straight. Telling the Mizukage's lapdog the truth was far too risky. But then again, so was lying to the woman who ran the department of torture and interrogations.

The trick was not to lie, exactly. Omitting certain damning facts, and bending the events to suit the situation was much less dangerous than an outright untruth. He motioned for her to sit down, and started to explain himself; not bothering to mention the mission that had sent him to find the boy, or his...talents. That was indeed to be kept between the two of them.

She made something of a face, but nodded finally. He should have had no _**reason**_ to lie, and she trusted him to begin with; foolish little thing that she was, in that regard.

"So're you going to sign him up with the academy, then?"

Zabuza shook his head. "Too old; he's nearly ten."

"That doesn't matter. We've got guys making chunin at _**eighteen **_now."

He repeated the negative motion. "He's a bit... soft, in some regards. I'd rather train that out of him myself." He glanced over at her, and relaxed a bit at her raised eyebrow. Not quite suspicion, but it would have been strange if she thought nothing about this unusual. "I'd prefer we keep this secret until Haku's ready. I'm sure Mizukage sama has other more...typical... students in mind for me?"

"Hm." She seemed to accept the explanation. "You going to brand him?"

"No," He replied quickly. "After all, he's not the village's; he's mine."

He stood, stretching lazily before plodding off to the bathroom to make sure the boy hadn't died of hypothermia. The bath water should have been freezing by now, and he hadn't made any sort of noise.

"Why that one?" Kotone asked, bemused as she sprawled to occupy the now vacant portion of the couch.

"Hm?"

" At the academy alone, there are probably a dozen kids, better trained, more suited for ninja life; if he's as kind as you say he is. There must have been hundreds of other bridges over the years; hundreds of other kids just like him. Why_** that**_ one?"

A smile pulled at the corner of the demon's mouth. "Because," He started, with a tiny little chuckle to himself. "Of all those hundreds of kids, on all those hundreds of bridges... He was the only one who didn't run off with his tail between his legs when I walked by. He knew I could destroy him, but he looked me in the eye anyway. _**That**_ one wasn't afraid of me; I value that. I've no time for cowards."

The easiest way to pass of a lie was to not lie at all.

_vvvvvvvv_

"Excuse me? E-excuse me...?" Something grabbed at her shoulder, and shook her a bit.

The kunoichi groaned and rolled over, pulling her blankets over her head. "A while longer." She mumbled sleepily. The thing persisted; she swatted at it with a clawed hand. She cracked an eye open and propped herself up on her elbows when the thing squeaked. Zabuza didn't make noises like that... "Shit," She breathed as she woke up completely, and realized what must have happened. "Are you alright?" Haku nodded at her, wide eyed.

To her relief, she hadn't hit the kid, and he appeared to be alright. The kunoichi felt like smacking herself. There was a small, untrained child around; she needed to be _**careful. **_Civilians were amazingly fragile; especially the young ones. Thankfully she didn't keep makibishi on her floor anymore.

"So, what do you want?" He winced, and she echoed it. Had that been too blunt? She had enough trouble speaking to civilians (not that she ever did, they avoided her like a plague) and as much talking to the children she'd overseen occasionally at the academy. Civilian children must be impossible to understand; she had no idea why Zabuza would even attempt it. She frowned suddenly, and cut him off as he tried to reply. "Why are you still wearing that stuff?" She scrunched her face up at the boy's appearance. He was wearing the same ratty clothing as the night before, and despite the icy temperature of the air and the floorboards being colder still, he was barefoot.

"That was what I had wanted to ask you. Zabuza San was called away early this morning, and he said he had intended to get me something to wear today. He said you would take me, instead." The kid- Haku, she reminded herself- seemed a tad less meek now that the conversation had an express purpose. Perhaps he made sense after all. In fact, he was pretty articulate.

She sighed. He had only gotten home the night before; She certainly had bad luck with scheduling, and could barely remember the last time they'd really been in the village simultaneously for any length of time.

Not that it mattered, of course. So what if she never saw him? Why was that a problem? She cringed again, and ignored her own answer.

"Have you eaten yet?" She pushed at a bleary eye with the heel of her palm as she forced herself out of bed. Haku shook his head, and she sighed as chilled footsteps took her to the kitchen. "What the heck do little kids eat?" Kotone muttered as she rifled through the near-empty cupboards. "We may have some miso soup in the fridge; want it?" He was standing a fair way away when she glanced over her shoulder for his reply. It took her a minute to realize why this was not ideal; if he was going to be living with them, she supposed it'd be best if they warmed up to one another. Not that she was very good at getting... familiar, she supposed was the right term, with people, but she should at least try.

"Hey, Ki-" She sighed. Names were more personal, it'd be best to use his. "Hey Haku." She corrected. "Why are you standing all the way over there? I don't bite." Ok, so_** that**_ was a lie. "Often." she added as an after thought.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." He answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

Kotone sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"Eat up, then we're going." The tall woman informed him sharply as she turned, and examined the small amount of money she and Zabuza had in reserve. Things had been tighter than ever, financially; everyone was feeling it. Even working as Zabuza, herself, and her subordinates all were, it was difficult to scrape a living together. Things were just as hard for the villagers. She glanced guiltily over her shoulder, her flat order echoing in her own ears. She repressed a shudder when it occurred to her exactly who it was she sounded like.

She was not her father.

"Did you see much of the village on the way here?" She offered a smile in apology, and when he beamed in reply, she knew it had been accepted.

"No," His voice was odd. It was quiet, and even, but still warm somehow; strangely familiar. His hair looked cleaner, as did the rest of his person, but it was still badly tangled. She'd fix it when they got back.

_vvvvvvvvv_

"So how long were you on your own?" It was her first real attempt at conversation, and the boy kicked at his new sandals, lifting his feet and smiling as it dangled from his toe.

"I...I'm not sure." He replied, after a moment's thought.

"Well what was the weather like?" She was trying to be helpful, she supposed, unwilling to let the talk die out; she wasn't sure she'd be able to start it up again.

He smiled again, mirthlessly, and gave a slight shrug. "It was snowing. But it's always snowing." Ah. Kotone nodded; the boy was from the mountains, then. Basically one season all year; it would have been difficult enough to tell day from night, let alone fall from winter.

"Something wrong?"

"No... It's just..." He beamed up at her. "It's nothing, Kotone san." She smiled in return, but it was uneasy. He genuinely was happy, and it seemed a bit sudden for a kid who had just lost his parents. Then again, if she remembered correctly, the effort of simply surviving on her own had left little time for lamenting; and the thrill of finding a place in the academy, where she could serve her village, had been enough to make her smile. Perhaps it was the same? Was that normal for someone outside of a shinobi family? She wasn't sure how civilian children were raised.

"Ah, here we are." She quickened her pace, only to slow again when she noticed how Haku now had to scramble to keep up with her longer strides. Her search for a store that carried clothing small enough for Haku- who was apparently nine; by his size, she'd guessed younger- and it had led her to an unfamiliar part of town. She led him to the doorway, and nodded her head in the direction of the racks of smaller clothing inside. "Go on ahead. Come get me when you've found something; I'll wait here."

"Why?" The doe eyed look he gave her, inclining his head, pulled a smile to the corners of her mouth. Odd though he was, Haku was indisputably adorable.

"I think I make the shopkeepers and customers nervous. You saw how they were staring at me in that shoe store?" Haku nodded, and hurried into the little shop, hobbling slightly. His feet were cut, and bruised from time spent barefoot in the ice and snow, and though he made no complaint, they must have pained him.

She turned her gaze to the sky, idly. It was a singly expanse of dirty grey, threatening another snowfall. The temperature was a steady freezing, and much to her surprise, this didn't seem to bother Haku in the slightest. She supposed it was nothing compared to the street in one of the farming villages in the mountains, inland.

He poked around for a while, and she kept watch out of the corner of her eye. She saw him motion to the man behind the counter, before running to her, and showing her what he'd found. She examined the sleeves and pantlegs, and seemed likely to stop at his knees and elbows. She raised a scrutinizing eyebrow. "You're going to be warm enough in this?" Like she was one to talk.

He nodded gleefully, so she sighed her defeat, and handed him the appropriate sum of money. If Zabuza lost his student to hypothermia because she'd let him buy summer clothes, he'd never let her hear the end of it.

A wet flake of snow drifted from the steely heavens above, and Kotone sighed as it caught in her dark eyelashes. More bad weather, more difficult mission conditions. Which meant less available missions, and less work to distract her. She'd done pretty well today, in that regard, and she supposed Haku was distraction enough. Having someone to look after had kept her thoughts from turning bleak.

Haku... He was nine, wasn't he? She shook her head. It was impossible to believe that she'd ever been so tiny, and it was odd now, remembering Zabuza that way. Now that she really thought back, nine years old was when he had...

She jumped, and spun around to the shop once again as a crash and splintering wood met her ears. There was a tower of crates from the floor to the ceiling next to the cash that Haku had just started away from with his newly purchased clothing, and it wobbled ominously as the bottom crate gave way.

Kotone's body acknowledge the problem before her mind was given the chance, and she flew forward at the falling wooden containers, about to crush her charge. Her feet left the ground, and she whirled around to smash the danger before it fell on- empty space?

He was gone.

Pale eyes widened in confusion, she lost all sight of technique, and her kick fell apart. She simply collided with the crate, hitting the ground ungracefully, and only just managed to escape the others.

"Kotone San! Are you alright?" The cry came from the other end of the shop, and she stared, jaw agape, at the child.

She hadn't seen him move. No untrained human was _**that **_fast.

The shopkeeper had ducked under his desk, and only just poked his head out to survey the damage. Having missed the scene entirely, he could only cower again as the kunoichi brought herself to her full height, and approached the boy.

"That was impossible..." She breathed, brows furrowed, and head shaking side to side in denial.

Panic filled the round, deep brown eyes, and appeared to be on the verge of tears; muttering something to himself, and biting his lip. "Hey, easy... calm down..." Kotone reached out to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He bolted.

The boy was a flash of black hair, and his newly purchased brown and blue clothes. She gave chase, pursuing the fleeing child into the street, and the snow that had begun to fall. The streets were not exceptionally crowded, the weather having chased most people indoors; she was grateful for this, as it let her keep an eye on him as he darted around a corner at a speed that defied all logic.

The streets became less and less empty, until she found herself sprinting headlong down unfamiliar, abandoned streets. But they weren't unfamiliar... She'd been here before; as if in a dream, or a past life. From the buildings to the make of the road, everything seemed known somehow...

She'd nearly caught up now, and pushed herself to an even quicker pace. This wasn't happening. She was swift by jonin standards, and this kid had matched her speed easily... Closer now, she could hear the words he was repeating to himself frantically. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to no one. "I wasn't supposed to... No one was supposed to see... I'm sorry...!"

She extended a hand again, and finally closed the gap between them as she clasped his shoulder; careful not to injure. "Hey, cut that out. No one's going to hurt you; you can stop-" The boy didn't hear her; he squeezed his eyes shut tight, and wrenched his shoulder away, and continued his terror driven flight. He'd been told not to do anything...unusual; he'd failed. Worse still, Kotone san had seen. If what Zabuza san had told him about her was true, then... then... He- more importantly, Zabuza san would be...

The Kunoichi's eyes flew open, as a much more tangible cold welled up in her abdomen; Kotone fell to her knees, doubled over as she proceeded to vomit up a mouthful of blood. Shaking in surprise, she glanced down at the wound that had seemingly come from nowhere; realization stopping her heart for a beat's time. What had been a puddle moments earlier had been fashioned- by Haku's will- into a crude, jagged sort of projectile that had caught her completely off guard, and was now imbedded somewhere near her kidneys.

She raised her eyes, and let out a small noise of surprise as she caught sight of him. The boy had stopped, and was staring at her, hand over his mouth. He'd apparently been waken from his frightened stupor, and, much to her alarm, ran towards her. He stopped before the injured jonin, mouthing words of apology that hadn't the strength to be real words. "Kotone San, I didn't mean- I would never-" She sat up, careful of the imbedded icicle, and smiled. "I didn't mean to." He managed.

Kotone's smile was genuine. She remembered Misao's stories of Hinageshi chan- cut down long before her time because of nothing more than blood- and felt no fear of the little ice user sniffling; snowflakes dotting his jet black hair. "That's ok. No harm done. I'm fine, see? It was my fault; I scared you."

"Y-you're not going to call me a monster?" The boy whispered, eyes beseeching. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Haku, you came back.. If you were a monster, you'd have left me here to die, right?" She grinned again, and began to claw at the clumsy work of ice his panic had created. "Haku, who told you that I'd do either of those things?"

"Zabuza San." He answered quietly, before his tone became more urgent. "Kotone San, we should find you a medic right now!" The boy insisted as she got to her feet, pulling at the arm she was using to remove the thing. "If you pull it out, it will bleed more-"

"No," she answered quickly. "Haku no one can see this. They'll _**know**_. I can deal with it, at home. It's alright, I've had much worse, don't worry yourself. I hurt myself all the time, if I say it's a training injury, no one will think twice about it." Kotone finally pulled the thing free, and the wound began to seep blood through her yukata. Haku's face scrunched up miserably, but she reminded him again not to worry. It did little good, and the concern stayed very much present in

his eyes. His small hand took a hold of her's as they walked; almost protectively. Kotone chuckled to herself. The entire situation was overwhelming, and all together too much to deal with; she would panic later.

"A...are you really not mad at me?"

"No. I've a few choice words for your _**sensei**_, though." She answered through grit teeth. "You're in danger here; what's important now is getting you home before anyone sees you."

"Kotone Chan?"

The call was close by, around a corner, but the voice was familiar. Hikyuu tensed, sharp canine teeth clicking together as she growled to herself. Only one person called her that, and this was _**not **_the time... "Go. Keep walking. If anyone asks, you don't know me." She whispered, stepping in front of the boy, and hiding him from the approaching tracker, and the petite kunoichi following behind him.

"Hiraku kun," She greeted with a forced cheerfulness. "And Shinju san. What are you guys doing out here?"

"Some of the villagers were mentioned a crazy woman who had just torn by. I assumed it was you." Shinju frowned. "Kotone, not that I'm surprised, but why is there a gaping hole in your stomach?"

"It's not gaping." She replied feebly. "I was just sparring myself; one of my water clones kinda got away from me, it's no big deal."

The medic ignored her, and moved to examine the wound; Kotone hissing in distaste at the invasion of her privacy. "This doesn't look like it was made with a kunai."

"I moved funny after I got hit."

"Kotone, why does it feel cold?" The medic prodded at the wound through her torn yukata and metal netting.

"I tried packing snow near it." Kotone lied. "I figured the cold would slow up the bleeding."

Shinju's expression flickered momentarily as she locked eyes with the boy who'd poked his head out from his hiding place in an alleyway nearby. "Take your shirt off; I'm fixing it." The statement was sharp, and seemingly out of nowhere; her eyes somewhere else entirely. Kotone knew better than to draw attention to him by turning.

"What, out here? It's fine, really." The younger girl blurted, hands held, palm outwards, in her own defense.

"There's no one around, relax. Hiraku, if you wouldn't mind...?"

The young man blinked at his sister, before making a face. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be best to take Kotone chan to the hospital?"

"It's nothi-"

Shinju stepped closer, and motioned to the streets behind with a flicker of her eyes. "You want my brother to go away, right?" She whispered. Kotone agreed quite suddenly, and Hiraku was forced to retreat.

Shinju waited until her younger brother disappeared around a bend in the road before pushing past Kotone, who followed mumbling excuses and protests as they approached Haku's hiding place.

Kotone sighed in relief as the alley appeared empty. The kid had sense enough to hide, thank the gods. "Sit down." The medic ordered, and to simplify things, Kotone obeyed; and again when she was instructed to pull her arms from her sleeves, and remove her mesh shirt. The injury was a fair bit worse than she'd first thought; Haku's inadvertent attack had been a surprise even to him, and so she hadn't seen it coming. She kicked herself internally for letting her guard down, but honestly, she'd never imagined babysitting to be a life or death occurrence. Kotone grit her teeth, feeling both vulnerable and utterly foolish as Shinju lay her hand over the wound, medical chakra spilling from her fingers to the damaged tissue. Sure, Kasumi had seen her scars already- she'd been the one to treat them- but it was humiliating none the less.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?" The younger, though taller woman answered.

"That boy."

"No idea." This would have been much more plausible if the aforementioned boy that she apparently didn't know hadn't scampered back into the alleyway right then. Not to mention that he squeaked, called her by name, and scurried faithfully back to her side. "What the heck are you doing her?" She growled, now frustrated beyond all belief with the turn her day had taken. "I thought I told you to go home."

"You did," He admitted brightly. "But then I remembered something Zabuza san told me."

"And what would that be?"

"Not to listen to anything you told me." He replied innocently; before his face fell again. "Kotone san, what happened to you?" It took her a moment to realize the boy was gaping at her scars, and smiled gently.

"See? I told you I've had worse." She raised a hand a ruffled his hair. He sort of giggled, and she took this as a good sign; hopefully he didn't still feel bad about the whole near-impalement thing. It was someone_** else's**_fault entirely that she hadn't a clue about Haku's abilities, and she intended to give _**that person **_a piece of her mind. This entire situation made a great deal more sense, now, though; "why _**that**_ one" indeed.

The petite medic blinked at the little boy, her unusually soft grey eyes widened slightly. "Hi." She greeted. "My name is Shinju." He returned it shyly, giving his own name after a moment's hesitation, and the medic smiled knowingly. Shinju returned to treating the now mostly healed hole in the other kunoichi's stomach, still smiling gently to herself.

"Kotone san, you look awfully pale..."

"She's lost a fair bit of blood," Shinju agreed. "But Kotone's an idiot," She chuckled. "and I doubt I can expect any more from her than getting a good night's rest. I can fix this completely by myself, it should be alright."

"I'd say she should take some time off. Can't be too careful, can you senpai?"

And then, all of a sudden, Kotone hated her life again. She was stupid, stupid, stupid for not taking her maneki neko with her, and so all the badluck around seemed to be converging around her today. And now there were four people in the alley. She reminded herself that they weren't in an alley as much as they were outside -_**lots**_ of people were outside- but she still felt a bit panicky.

She couldn't even sneak poor Haku in and out of the village without being caught; not once, but_** twice, **_now. Kotone repressed a sob; she was, without question, the worst ninja ever. "Naoko, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Kasumi kun, he told me you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were...alright." Naoko let out a low whistle, taking in the fellow interrogator's appearance. "Wow, those are...really something." She cringed, tracing the crisscrossing scars on her own chest to illustrate her point. "Scar tissue isn't as good as the stuff it's replacing. Should you really be fighting? Your movement must be affected."

Kotone rolled her eyes at her subordinate's hopeful tone; thankfully, Shinju jumped in. "That's what I thought as well. However, Kotone's made a full recovery, and there doesn't seem to be any physical effects. She's in as good condition as ever, Naoko San." She sat back on her heels, finished the healing, and Kotone returned her clothing to it's proper place, and hid her marred skin hurriedly.

The bright blue haired girl had something to reply, but stopped. "Haku kun?"

The boy's smile widened, and he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her waist. "Naoko San!"

"Wait, you guys... know each other?" That was it. The universe had ceased to make sense. Kotone was in some bizarre dream, she had to be. This was not happening; there was _**no way **_that this was real.

Haku nodded gleefully. "Zabuza san had to go and report to your Kage, so he told me where to go to get home, and I went by myself. I met Naoko San along the way; she was very kind to me."

Kotone waited before the hug had run it's course before standing, and taking the child by the hand again. She thanked Shinju, excused herself from Naoko's conversation, and assured the other she would be well enough to work immediately. This didn't seem to make Aoyama happy at all, so Kotone picked up her pace as she left.

"Kotone San? How do you know where we're going?" Haku asked, "you said you'd never been this way before."

"I think I used to live here, Haku kun." She replied, eyes trailing over the scene, matching it to a distant memory in hr mind's eye. It all seemed so small, now... "A very long time ago."

_vvvvvvvvv _

Kubikiri Hocho was propped up beside Kiyoshi when they returned home. Kotone wasted no time in confronting it's owner.

"Oi." The demon looked up from whatever it was he was reading over, and apparently struggling with. He motioned to reply, but the bloodied hole tear in her clothing, and the splintered wires sticking out at odd angles caught his attention, and his brow furrowed.

"What happened?" He stood, taking a step forward; always more vexed than concerned.

"On, nothing." She scathed, face falsely cheery. "I was stabbed with a puddle's all."

The man's eyes widened for a second, as he realized the implications of the statement. "Alright, so he's a kekkei genkai user-" He answered slowly, and cautiously, only to be cut off again.

"I don't care if he's from the moon," She hissed. "Why didn't you _**tell me? **_That's what I'm angry about."

"It's none of your business." Was the clipped reply.

"None of my-?!" Kotone snarled at him. "And just where did he get the idea that I'd kill him if I found out?"

"You would." He replied, tone even. "There's as much chance of you turning him in as not, more even. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Why would I... I'd never...I would_** never**_." She shook her head, eyes closed. Haku had plunked down on the floor, off to the side, watching the back and forth with wide eyes and a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Yes you would. If your kage asked it of you, you'd betray him without a second thought; admit it." Now his eyes were narrowed as well, and his tone had risen slightly. Kotone shouted something back, sharp teeth bared; Haku didn't hear. He wasn't listening to the words anymore. This was all much too familiar, and a wicked memory had taken hold of his heart.

"Please stop!"

They did, and both turned to look at the boy, who stared right back. It took a moment for him to comprehend that it had been his voice that had interrupted them, and he clasped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry..." What was he thinking? He had no right to meddle in his sensei's affairs. Ashamed, and apologetic, he darted from the room, and shut himself inside the closest one with a door; it turned out to be Kotone San's.

"What was that all about?" Kotone had calmed down abruptly, and raised an eyebrow at the now closed door.

"I'm not sure."

The kunoichi made a face, stepping closer; her stance and expression no longer furious. "Zabuza kun, this is insane. If you're caught hiding him you'll be-"

"Put to death, I know."

"But... he's not dangerous at all. Perhaps if we spoke to Mizukage Sama, everything would be alright? The wars on the bloodline families have been over for decades-"

"So he _**says**_." Zabuza spat sardonically.

"What?"

"I was supposed to kill him." He nodded at the Kunoichi's suddenly stunned expression. "As far as Mizukage sama knows, he's dead. That's why I have to keep him hidden."

Her gaze turned downwards, and she studied the floorboards intently. " I... I had no idea." She muttered. "There must have been some reason? He wouldn't... I know the villagers attack them because they're frightened, but it's been years since ninja have hunted them..." Zabuza shook his head. "Why didn't you?" She finally dared to meet his eye, and he shrugged.

"Killing him would have been a waste."

Kotone accepted the answer, and started for her room, pushing the door open a crack. "Can I come in?" The little creature huddled miserably by her bed nodded.

"Are you alright?" Another nod as she shut the door behind herself, and sat on her bed, patting the space beside her. "Here, sit." He did as she asked, and she reached for a hairbrush. "Turn around." He winced when she first tried to pull it through his hair, but it soon became easier as she worked the tangles away. They sat in silence for a while before she asked what the outburst had been for. He seemed to shrink.

"It was nothing... Just..." He shook his head, and she pulled the brush away to keep it from getting caught. "I heard my parents shouting at each other like that once." He confided, dejectedly. "Only once. Right before...well..." She paused, as he took a breath to calm himself. "My father found out... about Mama and I. He killed her, and tried to kill me. I panicked, and I...I..."

"Like today?" He nodded. She sighed, and tried another smile. "Hey, everything's alright now, Ok? You're safe with us. I don't know what Zabuza's told you, but I'm really not that scary. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Promise?" His voice cracked a little, and she nodded.

"I swear."

vvvvvvvvvvv

Kotone pushed the door open with her foot, carrying the little boy; who's ebony hair was now neat, and straight. She set him down on the couch, with a simple "He fell asleep." To his sensei.

"He hasn't been sleeping much at night." Zabuza admitted, with what might have been a badly concealed worry.

"Apparently, it's because his parents fought like that just before..." Zabuza nodded, and grunted a reply. He'd heard the story already. "The correlation there...It was quite telling. It means he sees you as a sort of father figure," She said, frowning at him slightly. "I hope you know how important that is."

Zabuza smirked, the cloth wrappings that obscured his face stretching slightly to accommodate the expression. "If I'm a father to him, what are you, then?"

She hesitated, before shrugging, and grabbing her mask of the back of the sofa. "I've got to go. I've still got work to do."

_vvvvvvvvvvv_

The Mizukage and herself made gloomy company given the matter at hand. Two chunin from Konohagakure no sato had been captured not long before; spying apparently their intent. _Since Kisame's defection,_ She'd been told, _the other villages have started to doubt our power. One of our strongest has left us, and we were unable to stop him. _

"Mizukage Sama..." She started, biting her lip. "I know it's not much, but... Let me give them something else to be afraid of. Zabuza san is renown in other countries...as are many of the other Shichinin. No one knows me this way, and I can use this to my advantage. I know I'm not as intimidating as the others, but..." She drew her mask from her yukata. "This can be. The name I've been given could be of use to you."

The kage quirked an eyebrow. "What do you propose?"

"Hikyuu can be more terrifying than Ume Kotone ever could be; Ume Kotone is only human. With this mask and name, it could be more than that. If I die, Aoyama Naoko can assume it, and someone after her. A mask and name don't die." Her eyes were ardent, her tone fierce in it's loyalty. "Let Hikyuu show the world what we do to those who cross Kirigakure no sato. I'll do everything in my power to reduce their lives to a living hell; then we'll return them, as some sort of..."

"Truce agreement." The kage nodded. "A gesture of," He laughed. "goodwill. Alright," The kage grinned. "They're all yours. Don't fail me."

"I won't."

* * *

Kotone shows her true colours, here. The question is when.

...Yes I realize she sounds like batman XDD that was unintentional, I swear.

I apologize if I totally murdered awesome little Haku's character. I luff him so. ;-;

XDD I guess the 'living here' thing only makes sense to people who've read "Sutego" this little fic-ey thing I have posted in "odds and ends".

So yeah! um, thank you all sooo much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it n.n Please review, and have an awesome, awesome day


	33. Dichotomy

Heeey, everyone n.n;

Well, I think I do far too much ramling before these things, and _**way**_ too much complaining. XD as someone pointed out (and I thank them for it) I do far too much whining and bitching (my words, not theirs's XD) about the quality of my writing. From now on, I'll keep my own opinion out of my tangents. It's for you to decide if the writing's any good, and I have no right to sway anyone one way or the other. I apologize.

So, without any more from me....

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Also: torture is bad, boys and girls D: Ren's not endorsing it, she swears XD;;

* * *

It was an art, and she would treat it as such.

Pain was all fine and dandy, of course, but_** really **_driving a person mad took time and patience.

Two leaf ninja was a rare treat indeed- ideal for what she'd planned. They were an odd culture; and she didn't understand how their mind set could be applied to the shinobi way. They threw words like 'team work' and 'friendship' around ad nauseam. They operated under the assumption that their lives meant something beyond their directive. It was laughable.

Because of this sickening sort of dependence, the first logical step was to separate them. This was standard procedure for any group captured; it kept the other members in the dark as to what has been confessed, and what may await them. The two leaf-prisoners were different. It was an odd day when their first reaction to the kunoichi's mask was not to demand to be told of the other's state. Of course, the leopardess used this to her advantage. Worded things in a way that let them squirm in uncertainty... Let them catch what just might have been an echo of a pained scream.

She'd taken their things, too. Their hitai ates, flack jacktes... anything that marked them as members of the leaf village. She took away that part of their identity; their connection to the group. She removed every shred of evidence that might remind them that they were shinobi.

These tactics never worked against her countrymen, and Hikyuu was always glad to expand her repertoire.

But, the two were surprisingly resilient; their tenacity always elicited a cruel snicker. They really did believe that there was hope for them; that somehow, their precious 'friends' from Konoha's ranks would liberate them, or that the old man they called Hokage would negotiate their release. It was absurd, but she could see it in their eyes. Taking that from them was what would do it. It was fun, seeing the realization slowly creep into their heads as she watched them from across the interrogation room, or from the floor of their cell: no was coming to save them. No one would ever come to save them.

Yes, their political agenda did involve their eventual release, but it was Kirigakure no sato that would instigate their return. Konoha had nothing to do with it. And why would they? These two were failures. After capture, a ninja's only purpose was to keep their village's secrets until their final breath (actually, she was surprised that the Leaf village hadn't trained it's shinobi to bite their tongues off, as the Mist village did) and their own life was forfeit. So it made no sense to be worrying about their teammate.

It was strange, and it puzzled her; _**fascinated**_ her. And like any unknown thing so enthralling, she longed to take it apart. She wanted nothing better than to tear apart their psyches bit by bit, and rearrange them as she pleased; in this case, thrown completely into chaos.

It was cold in the basement where the cells lined the walls, and the prisoners were kept shirtless and barefoot. This made it difficult to sleep, which weakened their will to Hikyuu's liking. There were no windows, there were no clocks. They knew not the time, or the day, and the interrogator captain did her best to stretch it, and mold it surreally. She'd give them two breakfasts in a single day to confuse them further, sometimes forget it all together, though they were always well fed- if they died, the entire plan, and all her work, would be for naught. Restraint was the mark of a good interrogator. She'd make a remark about a week's passing after three months; a day after a week; a few hours after a day. She'd yawn at noon, say goodnight in the morning. All to make them see what she wanted them to realize.

There was no time here; this was hell.

And Hikyuu enjoyed every second that didn't pass.

The walls themselves were embedded with seals too powerful to overcome. They leeched chakra at a constant rate that would spike if the one inside attempted to mold any of it. Trying to escape only strengthened the cage, and she'd stand stalk still; inhumanly so, like a doll or a stone, because she had to be _**more**_ than human; and watch bemused as they clawed at the lock; every attempt futile.

She'd giggle from behind the polished and painted surface of her face. Hikyuu felt no real happiness, save for that moment when she deemed it necessary; a controlled calm interrupted only by short bursts of acted emotion when it best fit her purpose.

Inflicting pain was an essential part of an interrogator's training, and how they used it defined when and how they were useful. Naoko preferred to overwhelm her victims as quickly as possible, and make their every second an existence of nothing but searing agony until they gave her the information she wanted. It was quick, but given the agony, unreliable. It was possible that the victim would confess simply to end their suffering. Hikyuu's slower method was more reliable when she had the time to employ it well.

Hikyuu always hurt them this way once, and very soon after starting. That was enough. They just needed to know that she _**could**_.

And then she'd leave them alone; as often as possible. Completely isolated from everything but their own thoughts. Kirigakure no Hikyuu was a very busy demon, and her victims had nothing to do but sit and think of the horrors she had in store. Their imaginations would supply them with fiendish tactics she hadn't the time to conjure up; their own minds could scare them better than she ever could, given she coaxed it along properly.

Hikyuu relished the whimper her footsteps brought forth. The man being held in this small cell block was coming along nicely; he couldn't tell if she was coming or going anymore. And with that contenting thought, she reached the end of the hallway, leaning against the heavy door to the stairwell so it shifted open, and begrudgingly allowed the mask to be taken from the face behind it.

Kotone sighed as she tucked the mask into the front of her yukata. Six months had passed since she'd acquired her little project. She didn't need much more time; they could be returned home shortly. A moment ago, she'd found herself relishing the thought of accompanying them to Konoha. Not as herself, of course, Hikyuu had best remain without form whenever possible, her stature wasn't quite imposing enough, compared to what she'd heard of the man Konoha had given the equivalent of her duties to Kiri.

The prospect of observing this 'Morino Ibiki' first hand was very tempting... As a subordinate, of course. It'd be ideal to let someone more like Hatsuka handle things. She'd borrow someone's mask, try to blend in as best she could; baggier clothing would be needed, her's would never do. Best not to attract attention by being the only woman with the party, as that was highly unusual for the mist's ninja, and anyone who knew this fact might find her suspicious. Perhaps she'd assign Naoko to the mission, as a sort of 'decoy' female.

The leaf ninja... once they saw the state of their comrades, they'd be horrified, she knew full well; But Kotone's heart was fixed, and her loyalty unwavering. Her homeland's safety, and honour were at stake. If breaking these two gave the world enough warning to deter an invasion, she would do it a hundred times over.

Or, at least, Hikyuu would.

Another echo of footfalls on concrete steps caught her attention, and she paused briefly at the landing. Bright blue hair identified the younger kunoichi, and Kotone gave a nod in greeting and a near-smile as Naoko passed. The greeting went unreturned; Aoyama had been indignant since being left out of Kotone's 'project'. But, being the excellent interrogator she was (Aoyama was becoming more acclaimed day by day. It was not uncommon for Naoko to be associated with the captain of the department, while Kotone was, when remembered, known mostly as a member of the shichi nin ) she understood the importance of a single tormenter in this case.

Of course, Naoko had other reasons for being irritated. Zabuza would not allow her to visit with Haku, but judging by his unusual cheeriness after some training sessions by himself, there was little doubt in Kotone's mind that one had managed to run into the other.

Judging by the fact that she, Haku, and Zabuza still had pulses, Aoyama had thankfully kept the boy's existence a secret, and for that she was grateful.

The chill in the basement always left her unprepared for the heavy scent of earth and melting snow as she stepped outside into the suddenly warm air. Summer held its blessings and curses equally. It was generally less frigid, though the weather was in the habit of changing quite suddenly to near January dispositions. Tracking became easier in the thick mud left by melting snowdrifts and the sudden appearance of liquid rain. However, this also impeded the trackers. And, she decided as the sun somehow managed to beat down on her face through the thick clouds above, it was uncomfortable. She was used to cold wind, and chill air; now, the sun's warming glow was trapped by the grey blanket between the village and blue skies. The heat was unlike the burning of her black hair against her bare neck from Hi no kuni's climate, or the harsh, inhumane torture that was Kaze no kuni's deserts. Instead, it was a dull sort of inconvenience, that left an uncomfortable sheet of unwarranted perspiration between her katabira and skin; the air trapped by her yukata was warm, and awkward.

Besides; despite the boy's best efforts to remain blithesome, it was quite obvious that he missed the snow dearly**. **

Haku was a paradox: a boy with icewater-blood, and a warmer heart than any she'd come across. Perhaps, she mused, it was this warmth which kept him from freezing solid.

He as a sweet little creature, and therefore alien to her. Still, though, he'd become a constant over the past few months, and she'd grown very fond of Haku. He was always out training with his Sensei, or asleep on the couch, reading (she was always impressed by his ability; it far surpassed her own) or otherwise milling about their home, happy as anything. Except for when he wasn't.

The boy had nightmares. It was a few days after he'd come to live with them that he had first woken her. He hadn't meant to, and apologized frantically when she came to check on him. She didn't need to ask what the dream had consisted of, and it had left him frightened, and whimpering. She had sat with him, and stoked his hair as he bit his lip, and still livid with fear, mumbled apology after apology for his weakness. She shushed him.

_There are things in the real world more terrifying than anything your imagination could possibly dream up. Go back to bed. _

Where had that come from? She'd nearly said it.

He was untrained; he couldn't yet hold himself to the same standard as she and Zabuza. As it stood, he was a young civilian who'd been through something traumatic; she might not have been able to bear showing that sort of frailty herself, but she certainly couldn't fault _**him. **_

"You must've had bad dreams before this, right? How'd you cheer yourself up then?" 

He had bit his lip, studying the floor timidly before turning an expecting look to her. "I used to go sleep in Mama and ...and ...and father's room." 

Kotone shrugged. "You could stay in my room, if you'd like." After all, as much as she disliked to remember, that's what she'd done as a child when she had been afraid. He'd hugged her with a gleeful, and grateful giggle (As Zabuza had pointed out, and tried to correct, on several occasions, Haku was unusually affectionate. He'd apparently been in the habit of referring to the demon as 'Onii san' for the vast majority of their trip home, after having found one another).

Kotone's bed was small, but Haku occupied very little space. It was a lot like sharing the area with her cats; save that Haku smelled a great deal less like corpse, and didn't growl. He woke her not long after having fallen asleep, and met her eyes anxiously as he hid himself behind the sheets.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," He answered with a shake of his head. "But I think you were having a bad dream too, Kotone San. So I woke you."

She shook her head as well, and muttered around a yawn for him not to worry. "Most of my dreams are nightmares, Haku. It's just something that comes with being a ninja. I don't mind."

"Oh." He replied, settling back down. This scenario repeated many times, as his night terrors were frequent, and Kotone never seemed to mind being woken up. And nearly every night, he'd find her fighting with an unpleasant dream again. He'd always wake her up, though, and always, with his childlike, innocent concern for those dear to him, ask what it had been about.

"I never remember." She always lied, only to roll over, and fight behind closed eyes to exorcize whichever of her personal demons was plaguing her that night: Suishou's claws.... The angry spirits of the Kaguya... Coming home to find the house empty, and receiving the news that it always would be; his body long burned, his existence obliterates... Memories of a long forgotten time, where the water had not obeyed her chakra's pull, overpowered and overwhelmed her... father dripping blood as he staggered down the hall... Haku, dragged away by faceless jonin to meet the fate allotted to his kind... failing her Kage....

She finally reached home.

Haku was seated, cross legged on the floor between the couch and the kitchen, staring intently at a glass of water that no longer resided in it's glass. Instead, between his hands, it danced and writhed, like liquid glass; invisible save what it did to the now warped-looking space behind it. He closed his eyes, and the droplets of water stuck more tightly together forming a perfect, glass- smooth ball. Before, he'd flinch as a splash got away from him, but no more. It stayed clear, and solidified under his will; frosting over and constricting as his chakra forced it to a crystalline state. And then, finally releasing the breath he'd been holding, is once again became molten as it fell neatly back to the cup.

"You're getting good at that," He noticed her presence about the same time as she chose to speak, and looked up at her wide eyed. He relaxed, and smiled sheepishly as he saw the genuine admiration in her expression. "How do you do that?" She asked, stealing closer to sit beside.

Haku watched the water carefully as he thought. "I'm not sure how to describe it." He admitted. "I simply.... can. I want to. I'm so glad that I can now, as long as no one but you and Zabuza San see." He smiled fondly turning to her. "It's like... how you know your left from your right, or how a bird knows it can fly, or how you know to breathe. I just....do."

She sighed, and nodded in defeat. There was no way she could understand. Only another kekkei genkai user could.

His improvement was rapid, and impressive. His control had become perfect; second nature. A reflection of his training, and skill, rather than blind, dumb instinct brought on by a panic. She was impressed, and proud. It felt... good, watching him excel. She only wished she had a hand in his training herself. Zabuza insisted that she'd have no part in it.

And so, for the first time, Kotone was found entertained the idea of taking a student of her own.

She payed a great deal more attention when she dropped by the academy, and did so more often. She observed their posture, tone, and talent; their behaviour alone, and with others. The training had changed sp drastically... It was like watching an entirely different species of 'child' than she and Zabuza- especially Zabuza- had once been.

It was bizarre. They played together; they laughed, they smiled. Except for one.

Only one had ever really caught her eye.

She heard no sounds coming from his room, or the bathroom, and a quick sweep of the scene had revealed it to empty. She was unsurprised to see the house otherwise unoccupied. She hadn't seen much of her old training partner for a long while now. She'd wake up, and he'd be gone. Had always 'just left' when she herself returned from a mission, or interrogations assignment. She'd notice food that was there wasn't anymore; she never actually saw him eat. Perhaps she lived alone. Perhaps Momochi Zabuza and Haku were figments her imagination had cooked up to at least give her company in her madness.

It was understandable that he'd be absent frequently, even when not in missions. Haku needed supervision, and teaching, and the secrecy involved meant his training schedule had to be worked around his sensei's duties as both a member of she Shinobigatana and the head of the assassination unit. It made sense that he'd be out at all hours, and sleeping at odd times.

Naturally, this left him with little time to himself; or herself, as it happened. Not that it bothered her, of course. Kotone glanced down at the mask staring at her accusingly from the front of her yukata. She was a kunoichi; nothing bothered her.

It was beautifully simple: She didn't feel, and therefore couldn't _**be**_ bothered. The nineteen year old sighed, and glanced, through the window, at the sun; still high, in the hazy patch of cloud it managed to show itself through. Haku would be more than fine here alone.

With that, she found herself back into the sticky, pressing heat of the day; mask fitted back over her face, and that intoxicating sense of calm it brought settled into the heart she had only in the most literal sense.

There was more work to be done.

_vvvvvvvvvv _

Months passed by, and the negotiations remained unsettled.

Kotone sighed, (Hikyuu now satisfied by bloodstains and the ringing of cries in her ears) setting her mask down on the back of the beaten couch, as had long since become her habit. Her more tidy counterpart might have been irritated, had her mask ever stayed unused for any real length of time; it never idled long.

As set her mask down in it's usual spot, and Haku made a soft, questioning noise to catch her attention.

The boy was still tiny, though fast-approaching the age of ten (her own birthday would be soon, but she avoided any reminders of the date; best not to know when it was. When January came, she'd know she was twenty; she felt less.... whatever it was, this way) and was on tiptoes, tracing patterns in the frost dusting a drafty window. He looked over as she entered, and beamed.

Returning the grin, the kunoichi took a quick scan of the room, and found their home otherwise unoccupied. "Where's Zabuza?"

The boy bit his lip. "Not here." He replied evenly after too long a pause. She silenced the twinge of suspicion her years interrogating inspired. As of late, she found herself ignoring that nagging doubt more frequently than she'd ever remembered. It was work, she decided; it was getting to her. It was Haku, after all; she could relax.

"Kotone San," he started, eyes focused calmly on the painted mask, "why do you wear that?"

"Ah. Well, it's..." She inclined her head in thought, her dark lazuline bangs falling in her face. "There are a lot of reasons. It hides facial expression, makes it difficult to see where the person's looking....Anonymity....That's what they tell you, anyways." She smiled, and leaned against the back of the couch. "More than anything, it's dehumanizing. Shinobi with particularly vile work wear them; it helps to keep one self from another. If you're wearing your mask, you're on duty. Without it, you can allow yourself more..." she pursed her lips, as an adequate term escaped her, "human liberties." She flinched as thought the term was not quite accurate, but let it stand.

"But Kotone San," Haku's eyes were intelligent beyond his years, despite the innocent tone. "Zabuza San always keeps his face covered."

Kotone smiled mirthlessly. "Perhaps Zabuza is only human in the shower, Haku."

The sky grew dimmer, and the tracker-captain returned, giving no real answer to his whereabouts when asked. She convinced herself to think little of this. Besides that, he ignored her quite completely; as he had been wont to do, as of late.

Haku was sitting on the floor before the couch, pouring over a book Zabuza had found in another village, somewhere, while on a mission.

It was thick, and the letters tiny; not meant for a boy his age, but he managed without much difficulty. Kotone took a seat next to him, and stared at the printed characters lamely. She recognized the odd word; the ones that concerned to her work, but besides that they were alien.

Haku took pity on her, and, quietly, began to read aloud.

There was a pounding on their front door that the kunoichi had been far too engrossed in the story to have anticipated. The door opened, and a blue-white curtain of hair poked it's way around the doorframe. "Hey, Zabuza sempai, I wanted to know- " Suigetsu trailed off, his eyes landing on the other boy is age. His face fell. "Zabuza sempai, who the hell is _**this**_?" He bared his teeth indignantly, apparently staking his claim as the demon's only 'apprentice.'

The room went quiet.

The silence was broken, and all three males glanced, astonished, in the woman's direction. She didn't bother looking up, and flipped a few of the book's indecipherable pages. "He's my cousin."

Suigetsu's mouth twitched into a sharp-toothed frown as he stared at the bloodline user as though for a confirmation. Haku nodded obediently. Kotone shrugged, ignoring the tenseness in her chest, matching the precarious nature of the situation. "So there I am, on a mission, questioning people about a target, and a contact asks for my name. Some lady overhears me, and asks if I know an Ume Hirumae. If Misao sempai's to be believed, which he is, he's my uncle, so I say yes..." She sighed, and closed the novel. "Apparently, Ojisan had some kind of fling with a village girl before he died, and she couldn't afford to look after her son anymore. So they dump the kid on me."

He furrowed a pale brow in contemplation. "So your uncle...?"

"His grandfather, yeah." Well, of the four of them in the room, it was the one that mattered that seemed to be buying it. Something occurred to her, and her eyes flew open in uneasy panic. Haku, Zabuza, Suigetsu and herself...

"One, two, three, f-...fuck." She jumped hurriedly to her feet, nearly shoving the younger ninja outside. "You _**can't **_be in here." His protests were both violent and vulgar, but Kotone's superstition managed to chase him away. She sighed, slamming the door closed, and muttered a quick 'I'm going to take a shower', before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Haku." The demon was sure to wait until the running water drowned his voice, and they would not be overheard. "Remember what you just saw. Ume Kotone is a fantastic liar; you can't believe a word she says." He dropped down to one knee to look the child squarely in the eyes- the eyes claimed to be like his own- and lowered his voice more still, and repeated what he'd told his apprentice a thousand times before. "She is the _**enemy. **_When the time comes, we'll need to be rid of her. Always keep this in mind."

"I understand, Zabuza San." He replied calmly, after a moment's hesitation that Zabuza chose warily to ignore.

_vvvvvvv_

In the end, she had to settle for Hiraku.

Hatsuka would be tied to the village for an indefinite length of time; as the eldest male of the Nezumi household, Ekirei was his to inherit, and Risu's to train. Extensive, and difficult training that would require all of his attention, and most of his time. She hadn't learned a great deal about the other swordsmen since becoming one of their number, but this she knew: A deadly toxin had been smelted directly into the blade of Nezumi family's katana. A scratch from Ekirei was enough to bring crippling pain, and a slow, agonized death to the strongest of opponents.

She thanked the gods and whatever kind spirits had helped her the day she had challenged him unknowingly.

With Hatsuka unavailable, the only seasoned member of their ANBU that she could think of with the ability to speak for the group was Kasumi Hiraku. Zabuza had been reluctant to let her borrow him, but had eventually conceded with much grumbling, and snarl. The rest were novices (or, as the experienced trackers called them under their breath,"cannon fodder") as this was, technically, an assignment designated to Zabuza's division. She was only being allowed to go by their kage's kindness; not out of necessity. It had taken months longer than she'd expected to arrange their return, but finally it had been settled, and the group departed.

Her old happi was fine, and she bound her chest more tightly than usual, flattening the female curve that betrayed her disguise as best she could.

The hakama were Hatsuka's, though. She didn't usually wear them, but given the situation, anything that might hide her shape was welcome. She'd never been exceedingly dainty, or girlish in appearance but wasn't about to take any chances.

She'd asked, and been lent a pair he'd long since grown out of. The boy, who really wasn't a boy anymore (he must have been at least twenty by now) was still thin, and gangly, never having really filled out to match his height. His collarbones were sharp where they showed, his cheeks thin, his limbs scrawny. But there was something bright in his eyes; something intelligent and crafty, and he was, without question, a brilliant ninja. "What, so my pants can go to Hi no kuni when I can't? No fair." He'd joked, in that odd, easygoing way of his that never ceased to puzzle her. How anyone could be so familiar with a stranger...no, how anyone from _**her**_ year could be that way was the thing. Had he been in Aoyama's class as Momonga had, she'd have understood.

It had taken her a while to decide how best to keep her hair. Many men from her country wore theirs long, and so cutting it wasn't an issue. She'd eventually thought it best to put it, bangs and all, into a long plait. She was somewhere to the feminine side of androgynous, but with her mask on it should have been more than ambiguous enough to avert attention. She considered it a success.

Zabuza had arrived home from his open duties shortly before she had departed, and had been sitting in a kitchen chair idly; not eating anything, just sitting. Haku was seated on the couch, and giggled when she emerged from her room.

"How do I look?" She said, joining Haku in his laughing.

He glanced in her direction, and looked her up and down once before, with a sharp movement of his head, turning his focus outside. "Like Risu." He grunted.

That was the closest she had gotten to a 'goodbye,' and there was a cold, heavy sort of pressure in her chest as she left the house. But the mask was fitted into its place, and the pressure was lifted. Kotone may have cared, but Hikyuu was impervious to such pathetic sentiments.

The plan had been to float, exchanging masks with Hiraku for fear of having the prisoners' eyes fall on her. But that was a risk she would have to take: Kotone was unwilling to part with her adopted face. Without it, she felt... small, somehow. Hiraku's just wasn't the same. It wasn't her face.

No, not her face. It was no longer her face, and never would be again.

It was Hikyuu's.

* * *

Ok, anyone who's read "Sutego" from "odds and ends" would get the Gyouten refference XDDD

This wasn't where I meant to end the chapter, but it was getting really long again. The scene in Konohagakure (though I have it half written) won't be part of "Breathe again", as there's simply no place for it, really XD;;; It'll be in "Odds and ends" when I finish it.

For anyone who cares, I'm also writing GaiKotone crack for the hell of it. I love it way more than I should XDDDDDDDDDDDDD It's like, my noncannon Kotone OTP. (ok, so there's barely a canon pairing to begin with XD;;) Anyhow XD that'll be in Odds and Ends too when I finish. It takes place way after this, though, so majot Spoiler-age. owo

Anyways! Thank you so much for reading, thanks so much to those who've reviewed, and have an awesome day! 8D


	34. Duplicity

I've been worried about this chapter for a while now XD; I'm not sure how I did.

There's refference made to the Konoha thing, and another incident that took place while she was there. I plan on writing them both out fully, and adding them to "odds and ends" n.n Oh, and a third thing that happend ages ago. I have yet to write that one XD; but eventually. It'll go in Odds and ends too. I've got like, 3/4 of the second part of Asayuu done. I like Gyouten XDD I have this weird thing for my secondary characters. That's why I never get anything written- I work on like, one big thing and five smaller things at a time XD;

So... yeah! I hope you like it n.n;;

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Aoyama Naoko belongs to Kisame- Er... I mean Nobukane.

On a completely unrelated note, I now own a Momochi Zabuza plushie. I was filled with dorky joy. 8D

And on another completely unrelated note, Momochi Zabuza is a bitch to draw XDDDD

* * *

Kotone's fingers pulled the plait loose as she approached the ominous figure of the abandoned Kaguya compound, silhouetted against the greying evening sky. It wouldn't do to let Risu see her this way. She'd changed on the way back, had loosened the sarashi binding her chest as she usually wore them (her rib cage was quite grateful), but her hair had slipped her mind until just now.

She breathed at a forced, even pace and trained her thoughts on the familiar cold air she'd missed so dearly- anything to calm her agitated heart rate and relax her tensed muscles. The indignity of being discovered and subsequently taunted by Morino hadn't yet lost its sting. She supposed she'd be satisfied if an actual fight had been allowed. The agreements of their visit had stated quite clearly that as long as they refrained from harming any of the Leaf's citizens or ninja, they'd be given the same protection. She'd had to tread carefully. Not that she'd failed to hold her own in the badgering that had ensued, of course. No, no; she'd unnerved the lookers on if not Morino himself. Still, she'd turned his final jab over in her head again, and again, and no matter how she concentrate on the air quality, she couldn't quite force it out.

_Whatever you've done, I'll undo. To even assume you're on the same level as I am... It's a joke. Take off that mask, look me in the eye, and I might take you seriously. If you could, you'd have done it by now. You're nothing without that thing, are you? _

Her hand had hovered over the polished surface for an instant, before she'd smiled, stated that she'd 'no time to humor him,' and sauntered off. Kotone sighed, and studied the mask in her hand. She hadn't had time, and it was against regulations to show her face on duty.

She _**wasn't**_ afraid, and she certainly hadn't fled.

Besides, the mission had ultimately been a success. The prisoners were returned, she'd left at least a few of the other ninja aghast, and the scroll Mizukage sama had entrusted her to deliver discreetly had been handed off to the one ANBU captain, Uchiha Itachi, as he'd instructed.

She sighed as she entered the decrepit quarter, and turned one of the cat figurines dangling from the hilt of the sword she'd strapped to her back soon after leaving Konoha. She often sealed Kiyoshi away in a scroll kept in the same pocket, but in enemy territory, she felt more relaxed actually having it present.

Her pace was unnaturally swift as she strode past the homes, who seemed to stare at her blankly though broken windows like gouged, empty eye sockets. She watched nothing but the prints her own cold, sandaled feet left in the wet snow as she passed the house Misao had once occupied. Her grip on the black cat-charm tightened.

There were other tracks, larger than her own, imprinted in the slush and she followed them to the place they sometimes met. The air was dead, and still; the night's chill having cleared the mist. She could hear sound- voices- clearly as she approached, and quickened her pace.

Though the words were unclear, she recognized the deeper, guttural voice all too well. The other was strained, but there was no evidence of the shaking that would accompany an agitated Raiga's laughter, sobs or both, and Tsubasa never raised his voice. This left only Risu.

She skipped the rickety stairs and bounded to the door, well practiced in ducking through without Kiyoshi becoming caught. Words became clear, and other sounds. The click of a sword against it's scabbard, and the swish of parted air- a fight.

She skidded to a stop in the hallway, darting through the still open doorway to the room they most frequented, loosening the ties that kept her weapon in place with her left hand and taking hold of the handle with her right. The duty to keep them apart was hers; Misao sensei had entrusted it to her.

Risu had drawn his weapon, and was in mid-swing; Zabuza, conversely, had taken hold of Kubikiri Hocho close to the base of the blade as the room didn't accommodate the zanbato's immense size, and raised it. Kotone had no time to consider strategy as she skipped between them, and brought Kiyoshi down on Ekirei. Caught by surprise, the poisoned katana clattered to the ground at Risu's feet.

The rat nin's already set expression of intense loathing faltered for only a moment as he considered her presence- then he smirked. Kotone turned, as a rush of cool air and razor sharp metal narrowly avoided her. Zabuza had dropped his shoulder, and lost his hold on the weapon and the Executioner's Blade skidded wildly across the floor with momentum meant for the rat nin. Raiga, who she only now noticed, had to jump back to sitting on the table behind him, and draw his feet up to keep them as Kubikiri Hocho flew spinning by at ankle height and finally halted against the wall.

A severed strand of cobalt hair floated gently to the ground.

Zabuza stared at her, wide eyed, for only a moment. His gaze sank to scathing and returned to Risu. Though Raiga hadn't been part of the altercation, his hand hovered over the hilt of one of his own swords, and he shared Zabuza's animosity. Risu had managed to offend them both.

It was only when she noted Zabuza's labored breathing- from anger or exertion, she couldn't tell- that she realized she was still holding her own, and took a much needed breath more shakily than she'd have liked. "I can't have you fighting in here," she said finally, though the tension in the room absorbed the words and made them useless.

Risu came to this place to escape his family; Raiga because he had nowhere else to be; and the two tried to bash one another's brains in frequently. It was almost mandatory that they do whenever they met sober. But Zabuza had never partaken in the rows himself. They were a petty waste of time and energy; he made no attempt to disguise this opinion. The atmosphere was different, now. This was no drunken squabble, and the spark in the dark eyes now staring as though straight through her was nothing if not perfect detestation. They had truly meant to kill each other. They still meant to.

Risu moved first. Eyes always fixed on Zabuza, he bent to collect and sheath Ekirei. His next move pulled a match and his favorite vice from his pocket, which he lit and breathed in as the rest of the room stood still. He smiled, at length. "Lousy mongrels," he spat, as he dropped his cigarette unceremoniously and crushed it beneath his heel.

Raiga ground his teeth, and drew his weapons, looking back to Zabuza for support. He didn't have it, and narrowed his eyes at Zabuza like a traitor before storming from the room furiously. She could hardly believe she'd missed it. Those terms, "Mongrel," or "Mutt," had meant nothing to her as a child. That it took Misao to actually explain the connotation embarrassed her, now. The hostilities between the Land of Water and their neighbors to the north west fell heavily on the shoulders of anyone unfortunate enough to have been born with 'Enemy' blood. While Zabuza's bone structure, height, eyes and chakra affinity were all typical of the island's inhabitants, his complexion was an unusual combination of Lightning sienna and Water Country pallor. Had she thought Raiga's name a coincidence? How could whoever named him have known he'd be so skilled in something as uncommon as lightning jutsu? It was a cruel name they'd given him.

Zabuza finally tore his eyes from Risu, and drew even, mechanical paces to the place where his weapon had settled. "Ume san," he said without turning to look at her. "I need a word."

"Of course."

"Not here," he answered, securing the weapon to his back, and shooting a glance at Risu. Risu, she now realized, was grinning at her maliciously.

"What?" She snapped.

"Oh, nothing." He removed Ekirei from it's place at his hip, and collapsed idly in an armchair, head lolling to the side, grin sill sickening. He drew the weapon, and held the hilt with one hand, while the tip of the blade was held by the tip of his third finger. He turned it there, immune to its venom he was amused when he drew blood. "I'm just picturing that pretty white throat of yours," his eyes moved from the twisting blade to her eyes, "slit."

Kotone grimaced, thoroughly disgusted, but paused before she could hiss a reply. Zabuza reached between the back of her neck and Kiyoshi( which she'd tied back in place)'s handle, and clapped a hand securely to each of her shoulders, and steered her towards the door. "Come on. I need to speak to you," he repeated, straining to keep his tone level. "It's important." She raised an eyebrow but allowed herself to be led away, mindful of his hurry. Risu wasn't finished.

"After all," he drawled; she could imagine the smirk on his face. "Ekirei has tasted your blood before."

Kotone stopped dead, and ignoring the way Zabuza's grip tightened around her upper arm, rounded on Risu. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing- just ignore him." Zabuza growled. "You know what he's like." He attempted a step towards the hallway, but she stayed where she was.

Risu chuckled smugly to himself. "Awful anxious to get your little harlot all to yourself, aren't you?"

Kotone rolled her eyes. "Alright," she sighed, shaking her head as she allowed herself to be directed out of the room. "So he_** is**_ just being an ass."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in anything Risu says," he muttered. "He likes nothing better than to get on one's nerves."

"He certainly got on yours." Zabuza grunted a reply, bandages crinkling where he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What the fuck did he _**do**_? That wasn't like you."

His mouth twitched into what might have been a smile behind the cloth. "Just who are you to say what is and isn't 'like me'?" He let go of her arm.

"No one, I suppose." A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. "But after fourteen years, I think it's safe to say you'd be somewhat familiar."

"I think you're overestimating that familiarity," he replied more seriously. "You caught me by surprise, just then. Consider yourself warned: get in my way again, and I _**will**_ go right through you."

"That's a bit harsh," she didn't match his sobriety, and quirked an eyebrow.

"You and Risu were both within striking range. I could have cut through you both."

"You didn't, though," she reminded him. He didn't answer. "So what was it you needed to speak to me about? Can it wait? I've got to see Hatsuka, I need to return his pants."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Zabuza's pace quickened as they left the walls of the Kaguya compound and turned into the near-empty street. A few villagers meandered in the road, darting to and from meager stalls in the streets. It was a lazy sort of day anyways; more so still after dark. "That's actually what we needed to discuss." Kotone eyed him uncertainly and awaited an explanation, which he gave in as few words as he could manage.

There had been an incident a few days earlier. Nezumi Hatsuka and Kasumi Shinju had been spotted walking hand in hand by her brother. Hiraku had demanded he unhand her, and he'd responded by smirking, asking the kunoichi if she had any aversion to him, and kissing her when she insisted she was perfectly happy in his company.

Hiraku's indignance had been the least of Hatsuka's worries. There had been others that had seen, and none approved. As the Nezumi clan's heir and Risu's successor, he had a certain level of dignity to maintain. Kotone hadn't believed the public display of affection when Zabuza first recounted the story, but it was no joke. The Nezumi clan's honour had been tarnished, and Risu had been furious.

He'd wasted no time in calling his nephew for training, still enraged. Ekirei had snapped Hatsuka's practice-weapon like a twig. Then Risu ran him through.

"Is that what you and Risu were fighting about?" He didn't answer.

They'd reached their destination. Kotone instinctively turned down when they pushed their way in to the stairwell, but Zabuza grabbed her hand to stop her; he jerked his head in the other direction, and she followed him up the steps.

"He's alive, though.," Zabuza assured her, pulling the conversation from deadened air. "He's been working up a resistance to that poison for a while now. Hatsuka is nowhere near immune- not like Risu- but they're saying he'll live. After all," something like a smile played across his face as he held the door open and they entered the hallway of the tracker's department. "He has Shinju looking after him."

He said little else as she trotted after him, eyeing him skeptically as he disappeared through an opened door and began to rifle through a desk. Was it his? What a strange thought.... He forced a scroll and pen into her hand a second later, and watched her expectantly. "Well?"

"I can't read this. You know that."

Zabuza sighed, and pointed out the signatures scrawled along the far side of the roll of paper. His own sharp, irregular lettering beside a name printed in a smoother hand: Kurosuki Raiga. There was room for one more. She frowned, and looked back at the assassination unit's captain, flummoxed. "You're choosing a replacement, aren't you?"

His reply was detached. "If I get the approval of the heads of all three departments, it's set in stone. Mizukage Sama won't be able to choose for me."

"Since when did you worry about things like this?" She continued to scrutinize him, as though the answer was written somewhere on his forehead. She asked another question when he didn't respond. "Who is it?"

"Nezumi Hatsuka."

"Even after-?"

"Yes," he cut her off, and watched carefully as she added her signature to the page. "I'd had him in mind already. What's happened hasn't made me reconsider. I need someone steadfast; Hatsuka refused to bow to convention. I respect that." He took the form back from her, and set it down. His need for her fulfilled, he started back down the hallway, then stairs without another word. Kotone grit her teeth, and perused.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"If I die-" he broke off, and took a breath, before shaking his head. The sound of her footfalls echoed in the cement well, clicking at each stair. She made no attempt to hide them as she caught up, and fell into step with the demon, speeding and slowing as he did. "If I die," he snapped, at length, "I'd like to know I picked the next captain myself. Someone who'd act as they thought best and not how they believe our kage means him to. There are enough spineless lapdogs in ANBU masks as it is." He looked her in the eye as he said it. With that, he took off in home's direction.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She called after. Her only reply was the creaky slam of the stairwell door, and ghostly remnants of her own words bounced back by the cold stone walls. She sighed, and continued her descent to the basement and the work that awaited her there.

_vvvvvvvvvv _

"It's time."

The boy laying on his stomach on the couch, flipping through a book with one hand, and toying with a frozen throwing needle with the other, jumped as the door slammed behind the demon. "Zabuza san?"

The older man shrugged Kubikiri Hocho from his back, and set it against the wall. "Rumor has it there's another group after our same ends. The Mizukage is becoming wary, and it wouldn't do to let him increase security, or let whoever else this is act before we have a chance." He let out a deep breath, and pushed his hair back, further than his hitai ate already did, with his hand. "I know this is sooner than I had first thought." Haku said up, and bit his lip. His teacher sounded troubled. "But I've just been to see the others. I think this is the best opportunity we can hope for. Tsubasa left the village today. Raiga's here, but not loyal enough to pose anything like a real threat. Risu, I know I could handle." He let out another breath, and met his trainee's eyes. "I'll deal with Hikyuu tonight, beforehand, as we agreed."

"Right." Haku nodded, his young face set with determination and an unwavering loyalty.

"You know what's required of you?"

The boy nodded again, repeating his instructions as Zabuza strode quickly towards the kitchen and pulled a glass and bottle from the top shelf. He then disappeared into the other jonin's room, and returned to the counter. He crushed something in his fist, and let it fall into the glass. "Once she leaves, I'm to stash our emergency supplies by the edge of the village, and then gather the others."

The demon paused for a moment, his voice less authoritarian for a moment. "Are you ready?" There was a fly buzzing futilely against the kitchen window. Haku said nothing, but flicked his wrist and let the ice needle he'd been fiddling with fly; he skewered it effortlessly.

"Good boy."

Haku beamed.

vvvvvvvv

It was late when the finally finished with the work that had pilled up for her over the past few days. She was surprised to find Haku awake and Zabuza gone when she reached home. "Hey," she greeted. He didn't look up.

"How was Hi no Kuni?" His voice retained its normal politeness, but he spoke more softly than she could explain. The poor boy was tired, she decided.

"Remarkably uneventful," she lied. He nodded, but still didn't look up at her. "You sleepy?" He nodded again, and she smiled more gently than befit a demon-jonin. "Alright then. I'll let you get to bed." Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "Do you know where Zabuza is?"

"He was here," Haku answered, "but then he left."

"Ah." Kotone pulled her mask from the front of her yukata, and set it down on the back of the couch. "Thank you. I Think I know where to find him. Has he...." She hesitated. "Has he seemed strange, to you, lately?"

"N-no," the boy replied quietly. His eyes fixed to the floor.

Kotone nodded. "Fair enough," she ruffled his hair, still smiling. "Goodnight, changeling." He'd been hurt the first time she'd called him this, but then she'd explained her reasoning. It wasn't a reference to his blood, she'd told him. Or at least, not in the way he'd assumed. She'd simply thought it a fitting term for a boy spirited away by demons. Kotone san always said it like it was endearing.

Haku studied the floor guiltily, before wrapping his small arms around her waist in an exceptionally tight hug, and blurting a quick 'goodnight' as he jumped on to the couch and buried himself in the blankets he'd set up for himself there.

Kotone was left slightly bewildered by the boy's behaviour. She supposed that as an interrogator, this should have alarmed her, but it was easily explained. Spending a great deal of time with a person, one adjusts to their mannerisms. It makes those she knew most dearly the most difficult to read. Zabuza's conduct puzzled her always. With that, she turned and strode back into the darkness and slush, following the familiar and well-worn path to their training ground.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The man glanced over his shoulder before rounding them again irritably. She ignored the hostility and set Kiyoshi against the nearest tree before taking a seat beside him, uninvited. He glanced quickly in her direction, and pushed his glass of sake towards her. She thanked him, but kept her gaze on his posture as she raised it to her lips.

"Zabuza kun?"

"Yes?"

She set the glass down, holding it instead in her lap, and sighed. "Is there any particular reason you're trying to drug me?"

He seemed suddenly preoccupied with something over his opposite shoulder, and turned away from her. "What makes you think that?"

"You're not denying it, for one." He made a contentious noise in his throat. "You wasted no time in giving me the glass. Usually I have to pester you for it. You won't look at me. This glass is clean; you haven't had any yourself. And besides," she was getting a bit tired of speaking to the back of his head, "you held your breath." He gave no answer, but his shoulders tensed. "You're off our game today, Zabuza. You've gotten careless."

"You're reading into nothing," he shot back, at least now turned a bit more in her direction.

"Then you drink it." She held the glass out to him. He recoiled. "That's what I thought."

The sky was grey that night. A sort of dim, purpled blanket that trapped the few lights from the village and sifted the darkness through bit by bit. They sat in silence. Zabuza made to speak once or twice, but thought better of it. Kotone simply combed through her still loose hair with her fingers as she swirled the glass and examined its contents. She could not smell, nor see anything dissolved in the drink. He'd done well, she thought bitterly, for someone who didn't generally resort to such subtlety.

"It was nothing to hurt you," he muttered, finally turning to let his dark eyes meet her pale ones. "It was just a sedative."

"Why?"

"I could have simply gotten you drunk," he admitted. "But that seemed far too unreliable."

"_**Why?**_" Kotone repeated, more forcefully.

He closed his eyes, and leaned back on his elbows, letting his head fall back against the collar of his thistle-coloured flak jacket.. "I need you out of the way for a while. Only until morning."

"I see," she replied curtly, patience wearing thin. "And why is that?"

He ignored her question. "What you told Suigetsu," she didn't appreciate his changing the topic. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" She did little but narrow her eyes and shake the glass more forcefully. "That story set Haku as your blood relative."

"It was the best I could do so quickly. It worked, didn't it?"

"And what if Suigetsu has mentioned that lie to anyone else? If Haku is discovered-"

"Why would he be?" She hissed. "Stop avoiding my question. Why is it you need me out of your way?"

"I can't say. You'd rather not know."

"Try me." The kunoichi had issued a challenge; he declined it.

He shook his head. "I can't expect you to understand. Haku and I....We have something in common; something I'm not sure how best to explain to you." His gaze grew pensive, and he studied her carefully, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Your father was shinobi, as was his father, if Risu is to be believed. Correct me if I'm mistaken." Kotone said nothing, and he nodded, because in not doing so, she had. "And so, born from shinobi blood, from the moment you joined the waking world, you've belonged to the village, haven't you? To the Mizukage."

"Not always," she corrected, looking away. Something about his words made her uneasy. "There was a short time. Between father's death, and...and meeting you."

"And how was that time?"

Her hand flew immediately to her throat. "I," She shook her head, "I can't remember." Her expression and unconscious gesture said otherwise.

"That isn't the same." He answered shaking his head. "Far from it. I remember it as well. Wondering where you'll find food, water... Cold- _**always**_ cold- not being sure you'll survive the night? You were a slave to blind instinct then, as was I. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here now. It's not the same at all... "

He was distracted by his tangent, and she frowned. "_**What**_ are you talking about?"

"Like Haku, I wasn't born into the Mizukage's possession. Life then was uncertain... pitiful, yes, but even the bastard, lightning country blooded, mutt-child of no one a lunatic had some happiness. Misery though it was...Haku and I have both tasted _**real **_freedom." He brushed a strand of blue-black hair from her face, and let his fingertips linger on her cheek; she didn't recoil, or freeze in place. She closed her eyes, and exhaled, taking in the uncommon feel of his skin against hers. His hands were cold– like a dead man's. When she opened her eyes again, to meet his, she was far too busy studying his expression to mull over his temperature; a bizarre, amused pity."You can't even fathom it, can you?"

She couldn't explain why, but this enraged her; insulted her. She drew back without thinking, hissing as his hand flew from her face before she could bite him. "You're talking nonsense." She snapped. There isn't anything outside of this life. There is no greater happiness. This _**is **_existence. Why can you not accept that?"

"Why can you not entertain the idea of something better?"

"Why are you dissatisfied?" She wasn't as angry as she'd have liked to be. This was frustrating, but the feeling clawing at her chest, and run away with her mouth, was not fury. She couldn't out a name to it; she identified feeling from the outside, she couldn't recognize it in herself. "We exist to serve the village, our kage. There is no greater purpose."

"The Mizukage, or the village?" His face retained it's calm, but his hands clenched and shook. "It isn't the same thing. I have no wish to serve our kage."

Kotone's hands closed around the pale fabric of her yukata; sharpened nails digging into her palms until they bled. She paid them no mind; all focus, all energy was put into her racing thoughts, which were fired from one point to another and died. She spat the first real string of words that made its way to her lips."You're selfish, then."

"Yes," he said quietly, to himself, "perhaps I am. But so are you. You simply fail to acknowledge it."

She wasn't sure if it was his distracted eyes- all she could see of his face- or his words themselves that were making her so... She wasn't quite sure it was anger. Something in her gut, but something elusive and nondescript, was tightening painfully; as thought she was feeling this indignation or whatever it was in her kidneys. This was... She could remember arguments like this before, and they never ended well. She missed that. Let him lash out at her– she'd give it back tenfold, and it would be over.

This wasn't the same– he wasn't angry. There was a controlled, almost regretful tinge to his words and expressions, but everything was dead honest. It was making her uneasy.

"Selfish," she muttered, "I've done nothing but serve our country. I 'd never do anything against mizukage Sama-" She repeated it for her own benefit.

"Out of cowardice!" It was snapped, but not in fury. He was weary, and stared at her from the corners of eyes narrowed in a lethargic dislike. "Better the devil you know than the one you don't, isn't that how it goes? Better to stay in this hellhole, as that bastard's-" He winced. She knew what he was going to say, but it stung no less when he spat 'attack dog' instead. "Our people are starving. You and I have both felt that– don't tell me you've forgotten– and now, we, two of the strongest this village has to offer, can barely scrape a living together for ourselves and a _**child**_. Our noble family used to take an immense cut of the village's revenue, and that's why we suffered in the past.... Mizukage sama has an iron grip on the entire country- not just our hidden village. The Daimyo can't rob us blind any longer. So where is our hard earned living going, I wonder?"

She protested feebly when the accusation finally sank in. Their kage existed to protect the mist village's people. He wouldn't lie to them. Zabuza laughed.

"What is a ninja than a professional liar? And what is Mizukage Sama but the greatest ninja in the country?"

"I've had _**enough **_of this!" Kotone's gritted teeth and narrowed eyes did little, in her mind, to properly portray whatever it was bubbling up from somewhere near her kidneys. She knew she should stay calm; she should keep her voice even, and her eyes icy. She was a ninja, feelings did not become her. But this was no battlefield, and this was no enemy. She wished from the bottom of her useless heart that it were.

This was her old childhood training ground, and this was Zabuza. And she'd shout at him as much as she felt like, because the bastard was making her feel very, very... _**something**_, and she didn't like it one bit. Still, though, as right as it felt she knew it was wrong; each genuine, heartfelt word she let slip was terrifying her. "You're talking like a lunatic. You're... You're not making any sense! What the hell are you getting at!? Whatever it is, it won't do any good." There was a stinging lump forming in her throat. She couldn't remember what that meant. "Whenever you set out after something, you're as miserable afterwards as you were before. It's always the same. Why can't you be content? What are you trying to _**do?"**_

"Don't ask me that." He answered, still distracted and refusing to meet her eye. "Don't make me lie to you." It unnerved her that despite the tension in every muscle and ligature, he could still remind her so completely of himself. Zabuza was as restless as he was still. She'd never seen a man who sat so quietly wander the way he did. His body abandoned, her training partner's mind could flicker from one thought to another so quickly and so completely, behind those dark, occupied eyes. He was sitting this way now, and she could see the beginnings of words press through the cloth of his wrappings before he changed his mind. "Please," it wasn't a word he used often, and it caught her off guard. "Just get out of here as soon as you can. I don't care how. Take the first mission that gets you out of the village. Just..." he closed his eyes, and shook his head, "don't be here for a while. I swear it will be different this time....but believe me when I say you'd want no part in this. Get yourself somewhere safe, and stay there. That's all I'm asking. "

"And what about Haku?" The stupid- well, if it was possible to have a lump of pure _**pain**_ stuck in one's throat, that's what she imagined the problem was- thing was making it difficult to speak.

"Don't worry about him. This doesn't concern you."

Kotone grit her teeth, and turned away from him with a poorly disguised snarl. She tried to regain her composure, but she was betrayed by the quiver in her voice. "No. You're just going to do something to _**insane.**_ Nope, none of my concern at all."

"What's it to you what happens to me? I don't see why you care."

"Because I...!" She'd whirled around (actually managing to startle him) and had blurted another aimless thought; one that had been bouncing around her head for some time now. The word stuck in her throat, and she was left to mouth half-formed sentiments helplessly.

She let out a pained, incredulous chuckle when her voice found her again. "You know what?" Her mouth twitched into a humourless smile. "I'm done. Fuck it, I'm _**done**_." She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as she took the little ceramic glass in one clawed hand. "I don't care. I don't want to know. I don't want any part in whatever the fuck it is you're rambling about." She eyed the glass for a heartbeat, before tipping it back, and downing it unceremoniously. "Go to hell." She spat, pushing herself to her feet.

Zabuza said nothing, but stared wide-eyed at the glass, drained to the last drop, abandoned in the icy snow.

Her knees buckled a few steps into the clearing.

"What...? Already?" She blinked, one hand to her forehead and the other thrown out in front of her to save her balance. She was feeling a bit lightheaded, nauseous... Her heart was palpitating. "This isn't- No...." She turned to him, eyes wide. "_**Poison?**_" He said nothing, his hand hovering contingently over the ceramic cup. "You've killed me...?"

"I suppose I have."

"You said-" She breathed shakily, dizzy and faint. "I trusted you."

"That would be your fault, now wouldn't it?"

The trees around spun, but she closed her eyes and staggered back to right herself. Another tentative step brought her closer to Kiyoshi, but her limbs felt hollow– The world tilted, and the ground came rushing up to meet her more quickly than she would have anticipated.

She was standing then lying in the ice and points of grass without any way of accounting for the time between. She struggled to lift her head, and was overcome with another wave of illness. Her body tried to save itself, and she retched, shoulders heaving with a force she didn't have, as she spilled the drink and the rest of her stomach's contents into the slush to no avail.

She rolled away from her mess, and was instantly regretful. The sickness returned but nothing came of it. The sky was that of cloudy, grey-purple night above her. The stars had long since abandoned their country, and her only company was the tops of pines and birches that curved to meet the dusty blanket of the sky. She was cold.

Kotone's pale eyes flickered to the patchwork of icy snow and damp grass that made up their old training ground. Kiyoshi lay on it's side; she'd knocked it over as she fell.

She pushed herself over, and extended one trembling hand towards the hilt. It fell short. Kotone let out a breath– the ground soaking through her yukata, katabira and to her skin, chilling her straight to the bone– and elbowed herself a bit closer.

"Trying to avenge yourself, Kotone? Do you think to kill me?" He let out a gravelly chuckle. "Given the state you're in?"

The snapping of thread was his only answer. He turned.

Kotone closed her eyes, which weighed heavily with fatigue, and drew the good luck charm her teacher had given her close to her wavering heart. The red one; the one that guarded health.

"That's all you were after?" She heard him stand over the pathetic in and out of her own shallowing breath. She clutched the tiny, red cat to her chest, as thought it would save her from him. Somewhere in the back of her fading mind, she knew it wouldn't. He made no attempt to hide the sounds of his sandaled feet through the ice as he approached.

She could see little but her own dark hair, spilled haphazard over her shoulders and arms, strands crisscrossing her vision. But she could hear him draw closer, and he came to a stop before her, and reached out-

"No!" It was weak, but sharp and he withdrew. Kotone tucked her knees to her chest, pulling herself into a ball with what little strength her body could supply. "Don't touch me...Don't!" The little figure held fast in her weakening fist. The drug was doing its work well: her vision swimming, her limbs leaded and useless, her head foggy and unclear. She was muddled enough to allow the choking shrieks to escape her throat as near-sobbing. "Demon...! I _**hate**_ you! Don't touch me..." She was at her limit; her voice dropped to a feeble whisper. He raised a foot to her ribcage, and flicked it outwards. She flinched, with a breathy, unbecoming whimper.

He reconsidered, and stopped short.

"You see?" He smirked, sitting back on his heels before her; eyes surprisingly dead. She'd expected excitement, malice. "I told you, didn't I? That one day you'd see me for what I really am- and you'd hate me like all the others do." His grin curved wider, but never reached his eyes. "It just took a bit longer than I had anticipated."

She tried to curse him again, but her mind was growing too hazy. She hated him. She was afraid, but couldn't quite remember the cause...

No... there was no reason to be afraid? Why was she frightened? Zabuza was here with her, that was something. She was safe, with him here. He'd always kept her safe, when she'd needed him to... When it was possible...Hadn't he? She was so sleepy...He had, she was almost certain... whatever danger it was, it must have passed. Zabuza was here, and so there was no reason to be afraid, was there...? No... Why was she so tired...? She was of value to the village, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. A waste, that's what he'd call it... It would be a waste.

All she wanted was to sleep... But she couldn't, no... she was afraid to... why...?

"Since you believe in that shit...." he sighed, "wish me luck, Kotone chan." She did, though she wasn't sure why. Something about what he had said struck her as unusual... but she was happy... It made her happy, though she couldn't.... think.... why...

Everything went hazy soon after.

* * *

Points to anyone who knows what he poisoned her with XDDD;; It's fairly obvious, I think.

So... yeah! I hope you enjoyed it, and have an awesome day n.n

And yes, HatsukaShinju is officially a pairing here XDDD I love it waay too much. And even more points to anyone who can guess what Risu was talking about XDD


	35. Miscalculation

Uh.... I've been wondering if I should post this chapter XD;;; But ok, here I go. It's mostly pretty OOC rambling ;n; and it's waaaay too long XD;; I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it sucks so bad XD;;

On a totally unrelated note, I now own a Kisame plushie, too! 8D XDD I think I'm getting a bit obsessed. They way I had to set them down on my shelf is a bit awkward, but it's the only way they'll stay XD;;; Basically, Kisa-plush has made Zabu-plush his bitch XDD I seriously wanna make plushies XD I've seen some pretty awesome homemade ones.

So... I'll shut up, now. The poison question's answered here XD I didn't have and particular substance in mind when I asked, I just meant that the thing had been mentioned before. Anyways, enough from me. I've been worried about writing this and somehow managing to Keep Zabuza in character. I think I failed pretty hard XD;; I'm also still writing under the assumption that Madara was acting as the Mizukage, as Kisame kinda said in the manga. I figure he'd been stealing money from the water country to finance the Akatsuki XD that's what I've assumed. It's probably way off, but like... yeah XD

EDIT: darn, I forgot to mention. Lots of refferences to 'Sutego' here. It's a little thingie in 'Breathe again: odds and ends.' It'll probably make a bit more sense if you've read that, too.

EDIT AGAIN: I made another version of this, in which I chopped all the potentially-OOC stuff out, the things that I considered a bit of a gamble, as Rayle pointed out that, as I had feared, this was unforgivably out of character. It's posted in "Breathe again:Odds and ends" as Chapter 11, or "35- fixed". I'm still pretty attached to this version here, as it's always how I'd pictured this, but obviously I'm bias towards my own ideas, and I've gotta be open to feedback, and figured it would be worth a shot to try it another way, and see if it worked better. The response has been mixed, so far XD Rayle thinks that the second version was greatly improved, while I've gotten positive comments on this one, too. I'm leaning towards leaving this chapter in place, but I'm not sure XD I may replace it with the other one. I'd like to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Tsubasa and Naoko belong to Nobukane

* * *

He had hated her from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her.

Filthy and barefoot as he; tiny, shivering, curled close to herself to safeguard warmth she didn't possess. The wooden bench was hard and unforgiving, but still she lay fast asleep, oblivious to the goings on around her. Unaware of the jonin discussing their fate, and unaware of the mongrel child studying her with fascination and disgust.

She slept on, trusting the charity of cold-blooded strangers to keep her safe.

This was no ninja.

That he could remember the feeling of thirteen years so vividly amazed him. It came back to him now, as he watched the light fade from her eyes. The panicked choking of her breath was all that proved she lived still– and that would end soon enough.

He had always known it would come to this. From the day his eyes truly opened to the cruel world they knew, all those years ago, he had known what he would have to do.

He could remember well enough, through the haze of time and panic. The jolt of reality through his blissfully existence of denial and child's play. When being shinobi was a goal, and not a mind set. But he'd heard, and he had understood. All their training, and all their suffering would be for nothing: one was to die by the other's hand.

He wondered if it was fate that had led him to the truth. Would any other child have realised the meaning? No, he imagined not. How many others knew death as he did? How many others could truly picture their friend dead? How many had ingrained the stench of blood in their heart as he had?

None could as he had. He knew her well enough to play the scene out in his head. The order would be given, and she wouldn't believe. She wouldn't understand– but he would.

It had terrified him, and that in itself terrified him still.

Why? What was she, when weighed against his own life? It was a fair fight, no matter how depraved; she had every opportunity he did. So why did the thought of putting the kunai to her throat make his head spin? He was to be a ninja; to take life should be as natural as breathing.

Then she was there; trying to force sense from his mutterings, eyes wide with concern. He'd tried to explain his revelation, but she couldn't understand as he had. He couldn't break her childish faith in their leaders.

He couldn't save her.

And so he'd save himself. He would take her by the throat, and prove he had the fortitude for a shinobi's so-called life– to kill his own heart in stopping hers.

But he'd met her eye as he sought to snap her wrist in his grip. They were too familiar. Cold blue as shadows on snow, and filled with a confusion and betrayal that didn't belong there. He'd hated her then. He'd hated the way his resolve faltered. He'd failed to end a little girl, and had fled in an enraged disgrace.

It wasn't bloodlust that had led him to the older students; he hadn't yet tasted that. But something beyond himself had driven him past their training ground, and some force deeper than conscious thought had taken the knife. He ignored the sleet and rain and cold. He was on a mission he'd yet to really understand, and it was only when he stepped into the chamber that he knew why he was there.

They'd been standing, close together and smiling against the wall when he entered. So they didn't know yet. A scrawny little third year, slipping in through the door unannounced and uninvited had done nothing but draw stares and raise eyebrows. He was here to prove himself, if only to himself.

There was only one girl in the room. She was closest, and he stepped tentatively, curiously, as confused by the action as she. He raised his arm, watching carefully as it was driven through her throat as though by another's hand, and blinking as though entranced at the blood that poured fourth as she fell gasping and sputtering to the ground. Zabuza's lips pulled back slowly, and he smiled.

Killing... was remarkably easy.

Her partner, pale and wide eyed, had stepped towards him still preoccupied with his her gasping, dying form. He felt no sympathy, and lunged again. It pierced the older boy's abdomen, and he collapsed on top of his friend.

He would always remember the pause. The moment of complete stillness before all hell broke loose. Then the others fell upon him. That was where his memory weakened, but he'd cut them all down, somehow or other. He remembered only the smell of blood, the pounding of his own frightened heart, and the paradoxical satisfaction he felt as each one fell.

He remembered his first taste of the instinct-driven world of a battle fading. He remembered the fear he refused to admit he'd felt since slowly taking hold in its place as he became aware of the blurring at the edges of his vision, the unbearable pain from the many wounds he'd suffered, and the realization that many of the bloodstains spattered before him on the cruel stone floors were his own. This was the panic of injury, not remorse. He shook because he could feel Enma O's breath on the back of his neck; not see him come to claim his prey. He regretted nothing.

Then he remembered Misao.

Misao, who, despite having seen the bloodshed he'd caused with his own eyes, deemed Zabuza- deemed the _**Demon**_**– **worthy of help.

The old fool.

He'd awakened to the sound of hushed voices and a rustle of bed sheets to find the place next to his now occupied, and by someone a bit to familiar. Medical ninja were sparse, and assisted by a handful of civilians with the proper training. It was a few of these he overheard them discussing the girl. She'd been found rain-soaked and near frozen, curled behind a garbage dumpster in an alleyway; identifiable only by her standard issue sandals and mark burned into her back. "Poor thing," they'd said, "didn't make it back."

Back? She'd _**been **_back; relatively warm and relatively safe in the tiny patch of the barracks they could call their own. The stupid girl had tried to retrieve him, and that was impossible. The boy she was searching for was long dead; or at least altered irrevocably.

Then she was curled beside him, and he couldn't understand why. She knew what he'd done, what he was; that he'd slaughtered them for reasons he couldn't give words, and enjoyed every second. It didn't matter how he tried to explain, she couldn't understand. A 'friend,' she'd called him. Sick and feverish, what use was there in reasoning? It didn't matter anymore, anyway. He'd be reassigned and rid of her soon enough. She was no longer his concern; he'd let her do as she liked. If that entailed cuddling close to him in search of warmth he didn't have to share, so be it. He wasn't sure why he had fought as he did when they took her from him the next morning.

He'd known the course he had to take since he'd first stood before their kage. The country's Daimyo were his puppets; the Land of Water was Hachidaime's. It was for this man he'd sweat, and suffered, and bled. It was because of this man that his village starved, that mama had-

He knew. It was only this man who had the power to change these things. Only this man's fate wasn't chained eternally to another's will. Zabuza would take this position for himself. He would set things right; and so he wasn't afraid when their makeshift god addressed him. He knew something the older man did not. He knew how he would meet his end.

And then he was offered the chance to return to the academy for a final year; a chance to correct his past mistake. He'd taken it, and squandered it.

She was sleeping when he reached their corner of the barracks. It was too perfect: there he stood kunai in hand, his quarry dreamy and helpless, the thrill of battle and taste of blood still ingrained in his memory– yet, something had stayed his hand. He'd returned the knife to his pocket, and laid a well-meaning hand to her shoulder– _Hey, wake up, loser. _Again at sixteen, it hadoccurred to himwhat had to be done. That tiny argument over her eyesight had brought something much more important to light. She was unbearably stubborn- impossible to sway. The reasonable part of him- the part born from bloodshed, the demon- had stuck; but only once. He'd met her eye, and stopped, appalled. Again not long after, as she'd bled from her own foolishness and frailty. There'd been nothing to do then but wait– he hadn''d taken her into his arms, and dressed her wounds and cared for her himself. Then there were the thousand times before, and after and between where he could have ended her, or let it happen; to turn a blind eye as she was pinned by stronger adversaries, or fail to tend to her when she collapsed from abusing her body and expending her chakra.

The demon had been born from murder, and there was nothing he did better; it was his life, his livelihood, his vocation. He had no qualms about killing. So why would his resolve waiver when she was concerned? Gratitude? For each time he'd protected her, she'd done the same for him. He'd woken more than once in a cold sweat to find Kotone had dragged him home, or out of the way to look after as best she could. No, he owed her nothing. Kotone, most likely, acted out of duty to her kage. It was for Hachidaime that she saved him; she was merely preserving a fellow tool. He acted for his own reasons.

The usual spark of wit had long since left her eyes, and they stared at him, bewildered and blameless. Even as he took hold of her weapon, there was no fear. She didn't have sense enough left to be afraid. His face crinkled in distaste as he raised the unfamiliar weapon. It was enough like Kubukiri Hocho to be passable, but too different to be agreeable. Zabuza stepped closer, and touched the blade to the back of her neck, taking aim. Ceramic charms, missing the friend she still clutched to her chest, clicked as he raised it sufficiently. The black, demon-warding cat stared at him accusingly as it spun on its thread between him and his prey.

Kiyoshi was not designed for beheading, but he was strong enough, he knew, to drive it clean through her neck regardless. Well, not cleanly, but it would do, and he drove it downwards with the necessary force, breath held in anticipation of the inevitable crack and spatter of blood.

It never came. The blade stopped short, a hair's width from it's mistress's skin. His arms gave out when he tried to raise it once more, and the cat mocked him as it dangled. He refused to believe her superstitious drivel. It was not any charm's power, or spirit of a long dead mentor, or any will of the blade's itself, he decided, that kept him from hitting his mark. It simply couldn't be like this: being killed by her own weapon was simply too humiliating. She deserved at least better than that.

"Zabuza kun...?" Her voice was weak. He dropped her weapon, and before he really realized what he was doing, had crouched down beside her.

"Yes, Kotone chan?" Why he called her this, he didn't know. It was a strange compulsion that he'd decided to humor. It was harmless; there was no one to hear, and she was not long for this world.

It was dark, the only light coming from the nearby village and contained by the blanket of clouds overhead. A dusty, muted kind of glow. There was little he could really see of her, and he was thankful, but he could see well enough. Her hair was a single fluid shadow in the darkness, as thought she was part of it, and between the inky strands he could see her eyes struggle to remain open. It was a losing battle. "I'm cold," she whispered.

It had been a long time, but he remembered the cue. Zabuza sat beside her, and gathered her carefully in his arms, arranging her in his lap as he had once before, here. She'd been dying then too. He hadn't the time for this. He had things to be doing, important things– but this was important as well. He was fulfilling a very old promise: to sit with her if ever he found her weakened with no hope of survival. Zabuza rarely gave his word and held himself to it when he did. How else could he believe the things he swore he'd do?

She was warm to the touch. Of course she was, her heart was beating itself out in her chest exactly as Shinju had said it would. It was only later, on another trip to see her patient that the medic had indulged his curiosity and explained the paradox of the drug's mechanics. The sedative was actually a kind of stimulant. The body overreacts to the drug's effect and the body is slowed and calmed as the pills are overridden; however, her body has its limits. In excess, the drug defeats the body's self correction. When the heart is finally driven faster than it can stand, it stops. He'd only meant for her to sleep. He'd meant her no harm when he stole the remnants of her pills from the drawer where she'd stashed them away, and crushed them into the drink.

As she had said herself, fourteen years side by side afforded a kind of familiarity. He knew her inside and out. Kotone was still on edge every April fourth (though she no longer had to be coaxed forcibly from bed), the number still terrified her; she had nightmares regularly about her father, failure, and certain horrors only kunoichi were subjected to; and Kotone had been wrong, as a child– red looked beautiful against her hair (he knew well enough from crimson bloodstains and Kiyoshi's thread-wrapped hilt). He also knew that she'd never once finished an entire glass of sake. He'd planned for this. One sip was enough to make her sleep untill well into the next day.

Of course, there was one thing he knew well enough about her that he'd failed to consider. She was both unpredictable and reckless. She hadn't been spared a drop. In the end, there'd been no need to steel himself and kill her. She'd done it for him. He could wait, or help her along, but the end result would be the same.

She was breathing shallowly, and irregularly and he could actually feel her heart racing as he held her. She kept trying to move. "Zabuza kun..." she muttered weakly. "I feel.... I...." It trailed off, but the bewildered grimace expressed her discomfort well enough. Her grip slackened, and the little red cat rolled from her fingertip to the icy snow.

"Shh," he said softly, brushing her hair from her face. He plucked the maneki neko from the slush and pressed into her palm and closed it in her hand. "Save your strength. Just lie still." There was no need to make a show of concern, but he did. It didn't matter what he said, she couldn't understand him; it was only the tone that mattered– like watching Haku try to gentle a panicked rabbit. The leopardess was something more of a panicked rabbit herself, now, if only in heartbeat.

"I'm scared.....I just want to sleep," her eyes were closed now, and he continued to stroke her hair; it seemed to calm her. There was no need to distress her now. These were her final moments, after all. He supposed some kindness was warranted.

"Then sleep. You're safe," he lied, as his hand curled snugly around her throat. She paid it no mind, and relaxed gladly against his shoulder. Her dark brows furrowed as she shifted slightly, ear to his chest. She whimpered, and her eyes opened just wide enough to look up at him.

"Your heart's not beating..." She informed him groggily. Of course: she couldn't feel it through the reinforced material of his flak jacket. Perhaps he simply hadn't one to feel.

"Shhh..." He eased. Thoughts back to the last time they'd been this way troubled him. The blood suited her. Ume Kotone was a fierce Kunoichi. She wasn't meant to die this easily. She was meant to go down kicking and screaming to the very last, and leave a great bloody mess behind. The helpless thing in his arms had fallen short of her potential. That's what one gets for trusting a demon, he thought sourly. "You poor stupid creature." He whispered. She didn't respond.

He'd wasted enough time. She was mewling and gasping for breath, and failed to respond to her voice or his touch. It wouldn't be long now. He should just leave her...

He couldn't– he wouldn't. He'd sworn to end her with his own hands. He'd failed his own agreement with himself time and time again when he'd given in to childhood reflex and allowed her a place in his arms. He allowed her to be weak in his company, and though he never partook, knew well enough he was free to do the same if he was so inclined. He swept away the last coarse, straight, cobalt hairs that had fallen across her throat, and let her head fall back to better expose it; his hand closed around it.

He'd always wondered why she alone was safe from his ferocity. The demon was in the habit of blanketing the battlefield in mist and attacking unseen and unheard. He victims hadn't time to know they'd been killed, let alone alert others. His prey was mute, and faceless. Kotone was not. He'd always been an auditory creature. The eyes could be fooled– they were not to be trusted– but his hearing had always served him well. Of all the targets he'd faced not one had any place in his heart or mind. This woman's face– and she was a woman, he had to stop thinking of her as a girl. She was well into her childbearing years, especially by their country's standards– had a familiar voice attached to it. He could picture not only the tone and timbre, but her behavior and speech patterns and vocabulary. He could picture her asking him to stop, imagine her outrage, her bewilderment at his betrayal.... but never begging him for mercy.

She choked, but her shallow irregular breaths continued. Zabuza growled in frustration. He was strong enough to tear her throat out, and yet he couldn't force strength enough to strangle her to his hand. The tendons and muscled tensed and constricted, but the grip remained slack. So great was his distraction that he failed to notice the crunching of snow and underbrush as someone approached.

"Zabuza San...?"

"What are you doing here?" The demon growled, "I thought I told you to get the others. I'll handle this."

"I have, Zabuza san. They're ready as they can be, and waiting where we agreed. You've been an awfully long time. I was afraid there'd been a problem." Haku replied placidly as he approached. Zabuza knew from his pace the second he grasped the scene before him in the darkness. He stopped dead.

"Not a problem, exactly," the older man answered, a bit late. "Something just didn't go as we'd meant it to."

"I...I see." The boy's voice wavered, and Zabuza eyed him skeptically before tearing his eyes away and fixing them on the other side of the clearing.

"You'll see worse than this, Haku. You're no use to me faint-hearted..."

"No, no!" It was rare to see the boy's composure gone, and the frantic outburst startled him. "Of course not, Zabuza san. Never... I'll gladly do whatever you require of me. I'm your weapon," he assured, "tell me to kill and I'll do it. I was simply...surprised." Haku was hiding his sorrow well, but it leaked through the cracks in his small voice. He stepped closer, tentatively, and knelt down beside his teacher and the near-corpse growing paler in his arms.

"This bothers you." Zabuza looked back to him again, careful not to let his gaze drop to her. It did, and stayed there– his grip on her neck, specifically.

"She was kind to me," Haku admitted, but put on a brave and flawlessly feigned smile. "But my loyalty is with you." Zabuza nodded, distracted by his own thoughts. "Besides," he was trying a bit too hard to sound cheery, "Kotone san died peacefully. Not like Mama...." he winced. That particular wound had yet to heal properly. It would never, really. Zabuza knew that all too well.

Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. His instincts were good, and his capacity for murder greater still. No, he decided. It wasn't that he _**couldn't **_kill her... some part of him had simply realized it to be a bad idea. Ume Kotone was a member of the shichinin for a damn good reason. If it weren't so, he could have simply dealt with her when the need arose and not in the

pre-emptive fashion he'd chosen. If she fought him, he was uncertain of the outcome. A victory would be hard-won, besides, and would no doubt leave him too weak to win another battle. If she died now, the village would be missing one of its strongest come morning...

"Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza san?"

"Kotone's mask is at the house, correct?" The boy looked bewildered, but nodded and awaited an explanation. The village lights were fading as the night grew darker still. Nonetheless, Haku could see the disquieted expression across what showed of the other man's face. "Good. I want you to take it, destroy it, and join the others." Haku agreed immediately, but the puzzlement on his features justified elaboration. "Kotone isn't like I am," he began, taking a more secure hold of the lifeless girl, gingerly. Zabuza and Kijin were synonymous– two aspects if not simply two names for the same whole. Hikyuu was different; nothing but a mask and a hollow interior created to serve the village. Kotone hadn't changed when she'd taken up the alias– it was an alien set of values, characteristics and behaviours that the mask invoked. Kotone was possessed by a demon of her own creation. She shared her body with the Leopardess willingly, if only to please their Kage.

He hated it.

Kotone was also replaceable. Hikyuu existed only in the mask– it could be passed to another after her death. Aoyama Naoko would take up the role when Ume Kotone met oblivion, and no one would be the wiser; another would replace her in turn. Hikyuu was immortal as long as the mask could be inherited. If it was destroyed, Hikyuu would be given a face. Kotone was ridiculously stubborn and nothing if not strong-willed: the two could not exist simultaneously. If the infernal mask was destroyed, Kirigakure no Hikyuu died with it.

Haku scampered off to do as he'd been asked.

Zabuza pushed himself to his feet, holding her fast against his chest with one arm, the other in the crook of her knee, and took to his heels as though Enma O himself were chasing after.

Perhaps he was.

_vvvvv_

Haku ran a small hand over the polished surface, tracing the cat-like tear-track pattern of red from the eye and down the cheek curiously.

He bit down on the mutinous chill setting into the pit of his once-starved stomach. Zabuza san had taken Kotone san somewhere safe, for help. Of course she would be alright, and after tonight, she'd no longer be an enemy. Once Zabuza san's dreams were realized, they'd have nothing to fear from Kotone san. He wouldn't have to hide anymore.... That thought filled his heart near to bursting, and a smile spread across his round, young face.

Unless, of course, he failed. Zabuza san had warned him time and time again that he faced great peril; what awaited them if they were caught– torture, misery, death. He knew why they had a few days rations and supplies stashed away at strategic locations on the outskirts of the village. But Haku was happy. He'd gladly die for the man who'd given him a reason to live– his life was Zabuza san's to begin with.

Still, he found himself hesitating at the order, and hugged the supposedly demonic mask tightly, guiltily. Zabuza san always valued his ideas. _Whatever you're thinking, spit it out. You have a good head on your shoulders_, he'd told the boy whenever he hesitated with his opinion, _you're clever–_ _that's of use to me too. _And Haku had just had an idea– a good idea–and Zabuza san was nowhere around. He would simply have to trust his own cleverness...

He didn't have to destroy the thing. Kotone san had, despite his teacher's warnings, become precious to him, and if he simply kept the mask from her it reached the same end. The mask could be of use, still. He would give it a new face.

The boy smiled at the thought of the fast approaching chance to prove his worth to Zabuza san, and the prospect of safety before flitting from their home to the place where they'd stored their supplies, and carefully– surreptitiously– tucked the mask into his pack.

_vvvvvv_

It wouldn't do to let her die, he assured himself. She was valuable; of use still and no threat to his aims. When morning came, their kage would be gone. Kotone was not the type for vain loyalty; she'd have no allegiance to a dead master. It was worth it of only to see the look on her face, he decided, as pines and birches whizzed past. The expression when she found the man she'd been so faithful to cut down while she'd been powerless to stop it. She couldn't die now. He hadn't had a chance to gloat yet. He made the mistake of glancing down again.

She would never forgive him for this.

Zabuza could count the number of people who'd met his eye as though he were a human being on one hand. Haku, Shinju, Hatsuka, Misao...Mama, when she had been herself enough to recognize him as her son. Misao had seen him as nothing but the inevitable product of their culture; something to be observed, and perhaps even pitied. Shinju was the same to a lesser extent; Hatsuka, however warily, had indeed had a certain esteem for his skill as a captain at the very least. Haku.... He didn't know the right word to describe Haku's attachment to him: a kind of unmerited adoration, he supposed, though he'd done nothing to earn it, or imply that it mattered to him.

Kotone, however, was unique in a way he'd always been grateful for. When he snapped at her, ignored her, even hurt her, she'd always glared back. She never discredited his misdeeds as the result of insanity, a demonic nature or even ignore them completely as Haku did. She'd always met his eyes accusingly, and held him accountable for his actions. Zabuza was imperfect, and far from blameless. He was, in her mind, ultimately in control of himself, and his actions- not a slave to madness or the diabolical.

The sound of his feet as he flew over the icy ground changed as the forest faded into street. He was faster now than he had been the last time he had needed a medic. He could make it to the village's hospital in time, he assured himself, ignoring the odd tightness in his chest. Not that it mattered wether he made it in time. It was preferable that she live, but if she died, so be it. Nothing would change. He pondered that for a moment.

Fourteen years, day in, day out, she'd been with him in some way or another. There was always a bit of a shock when he reminded himself suddenly that she was against him– he found himself naturally incorporating her into his plans. Whatever it was he felt for her, if it was anything at all, she was familiar at the very least; a part of everyday life; a constant. One of the few such things he could rely on.

In the heat of their argument, she'd allowed herself a rare lapse in composure and self-restraint. She'd let something slip. _Because I-_ Did she think him a fool? She'd stopped herself, yes, but he knew full well what she had been about to say; what only a decade and a half of training prevented her from saying. What else would she feel was better unsaid? What one simple, destructive phrase was to be avoided at the cost of her very life?

They were ninja– there was only one such sentiment.

He couldn't say he felt the same way. He couldn't say he felt at_** all**_, but though he did, to some extent; not completely. Truth be told, he was never really sure what he felt if he did indeed feel. Emotions were intangible, and volatile and difficult to comprehend. Kotone was an expert in the appearance of feeling– she read sentiments and feeling as some read words on a page– but Kotone read as indifferent schoolchildren drone aloud from dry texts. She could interpret and understand the behaviours of the guilty, the bereaved, the wrathful, without knowing the actual feeling within herself. It was alien to her, and she could give it no name or proper response short of pretending it wasn't there. Perhaps he was the same way, in reverse. He recognized the feeling, but not the cause or the name for it. He knew it was there, and simply chose to ignore it, as it best suited him.

It was something unsettling; an attachment, he supposed. His insides had gone cold now, as he held the dead weight closer to him and drove his feet faster. He had enjoyed her company, though he couldn't imagine why. She was reckless and incredibly stupid for someone so bright. She had no sense of self-preservation, or common sense to be spoken of. Tenacity, though, yes she had that in excess. Tenacity and loyalty.... blind, senseless and foolish though it might be. It bothered him when she put herself in danger with her carelessness, or submit so gladly to their bastard-leaders demands, or the times she returned from an assignment quiet– the early mornings that found her unable to meet his eye, and showering long after the water had grown unbearably cold. He found himself missing her annoyances, and found his attention drifting from whatever work he'd busied himself to the few sounds she allowed herself; a sigh, a yawn, the shift of fabric as she moved or the click of her sharpened nails being drummed impatiently against a tabletop; or watched, unnoticed, as she in turn watched Haku recite the words of a novel that she couldn't read.

If that was a sentiment, it would have to go nameless.

He turned to push through the hospital doors with his back, refusing to sacrifice his speed, and startled the small woman carrying boxes of supplies towards a stairwell. Shinju's eyes went wide, and the cartons of gloves and surgical masks clattered hollowly to the ground. "What happened?" She demanded, and Zabuza found himself caught off guard. His mind was playing tricks on him– it was the stress of the battle he knew to be imminent, he suspected– and he hadn't noticed her move. Shinju had seemed to simply appear beside him.

"I found her this way," he lied.

"Set her down," the medic ordered anxiously, thin black eyebrows knitting, round, grey eyes troubled with concern. He didn't like this place. He'd never liked it. Though the huge, dark, concrete space was less intimidating to his now adult height, the smell of charred flesh would always follow him here; charred flesh and antiseptic, and dirty, rainwater soaked hair. He moved to the side of the room, and the same unforgiving wooden benches set there for concerned families and nervous patients, and set her down.

There was a twinge of something familiar and still unknown in his chest. Here she was again, eyes closed, oblivious to the mutt, the demon boy- no,_** man**_- watching her with that same aversion and fascination; as though any minute, the man who'd brought him to this accursed place would pull him away again, mocking.

"_She's cute, eh? You're a lucky boy." _A cruel, knowing laugh; the true malice of which he'd only learn three years later. "_That one'll probably be teamed up with you. Last-minute street brats, an all."_

"Zabuza senpai," she looked at him apologetically and shook her head. "There's no pulse." The demon furrowed his brow and pressed his ear to the exanimate kunoichi's chest– nothing. "I'm sorry," the medic said more softly– regretfully, "but she's dead; there's nothing I can do for her."

Zabuza shook his head. "Her heart can be started again. I know it can be done."

"Only for a short time..."

"She's still warm," he insisted, neglecting what he knew to be the rational corse of action: agree, leave, meet the others. "It can't have been long. She was breathing when I found her."

Shinju sighed, and her eyes flickered from the pale not-quite corpse to his eyes, and she bit her lip. "I've been working all day, and a great deal of my chakra is spent. I can't hold out long on my own. It's late; only my mother and I are on duty tonight. She should be down that hallway– go get her. I'll do what I can for Kotone...I....I'll try."

He followed his ears, straining for the sound of able footsteps over the beeping of machines and the groans of the sick and injured. Kasumi San was to be found up a flight of stairs, and down a hallway that seemed to grow as he ran, tending to an academy student who had lost an eye. Hiraku, Zabuza noted, took after his mother. "A kunoichi was poisoned." He said without introduction and without meeting her sea-green eyes. "No breathing, no pulse. Shinju needs assistance." The older medic had already finished with the wounded boy, and darted away before he had a chance to finish his clipped message. Though rarely used in battle, he learned, a jonin level medical ninja could jump a flight of stairs to save time, land unscathed, and keep running.

He lingered, watching the face of the one-eyed child contort in fear as he realized what it was standing in the doorway to the children's ward. Not who... no, he couldn't know who, but Zabuza remembered full well the sheer presence an elite ninja possessed. He grimaced behind his bandages, and turned wordlessly back down the hall. There was no one in the waiting room when he reached it.

He'd done all he could. She would be alright. What use was Shinju's expertise? Shinju knew how to treat humans; Kotone was– had made herself– something more than that; or perhaps something less. Kotone had no regard for what was, and was not "possible;" she didn't abide by it. She would live, but he was of no help; there was no use staying here, but he did. Zabuza lingered. He paced, and circled the empty room, letting his feet fall heavily to make dulled, clunky echoes fill the room, if only to distract himself.

There was no use being here. He could do nothing for her, but couldn't leave. The place kept him spellbound, and he kept glancing back to the spot he swore he saw a girl, asleep, out of the corner of his eye. Of course, there was nothing but his footfalls there with him.

"You're still here." He was as surprised as Shinju was when she returned. The medic was spent, and weary, and dismal. Zabuza said nothing, but watched the smaller ninja– if shinju could be called a ninja– warily. "We managed to get her heart going." There was no trace of triumph or satisfaction in the medic's voice, and the tightness in his chest constricted further. "We've done all we can for now. She's alive, but barely. There's no guarantee her heart won't stop again. In fact, there's almost no chance it won't."

She sighed, and in a familiar gesture, pushed her straight, jet black hair behind her ear. "Mother's been a medic for a long time. She's treated a great many people... she says this was familiar."

"Hn,"

"It was twenty years ago," the medic recited, watching him. "A jonin– a tracker, I think– ran in here are quickly as his legs would allow. His lover had stopped breathing. She had been ill for a long time... It was treatable, but she refused. She was pregnant, and the medication would kill the baby." Zabuza tensed, and narrowed his eyes, but listened intently. "The man was called away on a mission... Mother says he rushed back as quickly as he could, but...." Shinju shook her head. "She died."

"And the child?" He asked, watching the fluorescent circles of light reflected from the ceiling in the mottled concrete floor.

"Cut from her post mortem. Half-dead and much too early. But.... they managed to keep it alive." Shinju said, wincing a smile. "Until now, anyways."

The silence was deafening, and he found himself forming words if only to break it. He only realized what it was he'd said when he heard it pass from his lips. "I want to see her."

"You can't." He was taken aback by the refusal. He'd said it unthinkingly, but now that he'd gotten the idea in his head, being denied didn't sit well with him. "You don't want to....trust me, it isn't pretty." He'd seen her torn to pieces and bleeding herself out across an entire clearing. He fidgeted at the thought of whatever could top _**that. **_Shinju's expression changed, and her smile faltered. "Besides, how do I know you won't simply try and finish the job you started?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat back too quickly.

Shinju's features twisted into an accusing frown. "Ume Kotone would never take her own life. It isn't her own. Her life belongs to Mizukage Sama, after all." Her tone was more bitter than suited her. "That leaves only you." The demon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the accusation, and he growled low in his throat. "I suppose that mean now's the time, then."

"How did you....?" His eyes widened, and his stomach knotted. Of course. "Misao."

Shinju nodded. "Someone had to lead us after Senpai died. He chose me as his sucessor." Us... the other group of traitors. Kasumi Shinju was leading the other group of rebels. It was perfect: who could suspect the village joke?

Zabuza sneered, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You?" he taunted. "The old man was clearly losing his sense. You're useless." And then, she was gone.

"I'm stronger than you think." Came her voice, from behind him. " I don't employ all my talents..." she said from the doorway, "that doesn't mean I have none." she finished, back before him. He'd never seen her move. Not even Kotone was that fast– _**no one **_was, unless....

"Ah.... so that's how it is." Her round, normally gentle and now horrifically familiar eyes met his unwaveringly. She nodded. "What is it you want?"

"Don't act," she answered quickly. "At least, not now. I can't begrudge you your aims, but you're going about this all the wrong way. You can hack our kage into as many pieces as you like, nothing will change. Bloodshed begets more bloodshed. Who's to say you wouldn't be every bit the monster Hachidaime was?" Shinju explained. She meant to rally every civilian and ninja who'd listen. If everyone stopped fearing the kage, and tolerating oppression, she insisted, things could change. "Join us. Misao had always wanted to combine our initiatives. He'd meant to add your group to ours."

Zabuza's hands clenched into fists. It was no mystery how he'd hoped to reach him; how he'd hoped to convince the demon to his side. He'd meant to convince someone else, first. Someone who could perhaps sway him, in turn.

So he was to be pitied, observed_** and**_ used, then? Zabuza sneered. He would have none of this. The ambitions of a dead old man were not his concern– only his own, and now was the time.

He turned on his heel, and left without another word, ignoring when she called after him.

Things were clearer in the darkness. The mist that curled along his ankles by day had dissolved, and left the road sharper. The sky, however, remained hazy. It was a peaceful night– unfitting but convenient– and the villagers dreamt peacefully, unaware of the demon prowling the streets below them with murder on his mind, and a taste for blood on his lips. They had nothng to fear, though. He had only one quarry in mind. _Not yet, _he's told himself again, and again as he choked back his hatred. _Yes,_ he thought finally, _now. _

He started for the meeting place, breathing deeply to center his resolve, and exterminate the one distraction that plagued him. Whatever Shinju was, he was sure he could sneak past. How long would it take to find a dying– no, he reminded himself, a simply incapacitated– woman in that hospital? And then what? It shouldn't– didn't– matter in the slightest. What was he going to do? Sit with her? Hold her hand? Whisper soft apologies and reassurances to a girl who couldn't hear him? He scoffed. No, it wasn't in his nature to be.... compassionate, or warm. The very idea was absurd.

Anything he might have to say, he would have plenty of opportunity to say in good time. He had no need for final words, or farewells. He would succeed, and she would recover.

He'd had.... thoughts, of course. Things he'd considered, and promptly abandoned for the sake of his goals. He could not deny a certain attachment to the kunoichi that he couldn't quite label decisively. He'd grown far too close to her, and that was problematic; a mistake he'd sworn not to repeat a second time, and had taken the necessary steps to distance himself from Haku from the very beginning. He was failing, and he knew it.

He'd withdrawn from human companionship for the sake of his dreams. Come morning, with his plans set in action and ambition realized, Zabuza could finally allow himself a tiny bit of hard-earned weakness. He knew he hadn't the ability or practice to properly convey whatever it was he felt, but he could_** try**_. He could try to earn her forgiveness, or whatever fondness she may have had for him...Haku would be free to do as he liked, and safe under Zabuza's protection. They'd been– well, he was hesitant to say 'happy,' but content, once. Perhaps...

No– it was a fool's paradise he was envisioning. When the land of Water finally was his to correct, his life would be more restricted than ever. Duty to his country and the constant threat of being overthrown in turn would consume all. He'd need to be more steadfast than ever. To drop his guard would be disastrous. Human weakness would destroy him more quickly after daybreak than it ever would have before now.

If ever there'd been a time for frailty, it had long passed.

vvvvvvv

This time, thee body he carried was considerably lighter as he flew over the frozen ground.

Haku's eyelids flickered open and shut as he, and the two men trailing behind him, fled the infuriated shinobi they could no longer see, but knew would still be pursing them doggedly. The handful of others who had survived had broken off earlier in a different direction, and the two near-identical men still eyeing their leader incredulously were close to the point where they too were to break off from the group, and head for their own stash of supplies and hideaway.

The brothers, as well as the rest of the Demon's followers, had been dumbfounded to see their leader take flight, barking an order that had never before passed his lips– retreat.

He didn't understand it himself, and the frantic beating of his regretfully real heart against his chest had only begun to relent. It had gone all too well... the others fended the surprised guards and coincidental late-workers near effortlessly_, _and his prey had been alone and off guard in his office despite the late hour– or so he had thought.

The kage had only smiled as Zabuza drew his weapon, and his gloating died on his lips the moment the other man met his had stood, and approached the transfixed traitor leisurely, until they were face to face.

An oddity finally occurred to him, as he stared into crimson eyes, filled near to bursting with a nameless, groundless dread that locked his knees and his stomach churned rebelliously, threatening sudden, untidy illness. He had known nothing of terror until now. There was no precedent for the bizarre and unexplainable fear that had taken hold of his once unshakeably will.

His eyes.... his entire face.... Zabuza had never seen it before. It was a stranger staring him down with those terrible, inhuman eyes. It was a foreigner.

"You've never seen a real demon, have you?" The man– the younger man's brain was screaming an explanation but the panic didn't allow him to cipherit– looked only mildly irritated. "I have. They level cities and being entier nations to their knees. But you? You're nothing to that. Demon– hah!" The black haired man sighed. "I could kill you," he admitted, "but you could serve a purpose yet; a distraction..." The stranger who was Hachidaime's lips curved into a cruel smile. "Run."

And he had. Without sense or explanation he had taken to his heels on the fear's momentum.

It was the boy's talents that saved them. With a burst of chakra that had left him half-dead, Haku had frozen the main and most convenient exit to the building closed in a sheet of ice that would take days to thaw.

Gozu and Meizu shot him a final skeptical look before veering off to the left, into the forest, the sound of their chains rattling behind them fading as they disappeared between the spruces. Their own cache of supplies and equipment was a bit further along. The things he had never really intended to resort to... In a few days, when things had begun to calm down, they would rendezvous with the rest of the group, and leave the Land of Water. Temporarily, he assured himself. They were alive, and he now knew what it was he had fallen prey to.

The Sharingan; a dojutsu from across the sea, the pride of Konohagakure no sato. 'Mizukage sama' was an Uchiha, and a powerful one at that. The skill needed to cast a genjutsu capable of completely eradicating his face from the memory of all who saw him without alerting them to the trick...? But no matter– Zabuza would find some way around the Kekkei Genkai...

Once he determined how to defeat the Sharingan, he would return, and he would succeed.

He would succeed then, yes, but this had been a failure of the highest degree. The culmination of his ambitions– the years of hard work, and toil, and skulking, and self deprivation _**finally**_ put to use... and he had fled with his tail between his legs.

"Zabuza san...?" The boy stirred in his arms, and glanced sleepily at their surroundings; the firs and birches whizzing by at an incredible speed. The older man grunted to indicate having heard, slowing and halting as they reached the stashed supplies. "Is Kotone san going to be angry with us?"

Zabuza glanced down at the child, before shaking his head and setting the boy down. They would be safe here, for the night. "No, Haku. She won't."

It wasn't a lie. There was no longer a Kotone to be angry. She was dead or dying-- there was no use pretending otherwise.

Haku smiled, as he ran to his small, well-stocked backpack. "What happened, Zabuza san?" Haku was sharp, and Zabuza wasted no time in explaining what had passed before their flight. The boy proved remarkably insightful, and could perhaps make something of the story that Zabuza himself had missed, or failed to consider.

Haku listened intently, nodding, as he dug his blankets from the pack, and giggled to himself as he re-buried his stolen treasure at the bottom of the bag. Best not to let Zabuza know about the mask until he had a chance to give it a new face.

Hopefully, Kotone san would be alright without it until they returned.

* * *

Kotone's entire character was sparked by one line in the wave country arc. "I have fond memories of this mask." I heard that, and figured they'd explain it, but they never did. Which left Ren all, lolwhut? O.o I hadn't thought it was Zabuza's, which meant he must have stolen it from someone he'd killed, right? But like... Haku hated killing people. So.... 'fond memories...?' How was that possible? I mean, what ninja would have been close enough to Zabuza to know the bloodline user he was harbouring...? Which got me thinking... xDDD;; And here, we have the reault.

Again, I'll shut up now. I hope you liked it! Please review, and have a great day 8D

Oh gosh, I'm so nervous about this chapter XD;;;;


	36. Author's Note

WARNING! Naruto chapter 515 spoilers!

Okay, seriously, what the hell.

Undead Zabuza, or as I've been calling him, Zombieza, is...I... what is this I don't even. Don't get me started on Zombie Haku. Oh god, poor Haku.

So, basically that one thing from that one Naruto video game is cannon now (Was it ultimate ninja 2? I think it was).

Anyway, it's certainly been... a while since Ive updated. Essentially what happened is that while about 2/3 of the way through the next chapter, my computer died. We got it fixed, but some files (a lot of my writing) had disappeared, that chapter included. So, I rewrote it. It didn't feel as good the second time, so I kept restarting. It died again, and AGAIN I lost the file. And basically by the time I got the computer back, the manga had gone nuts, and I pretty much get the impression that my own interpretation of Kirigakure was kind of off the mark.

In general, the earier sections of this story haven't been sitting well with me. My grammar was terrrible, and I think I'd do things differently now, if I were to restart. I've been considering this, keeping some of the recent mist-related manga developments in mind.

But at the same time, if my predictions about the cougarkage (I can't remember her name xD; Godaime Mizukage) are right, it might be hard for me to do that. I mean, I still could, it would probably be better sans-pairing xD See, my theory (and I want to post this now just for fun xD let's see if I'm right) is that Godaime and Zabuza had a thing. She hates men, and that's probably going to be elaborated on if it isn't just a characterization red herring. I'm guessing that either she's pissed because he tried to murder her (seemes unlikely giving the timing. If Yondaime-kid was the whatever-tails he would have been alive until recently) or pissed that he tried to kill yondy-kid and then ran off without her. Given that she's now Mizukage, it's not impossible that she had similar if not coinciding overthrowey ambitions.

Why do I think they're a pairing? Mei (right xD that was her name, Mei) is the right age, and has that whole RAWR AT MEN thing going on without any explanation, and random mist guy is now back from the dead.

Also, I'm pretty sure Kisame would have been Kotone's boss xD this makes me lol.

So, long story short, I think I'm going to wait until the manga calms down before deicding how to contnue with this. Thanks guys 3


End file.
